La Heredera de Morgana
by Muffliat0
Summary: ¿Qué tal si el Señor Tenebroso hubiese incluso previsto la remota posibilidad de ser vencido? ¿Y si Voldemort hubiese encontrado una forma de volver incluso después de ser derrotado por Harry Potter? Un hechizo capaz de devolverlo a la vida, sólo necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo.
1. Reunión Familiar

_Disclaimers: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual no es mi caso y sólo utilizo a los personajes y el mundo escrito por Rowling con fines de diversión sin fin lucrativo alguno._

¡Hola! Bueno, es mi primer fanfiction o al menos un longfic, ya que he escrito un OS, pero... esta historia ha venido a mi cabeza y se ha negado a irse, así que la he comenzado a escribir, amo Harry Potter y aun así no me siento(ia) competente como para escribir historias, pero como ya lo he dicho, se me ha ocurrido y bueno... espero que les agrade el primer capítulo y no les aburriera con mi sermón ._.' si les gusta, espero sus reviews, sonará raro pero estoy abierta a las críticas.

* * *

La luz casi había desaparecido indicando el fin del día, la señora Weasley estaba sentada a la mesa en la Madriguera terminando las invitaciones sencillas que constaba apenas en una pequeña nota que enviaría a cada uno de sus hijos ausentes, con una sonrisa en los labios esperando que éstos contestaran la nota con una respuesta positiva.

Envió las lechuzas con la pequeña invitación para cada uno de ellos, esperando que aceptaran y se reunieran, hacía cinco años Harry había vencido a Voldemort y la vida no podía haber mejorado más, no había nada de que preocuparse, lo único que deseaba era tener a su hijo Fred en esa reunión familiar, George no había superado la muerte de su hermano ni aun con el paso de cinco años, aunque se había dedicado y hecho prosperar la tienda en lugar de dejarse caer, después de todo, Fred amaba esa tienda y lo que más quería era que sus bromas triunfaran y se hicieran las más importantes de todo el mundo mágico, y George se estaba esforzando mucho en que eso se hiciera realidad.

El señor Weasley apareció por la puerta y le sonrió a su mujer; que seguía junto a la ventana de la cocina viendo a las lechuzas alejarse de ahí, se acercó a su esposa y la besó.

— ¿Qué haces mujer? –le interrogó con una sonrisa.

—Les envié a los chicos una nota, invitándolos a venir, hace mucho que no los vemos, Arthur –contestó la mujer con un tono bajo y triste.

—Ginny está pasando una temporada en casa, Molly –le recordó.

—Lo sé, y soy feliz de tener a mi Ginny, pero extraño tener la casa llena de gente ¡Oh! ¿Por qué me dejé convencer de tener tantos hijos, Arthur? Es una tortura tener que quedarnos solos.

—Son cosas de la vida, mujer, no hay nada que puedas hacer aparte de… acostumbrarte.

—Lo dices por que pasas todo el día a veces las noches en el Ministerio, no sabes el silencio que se hace en la Madriguera.

—Mujer, no te quejabas cuando tenías a todos tus hijos en Hogwarts, al menos a la mayoría.

—Pero sabía que estaban obligados esos bribones a regresar en alguna época del año, pero ahora nada les obliga a venir si no quieren.

—Ron ha estado ocupado en el Ministerio al igual que Percy, sabes que George… bueno, que él se ha negado en buscar ayuda extra en los Sortilegios, Charlie con sus dragones y Bill con su familia y su trabajo, Ginny es la única que se ha negado a irse a pesar de jugar con las Arpías –la tranquilizó el señor Weasley.

—Más bien creo que es mi culpa que no haya buscado un lugar donde vivir –observó a su esposo con expresión triste.

—Eso y que no ha querido aceptar la invitación de Harry a vivir juntos a Grindmuld Place.

—Tiene 20, creo que deberían esperar un poco más para eso –concordó la señora Weasley con la respuesta que le había dado Ginny a su padre.

—No la veo tan convencida ahora mismo.

—Estábamos en guerra, Arthur, Ginny era más joven y había cierto riesgo a que no ganáramos la guerra, si Voldemort hubiese sabido que Draco Malfoy fue el que desarmó a Albus en la torre de Astronomía, lo hubiese matado de inmediato y hecho de la lealtad de la varita, entonces las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, tenía en su poder dos de las reliquias… aunque ni siquiera notó una y la puso en un horrocrux –argumentó la señora Weasley.

—Tuvimos mucha suerte en los pequeños detalles que desaprovechó Voldemort, ahora sólo es un mal recuerdo.

—Uno que casi mata a Ginny y se llevó a uno de mis hijos –le recordó la mujer.

—Tienes razón, pero gracias a Harry no pasó a más y tenemos a Ginny con nosotros.

—Pero no a Fred, y… Ron también arriesgó su vida innumerables ocasiones, no lo olvides, tenemos que estar orgullosos de nuestro hijo, Arthur.

—Y lo estoy, mujer, claro que estoy orgulloso de ver a mi hijo convertido en un Auror.

Se giraron y fueron a la sala al escuchar un fuerte ruido, cuando llegaron, vieron aparecer a la más pequeña de sus hijos, con una capa negra que se quitó cuando salió de la chimenea, se acercó a sus padres y los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo? –interrogó su madre con una sonrisa y ella negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—No, cené algo con Harry, vengo de verlo, a decir verdad.

— ¿Y todo bien? –indagó su padre.

—No del todo, quiere que me mude con él a Grindmuld Place, y se ha molestado cuando le dije que no estaba en mis planes próximos.

—Cariño, creo que deberías pensarlo, si te detienes por tu madre y por mí…

—En parte, papá, pero si Harry desea tanto vivir conmigo ¿por qué no es el que se muda a la Madriguera?

—No puedes comparar la casa de los Black con la nuestra, Ginny –contestó su madre como haciendo obvia la razón por la que Harry no quería vivir en la Madriguera.

—No me ama lo suficiente para ello, entonces.

—Tú no le amas lo suficiente como para ir con él.

—Hemos esperado cinco años para eso ¿Por qué no esperar un poco más? Él quiere disfrutar de su vida como Auror, yo quiero disfrutar de mi libertad de ser cazadora en las Arpías ¿Le es difícil aceptar mi decisión?

—Tal vez le es imposible vivir lejos de ti, no me miren así –se quejó la señora Weasley por la mirada de su esposo y su hija –tu padre me propuso matrimonio con esa excusa ¿Era mentira Arthur? –le miró en advertencia la mujer.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no es la misma situación, mujer.

—Por que yo me quede en casa sin hacer nada ¿no es cierto? ¿Es la diferencia abismal?

—No, no es la diferencia, la diferencia es que ambos han decidido disfrutar un tiempo de sus carreras antes de casarse o vivir juntos, y nosotros realmente ya no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro.

—La cantidad de hijos lo demuestra claramente, mamá –se burló Ginny –iré a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansada.

—&amp;—

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar tres días después de que las mandó, sonrió al ver los garabatos, eso significaba que habían sido ellos mismos y no sus parejas los que le habían contestado a su madre, cosa que hizo sonreír a la señora Weasley, era un bonito detalle por su parte, a pesar de escribir terriblemente.

—Muy feliz, no le estarás siendo infiel a mi padre ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh Ginny! Que cosas dices –sonrió sonrojada su madre.

—Oh, entonces es papá el que te está enviando notitas románticas.

—Son tus hermanos confirmando que estarán aquí para la reunión que quiero hacer, más bien, que haré.

—Es bueno, hace algún tiempo que no nos vemos, no he visto a Ron y eso que técnicamente sigue en Inglaterra.

—Es un Auror importante –sonrió su madre.

—De algo tuvo que servirle huir de casa en busca de horrocruxes y después ayudar en la guerra a vencer a Voldemort.

—Hubo muchos ahí, no sólo nosotros, y hubo muchas perdidas –contestó la señora Weasley observando la fotografía de Fred.

—Todos lo extrañamos, mamá, George y tú no fueron los únicos que lo perdieron, papá, Percy, Ron, Charlie, Bill y yo también lo perdimos y lo extrañamos mucho.

—Lo sé cariño, pero comprende a George, él ha perdido algo más que un hermano, ha perdido a su mitad, pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, hasta que eso pasó.

—Todos perdimos algo en esa guerra.

—Menos Harry –soltó la señora Weasley haciendo que Ginny volteara a verla sorprendida.

—Harry perdió a sus padres a manos de Voldemort mamá –le recordó molesta –puedo jurar que él siente igual que nosotros la pérdida de Fred.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –pero admitimos que él ganó más de lo que perdió.

—Ser el blanco directo de la ira de Voldemort es algo terrible mamá, lo sé de primera mano, y no me imagino todo lo que sufrió Harry al ser blanco de esa ira por tantos años, perder a sus padres y con eso la oportunidad de tener una familia, de tener un hermano, fue enviado con sus tíos que no lo querían…

—Ya lo sé, Ginny, ya lo sé, es cruel, pero una cosa es sufrir por lo que nunca has tenido y otra sufrir por algo que has tenido por años y que te lo arrebaten de los brazos.

—Es mejor que dejemos esta conversación así, no quiero pelearme contigo mamá, es obvio que no estaremos de acuerdo respecto a Harry.

Ginny caminó hasta la chimenea y entró en ella tomando los polvos flu y desapareció en la llamarada verde.

Apareció en el callejón Diagon y caminó rumbo a los sortilegios Weasley, entró y tuvo que abrirse paso entre el mar de gente, le sorprendía la fama que se habían creado los gemelos con esa tienda, a pesar de que habían comenzado a vender con un pequeño baúl en el expreso a Hogwarts, y el éxito que seguía teniendo a pesar de cinco años y que uno de esos genios ya no estaba.

Llegó hasta su hermano y se puso junto a él, George le sonrió y le indicó con la cabeza que le ayudara, así que lo hizo, por lo regular se encargaba él solo con la tienda, y Harry se había cansado de decirle a Ginny que era porque su hermano así lo quería, pero que había más de una persona dispuesta a ayudarle a hacerse cargo de los Sortilegios Weasley.

—Así que te peleaste con mamá –soltó George.

—Un poco, ella cree que el único que ganó más de lo que perdió fue Harry, y no es cierto, a Harry también le duele que Fred muriera.

—A la mayoría les dolió que él se marchara –le contestó con la vista baja.

—Así que confirmaste tu asistencia a la reunión familiar que mi mamá quiere hacer.

—Sí, creo que le debemos mucho a esa mujer como para no ir, además, cada uno de nosotros ha estado en lo suyo y le hemos abandonado mucho, no sólo a ella, sino a papá también.

—Yo no –sonrió comiendo su helado.

—Pero no eres suficiente como para hacerla sentir feliz, como cuando solíamos ir a Hogwarts.

—Gracias por decir que soy insignificante, George.

—No es eso, pero eres una de seis que le restan, le faltan murmullos a la Madriguera que le haga feliz.

—Cuando me vaya a jugar con las Arpías todos van a extrañarme, soy su favorita, soy la única chica en la familia.

—Lo sé, eres la pequeña pesadilla de todos nosotros, y nadie se atreve a meterse contigo por temor a que nos lances el mocomurcielago –comentó George haciéndola reír.

Fue directo con su hermano al Caldero Chorreante cuando cerró la tienda, se había quedado de ver con Harry ahí, él sonrió al ver a los hermanos, saludó a George con un fuerte apretón de manos y a Ginny con un suave beso en los labios.

—Me alegra verte, George –sonrió Harry.

—Lo sé, hace mucho que el increíble Harry Potter no se digna a pasar a saludar a la tienda.

—Tampoco has pasado al Ministerio a saludar, ni siquiera a tu hermano –sonrió Harry.

— ¿Para qué quiero verlo? Lo he visto mucho tiempo en casa –bromeó George –nos veremos en casa para la reunión familiar la próxima semana.

—Tendrán reunión, eso es genial ¿hace cuanto que no están juntos todos los Weasley?

—Cinco años –contestó George

–Por eso nos merecemos una reunión –murmuró Ginny –a la que estas invitado.

—Pensé que era familiar –contestó haciendo que Ginny hiciera una mueca de frustración.

—Eres mi novio, Harry –lo observó seria –además, siempre has sido parte de la familia incluso antes de que nosotros siquiera comenzábamos a salir.

—Ginny tiene razón, además, van a venir todos con sus parejas… menos Charlie –se burló George.

—Y tú –frunció el ceño Ginny –no te burles de Charlie por interesarse más en los dragones que en las chicas, tú también te interesas más por la tienda que por las chicas.

—Es complicado conseguir chicas –comentó Harry –yo tengo suerte de haberte conquistado incluso antes de salir de Hogwarts, pero me costó mucho conseguir una chica.

—Claro, sobretodo con Cho ¿cierto?

—Vamos, ella fue… no lo sé, ya no recuerdo ni que me gustó de ella, tú eres más bella, más inteligente…

—Bien jugado, Harry –se burló George.

—Muy bien jugado –sonrió Ginny y lo besó.

Harry se separó de ella al ver pasar a alguien, dirigió su vista hasta un par de mesas alejadas de ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ginny.

—Blaise –gruñó Harry causando la risa de George.

—No comprendo el chiste que involucra el nombre de Blaise –frunció el ceño.

—No, no voltee… Ginny –le reprochó Harry cuando Ginny volteó en dirección a Blaise.

—Se ha puesto más guapo –se burló la chica.

—No puedo creer que Blaise te parezca guapo –frunció el ceño.

—No más que tú, claro –sonrió y volvió a besarlo –aun así, no comprendo la razón por la que no te agrada, no te hizo nada…

—Aparte de decirle a Malfoy que le parecías atractiva –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, yo he soportado que hablen a mis espaldas por el hecho de salir contigo, no todos comprenden el hecho que salgas conmigo y no con Hermione, o con otra chica.

—Aun así –gruñó.

—Lo único bueno que esas palabras no salieron de la boca de Malfoy ¿cierto? –se burló George.

—Le hubiese matado en cuanto esas palabras terminaran de salir de su sucia boca.

—Pensé que las cosas habían quedado neutras entre ustedes.

—Su madre fue la que dejó las cosas neutras, y Kingsley les dejó fuera de azkaban por huir antes de que las cosas se inclinaran a un bando.

—Por lo que dijo Ron, Draco hubiese podido identificarte pero no lo hizo –se observaron.

—Por que es un maldito cobarde, por eso no lo hizo.

—O tal vez él no estaba tan de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando, tal vez fue su manera de intentar arreglar las cosas, de dejar las cosas neutras –le contestó un tanto molesta.

—Sí, y yo le salvé la maldita vida, eso también es dejar las cosas neutras o mejor aún, regresarle el favor, es un cobarde, Ginny, no hizo nada por evitar que torturaran a Hermione –le recordó –además, no sé porque te molesta que lo llame cobarde, o la razón por la cual lo defiendas.

—Por que puedes llamarle cobarde, pero lo único cierto es que cobarde o no, no te delató, y eso hizo un gran cambio para nosotros y eso inclinó un poco las cosas a nuestro favor ¿lo has pensado?

—No van a pelear por Draco Malfoy ¿o sí? –interrogó George.

—Claro que no –se encogió de hombros Ginny –lo siento –le sonrió a Harry que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Regresó a casa un poco tarde, sus padres ya estaban dormidos, así que subió a su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, se desvistió lentamente, y después de colocarse el pijama se recostó en la cama sobre las cobijas, observó el techo obscuro hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

—&amp;—

Terminó de desayunar completamente en silencio, su madre había estado diciéndole las cosas que necesitaría para preparar la comida de la reunión y en un punto de la conversación, había aceptado a acompañarla a comprar las cosas, había estado bastante distraída.

—Mamá –la interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? –le sonrió.

— ¿Es normal que Harry y yo la pasemos peleando todo el tiempo? –observó a su madre que le otorgó una mirada dulce.

—Es normal que se peleen cuando él insiste en una cosa y tú en otra, creo que alguno de ustedes debería dar su brazo a torcer, y dejarse de peleas bobas.

—Anoche me dijo que si no quería ir con él a Grindmuld Place por los recuerdos de Fred, lo comprendía, que sólo necesitaba decirle y compraría una casa en el valle de Godric –observó a su madre –en realidad… no estoy segura de nada, mamá.

— ¿Sobre qué no te sientes segura? ¿Sobre vivir con él? –le sonrió.

—De lo que siento por él –levantó la vista para toparse con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro de su madre.

—Ginny, has estado enamorada de Harry por casi diez años ¿y ahora no estás segura que estás enamorada de él? Quisiste seguirle cuando te dejó por tu seguridad, quisiste correr al bosque prohibido para asegurarte de que Harry estuviese bien, y de la nada no estás segura.

—Todas estas peleas sólo me están haciendo dudar de que él y yo realmente seamos el uno para el otro.

—Claro que son el uno para el otro, cariño, sé que una parte de mí le alegra, pero admito que es una parte muy pequeña y obscura a causa de la perdida de Fred.

—Supongo que es porque peleamos cada vez que estamos juntos –sonrió.

—Cuando le hagas saber que por el momento no estás lista para vivir ni con él ni con ninguna persona que no seas tú o tu familia, él comprenderá y dejará de insistir sobre el tema.

—Tienes razón, Harry comprenderá que no estoy lista –le sonrió a su madre –gracias.

—De nada, cariño, me alegra que aun acudas a mí para algunas cosas –se levantó y se acercó a su hija para acariciarle la mejilla –ahora, ve a darte una ducha, tenemos que conseguir todo antes de que todos lleguen.

—Por supuesto.

No tardó, cuando bajó, su madre estaba lista, con su capa color guinda puesta, así que tomó la suya de color negro y esperó a que su madre desapareciera por la chimenea para imitarle.

—&amp;—

Ayudó a su madre a sacar la mesa al patio y acomodar las cosas, le recordaba a su tercer año, cuando su familia se había reunido para ir al mundial de Quidditch, habían cenado también en el jardín porque no cabrían, ahora era igual, le agradaba revivir aquellos bonitos recuerdos.

—Todo está listo –sonrió su madre.

—Perfecto, iré a la ducha.

—No te tardes, tus hermanos no tardan llegar en el traslador.

—Por supuesto, no tardaré mucho.

Tardó máximo diez minutos en bañarse y se tardó un poco en elegir que ponerse, se decidió por unos jeans y una playera sencilla, y unos converse de color negro.

Cuando bajó, sonrió al ver a Harry platicando con Ron y su padre, al parecer, sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado.

—Hola cariño –sonrió Harry y caminó hasta ella para besarla.

—Hola –sonrió y rodeo su cuello –llegas temprano.

—Quería verte –volvió a besarla.

—Sabes como jugar, dijo George –ambos rieron.

—Claro, a él lo ves todos los días y es al primero que saludas, pero a tu hermano favorito lo ignoras.

—Lo siento –se alejó de Harry y abrazó a su hermano.

— ¿Qué tal los juegos? –la interrogó.

—Bastante bien, no me quejó –le sonrió a Hermione y la saludó con un suave movimiento ya que Ron la había rodeado de la cintura y ella había rodeado el cuello de su hermano con un poco de dificultad, a causa de las estaturas.

Charlie llegó con Bill y su familia, que se dedicaron a saludar a todos, el que apareció después fue Percy, que sorprendió a todos, desde que se había vuelto Asistente Junior del Ministro no se le veía seguido.

—Percy –sonrió Charlie –no puedo creer que dejaras tus asuntos súper importantes para acompañar a la humilde familia.

—Déjate de bromas estúpidas, Charles –gruñó –no volveré a cometer los mismos errores que antes, ustedes siempre van a ser mi familia.

—Es bueno que eso jamás se te va a olvidar –soltó Ron con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Pero no es una reunión para pelear ¿cierto? –intervino Hermione observando a Ron con advertencia.

—Tienes razón –sonrió Ron y rodeo el cuello de su novia.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa cuando sus madre les indicó con una sonrisa, su padre comenzó con una charla sencilla y placentera, mientras todos los Weasley parecían devorar los demás compartían como habían estado durante tanto tiempo y el gusto que les había dado recibir una nota de la Sra. Weasley invitándoles a reunirse, después de todo habían pasado el suficiente tiempo de no verse.

—Es bueno –sonrió Fleur –así que ¿cómo te ha ido como Auror, Harry? –indagó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, no es algo de lo que Ron o yo podamos quejarnos, hemos tenido mucha práctica desde que teníamos once, lo único malo de todo es que Hermione se decidió por la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Es bueno, por que sino serían el terror de todos los magos que planean salirse de las riendas –sonrió la chica.

—Sería mejor, así lo pensarían mejor antes de intentar hacer de las suyas.

—De todos modos, después de la guerra su trabajo ha disminuido mucho ¿no?

—Sí, no hay más magos intentando hacerse el nuevo Voldemort, por fortuna, creo que les quedó muy claro que sin importar quien, siempre tendrán un némesis –se burló Harry.

—Y ya no quieren terminar de la misma manera que Voldemort –contestó Hermione por fin poniéndoles atención –Además no creo que exista una persona capaz de dominar la magia oscura como Voldemort –se encogió de hombros –a menos que alguien esté entrenando a un pequeño desde corta edad, Voldemort siempre tuvo algo torcido incluso antes de saber que era mago.

—No comprendo el odio por los… —Fleur se detuvo antes de hacer un comentario que molestara a los demás –por los que no son sangre pura –intentó con ese método para no sonar grosera –él mismo era mestizo –se encogió de hombros.

—Justo como Hitler –soltó Hermione llamando la atención de todos –bueno, era un Muggle –aclaró haciendo que el señor Weasley le pidiera que le contara más sobre ese tal Hitler.

Harry rodeo la cintura de Ginny cuando entraron a la Madriguera para platicar aun más cómodos, ésta le sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso, habían pasado la tarde juntos sin discusiones tontas sobre mudanza haciéndola sentir tranquila y relajada.


	2. Fiesta de Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo utilizo a los personajes y el mundo escrito por Rowling con fines de diversión y sin fin lucrativo alguno._

_Hola, estoy aquí subiendo el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, al inicio es un poco neutro, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero irá cambiando eso, lo prometo, aprovecho para decirles que subiré **capítulo cada Jueves**._

_Gracias por todo._

* * *

Harry observó la carta de la Señora Weasley que le había llegado, le estaba proponiendo hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Ginny por su cumpleaños, o bueno, no tan sorpresa, ya que ella vivía aun con sus padres, observó a su amigo que tenía los pies sobre su escritorio, mientras comía un par de alitas que había llevado consigo.

—Tu mamá quiere que organicemos algo para Ginny.

—Organizar ¿por qué razón? Aun no he visto si el partido ya terminó, según Neville el partido no terminó en los primeros días ¿ya terminó?

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros Harry.

—No sabes como terminó el partido donde juega tu novia –le observó de reojo.

—También es tu hermana, me imagino que también podías estar igual de enterado ¿no?

—Puede ser, le preguntaré a Hermione –sonrió.

—Tu madre habla por el cumpleaños de Ginny, que será el once de éste mes –le recordó.

—Es cierto, se me olvidan las fechas importantes –se encogió de hombros.

—Menos la fecha de tu cumpleaños –sonrió Harry divertido.

—No, creo que sería ridículo olvidar mi propio día de nacimiento, tengo 22 años celebrándolo ¿no crees?

—Y tienes casi 21 festejando el cumpleaños de tu hermana –elevó las cejas y Ron por fin volteo a verlo.

—Sólo recordaba que era una vez al año, pero no en que fecha –bromeó Ron.

—Entonces le diré que cuente con los dos –se inclinó a contestar la nota haciendo que Ron frunciera el ceño.

—No sé porque me hacen ayudar, no soy bueno preparando cosas incluso ni cuando son para mí y…

—Pensé que estabas planeando proponerle matrimonio a Hermione –elevó las cejas como indicando que no había pasado tan desapercibido como Ron había querido.

—No lo grites a los cuatro vientos –gruñó frunciendo el ceño y se asomó para ver si alguien más los había escuchado –no puedo proponerle matrimonio a Hermione en la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hermana, sería como restarle protagonismo.

—Con lo que le encanta el protagonismo a ella ¿cierto? Ginny estaría encantada de que le propusieras matrimonio a Hermione –elevó la ceja para animarlo.

—Tengo que preguntarle a Ginny si no le molestaría que lo hiciera.

—Ron, tu madre te asesinaría por eso, si no te asesinó por robar el Ford Anguila en tu segundo año en Hogwarts, ten por seguro que si le dices a Ginny, te mata esta vez, deberías decirle a tu mamá, ella te ayudará.

—Supongo ¿Crees que Hermione me diga que no si le propongo matrimonio con una replica de la sortija de la mamá de Voldemort? –Sonrió divertido pero la sonrisa se desdibujó al ver la cara seria de Harry –sí, mala broma ¿no?

—Podrías hacerla si quieres morirte en ese momento –se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón –se puso serio.

—Ya tenías la replica ¿cierto?

—Cierto, pensé que le parecería divertido, así sabría que la amaría con cada parte de mi alma si se llega a fracturar o mejor, que la amo como Voldemort amaba a sus horrocrux.

—No hay manera romántica de decirle eso, en serio amigo –negó Harry –es como si yo le obsequiara un diario a Ginny –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Las chicas no tienen sentido del humor –se encogió de hombros.

—No les gustan las idioteces, mejor dicho.

—Eso no es cierto, si lo fuera, Ginny no saldría contigo –se burló.

—Ni Hermione contigo –contratacó divertido y le animó para el contrataque.

—En ese caso…

Se quedaron callados cuando Hermione quedó entre ambos cubículos, le sonrió a ambos pero se acercó a Ron para besarlo ignorando a Harry que sonrió al ver como las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos tres, ahora Hermione y Ron casi no peleaban y se la pasaban besándose, aunque seguían ignorándolo deliberadamente.

—Tú mamá me envió una nota –le contó.

—Eso me hace sentirme desplazado –frunció el ceño, bajó los pies del escritorio e hizo que Hermione se sentara en su regazo –le envió también una a Harry.

—Creo que no quiere que arruines la sorpresa de Ginny –argumentó observando a Harry.

—En ese caso, ustedes dos han cometido una indiscreción conmigo, ahora puedo decirle a mi hermana sin temor de ser reprendido.

—No lo harás, así tenga que lanzarte un hechizo para evitarlo –le amenazó Hermione.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haré, pero ya sé porque lo hizo, quiere que le mande una lechuza para reclamarle, por eso has venido a verme y contármelo ¿cierto?

—Bueno, algo así –aceptó culpable Hermione.

—Haré algo mejor, después del trabajo, me apareceré por la Madriguera y le reclamaré, es mejor que una lechuza ¿no?

—Puedes enviarle un vociferador –Harry y Hermione soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

—No es gracioso, en serio que no es gracioso.

—Bien, ya que iremos a la Madriguera al final del día, me apuraré –sonrió.

—Claro –sonrió y observó a Harry.

—Lo mejor es que se vean allá, Hermione, porque Ron y yo saldremos en unos minutos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos allá –lo besó –tengan cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

—Siempre tenemos cuidado, cariño.

—Ten más cuidado, no quiero que se te quede ninguna parte atrás.

—Llevaré leña y fuego, por si necesito fuego –frunció el ceño, Hermione sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Ron guardó silencio hasta que Hermione desapareció, observó a su amigo e hizo una mueca que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía haciéndolo sonreír.

—Ve con tu madre, no te preocupes, cubriré tu trasero.

— ¡Por Merlín! Por poco no puedo gritarle a mi madre, Hermione le ayudaría a amarrarme y golpearme con algo.

—Ve antes de que se te termine el tiempo.

—Es bueno que mamá le mandara la carta a Hermione, así puedes decirle que ella es mejor organizadora que tú, y dejarás a Hermione ayudando a mi madre.

—Serán familia, sirve que pasan más tiempo juntas ¿no?

—Sólo espero distraer a papá lo suficiente, ha estado detrás de Hermione pidiéndole ayuda con algunas cosas muggles, la va a volver loca.

—Yo le ayudaré, también crecí con muggles, así que puedo ser de ayuda, mientras Herms ayuda a tu madre.

—Vaya, que amable de tu parte.

—Ella ayudará a planear algo lindo para mi chica ¿Por qué no le quitaría a tu padre de encima mientras eso pasa? Después de la fiesta, le diré que le pregunte a Hermione, ella es más lista y con una excelente memoria.

—Mal amigo –sentenció el chico y caminó hasta las chimeneas.

Apareció en la Madriguera envuelto de llamas verdes y asustó a su madre, bueno, se había vengado un poco por ignorarlo.

—Ron ¿Qué haces aquí? –fingió sorpresa.

—Les mandas una nota a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia con el fin de que venga, a reclamarte, pero que venga, imagino que como Ginny no ha estado, te sientes sola ¿me equivoco?

—No, ni un poco, te estás volviendo un buen Auror –se burló su madre.

—Vine a eso y… a pedir tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda? –Se sorprendió –no necesitas mi ayuda desde que en el techo había una araña.

—Sí, bueno, eso, voy a proponerle matrimonio a Hermione, mamá.

—Por dios ¿es en serio? –los ojos marrones de su madre brillaron de emoción.

—Sí, estoy planeando hacerlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, si no te molesta quitarle protagonismo a mi hermana, claro.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, creo que Ginny estará encantada de no ser el centro de atención por un momento y más por algo así, sabes que ella y Hermione son muy amigas.

—Lo sé, pero por favor mamá, sé un poco discreta con lo de Hermione.

—No le diré a nadie, si tú no cometes un error con Ginny.

—El partido ha durado más de lo esperado, al parecer –se encogió de hombros Ron.

—Eso es más que perfecto –sonrió la mujer alegre.

—Sabes que agotador es jugar Quidditch ¿cierto? –Elevó una ceja –no creo que sea bueno que te alegres.

—No, no es que me alegre, pero así tendremos que ocultar los planes menos, tendré más libertad.

—Hermione va a ayudarte, menos su petición de matrimonio ¿de acuerdo? –le recordó.

—Bien, no le diré nada, ya lo prometí –sonrió.

Hermione llegó un poco tarde para la cena, pero aun así la señora Weasley le sirvió con una sonrisa encantadora, pero no le pareció raro, ella siempre era amable y no sólo con Hermione, sino con todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo cariño? –le sonrió la señora Weasley.

—Bien, no ha habido más trabajo de lo normal, así que está tranquilo todo –sonrió en respuesta.

—Eso es bueno, así tienes más tiempo para ti ¿Qué tal tus padres? –indagó.

—Bien, aunque hace un tiempo que no los veo –se encogió de hombros con pesadez.

—Tengo la solución ¿Por qué no invitas a tus padres a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny? –Se emocionó –sirve que Arthur tiene a quien más interrogar sobre los muggles.

—Es una buena idea, así mi padre tiene a quien interrogar sobre cosas que no entiende del mundo mágico ¿no? –sonrió.

Las mujeres se pusieron a hablar y a hacer planes para la fiesta, cosa que aburrió a Ron, ahora comprendía a su madre, esa casa no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido alguna vez, y era bastante triste, comprendía lo mal que se sentía su madre, en esas fechas, normalmente la casa estaría llena de personas.

Escuchó sobre que era mejor para comer, el pastel, los invitados, si es que Bill, Charlie y Percy quisieran unirse a la celebración a pesar de haber ido hacia menos de tres semanas a la reunión familiar, ambas estaban emocionadas por el cumpleaños de la menor de los Weasley, no entendía la razón por la que las fiestas o mejor dicho, los preparativos podían emocionar tanto a las mujeres.

—Ron, no sabía que pensabas venir, de saberlo, me hubiese apurado para llegar pronto.

—Vamos al cobertizo –tomó a su padre del brazo y lo dirigió al cobertizo lleno de artefactos muggles.

—Tiene que ser muy importante para sacarme de la casa sin dejarme cenar –sonrió el señor Weasley.

—Vine a decirle a mamá que voy a proponerle matrimonio a Hermione en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, y quería que tú también lo supieras.

—Me agrada Hermione ¿piensas que me negaré porque es hija de muggles? Ron, yo no soy Lucius Malfoy, los muggles me parecen seres demasiado fantásticos –sonrió –y además el hecho de que tu la ames me hace feliz, igual a tu mamá, tu amistad con ella y con Harry demuestra que la condición de la sangre no es impedimento, creerse superior por ser _sangre pura _no es algo que ésta familia predique ¿cierto?

—Cierto –sonrió Ron –van a invitar a los padres de Hermione, por eso voy a pedirte que te mantengas al margen y no los acoses demasiado ¿bien?

—Ron, ellos podrían ayudar mucho en mis redadas y lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero vienen como invitados, no como expertos a los que puedes consultar, dos o tres preguntas por hora sería bueno, no más, promételo papá –el Señor Weasley frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—&amp;—

Ginny lanzó la Quaffle al aro y a pesar de que pensó que no entraría lo hizo, estaba cansada, jamás pensó que el partido sería de los que duran días, eso la hacía extrañar sus tiempos de la escuela.

Voló alrededor buscando conseguir de nuevo la Quaffle, pero no lo logró, el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en ella, escuchó cuando anunciaron un gol en contra de las Arpías, se llevó las manos al rostro, tenía que poner más empeño en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se estaba sintiendo bien, tomó la Quaffle y dirigió su escoba hasta los aros a toda la velocidad que su escoba le permitía y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, arrojó la Quaffle.

—&amp;—

Ron bajó los pies apresurado a causa de la lechuza que voló hasta él y se posó sobre su escritorio dejando un papel enrollado que distinguió como un ejemplar del diario _El Profeta _haciéndolo gruñir, se rebuscó en los pantalones buscando unos cuantos _Knuts _ refunfuñando porque no encontró ninguno.

—Hey, Harry –se estiró cuando la lechuza comenzó a picotear los papeles en su escritorio desesperada porque le pagara para poder irse.

—Ah ¿qué? –se estiró para mirarlo.

—Préstame unos cuantos _Knuts _intenté encontrar unos cuantos pero sólo tengo galeones.

—Ajá ¿cuántos necesitas? –interrogó rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

—Cinco –contestó frunciendo el ceño cuando la lechuza comenzó a revolotear golpeando en sus cosas –maldita ave, ya voy a pagarte –se levantó y fue hasta el cubículo de enfrente que pertenecía a Harry –gracias en serio, esa ave destrozaría mis cosas –depositó el dinero en la bolsa de piel de dragón que llevaba atada a la pata la lechuza que salió volando inmediatamente.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla y se estiró por el periódico que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo desenrolló maldiciendo a la lechuza por el alboroto en sus papeles.

—Mierda –soltó tan fuerte y el sonido que hizo su silla al chocar con el mueble cuando la aventó al levantarse hizo que algunos de sus compañeros lo observaran.

—Ron ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó Harry al ver que su amigo se había puesto pálido y su gesto era preocupado.

—El Profeta está haciendo más chismes ¿o que ocurre?

—Mira tu mismo –tomó el periódico de su escritorio y se lo extendió.

_**ACCIDENTE EN EL JUEGO DE LAS ARPÍAS DE HOLYHEAD CONTRA PUDDLEMERE UNITED**_

_**El día de hoy durante el partido de Quidditch entre las Arpías y Puddlemere que ha durado hasta el momento seis días y medio, la famosa cazadora de las Arpías, Ginevra Weasley ha caído inconsciente de su escoba tras anotar un gol, hasta el momento ninguna fuente oficial ha querido decirnos la razón por la cual la jugadora de Quidditch ha perdido la consciencia, muchos alegan que ha sido a causa del cansancio por la duración del partido; pero una fuente cercana a la cazadora confesó que la causa se debe a que la jugadora está en la espera de su primer hijo junto al Auror y salvador del mundo Harry Potter, aun así los medimagos no han querido decir la causa, pero la jugadora regresará a casa impidiéndole terminar el partido.**_

La foto en movimiento era cuando Ginny anotó el gol y acto seguido, su escoba se desplomaba rápidamente.

—Así que mi hermana está esperando su primogénito –rugió enfurecido y dio un paso decidido hacia Harry.

—Oye espera, déjame explicarlo todo –extendió sus manos para detener a Ron –eso no es verdad, por Merlín, Ron, si fuera así ya les hubiésemos dicho, pero como no lo es, no se puede informar algo que no es cierto.

—Tengo que avisarle a mamá, le dará un infarto, no lo sé, tengo que irme, le avisaré a… genial, eres tú –le sonrió divertido y nervioso.

—Yo voy contigo, sólo avisaré que nos iremos y que pueden localizarnos en la Madriguera.

—Iré por Hermione en lo que das instrucciones –aceptó Ron y salió corriendo.

Harry fue hasta el octavo piso y fue hasta la fuente, donde Hermione y Ron ya lo esperaban, en cuanto llegó a ellos, se dirigieron a las chimeneas de la derecha para dirigirse a la Madriguera, Hermione se quejó cunado llegaron al lugar por un pisotón por parte de su novio, haciendo que Harry sonriera divertido, ellos no iban a cambiar del todo, al menos no pronto.

—Quita esa sonrisa –le regañó Hermione –a menos que lo que escribió esa corresponsal de Rita Skeeter sea cierto –lo observó con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Claro que no es cierto –frunció el ceño pero se sonrojó por la insinuación.

—Entonces los Sres. Weasley pensaran que te alegra que tu novia se accidentara –lo empujó para que les permitiera salir a Ron y a ella de la chimenea.

—Hermione, no sé como voy a decirle a mamá ¿y si le dices tú? –pasó su mirada un tanto preocupada en ella.

—Ron… bien –frunció los labios al ver su mirada torturada.

—Mamá –gritó Ron –Hermione tiene algo importante que decirte –exclamó pero su madre no contestó del lugar donde todos sospecharon.

Los tres se dirigieron una mirada consternada y subieron corriendo hasta el lugar de la contestación de la madre de Ron, entraron a la habitación de Ginny, donde su mamá estaba frente a la puerta, les sonrió por educación pero no se veía tan feliz y animosa como normalmente.

—Hola chicos –saludó y pellizcó la mejilla de su hijo, abrazó a Hermione y a Harry –así que ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, Hermione?

—Bueno… lo que ocurre es que…

—Mamá –murmuró Ginny detrás de ella –en serio yo…

—Tú vas a quedarte ahí a descansar –gruñó su madre para que no tuviera oportunidad de discutir.

—Ginny –murmuró Harry y pasó junto a la señora Weasley para ir hasta su novia – ¿Cómo estás? –acarició su mejilla y la besó.

—Estoy bien, justo eso iba a decirle a mi madre, pero…

—Ese Sanador dijo lo contrario, dijo que tenías que reposar y eso es lo que harás.

—Pero estoy bien, en serio que sí, me siento bien…

—Si te sintieras bien, no te habías caído de la escoba –reprochó Ron –estoy de acuerdo con mamá, no me mires así –le regañó –me has dado un susto de muerte, para colmo, mamá no es buena para avisarme, me tengo que enterar como cualquier hijo de vecino lo que le pasa a mi hermana.

—No tenía cabeza como para repartir lechuzas, Ronald, en cuanto nos avisaron a tu padre y a mí tuvimos que ir al traslador e ir por ella…

—Ya lo sé, pero en serio, mujer, también soy tu hijo, y también me importa lo que pasa con mi hermana…

El reproche de Ron se vio opacado por un ruido en la sala, todos giraron para ver aparecer a George que subía corriendo las escaleras como un loco, empujó a Ron y jaló a Harry para sentarse junto a su hermana.

—Que modales –se quejó Ron frunciendo el ceño –te recuerdo que el que acabas de arrancar de su lado es el amor de su vida y yo…

—Eres sólo otro pelirrojo que puede decir que es Weasley –contestó George –gracias por la lechuza mamá.

— ¿Pero es que cerraste la tienda sólo por venir? –Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Eres mi hermana, Ginny, me han dado un susto de muerte cuando mi madre me envió esa lechuza diciéndome que habías tenido un accidente en el partido, créeme, con la muerte de Fred he tenido suficiente.

—Ya lo sé –recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Además estás por cumplir años, sería una lástima tener que sepultarte antes –bromeó claramente relajado.

—Ya le he dicho a mamá que estoy bien, no sé por qué me caí, pero ya estoy bien.

—El sanador ha dicho que permaneciera en reposo unos días –contestó su madre mirando a George.

—Si el Sanador lo ha dicho, es lo que harás…

—A nadie le importa lo que diga un Sanador –frunció el ceño molesta.

—Pero sí lo que diga mamá –contestaron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo –incluso el Ministro hace lo que mamá ordena –completó George haciendo reír a todos menos a la señora Weasley.

Harry tomó a Ginny en brazos y bajó con ella hasta la sala, mientras los hermanos Weasley se burlaban de él, asegurando que no podía con ella a causa de su peso, pero lo cierto era que Ginny era un tanto ligera, como si cargara a una niña y no a una chica de 20.

La dejó sobre el sofá y la besó ocasionando que sólo Hermione y la señora Weasley sonrieran a causa de eso, los otros dos miraron a otro lado con cara de asco haciendo que su hermana sonriera y se burlara de ellos.

—Tuve la oportunidad de conseguir el periódico antes de venir a casa –informó George dándole a su hermana un ejemplar del diario El Profeta, Ginny frunció el ceño al verse en la primera página y sus mejillas ardieron al mismo tono de sus cabellos al leer la nota –que bonito lo tenían guardado ¿cierto chicos?

—Eso no es cierto –contestó de inmediato Ginny.

—Bueno, esa fuente cercana a ti técnicamente lo confirmó.

—Al menos que fuera la persona que me embarazó –contestó enfadada.

—Eso quiere decir que te han puesto _la cornamenta _Harry, justo como tu patronus –se burló Ron.

—Basta, Ron –se quejó Hermione –eso no es gracioso.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde en la Madriguera, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron un rato, todos imaginaron que irían a besarse en paz, para que George no se burlara de ellos, y Harry los comprendía, pero era imposible besar a Ginny tanto como Ron y Hermione se besaban, porque Ginny y él últimamente peleaban mucho y los besos eran espontáneos y cortos.

La observó platicar tan tranquila con su hermano y con su madre, le gustaba lo tranquila que estaba, había estado preocupada por ese partido, y aunque no había terminado el juego, había jugado bien los días que jugo, mejor dicho, las horas que jugó.

Hermione y Ron se observaron el uno al otro guardando las cosas que tenían para la fiesta de Ginny, con lo necia que era, sabían que se levantaría y recorrería todo el lugar, así que lo mejor era que las guardaran, Hermione eligió el cobertizo del señor Weasley haciendo un hechizo de expansión indetectable en una lata vacía de pintura que tenían.

—Está todo, sólo espero que tu padre no la use para otra cosa –sonrió la chica.

—La llevaré conmigo, por que así como es papá…

—Es mejor que la lleve yo en ese caso, no te ofendas, Ron, pero tú la perderías en cuanto dejaras la Madriguera –rodeó el cuello de su novio que sujeto la cintura de la chica atrayéndolo hacía él.

—Deberíamos tardarnos un poco más ¿qué dices?

—No deberíamos –contestó –tus hermanos, tu madre y Harry estarán pensando que huimos para otras cosas.

—Pues si ya lo están pensando… ¿Qué importa si lo hacemos? Sino, sería desperdiciada su imaginación.


	3. Ataque a la Madriguera

_**Disclaimers:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno._

_Hola, bueno, pues es jueves, un poco tarde, pero jueves aún. Perdón la tardanza, cosas que hacer para mi titulación, como sea eso es aburrido, así que agradezco mucho sus reviews, y sin más, les dejo el tercer capítulo._

_Hasta el próximo jueves._

* * *

Ginny caminaba animada junto a su padre por el Callejón Diagon, su madre la había dejado salir y estaba contenta, bueno, después de todo, al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, por fin cumpliría los veintiuno, no es como si se sintiera diferente, pero sus cumpleaños siempre le habían entusiasmado, cuando era pequeña sus hermanos siempre venían de sus respectivos lugares de residencia, pero eso había terminado desde que Bill se había casado, comprendía que no tuviera tiempo para muchas cosas, tenía a sus hijos y a su esposa.

Entraron a Flourish y Blotts, quería un par de libros, tampoco era Hermione, pero sí disfrutaba de leer en sus tiempos libres, pasaron un rato y después se dirigieron por un helado a Florean Fortescue frente a las Túnicas de Madam Malkin.

Se sentaron, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, su padre la observó serio pero después su mirada cambió de lugar para enfocarse en alguien a lo lejos, Ginny le observó atenta cuando frunció el ceño molesto, eso significaba que la persona a quien veía no era de su agrado, así que no tuvo que hacer una lista, a las únicas personas a quien realmente detestaba su padre, y no sólo su padre, era a los Malfoy, así que detrás de ella, tenía que haber uno de los tres Malfoy; así que se giró a ver cual de todos era, dos de ellos no tendrían problemas, pero si se trataba de Lucius, sin duda terminarían posiblemente enfrascados en una pelea como en el primer año en Hogwarts de Ginny, donde su padre y Lucius Malfoy se habían peleado en Flourish y Blotts.

Observó a Draco Malfoy, estaba recorriendo la silla de una mujer de cabello negro, le daba la espalda, así que no supo quien era la joven que lo acompañaba, él se sentó frente a la bruja y le sonrió, esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica de la familia Malfoy.

Se giró sin darle más importancia, no era como si su padre fuera a brincarle y golpearlo, no tenía razón para ello, así que carraspeo para llamar de nuevo la atención de su padre que se disculpó con una cálida mirada.

—Lo siento Ginny –externó la disculpa su padre –es sólo que no puedo creer que tanto Lucius como el resto de su familia se librara de Azkaban de nuevo –gruñó.

—Ellos abandonaron la batalla antes de que se decidiera el bando.

—Sí, y la primera vez alegó estar bajo la maldición _Imperio_, dime loco, pero yo no confió en ellos y jamás me fiaré de ellos, así se hayan escapado antes del retorno de Voldemort –gruñó.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo por la paz, papá.

—Harry ya me había comentado que estabas muy a la defensiva con respecto a ellos, así que me encantaría saber el por qué tan a la defensiva.

—No es nada papá, es sólo que al parecer, soy la única que no quiere vivir en el pasado, con rencores que no llevarán a nada, creo que eso nos hace igual a ellos.

—En eso tienes razón, pero sin duda ellos merecen Azkaban, personas así jamás cambian, Ginny, y no es que me niegue a creer que las personas puedan hacerlo, lo pueden, los magos oscuros no cambian, tienen esa oscuridad dentro de ellos y no hay forma de que vuelvan a la luz.

—Considero que de la misma forma la luz puede volverse oscuridad, la oscuridad puede volverse luz cuando se quiere, papá, pero volvemos a lo mismo, sea como sea, deberías dejar el resentimiento atrás, que los odies no los llevará a Azkaban y lo sabes.

—Kingsley debería haberlos mandado directo al beso del dementor, y Harry debería seguirles de cerca, un mortífago siempre es un mortífago, Ginny.

—De la misma manera en la que Snape siempre lo fue ¿no? Si Snape pudo cambiar, considero que los demás también, sólo es cuestión de que ellos quieran.

—Snape es una excepción a la regla, pero no todos lo son, Ginny, eso es lo que tienes que entender.

—Y lo comprendo, es sólo que estoy harta de tantas peleas, papá, de tanto odio, pensé que ya todo sería normal y nos enfocaríamos en nosotros, no en los demás.

Harry y Ron se les unieron en la tarde en la heladería, Harry le besó animado y feliz, así que supuso que le había ido bastante bien en el trabajo.

—Se ven felices –sonrió el señor Weasley.

—Lo estamos, hoy fue un día increíblemente activo, así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para aburrirnos ¿cierto Ron? –sonrió animado Harry.

—Cierto, por fin, las cosas habían estado aburridas.

—Es bueno que los pusieran a trabajar por una vez en tanto tiempo –sonrió Ginny.

—Es cierto ¿cómo estás? Futura cumpleañera –la abrazó.

—Bien, aunque me siento culpable, papá y yo pasamos toda la mañana en el Callejón comprando cosas y en ningún momento pasamos a ver a George.

—Bueno, que bien, porque según escuché mientras veníamos hacía acá, _Sortilegios Weasley ha estado cerrada todo el día._

—Vaya que es sorprendente –sonrió Ginny –no sabes la razón ¿o sí?

—No, George se ha vuelto Percy desde que Fred murió, según él, no me interesan sus asuntos privados –comentó Ron.

—Bueno, mientras no quiera ser asistente Junior, todo está bien –sonrió el señor Weasley.

—Papá tiene razón –apoyó Ginny.

—Ya con un Wallaby en la familia tenemos –asintió Ron.

—Creo que a George le falta mucho para eso –aseguró Harry.

—Espera, tu si sabes porque está la tienda cerrada ¿cierto?

—Supongamos que lo sé ¿Por qué me vería obligado a decirles? –se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos cariño –Ginny usó un tono dulce, como el que hacía meses no mostraba, haciéndolo poner una cara de idiota ante su trato –me encantaría saber en qué está metido mi hermano, ¿debemos preocuparnos?

—No, no deben –se acercó a ella –si me besas, lo diré –la sujetó del cuello –creo que hemos tenido más discusiones largas que besos largos –se quejó.

—Primero dime y veré si tu información vale realmente la pena –sonrió divertida.

—Bien –suspiró y se alejó de su novia –está saliendo con Angelina –frunció el ceño –y sólo espero que no me mate por decirles esto.

—Nadie le dirá nada, Harry, esperaremos hasta que sea él quien no lo diga, no le diré nada a Molly, para que se sorprenda realmente ¿no sabes si planea presentárnosla?

—Bueno, no lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sólo lo hará si las cosas salen bien ¿no creen? –preguntó Ron.

—Tienes razón –aceptó el señor Weasley.

—&amp;—

Estaba recostada cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido en el patio haciéndola brincar a causa de que el sonido fue tan repentino que nadie lo esperaba, no era que los gnomos tuvieran una fiesta escandalosa de nuevo, tampoco se debía a las tuberías que el fantasma del ático solía aventar a todas horas sin remordimiento alguno, se levantó apresurada y fue hasta la cocina pero no había nadie ahí.

— ¡Ginny! —gritó Ron detrás de ella cuando la luz roja entró por la ventana pasando a unos centímetros de ella reventando el mueble.

— _¡Desmaius! _–exclamó su hermano hacia el hombre que no reconoció.

— ¿Qué está pasando Ron? ¿Por qué nos atacan?

—No tengo la menor idea, Ginny, Harry está afuera, son bastantes.

— ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Tienes que salir de aquí ahora, desaparece ahora, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

—No, Ron, voy a ayudarles ¿y mi varita? –observó a su hermano preocupada, de nada serviría si se iba, sin varita estaría igual de desprotegida.

Ginny corrió a la sala donde había estado durmiendo antes de que el ataque la sacara de su intento de siesta, Harry acababa de llegar hasta ahí.

—Ginny –la tomó de las mejillas preocupado –tienes que irte, ya.

—No tengo mi varita, yo…

—_Reducto _–exclamó Ron a la persona detrás de Harry haciendo que se pusiera alerta.

— ¡Mi varita! –Ginny se abalanzó a la mesa por su varita pero su novio la jaló quedando en su lugar cuando la luz verde e intensa iluminó el lugar aunque era de día mientras se escuchó que gritó…

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _–la pelirroja observó al hombre que tampoco reconoció, pero que había mandado la maldición directo a ella, pero que dio directamente en el pecho de Harry.

Se despertó agitada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba sudando, se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala en el apartamento de Hermione, le había pedido que pasara la noche con ella, que últimamente no pasaban un rato solas y realmente necesitaba tiempo de chicas, así que aceptó después de que su madre le diera permiso, se sentía como una niña pequeña, le había contado de sus problemas con Harry, y es que aparte de esa vez que le preguntó a sus madre en la cocina, no había vuelto a hablar del tema, y con nadie lo había externado tan en serio como con Hermione, estaba confundida, no sabía lo que quería y no sabía lo que sentía por Harry, lo quería, sí, pero desde hacía meses que no se sentía de la misma manera con él, y tal vez esa era la verdadera razón de sus constantes peleas, no durmieron nada hablando de ese tema, y ahora se sentía culpable a causa de que Hermione tenía trabajo, y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de Hermione mientras ella estaba en el Ministerio trabajando.

Se cubrió la cara aun agitada, ese sueño había sido horrible, el sólo hecho de que algo le pasara a Harry le aterraba, sabía que a eso estaba expuesto con su trabajo como Auror, pero ahora que Voldemort había sido vencido, no había alguien que quisiera alzarse en el poder, no con tan poco tiempo, sólo habían pasado cinco años de eso, era demasiado pronto.

Salió a dar la vuelta, Hermione vivía en el Londres Muggle, estaba acostumbrada, después de todo, había pasado los primeros once años ahí, y era más fácil para sus padres visitarla aunque por lo que había dicho anoche, por su trabajo en el Ministerio, eso no era tan frecuente como los señores Granger deseaban.

Se dirigió al caldero chorreante y después se dirigió al Callejón Diagon, se sorprendió cuando vio la tienda de George cerrada, comenzaba a creer que Angelina le gustaba en serio, así que se sentó en la heladería y disfrutó de un helado, observó a Draco pasar de nuevo frente a ella, llevaba a una chica abrazada, así que supo que era la misma que había estado con él la otra vez, se estaba paseando por todo el lugar, minutos después los padres de éste, como si nada pasara, su reputación no era la mejor después de la guerra, pero al menos habían mantenido su trasero fuera de Azkaban y por Merlín que eso era mejor que carecer de reputación, y ellos parecían compartir la opinión de Ginny, porque no les importaba presumir sus rostros aristocráticos por todo el mundo mágico.

—&amp;—

—Ya casi está –sonrió la señora Weasley –en serio agradezco mucho que pidieran el día para arreglar todo para el cumpleaños de Ginny.

—Sólo espero que recuerdes esto mamá, cuando pretendas echarnos en cara que jamás hacemos algo para ayudarte –contestó George.

—Lo tendré presente, George, lo tendré presente.

—Y eso que Harry nos ha prestado a su elfo domestico, no me imagino si nosotros hubiésemos hecho realmente todo.

—Ya está casi todo listo –sonrió Hermione y sus ojos se dirigieron al pecho de Ron, que estaba sin camisa.

—No necesitabas quitarte la camisa para mostrarnos como la Academia de Aurores le había hecho un favor a Hermione, Ron –comentó mordazmente George haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se pusieran rojas.

—Quería alentarla un poco a hacer mejor su trabajo, no es que no hagas bien tu trabajo, preciosa –le aclaró.

—El amor, el amor, cosa más ridícula –se quejó George –lo único que agradezco es que Ginny no está, porque… lo único que me falta ahora es que mis padres se pongan a hacer un espectáculo –soltó haciendo que Harry sonriera.

—Ven, Arthur, demostrémosle a tu hijo que todavía nos deseamos –sonrió la mujer.

—No lo hagas papá, por favor, no habría cosa más traumática en el mundo, te lo juro que el boggart de Ron dejarán de ser una araña y se convertirá en ustedes besándose –bromeó George.

—Que va –frunció el ceño la mujer –nosotros también fuimos jóvenes como ustedes.

—Y no lo dudo mamá, pero al menos no tenían hijos a los cuales traumar, por el contrario.

—Ya basta –gruñó la señora Weasley.

Se dedicaron a terminar los detalles necesarios para la fiesta de Ginny, Charlie llegó primero que Bill, lo cual fue bueno para el resto, malo para él, que tuvo que relevar a George en su trabajo, mientras Ron era sustituido por Harry.

A las cinco de la tarde todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba Ginny, Harry seria el encargado de ir por ella, se habían quedado de ver en el apartamento de Harry, que también vivía en el Londres Muggle con el torpe de Ron, que seguido se confundía con las cosas.

—Me ducho rápido y nos vamos ¿bien?

—Pensé que pasaríamos la tarde juntos –frunció el ceño.

—Iremos a comer por tu cumpleaños, conozco un bonito restaurante cerca.

—Bien –sonrió pesarosa, aún estaba aturdida por su sueño, recordar cuando la maldición golpeaba justo en el pecho de Harry dejándolo sin vida le había afectado todo el día y no había forma de recuperar el buen humor.

Harry salió arreglado a los diez minutos, la tomó de la mano y desapareció llevándola con él.

—Harry –gruñó enfadada cuando aparecieron –no quiero ser sancionada por el Ministerio por aparecer en un restaurante Muggle.

—No te preocupes –la besó.

Cuando se alejó de ella todos gritaron ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Haciéndola saltar, pero después sonrió realmente feliz de ver a todos sus hermanos, bueno, al menos a la mayoría ahí, para festejarla, logrando que el recuerdo de su sueño se evaporara en el olvido.

Jugó un rato con Teddy y después con sus sobrinos, que también querían jugar con ella.

—Se ve bien rodeada de niños –comentó Bill junto a Harry –leí lo que pasó en el partido ¿seguros que no está embarazada? Los niños la siguen más que de costumbre.

—No, no lo está –sería imposible que lo estuviera, pensó Harry, después de todo, Ginny y él no habían estado de esa forma en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo.

—De acuerdo, por un momento pensé que no habían querido informarnos de ello.

—Si Ginny estuviera embarazada, créeme que la noticia sería informada a todos por igual.

— ¿Cuándo planeas casarte con ella? –lo observó.

—Estaba pensando en pedírselo el próximo mes –sonrió –aun no tengo la sortija, pero Hermione dijo que me ayudaría a elegir.

—Así sea una hecha por George la amará, ella te ama, Harry.

—Lo sé –sonrió como idiota –y soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por eso.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, todos los presentes la pasaron bien y por fortuna ningún gnomo se había pasado de listillo con Neville como la vez pasada que había ido a la Madriguera.

Ron observó a Hermione, estaba tranquila hablando con Ginny y con Luna, riendo de alguna cosa divertida o simplemente de cosas de chicas, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, sí que había tenido mucha suerte de que lo eligiera a él y no a Harry.

—Quita la cara de tonto, Ron –se burló Harry –creo que ya es momento de que le digas, antes de que la fiesta termine.

—Sí, tienes razón –exhaló e inhaló y llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluida su novia –hola, buenas noches –hizo una mueca que se suponía que tenía que ser sonrisa.

—Oh, por fin –escuchó que alguien dijo y prefirió ignorar el comentario.

—Sé que todos estamos aquí para festejar el cumpleaños de mi hermanita, Ginny –extendió la mano y la señaló haciendo que la observaran y aplaudieran –pero… le he preguntado a mi madre si le molestaba que tomara un poco del tiempo que había planeado de la fiesta para hacer esto, y encantada dijo que no, así que bueno… Hermione –hizo que todos observaran a la chica que sonrió incómoda por ser el centro de todas las miradas y los susurros –sé que cuando nos conocimos, no fui la mejor persona y que por mucho tiempo ni siquiera podía ser el chico indicado para ti, tengo que agradecerle a Neville por ser un torpe despistado y que gracias a eso, Trevor se perdió, agradezco que tu espíritu aventurero, valiente y solidario te hiciera ayudarle e interrumpieras en el vagón en el que intentaba hacer un hechizo en el que fui engañado, desde que te burlaste de mí supe que sería un idiota ante tu presencia, y efectivamente, lo fui –las personas rieron, incluida ella –gracias por corregirme aun cuando estábamos siendo atacados por un maldito troll de montaña, pero agradezco a ese troll por hacernos amigos, nuestro segundo año fue uno de los más tormentosos de mi vida –hubo un silencio en su discurso y su vista se oscureció en un cierto odio –no tenerte cerca, fue una tortura, pero tu cola de _gatita _es algo que recuerdo todavía –hizo un movimiento sugerente con las cejas –el siguiente año, seguía siendo un idiota, y tu molesto gato que no hacía las cosas más fáciles, y por supuesto que me arrepiento de no haber notado que eras una chica pronto, porque eso hizo que el _pelón odioso _me ganara la oportunidad de ir contigo al baile, supongo que fue bueno para tus pies –se encogió de hombros –Hermione, sé que he provocado tus lágrimas más que cualquier otra persona, pero soy quien más podrá amarte, y no me importa que el resto del mundo piense que no somos el uno para el otro, que somos una de esas parejas extrañas que no entienden que viste en mí, sin embargo quiero que sepas lo que vi en ti –sonrió divertido haciendo que ella se sonrojara –me enamoré de esa chica valiente, que es capaz de poner a sus amigos y a los seres que ama primero que ella misma, renunciar a todo lo que tuviste que hacerlo mientras nuestras vidas estaban en riesgo, no cualquiera es capaz de hacerlo, pusiste _nuestro amor _de lado porque sabías que era más importante librar la batalla que huir de ella, sé que te abandoné en un momento importante, y no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más, _perdón Harry _–se encogió de hombros observando a su amigo que le sonrió y elevó su copa –pero he intentado recompensar ese pequeño obstáculo, he intentado demostrarte que realmente soy el hombre de tu vida… quiero que sepas que te amo, lo he hecho desde siempre y considero que si alguien está destinado a estar juntos esos somos nosotros, quiero… -se acercó a ella y tomó su mano besando sus nudillos uno por uno y se hincó frente a ella –que hagas de mí el hombre más afortunado sobre el mundo, Hermione Jean Granger _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ –mostró la sortija haciéndola sonreír.

—_Sí, Ron, sí quiero casarme contigo _–contestó en un débil susurró, rodeó el cuello de su ahora prometido y lo besó llena de felicidad.

—Te amo, Hermione –la besó haciendo que todos les aplaudieran.

Ginny se unió a los que comenzaron a ayudarle a su madre a recoger, aunque ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera, había muchos ayudando para hacer eso más ágil, la señora Weasley sonrió, volver a ver la casa llena de gente le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos, los únicos que no permanecieron fueron Fleur y los niños, pero de ahí en fuera, todos los Weasley se quedaron, todos habían decidido darle un regalo a su madre, y que mejor que tener a sus seis hijos bajo el mismo techo.

—Dejen eso ya, mañana por la mañana terminaremos.

—Será lo mejor, estoy agotado –se quejó Charlie.

Cada uno fue a su cuarto, Hermione fue con Ginny ya que Harry se quedaría en el cuarto de Ron, junto con Charlie, Percy ocuparía su habitación y Bill se quedaría con George.

—En días como éste extraño a Fred –confesó Ginny.

—Todos, Ginny, creo que ninguno de ustedes volvió a ser el mismo después de la guerra.

—Perderlo fue horrible, no tenerlo es horrible, no me imagino el dolor de papá y mamá, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme el dolor de George.

—Comprendo, y tienes razón, después de todo, George era el más cercano, dejando de lado que eran gemelos, y tus padres… bueno, ellos le vieron nacer y le cuidaron, su dolor es más grande, pero tienen paz al saber que nada malo les volverá a pasar a alguno de sus hijos, ya todo terminó, Voldemort está muerto, y no hay forma de que vuelva, todos estamos seguros ahora.

Ginny asintió, Hermione tenía razón, todos estaban seguros, aunque hubiese magos queriendo sobresalir, les faltaba mucho para a igualar a Voldemort, y confiaba en que su hermano y su novio realmente lograrían detener a cualquier chiflado que intentara imitar a Voldemort.

—&amp;—

Era sábado por la mañana, había ayudado a sus hermanos a terminar de limpiar el desorden que habían dejado a la mitad por la noche, pero por fortuna eran muchos y pudieron terminar cerca de las doce de medio día.

—Iré a ducharme –se quejó Ginny –huelo a cabra –frunció el ceño.

Entró a su cuarto, tomó sus cosas de baño y se dirigió a éste, entró despreocupada tarareando una canción, se desvistió sin prisa y entró a la ducha, se estaba quitando el shampoo del cabello cuando escuchó un gran alboroto en los demás pisos, y segundos después el fantasma del ático comenzó a golpear las tuberías haciéndola fruncir el ceño, aunque después sonrió, ese escándalo era muy normal cuando la mayoría de sus hermanos aun vivían ahí, eso y las explosiones que se escuchaba en el cuarto de los gemelos.

Cuando observó por la ventana del baño vio a Charlie haciendo un movimiento con la varita, pero cuando retrocedió, lo vio siendo atacado por un hombre vestido de negro, pero no se le veía el rostro.

—Mierda –soltó.

Se enroló la toalla en el cuerpo y salió de la ducha pero el sonido la hizo retroceder, el hombre que había aparecido frente a ella en el lugar la sorprendió bastante, eso quería decir que la protección de la madriguera había sido vencida.

—Weasley –dijo el hombre con voz extraña, sintió la vista atravesarla.

— ¡Ginny! –gritó Harry en el pasillo.

— ¡Harry! –exclamó asustada.

— _¡Bombarda! _–la explosión de la puerta hizo que el hombre la sujetara por el cuello, Ginny observó a Harry asustada.

—Avienta tu varita o juro que la mato –le amenazó.

—Harry, por favor, no lo hagas –le suplicó Ginny –no quiero que te haga daño –lo observó recordando sus sueños, y la imagen de la maldición golpear a Harry dejándole sin vida.

—Ginny –musitó Harry en disculpa y arrojó la varita, el hombre la pisó.

— _¡Desmaius! _–Harry salió disparado hacía atrás – ¡La tengo! –Le gritó al hombre más cercano –nos vamos ahora.

—No –Ginny golpeó al hombre que la liberó de inmediato, pero se detuvo cuando otro hombre apareció frente a ella.

—No tan rápido, Weasley –su voz sonó distorsionada, y a pesar de que no pudo verle la cara la sonrisa que le otorgó hizo que lo distinguiera de inmediato –sabes a donde llegar, informa la retirada, los esperamos allá, yo la llevaré, busca su varita y llévala contigo, destroza la de Potter.

—Sí señor –afirmó el otro.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, _Ginny._

Ginny estaba congelada, él la tomó de la cintura sin que ella intentara luchar por liberarse, pero eso sólo duró un segundo en lo que su mente reaccionó, al fin, era una Weasley y no se la iban a llevar tan fácil, empujó al hombre pero no lo tomó del todo desprevenido, corrió hasta su habitación por su varita, después de eso no la volvería a dejar, se compraría un porta varita que usaría hasta en el baño, pero esto no volvería a pasarle, sintió como la jalaban del cabello regresando en sus pasos, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no le daría el gusto de vencerla.

—_Confundus _–murmuró haciendo que el hombre la soltara y atacara al otro que los seguía de cerca.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus! _—pronunció haciendo que el hombre se quedara quieto –buen intento, me atrevo a decir que no esperaba menos de ti, daba por hecho que no me la ibas a poner tan fácil llevarte conmigo, y estoy extasiado, no sólo de que luches por librarte de esto, sino por encontrarte así, luces atractiva, Ginevra.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado, así que mejor lárgate, y haremos como que esto jamás pasó.

—Buen intento, deberías ser diplomática, seguro lograrías mucho, pero no es el caso, no estoy aquí para negociar, vine por ti, y no hay nada que impida que te lleve conmigo.

— ¿Quieres ver que no te la llevarás? –Gritó Ron detrás de él –deja en paz a mi hermana, maldito chiflado.

—Ronald Weasley, el hijo no deseado –se burló –defendiendo a la razón de ser el menos querido en una familia ¿cierto?

— ¡Cállate! –le ordenó Ginny, haciendo que el hombre sonriera.

— _¡Desmaius! _–atacó a Ron aun observando a Ginny, así que el pelirrojo pudo evitar el ataque rápido y fácil.

— _¡Expelliarmus! _–chilló Ron y el hombre esquivó rápido el ataque.

— _¡Avada…! _

— ¡No! –chilló Ginny y lo aventó haciendo que la maldición se estrellara contra una de las bardas.

— _¡Desmaius! _–volvió a atacar Ron pero el hechizo golpeó a Ginny a causa de que había aventado al hombre.

—Gracias por hacer las cosas más fáciles –la tomó en brazos y se desapareció.


	4. La Mansión Malfoy

_**Disclaimers:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra total y/o parcial de los derechos de autor, en ésta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin intención de lucro alguno._

_Hola, bueno, aquí de nuevo, pasando a dejar otro capítulo como cada jueves, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y bueno, sin más, les dejo el cuarto capítulo._

* * *

Todos miraban a un enfurecido Ron ir de un lado a otro, con la mano en la frente, no podía creer que esto les estuviera pasando, su madre estaba interrogando a Harry, por si no se encontraba del todo bien, ya que fue el único afectado por no tener su varita.

—No puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto, no puedo creer que mi hermana esté en manos de esos idiotas, no puedo creerlo –bufó mientras paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Fue un ataque sorpresa –contestó Charlie frunciendo el ceño, Ron no era el único molesto porque los tomaran lo suficiente desprevenidos para ser capaces de llevarse a Ginny –no es culpa de nadie, Ron.

— ¡Claro que fue nuestra culpa! –señaló a Harry y a si mismo enfurecido –fue nuestra culpa, pasamos tres años en la academia de Aurores, sufrimos un maldito entrenamiento por tres años para que nunca nos tomaran desprevenidos, pero ¿Qué hicimos? Nos confiamos, nos tomaron con la guardia baja, se llevaron a mi hermana por eso ¿alguien sabe quién fue o porque razón se la llevaron a ella? –observó a todos los presentes, pero todos movieron la cabeza en forma negativa, y de algún modo Ron tenía razón, había personas suficientes en la casa como para defenderse y no permitir que se la llevaran, pero nadie tenía idea de porque razón los atacaron, las cosas habían estado tranquilas desde la batalla, no había sucedido nada extraño, ningún escuadrón del departamento de Aurores había encontrado nada fuera de sitio, al menos no tan grave como para que Harry y los demás estuviesen más alerta de lo de costumbre.

—Ron, tienes que tranquilizarte –le pidió Hermione.

—Es que no puedo tranquilizarme Hermione, mi hermana está en manos de unos chiflados, se suponía que todo estaba tranquilo –observó furioso a su amigo, que no había dicho nada.

—El Ministerio ya está enterado –anunció Percy regresando a la sala donde estaban todos –quiere que sólo dejen uno o dos escuadrones vigilando, Harry, todos los demás estarán ayudando a buscar a Ginny.

—Bien ¿estarán todos en la oficina? –le interrogó Ron y sólo esperó lo suficiente para que Percy asintiera, se acercó a la chimenea y se fue sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo.

La señora Weasley suspiró cuando la llamarada verde desapareció tragando a Ron, su marido se acercó más a ella y la abrazó intentando consolarla, nadie dijo nada durante los primeros dos minutos, hasta que George se levantó enfurecido.

—Voy a ir con Ron y creo que alguno de ustedes también debería, después de todo, no es sólo hermana de Ron y mía.

—George –lo reprendió su madre.

—Es la verdad, y sé que nadie habló mientras él estaba aquí para no darle la razón, porque la tiene, mamá, no puedo creer yo tampoco….

— ¡Nadie sabía por quién venía o por que atacaron, George! –exclamó Hermione conteniendo el llanto.

—Ya lo sé, pero nadie aquí debería necesitar eso, no me importa si venían por Percy, no hubiese dejado que se lo llevaran, es mi hermano, ni siquiera hubiese dejado que te llevaran a ti, y eso que ni siquiera eres de ésta familia –le echó encara enfadado –ni por Harry, luchamos tantos años intentando ponerlo a salvo, pero somos unos completos idiotas e inútiles poniendo a salvo a nuestra propia familia –observó a los Weasley restantes –porque de ser lo contrario, Fred no estaría muerto y Ginny no hubiese sido secuestrada…

— ¡Ya basta George! –Su madre se puso de pie enfadada –estás culpando a gente que no deberías –se limpió las lágrimas –la muerte de Fred nos ha dividido poco a poco, pero es momento de que todos aquí lo decidan, nos vamos a unir en esto o mejor váyanse todos, pero no quiero hijos arrepentidos después cuando su hermana regrese a salvo a casa –la voz de la mujer sonó tan firme, como si les estuviese diciendo que labores domésticas tendrían que hacer –pero que sea definitivo, vamos a unirnos como la familia que solíamos ser, o vamos a desquebrajarnos por completo, así que quien no quiera, desaparezca ahora.

Todos se pusieron de pie en ese momento, menos el Sr. Weasley, que pensó que realmente había sido definitivo, sólo quedarían ellos buscando a su hija menor.

—Deberíamos ir ahora al Ministerio, mamá –habló Charlie –quédate con papá, por si alguien llega a venir o por cualquier cosa, Ginny es tan lista que podría escaparse…

—Pero no volvería aquí, Charles –gruñó Bill golpeándolo en la nuca –sería el primer lugar a donde regresarían para su búsqueda.

—_William _tiene razón –comunicó Charlie dirigiéndole una mirada severa a su hermano mayor –aun así, es mejor que se queden aquí, si ella no vuelve, éste será el primer lugar a donde se comunicarán.

Todos fueron directo a la oficina de Aurores, Ron estaba furioso todavía, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, por lo regular siempre se había portado amable y alegre con todos sus compañeros, pero esto no era cualquier misión, estaban buscando a su hermanita.

—Cualquier cosa deberán informarme –les dijo por último.

— ¿Por qué a usted? —Interrogó Simmons frunciendo el ceño –nuestro jefe es el Sr. Potter.

—Por supuesto que lo es –le sonrió amable para cambiar de gesto a uno que sólo podía imitar a un dragón furioso –pero el jefe de tu jefe es el Ministro Kingsley –le informó –y el Ministro me ha dado el mando de esto, así que me informarás a mí, o a él, no me importa a quien, pero tendrás que hacerlo ¿te queda claro? Porque de no ser así, puedo dejarte a ti y a tu maldito escuadrón sacando a los ebrios del Caldero Chorreante.

—Nos queda claro –habló uno de sus compañeros que le dio un codazo enfadado para que la chica no contestara.

—Ya pueden irse, chicos, y espero que por favor nos mantengan informados para cualquier cosa –añadió Harry poniéndose junto a Ron –pueden irse –les informó pero nadie se movió y miraron al pelirrojo enfurecido junto a él que se había pellizcado el tabique nasal para tranquilizarse – ¿Qué esperan? –interrogó Harry.

—El Sr. Weasley no nos ha dejado marcharnos –contestó Simmons al final.

—Vayan –escupió aun con el mismo mal humor.

Nadie dijo nada mientras los Aurores salían de la oficina tomando sus cosas, listos para comenzar a buscar, aun así, todos se observaron entre sí y después a Ron, que les daba la espalda a todos.

—Vaya, Harry –habló Hermione –Ron furioso impone más respeto que tú.

—Al menos siguieron una orden –comentó Harry sonriendo desanimado.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? –interrogó Ron.

—Mamá nos gritó –comentó Charlie –junto contigo y George, que se pusieron histéricos.

—Ponernos histéricos –se giró a confrontar a su hermano –bien, Charlie ¿Por qué razón no deberíamos ponernos histéricos? Es nuestra hermanita de la que estamos hablando.

—Una hermanita que cumplió los veintiún años –frunció el ceño –y así de histérico no haremos las cosas bien, necesitamos tener la cabeza fría y pensar mejor nuestras oportunidades y nuestros planes, no podemos aventurarnos a la nada…

— ¡Los planes jamás han funcionado! –Le gruñó –créeme, durante siete años los planes de Hermione nunca salieron bien, como se suponía, tenemos que actuar ahora, mientras más rápido nos movamos, menos tiempo tendrán ellos de huir con ella, tenemos que acorralarlos.

—Suena tan sencillo –contestó Percy –pero ellos tenían un plan, y se apegaron a él, dejaron a Harry sin varita y atacaron cuando cada uno de nosotros estaba lo suficientemente alejados del objetivo…

—Pero… ¿En serio iban tras ella? –interrogó Stella, una de las compañeras de Ron y Harry que hasta el momento había guardado silencio.

—Fue a la única a la que se llevaron –contestó Harry cuando vio la mirada que Ron le había dedicado a la chica.

—Harry, pero… ciertamente es que las cosas hasta el momento siempre giran a tu alrededor, Ginny es tu novia, es lógico que fueran tras ella para llegar a ti…

—Dejemos de lado que Harry sea _el grandioso Harry Potter_ –le gritó Ron –si esto fuera por él, lo hubiésemos sabido, Stella, ¿comprendes? Lo tenían desarmado y con posibilidad de matarlo pero en lugar de usar un _Avada Kedavra _usaron un maldito _Desmaius _así que no es por él, porque hubiesen podido llevárselo, y claramente escuché que el tipo ese dijo: _Buen intento, No hay nada que impida que te lleve conmigo. _Así que claramente no es algo para llegar a Harry.

—Aun así, Ron, eso no quiere decir que el asunto sea con ella y tu familia…

— ¿Por qué es tan imposible de creerlo, Stella? –la chica no contestó –porque él es _El Salvador del Mundo Mágico _y mi familia y yo sólo unos pobretones que compran la ropa en lugares de segunda, por eso es imposible que mi familia sea tan importante como para ser atacada… somos tan insignificantes que nadie se tomaría el tiempo de tomarnos en cuenta para eso, la única razón por la que se llevaron a Ginny es porque lo único bueno que ha hecho en sus veintiún años es salir con Harry.

—Yo nunca quise decir eso, Ron, es sólo que…

—No digas más –le pidió Hermione y la chica asintió apenada.

—Tenemos que armar un plan –dijo Percy.

—Tengo una mejor idea –Ron caminó hasta la puerta.

—Ronald ¿A dónde vas? –interrogó Bill en ese tono autoritario de hermano mayor.

—Tú vete a tu casa –le contestó Ron –Fleur y tus hijos te necesitan.

—Es mi hermana también, Ron –soltó Bill –no pude salvar a Fred pero no hay nada que me haga renunciar a la búsqueda de mi hermana.

Ron sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, Charlie se cruzó de brazos, al igual que George, Percy sólo asintió un tanto nervioso, después de todo, él sólo era un ratón de biblioteca, pero… tal vez tantos libros roídos servirían de algo.

—Así que ¿cuál es la idea? –preguntó Percy armándose de valor.

—Iremos a Wiltshire –soltó sin miramientos Ron y se giró a su prometida –es mejor que esperes aquí, cariño, no voy a forzarte a ir de nuevo.

—Ajá –murmuró Stella –así que ¿Qué demonios hay en Wiltshire? –observó a todos.

—La mansión Malfoy –soltó Hermione conteniendo un poco el aire –voy a ir, Ron, y es mi decisión.

—No esperaba menos de ti –sonrió y la besó frente a todos.

—Sí, bueno, conozco a alguien que ya se le bajó el enojo –bromeó Percy.

—Es mejor que nos apuremos –cortó la broma Ron –no podemos aparecernos en la mansión, y tendremos que usar un maldito traslador…

—Puedo hacer que Kingsley nos deje usar las chimeneas directamente para llegar ahí –sonrió Percy.

—Me gustan tus influencias –aseguró Stella haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo.

—Gracias –agradeció –sólo será cuestión de cinco minutos.

—Vayamos entonces.

Todos siguieron a Ron y a Percy directo a la oficina del Ministro, normalmente los habrían hecho esperar, pero al ver a Percy no dijeron nada, sólo Ron y Percy entraron a ver a Kingsley, dejando a todos atrás.

—Es tan extraño verlo liderar algo –pronunció Stella –y no es malo, pero… es raro ver a Harry tan relegado tomando en cuenta que es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

—Pues algo me dice que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello –murmuró Harry con una sonrisa.

—En serio ¿no te afecta en nada que él esté lidiando con todo esto? Es su hermana, lo sé, pero es tu novia.

—Estoy igual de preocupado, pero… Ron quiere hacer esto a su manera, y es mi amigo, además, estoy seguro que nos llevará por la dirección correcta.

—Yo no lo creo –pronunció Stella convencida –considero que serías mejor líder, Harry ¿crees que los Malfoy tengan algo que ver con eso?

—Harry _siempre _sospecha de Draco cuando algo malo sucede –soltó Hermione molesta –y al contrario de ti, considero que Ron va a llevar esto mejor que incluso Harry.

—Pues entonces están mal, antes de que nos llamaran a la oficina para esto, estaba en el Callejón Diagon, Draco Malfoy y sus padres paseaban tranquilamente con Astoria Greengrass.

—Yo nunca dije que fueran ellos personalmente los que atacaron la Madriguera, Stella y si tienes alguna duda sobre qué tan seguro será esto a mi cargo, puedes unirte a uno de los dos escuadrones que se quedarán para protección.

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo que…

—Es hora de marcharnos –intervino Percy desde atrás de Ron.

Todos entraron a la oficina de Kingsley y le saludaron lo más efusivos que podían en momentos así, después todos se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy.

El salón estaba completamente vació, comparado con la última vez que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado ahí, el pelirrojo le observó de soslayo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, después de todo, su experiencia con Bellatrix había sido de las que era mejor olvidar.

—Queremos hablar con tu señor –habló Hermione un poco temerosa al elfo.

—Mi amo no se encuentra, el salir con familia a Callejón Diagon.

—Conveniente –intervino Charlie –pues… amigo, ve por él, ahora.

—Venimos del Departamento de Aurores –intervino Stella para que el elfo obedeciera.

En menos de cinco minutos, los tres Malfoy habían aparecido en el salón, acompañados de Astoria Greengrass, tal y como lo había dicho Stella, que observó a Hermione elevando una ceja en señal de _se los dije. _

—Así que… ¿a qué se debe el honor de tan… distinguida presencia? –sonrió Lucius con fastidio.

—No iré sobre las ramas, Malfoy –soltó Ron enfurecido y lo encaró –Kingsley ha dado su orden, quita todos los encantamientos de tu casa, que no exista ningún lugar, donde no se pueda usar magia, incluso la protección contra muggles –le sonrió con satisfacción –vamos a registrar tu casa, de arriba abajo, y dejaremos que tus esclavos puedan huir.

—_Niños, _siempre guardando viejos rencores, nosotros huimos de la batalla en Hogwarts, parece que lo olvidaron.

—No, cobardes como ustedes jamás se olvidan, y sólo necesito algo fuera de regla, un poco torcido, para enviarte a Azkaban de nuevo –soltó Ron.

—Veo que el Ministro ha visto lo malo que es tener a un _mestizo _liderando a los Aurores, aunque un _Weasley _es inclusive peor –soltó Narcissa llegando al lado de su esposo, dejando a Draco sosteniendo la mano de Astoria.

—Veo que te has comprado una esposa, Malfoy –se burló Charlie detrás de Ron –supongo que los Greengrass están en la quiebra, y tú ofreciste salvarlos si Astoria se casaba contigo –se burló.

—Es mejor que quedarse soltero para siempre, _Weasley, _a menos que fueras seguidor fiel de Dumbledore –se burló haciendo que Charlie se enfureciera.

—Calma –ordenó Percy.

—Oh, pero miren quien está también aquí, _El asistente Junior del Ministro _ahora veo porque accedió a eso.

—Haz lo que te ha dicho, Ron, Malfoy, es orden directa del Ministro de Magia, así que desacatar dicha, te asegurará una celda en Azkaban, y seré tan piadoso, que me aseguraré que sea la misma en la que estuviste.

—De acuerdo, pueden revisar toda la Mansión.

Todos se observaron, y después a los dos pelirrojos delante de ellos, si Lucius Malfoy tuviese algo que ocultar, no estaría accediendo libremente a que inspeccionaran su casa.

Los demás Aurores no tardaron en llegar, la Mansión Malfoy, anteriormente sede de los Mortífagos, estaba llena de Aurores en busca de Ginny Weasley.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará éste atropello? –inquirió Narcissa molesta.

—El tiempo necesario, Señora Malfoy –contestó Stella con una leve sonrisa.

Ron y Harry se encargaron de revisar el sótano, mientras Harry y Percy la parte superior, todos estaban en un piso diferente supervisando que las cosas se hicieran como Ron las había pedido, nadie pareció discutir las órdenes, al parecer, Ron y Percy habían tomado las riendas, y nadie había discutido, nadie mejor que el Asistente Junior para hacer que las cosas se hicieran, sí o sí en esa ardua búsqueda.

—No hay nada –dijo Charlie negando pesadamente.

—Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada –soltó Hermione con un gesto preocupado.

—En los jardines tampoco había nada –suspiró George.

—Sólo encontramos un par de artefactos prohibidos por papá –se encogió de hombros Bill.

—No hay nada –soltó Percy enfadado.

—Se los dije –soltó cantarina Stella haciendo que Ron frunciera el ceño claramente molesto.

— ¿Sabes algo, Stella? Estás comenzando a hartarme y no seré muy condescendiente si terminas por hacerlo –soltó Hermione claramente enfadada.

—Yo sólo estoy…

—Ya basta las dos –pidió Ron observando a su novia y después a la chica –vámonos ahora.

—En cuanto a los artefactos –habló Harry y sonrió dirigiendo su vista a Draco –creo que una noche en Azkaban…

—No lucirá muy bien eso en el diario El Profeta, Potter –soltó Draco molesto –dirá que ya que no lograron culparnos porque la estúpida de Weasley estuviese aquí, quisieron hacer algo aun así en nuestra contra.

—Ustedes no gozan de la mejor de las reputaciones –soltó Hermione defendiendo a Harry.

—Pero ustedes sí –elevó una ceja de manera altanera como siempre lo hacía, la sonrisa torcida acompañó.

—Vámonos –ordenó Ron y todos lo siguieron a la chimenea –sé que tienes algo que ver y no descansaré hasta que…

—Claro, genial, es mejor que te lleve a casa, Astoria, creo que éstos tomarán más tiempo del que necesitan para despedirse –los quitó de la chimenea y desapareció junto con Astoria.

Stella suspiró con pesadez, mientras los demás se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión, todos los Aurores habían terminado de irse, sólo faltaban ellos y muy a su pesar, ayudaron a los Malfoy a colocar cada uno de los hechizos que tuvieron que quitar para que ellos revisaran.

Draco volvió a aparecer quince minutos después, sólo, con cara de fastidio y aun así, con la sonrisa arrogante impresa en su rostro aristocrático.

Regresaron al Ministerio agotados, habían pasado más de lo normal en ese lugar, todos fueron a descansar, para placer de la señora Weasley, la mayoría volvió a sus habitaciones, menos dos de sus siete hijos, uno muerto en batalla y otra… secuestrada hacía unas horas.

—No es necesario que pases la noche ahí –comentó Ron acariciando la mejilla de Hermione –te dejaré mi cuarto, Harry y yo dormiremos en algún otro.

—No es necesario, sé que es difícil, pero estoy convencida de que la encontraremos pronto –lo abrazó.

—Creo que Stella tiene razón, Hermione, debería ser Harry quien lidere esto, no yo.

—Ron, tú mejor que nadie hará su mayor esfuerzo en este asunto, es tu hermana y…

—Y él es su novio, Hermione, si algo te pasara, creo que sería la persona más adecuada, incluso si tuvieses un hermano lo haría a un lado para ser yo el primero en salir a buscarte.

—Por fortuna no tengo uno, y sé que lo harías, pero… aun así, las cosas entre ellos no estaban de lo mejor, y el único capaz de encontrarla eres tú, tú y tus hermanos, como lo dijo tu mamá, esto los ayudará a unirse, desde la muerte de Fred, todos han estado evitando volver a casa, incluso Ginny –Ron asintió con la cabeza gacha, la castaña hizo que la mirara, sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

—No quiero perderla a ella también, Hermione, jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Ron, no es tu culpa tú…

—Sí lo es –resopló y observó a su prometida –Ginny estaba haciéndolo bien, pero fue mi _Desmaius _la que la dejó fuera de combate, ese tipo tuvo la oportunidad de llevársela gracias a mí, fue mi culpa.

—No creo que le atacaras con deliberación, Ron.

—No, ella empujó a ese hombre cuando intentó aventarme… bueno –hizo un mohín –un _Avada._

—Ves como no fue tu culpa –lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Me siento como tal –confesó.

—Ron, si Ginny no hubiese aventado a ese hombre…

—Ella seguiría aquí –contestó tozudo.

—Y tú estarías muerto –gruñó enfurecida y lo golpeó en el pecho –ninguna de las dos cosas suenan mejor, además, ¡Tú no te atreverías a dejar a una chica sin su esposo incluso antes de serlo! –le sermoneó.

—Tienes razón –sonrió un poco y después la besó con todo el ímpetu que un momento así le permitía.

—Te amo, Ron, y de ninguna manera ha sido tu culpa, y lo digo en serio, no quiero que en la búsqueda de Ginny tú te pongas en peligro, porque eso no servirá de nada…

—Sí, si ella regresa –refutó.

—Sí, pero ¿Serías capaz de hacerle sentir culpable por ello el resto de su vida? –Ron negó.

—Te prometo que no haré algo que no sea necesario en esta misión y es lo único que puedo prometer, Hermione.

—Eso es algo, amor –lo besó.

La dejó en el cuarto de Ginny y regresó al suyo, Harry no estaba solo, sus demás hermanos estaban con él, hablando de algo, que no entendió por el hecho de que la conversación iba ya muy avanzada, así que sólo se sentó y observó a todos, por si alguno de los presentes, se animaba a hacer un breve resumen de la conversación.

—Tenemos que mantener un ojo en los Malfoy –resumió Bill recargado en la pared, tapando uno de las imágenes de los Chudley Cannons.

—No es una sugerencia –adivinó Ron cansado –de todos modos, ya di esa orden, nadie puede separarse más de medio segundo de esa casa, o de alguno de ellos, afirmó Ron.

—Aun así, creo que Stella tiene un poco de razón –intervino Percy que había estado bastante callado desde que salieron de la Mansión Malfoy –si fueron ellos, se cuidaron bastante bien las espaldas para que nadie sospechara de ellos.

—Pues no les salió tan bien, Harry y Ron siempre sospechan de ellos –intervino George, que estaba sentado en el suelo con sus pijamas azules con líneas blancas –pero yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos, los Malfoy la tienen.

—Pero… no comprendo ¿dónde pueden tenerla? Porque es seguro que en la estúpida mansión, no –soltó Bill.

—Haré que me entreguen una lista de las propiedades de los Malfoy, buscaremos una por una –aseguró.

—No –contestó Ron –haremos todo el mismo día, porque si los ponemos sobre aviso, es seguro que la cambiarán a otra de las casas para mantener más seguridad.

—Ron tiene razón –habló Harry por primera vez –la revisión de los Malfoy tiene que ser el mismo día.

—Será imposible si tienen demasiadas –observó Percy –tendremos que dejar algunas sin vigilar ese día.

—Tiene razón –aceptó Charlie –será imposible vigilar todo incluso con todos los escuadrones.

—Percy –lo nombró Ron con el ceño fruncido –haz que te den una de las propiedades de los Greengrass.

—Pero… ¿en serio crees que ellos se arriesgarían a algo así? Azkaban no es un juego.

—Ellos no, pero Astoria se veía muy enamorada colgando del brazo de Malfoy, una mujer enamorada es capaz de todo, así que tal vez les dio un lugar a donde ir en los primeros días, ellos confían en que buscaremos en las propiedades de los Malfoy, mañana iremos a la de los Greengrass –concluyó Ron.


	5. Mortífagos

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y todo aquel que acredite de forma legal su posesión total y/o parcial sobre los derechos de autor. _Esta historia es sin intención alguna de lucro._

¡Hola! Bueno, pues es jueves de nuevo, un poco tarde, sí, pero aquí estoy de nuevo para dejarles capítulo, espero que sea de su total y entero agrado, tengo que agradecer mucho sus reviews, es bueno saber que alguien disfruta lo que escribes y se toma un tiempo para hacerlo saber, muchas gracias.

* * *

Hermione se despertó a causa del ruido del pasillo, no era algo fuerte, pero no había podido dormir, seguía preocupada por Ginny, pero también por la culpabilidad que Ron sentía por haber permitido que se la llevaran, así que observó su reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana, hacía apenas dos horas se habían acostado, pero sin darle mucha importancia al cansancio se levantó, se puso las pantuflas, la bata y salió en busca del dueño de ese ruido.

Bajó las escaleras, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, la cabellera roja pertenecía a Ron, pero la persona sentada a la mesa era su hermano George, después de todo, parecían los más preocupados desde que ocurrió todo, aun así, cada uno habían puesto todo de su parte para comenzar a buscar a su hermana, Bill incluso se había negado regresar a Egipto junto con su esposa e hijos.

—Te unes a la charla, Granger –soltó Charlie haciéndola brincar, no había notado su presencia.

—Me despertó alguien que pasó –informó.

—Debí ser yo –se disculpó Bill.

—Te dije que tus pies enormes despertarían hasta un oso hibernando –soltó Percy bromeando.

—Supongo que nadie podía dormir –se sentó junto a Charlie.

—Harry sigue dormido –contestó Bill –creo que le afectó de más ese _Desmaius _que le dieron, no lo dejamos descansar como era debido.

—Es justo que duerma –intervino Ron otorgándole una bonita sonrisa a Hermione, al menos, la más honesta que le había otorgado desde que se llevaron a Ginny.

Tomó la taza con chocolate que le había ofrecido Bill, después de todo, era el más familiarizado con la cocina, después de vivir tanto tiempo solo, y con una familia e hijos, ya que no siempre estaba Fleur para auxiliarle a cuidar y complacer a sus hijos.

—Supongo que se siente culpable por ser atacado.

—No podía hacer más, lo desarmaron, ya vieron lo que le pasó a su varita –negó Percy.

—Temo que ya no podrá repararla de nuevo –intervino Ron observando a Hermione.

—Podría llevarla a Ollivanders –contestó Hermione pensativa –no hay nada referente a varitas que él no pueda hacer.

—Sí ya lo hizo una vez, dos no serán problemas ¿no? –indagó Charlie.

—Tiene que ser así –se miraron cómplices Ron y ella.

—Supongo que tus padres también lograron conciliar el sueño –cambió de tema Hermione.

—No realmente, mientras bajábamos Charlie y yo, escuchamos a mamá llorar y a papá consolarla, así que por lo visto siguen despiertos también –murmuró Ron.

—Me sorprende que no estén aquí, con ustedes –contestó fatigada.

—Sigue decepcionada por cómo te traté en la tarde –soltó George –y mamá está enfadada con Ron y conmigo por cómo les hablamos en la tarde –musitó serio.

—Pero mamá tiene razón, George –soltó Bill –desde que Fred murió, todos nosotros nos hemos alejado, perdimos a un hermano, es cierto, pero… creo que nos perdimos a nosotros, incluso perdimos más que aun hermano, perdimos a la familia, y Fred no hubiese deseado eso, todos nos dedicamos a vivir nuestras propias vidas para quitarnos el dolor de perder a Freddy, olvidándonos que a mamá y papá también les afectó, nos olvidamos de ellos y… creo que no es justo para ellos, dieron lo mejor de sí para cuidar de nosotros y criarnos, y somos unos totales malagradecidos, como lo dijo ella, esto va a unirnos o terminar de separarnos.

—Va a unirnos más –afirmó Ron –porque no vamos a perder a uno más ¿lo escuchan? No me importa si tengo que venderle mi alma a Voldemort –soltó con convicción –pero voy a recuperar a mi hermana, vamos a recuperarla –rectificó.

—Lo haremos –afirmó Charlie –no importa que, la recuperaremos, mandaré una lechuza a Rumanía en cuanto amanezca pediré una licencia de un año –informó.

—No durará un año perdido, Charlie –gruñó Percy –así tenga que cambiar mi puesto por su libertad.

—Lo sé –sonrió –pero… quiero pasar más tiempo aquí, con papá y mamá, y creo que es justo tener un rato libre.

—Eres bienvenido a los Aurores –sonrió Ron –después de cuidar dragones, los magos tenebrosos serán pan comido –se burló.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, tú has podido con ellos, que no pueda yo.

—Kingsley pensó que tres años en la Academia nos haría a Harry y a mí retroceder en ser Auror, pero creo que nunca pensó que siete años siendo acosados por Voldemort harían de esos tres años un paraíso –los demás rieron.

—Yo le escribiré a Fleur mañana –continúo Bill.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayas y arregles esto personalmente, Bill, es lo menos que merece Fleur –aconsejó Hermione.

—Tienes que hacerle caso –sonrió George –que mejor que una chica para decirte cómo tratar un asunto así con otra chica.

—No quiero desperdiciar mucho tiempo –confesó.

—Estaremos todos buscando, y cualquier cosa te la informaremos, Bill, por eso no te preocupes –lo tranquilizó Hermione con una suave sonrisa haciéndolo asentir.

—Realmente agradezco que Ron no fuera tan cabeza dura como para dejarte ir, Hermione –sonrió Bill.

—Gracias –contestó sonrojándose.

La charla se extendió hasta las siete de la mañana, la señora Weasley los encontró ahí, menos a Bill, que había ido al traslador más próximo para ir a Egipto, les sonrió con cariño al ver a la mayoría de sus hijos, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar todo el día y la noche, caminó hasta las cosas y con su mejor humor anunció que el desayuno estaría listo en media hora, que mientras tanto, aprovecharan para alistarse, todos asintieron pero no se movieron.

—Bill fue a avisarle a Fleur que pasaría un tiempo aquí, al menos en lo que la encontramos –informó Charlie haciendo que su madre sólo asintiera sin voltear a verles.

—Mamá –habló Ron, desde ayer por la tarde, al parecer, había tomado las riendas de todos sus hermanos para dirigirlos él, sin que ninguno de los demás se opusieran, incluso le habían dado todo el respeto que le habían quitado por veintidós años.

— ¿Sí? –indagó aún sin voltear.

—George y yo lamentamos la forma en que nos comportamos ayer, no debimos hablarles así a papá y a ti, pero… quiero que sepas que no importa que pase, vamos a traerte a Ginny de vuelta, los cinco vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para traerla de vuelta, no importa más.

—Claro que importa más, Ron –la mujer apretó la madera de la cual se sostenía –ya perdí a uno de mis hijos, mi única hija está en manos de Merlín sabe quién, no quiero perderlos a ninguno de ustedes, tal vez nunca se los he dicho, pero… -se giró hasta sus hijos con las lágrimas amenazando por ser derramadas –ninguno de ustedes es más importante que el otro en mi vida, tal vez he sido injusta con uno de ustedes –observó a Ron –tal vez por eso piensen que quiero a uno más que al otro, el hecho de que siempre desee una niña, no hace que quiera menos a alguno de ustedes, no quiero perder a otro en la búsqueda de Ginny ¿les queda claro? Recuperarla a ella sobre la vida de alguno de ustedes no hará las cosas más sencillas, no hará que vuelva a ser feliz, las cosas no son así ¿lo entienden?

—Sí –contestaron los cuatro a unísono.

Todos subieron para alistarse, dejaron que Hermione fuera la primera en usar el baño para ducharse, el siguiente orden no importó, cuando ella bajó, todos estaban desayunando, incluso Harry, el señor Weasley ya se había ido al trabajo, no se imaginaba lo que sería de la señora Weasley estando sola en casa con Ginny desaparecida, tal vez lo mejor sería que fuera a pasar la tarde con alguien, para que no se sintiera tan sola.

—El desayuno se enfriará, cariño –sonrió la mujer y le indicó que se sentara, el plato apareció frente a ella.

—Gracias –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

A las ocho de la mañana, ya estaban todos en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aurores, todos estaban ahí, haciendo informes que le entregaron a Ron después de terminarlos, cosa que fue de escasos minutos, Percy había ido a hablar con Kingsley para que le dieran la información que requerían y así dar órdenes de cómo se dividirían para revisar las propiedades de los Greengrass.

—Tenemos suerte –sonrió Percy –al parecer sólo tienen cuatro, lo cual es extraño, con el dinero que tienen.

—Eso no importa –contestó Ron y observó los lugares.

—Eso reducirá el tiempo de búsqueda en las casas Greengrass —soltó Harry.

—Ustedes pueden ir a vigilar –observó a los jefes de cada escuadrón –ya saben, cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, no duden en avisarme o a Harry –añadió.

—Claro Sr. Weasley –asintieron y se fueron.

—Iremos de dos en dos –ordenó Ron –Charlie irás con Percy, Harry, tú irás con Hermione, George, tú con Stella –concluyó.

—Pero… dijiste que iríamos de dos en dos –comentó preocupada Hermione.

—Voy a ir solo, no te preocupes por mí, Hermione.

—Claro que me preocupo por ti, así como estás de humor, estás en modo suicidio.

—Le prometí a mi madre que tendría cuidado, Hermione –pegó su frente a la de ella –pero lo más importante es que te prometí a ti que no haría nada que no fuera necesario, además, los Greengrass no son tan peligrosos como los Malfoy.

—En eso Ron tiene razón –concordó Stella haciendo que Hermione elevara una ceja.

—Vayan ahora –ordenó y todos asintieron.

Ron suspiró y emprendió camino hasta la casa de los Greengrass, observó la sala ocupada por sólo dos personas, que le miraron sorprendidos.

—El Ministro de Magia me ha permitido llegar directamente –contestó a la mirada que le dio el hombre.

—No sé qué es lo que pretenda hacer el Ministro, pero esto es un…

—Atropello, ya lo sé –puso los ojos en blanco –voy a revisar su propiedad, así que quiten todos los sellos que tengan puestos aquí, es una orden directa del Ministro, a menos que quieran terminar en Azkaban.

—Si me dijera que es lo que busca, le diría si está aquí –contestó el Sr. Greengrass.

—Estoy buscando a Ginevra Weasley –soltó –fue secuestrada ayer, por unos hombres que atacaron La Madriguera.

—No veo que tenga de especial ella para que el Ministro de Magia mismo ordenara que se presentaran en cualquier casa y les ordenara quitar los sellos de protección.

—Claro –sonrió la mujer de Greengrass –ser la noviecita del Salvador del Mundo Mágico le está dando preferencia que a cualquier cosa más importante que esa jovencita.

—Tal vez se traten de personas que están secuestrando jovencitas…

—Y tendríamos que ser nosotros ¿cierto, señor Weasley? –interrogó Astoria entrando a la sala.

—Cariño, es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto, en lo que… se va.

—No se irá mamá, ayer inspeccionaron la casa de los papás de Draco –frunció el ceño molesta.

—Honestamente, Weasley, tu familia es muy poca cosa como para que alguien se tome el suficiente tiempo como para secuestrar a tu hermana, cualquier bruja sería mejor recompensa que ella.

—Sí, no me importa lo que alguien como ustedes piense, lo único que sé es que tengo la suficiente autoridad como para registrar su casa –les sonrió arrogante –ahora, quiten todo.

—Me temo que prefiero ir a Azkaban que hacer algo que un Weasley me ordene –el señor Greengrass frunció el ceño.

—Yo no tengo ninguna objeción –sonrió –pero aun así, tendrá que quitar todos los hechizos protectores en su casa, así que lo esperaré aquí, para escoltarlo a Azkaban.

El señor Greengrass bufó molesto, diciendo que se quejaría directamente con el Ministro, pero eso a Ron no le importaba, que hiciera lo que él quisiera, él iba a encontrar a Ginny.

—&amp;—

El hombre observó a la chica aun inconsciente sobre el suelo, estaba esperando a que los demás llegaran, el ataque a La Madriguera no iba a extenderse por mucho, sólo lo necesario para llevarse a la menor de los Weasley, y eso ya lo había conseguido gracias a Ronald, que le había lanzado un _Desmaius _a su propia hermana, bueno, técnicamente, la menor de los pelirrojos, había librado a ambos hombres de los hechizos correspondientes que se habían lanzado.

—Deberíamos atarla, no tardará en reaccionar –dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

—No hará nada aquí, y por si no lo has notado, idiota, el lugar tiene protección, no se puede hacer magia aquí abajo –frunció el ceño.

—Era una sugerencia, y de no poder hacerlo con magia, lo haré manualmente, la pequeña ramera me golpeo para poder escapar, no va a ocurrir dos veces.

—Eres lo suficientemente idiota, como para ello, Dolohov –soltó enfadado –una cosa es que sea divertido ver como se resiste a que te la lleves y una que realmente te tome distraído para huir.

—Creo que el Ministro tendrá que quitar a Potter como encargado de los Aurores, mira que tomarlo lo suficientemente desprevenido –soltó una carcajada –no sabes las ganas que tenía de lanzarle un _Avada _por vencer al Señor Tenebroso –bufó.

—Las cosas pronto van a cambiar, Dolohov, eso lo aseguro.

—Tengo que admitirlo, _Draco, _cuando Lucius retomó los planes del Señor Tenebroso no pensaba en asistir, ustedes eran unos cobardes desertores, pero cuando la _marca _volvió a aparecer sobre la espantosa cicatriz que dejó al morir el Señor Tenebroso, supe que todo esto de retomar el trabajo de los _Mortífagos _era bastante en serio, admito que tu padre representó bastante bien el papel de un inútil miedoso.

—Todo era parte del plan –soltó el rubio sin más.

—Ahora lo sé, lo que no entiendo es… ¿cómo han hecho para salir bien librados de todo? ¿Cómo le harán para que nadie sospeche de ustedes?

—Tenemos buenos amigos todavía, Dolohov, que están en estos momentos ayudando a que nadie sospeche de los Malfoy, tenemos que seguir con el mismo bajo perfil de todos éstos años.

Los dos hombres voltearon cuando escucharon que la rejilla se abrió, un hombre de baja estatura y casi calvo entró un tanto agitado, observó a Dolohov y después dirigió su vista a Malfoy, al cual le hizo una pequeña reverencia para después limitarse a informar.

—La están buscando ya mismo –soltó agitado el hombre.

—Pero… ¿tan rápido? –La cara de sorpresa de Dolohov apareció de inmediato –se han movido más rápido de lo normal.

—Su hermano es Auror –le recordó el hombre recién llegado –y su otro hermano es el Asistente Junior del Ministro, además, es la prometida del _Salvador del Mundo Mágico. _Es normal que se agilizaran para buscarla.

—Aun así, no van a encontrarla –sonrió Draco observando a Ginny –comenzarán una búsqueda implacable, pero no podrán dar con ella, no hasta que nosotros consigamos lo que necesitamos para traer de vuelta a Voldemort.

—Han puesto a todos los escuadrones a buscarla, sólo han reservado a dos escuadrones para cuidar del orden común, esto va en grande.

—Lo sé, Harry Potter no va a dejar que le vean la cara, tal vez no le importe tanto ella, sino su prestigio como Auror y como el que venció a Voldemort –murmuró Draco.

—Átala –le ordenó Dolohov al hombre –pero ten cuidado, tal vez se está haciendo la dormida.

—Aún está afectada por el hechizo que lanzó su hermano, despertará dentro de poco, alístense, saldremos para la Mansión en unas horas.

—Draco –lo detuvo Dolohov sosteniéndolo del brazo –creo que es mejor permanecer más tiempo aquí, Potter y Weasley revisarán primero la Mansión Malfoy.

—Lo sé –sonrió –pero todo eso ya está arreglado.

Salió del sótano y fue hasta la sala, la mayoría de los Mortífagos que habían atacado a la Madriguera ya estaban ahí, haciendo de su algarabía común, sin importar nada, por fortuna, estaban bastante alejados de ojos curiosos.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando en la chimenea apareció alguien, los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron inmediatamente al rubio que estaba al final del salón, y después se pusieron de pie lentamente para atacarlo cuando _Draco Malfoy _apareció en la chimenea, cuando ambos Draco quedaron frente a frente, se otorgaron una sonrisa idéntica, y después soltaron una carcajada al ver los rostros incrédulos de los demás.

—Blaise –saludó Draco –así que… ¿cómo va todo por la Mansión?

—Ronald Weasley está a la cabeza –le informó dejando sorprendido a Draco –lo mismo pensé, al parecer ahora Potter ha sido relegado en eso, porque todos los Weasley… y Granger, están más dispuestos a guiar que él.

—Siempre ha sido un inútil, así que eso justifica las cosas –se encogió de hombros –lo que no sé, es que haces aquí.

—Fui a dejar a Astoria a su casa, como quedamos, no tardarán en irse, han hecho quitar toda la protección de la Mansión.

—Supongo que no volverá a pasarles lo mismo que con Granger –la carcajada se escuchó por todo el salón.

—Quisieron dar la posibilidad a todo aquél que estuviera en contra de su voluntad en tu casa pudiese huir.

—Pero son tan imbéciles que no pensaron que si la teníamos ahí, hubiésemos podido huir con ella antes de que revisaran las cosas.

—Subestimas al enemigo, Draco –sonrió Blaise –Weasley está más que motivado en encontrar a su hermana, como si hubiese una razón oculta en ello.

—La razón oculta, es que por su culpa, pude traer a Ginevra conmigo –se burló –él mismo la atacó con un _Desmaius _así que sólo está queriendo lavar su conciencia.

—Aun así, fueron habitación por habitación quitando los hechizos, se han tardado bastante, en áreas libres ha sido más fácil.

— ¿Están todos los Weasley? –observó a su amigo.

—Menos los padres… ellos…

—Regresa a la mansión, avísanos cuando podamos irnos a ella.

—De acuerdo –caminó hasta la chimenea.

— _¡Incarcerous! _–escuchó exclamar a alguien y un golpe fuerte seguido.

Draco se alejó de la chimenea donde su amigo Blaise transformado en él se lo habían engullido las llamas verdes, su vista fue hasta Dolohov, que se agarraba la nariz ensangrentada y después a la pelirroja que se retorcía en el suelo para liberarse.

—Ha sido culpa de Smart –contestó Dolohov –me ha distraído y esta pequeña infeliz me ha brincado encima para golpearme –la pateo enfurecido en el vientre.

—_No deberías hacer eso, Dolohov _–bramó Nott detrás de Draco.

—Claro ¿y vas a impedirlo tú, Nott? –volvió a patear a Ginny aun con más fuerza.

— _¡Crucio! _–Atacó Draco antes de que Nott se moviera de su lugar –no te ha quedado claro que no podemos tocarla ¿cierto, Dolohov? –Ginny observó como la línea de la mandíbula de Draco estaba completamente tensa por la ira.

—Si es cierto que está embarazada del _Salvador del Mundo Mágico _facilita las cosas para nosotros –soltó Nott recordándole algo a Dolohov, que Ginny no entendió –lo que menos queremos es que pierda al niño.

El rubio bajó su varita, pero la mandíbula la mantenía tensa de la ira, Smart, que había estado con Dolohov cuando Ginny lo atacó la levantó y la arrastró hasta el sótano de nuevo.

—Espero que puedas vigilarla mejor, Smart –soltó Draco con fastidio.

—Sí, señor Malfoy, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero –le otorgó una mirada severa a Ginny y después desapareció del salón completamente furioso.

El hombre la dejó recargada en la pared del sótano, se quedó frente a ella, sin decir una sola palabra durante un rato, la observaba de vez en cuando, como si estuviera tratando de leerla.

—Smart ¿cierto? –le interrogó.

—Sí –contestó serio.

—No sé porque me han traído aquí, en serio… yo… si esto es por Harry y mi supuesto embarazo…

—Supuesto –la cortó en seco y se puso alerta –no estás embarazada de Potter entonces.

—No –soltó ella y cuando lo hizo, supo que nunca debió iniciar así la conversación.

El hombre se acercó a la rejilla y le gritó al hombre que escoltaba la salida que le hablaran a Draco, así que cuando el otro hombre se alejó, Smart se acercó a ella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Esto cambia los planes, querida niña –sonrió.

Ginny se estremeció, ese hombre no le había parecido para nada cruel y sanguinario hacia unos minutos, pero ahora su semblante se había endurecido y un aire de crueldad apareció en su rostro, tal vez por eso lo habían dejado a él, por su facilidad de engañar a las personas.

—No tengo tiempo que perder, Smart –soltó Draco entrando, su andar engreído la hizo remontarse a los años de Hogwarts.

—Esto va a interesarte, Malfoy –soltó el hombre –creo que tu padre se enfurecerá al saber que hemos sido unos idiotas y nos hemos dejado engañar por los idiotas del Profeta –observó a Ginny y después a Draco, que no le quitó la mirada de encima a la pelirroja –no está embarazada de Potter, al parecer fue una treta de esa maldita de Skeeter.

—Bien –soltó Draco un tanto serio –pues tenemos que organizar un nuevo plan, Harry Potter es la próxima víctima.

—Draco –chilló Ginny –no sé qué es lo que estén planeando tú y tus padres, pero…

—Le diré a los demás Mortífagos que se reúnan, en cuanto nos avisen que podemos irnos te avisaremos –Smart golpeó el hombro de Draco con respeto y salió del sótano.

—Mortífagos, eso… eso no es posible, Ron lo sabría… no pudieron pasar inadvertidos, esto es una broma ¿cierto? –abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio la marca en el brazo del rubio, se suponía que después de la muerte de Voldemort había desaparecido quedando sólo una espantosa cicatriz, pero no, la marca estaba ahí, en su mayor esplendor.

—Hemos sabido mantenernos bajo el radar –contestó –veo que Smart se ha animado a desamarrarte, bueno, a él no ibas a agarrarlo por sorpresa como a Dolohov –se burló –no por nada es mi mano derecha.

—Debí suponerlo, es igual a ti –se puso de pie y lo encaró –saben cómo aparentar que son unos inútiles miedosos, pero en el fondo son crueles.

—Es una buena habilidad –se encogió de hombros.

—Debí saber que tu intento de arreglar las cosas malas del pasado era sólo un truco y nada más, debí echarte cuando me buscaste en el juego de las Arpías, cuando me dijiste que estabas intentando ser una buena persona.

—Yo no soy una buena persona, y jamás podré ser una buena persona, Ginevra –se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder –y es mejor que lo mantengas muy en claro –golpeo suavemente las sienes de la chica acorralándola contra la barda y su cuerpo.

—Ron va a encontrarme, Harry y mi hermano van a venir por mí, eso te lo juro –soltó enfurecida.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te lleve ¿lo escuchas? Nadie, así tenga que matarlos a todos –acercó más su rostro al de ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclaran y le besó fugazmente.


	6. La Búsqueda

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero pedir mil disculpas por no subir ayer, pero... no tenía Internet, mil disculpas una vez más por eso, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, no tener Internet es lo peor, bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho para mí, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia y que les guste el capítulo, hasta el jueves.

* * *

Ron observó a todos los jefes de escuadrones que estaban ayudándolos a buscar a Ginny, pero ninguno traía buenas noticias, al parecer, todo había estado tranquilo, sus hermanos le habían dicho que las propiedades de los Greengrass estaban en perfecto orden, que lo único que habían encontrado fuera de regla era a un elfo casi desnutrido, pero nada más, Hermione había tomado cartas sobre el asunto inmediatamente cuando se enteró.

—No hay nada malo en las casas de los Greengrass –murmuró enfadado Charlie.

—Por eso mismo ¿puedes explicarme que hace el Sr. Greengrass en Azkaban? –todos voltearon a ver a Kingsley que estaba molesto.

—Porque me diste la autoridad para hacerlo si alguien se negaba a cooperar con el caso de mi hermana, y el mismo Sr. Greengrass dijo que prefería Azkaban antes que seguir una orden de un Weasley, con tu palabra no se juega, ¿o sí, Kingsley? –todos observaron al hombre que hacía un mohín pero no rebatió el comentario de Ron.

—Déjenlo en Azkaban –ordenó al hombre detrás de él –por lo menos hasta mañana.

—Sí señor –asintió el hombre y salió.

—Bien ¿cómo va la búsqueda de Ginny? –se sentó junto a Hermione.

—No hemos encontrado nada en la casa de la novia de Draco, en la mansión tampoco, estamos realmente perdidos en esta búsqueda –se removió molesto el cabello Ron.

—Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos a Alastor por aquí –observó a Harry y luego a Ron –sin ofender, muchachos, pero Alastor era el mejor en lo que hacía.

—Lo sabemos –dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

—Gracias a Fletcher no contamos con él –gruñó Ron enfadado.

—Como sea, manténganme informado, chicos, y por favor, Percy, acompaña a tu hermano la próxima vez, o al menos, avísenme la razón por la cual pondrán a alguien en una celda de Azkaban.

Percy negó molesto cuando Kingsley salió de la oficina de Aurores, asesinando a su hermano con la mirada, nadie dijo nada, después de todo, al parecer ellos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para liderar el grupo de búsqueda, así que sólo se limitaban a seguir ordenes, incluso Stella lo había hecho sin rechistar un segundo, después de que Hermione entablara una conversación chica a chica, Stella se había comportado a la altura de la situación, y es que nadie quería discutir o llevarle la contra a la castaña después de verla enfadada y de recibir una orden directa.

—Sólo dilo y no me mires así, Percy –soltó Ron para aliviar la tensión en el aire.

—Eres un imprudente, lo que menos necesitamos es que alguien diga que estamos abusando de nuestros puestos y nuestra amistad con el Ministro, Ronald, fue algo innecesario que mandaras a ese tipo a Azkaban.

—Ya se lo dije a Kingsley, Percy, fue una orden directa y si lo hubiese dejado pasar, los demás pensarían que pueden hacer lo que quieran y no es así, no me importa que me acusen de tirano, pero quiero encontrar a Ginny antes de que… -se detuvo a sí mismo y su gesto se descompuso.

— ¿Antes de qué? –intervino Charlie.

—No quiero que a Ginny le hagan lo mismo que a Hermione –observó a su prometida que se puso rígida –no podría soportar que torturen a mi hermana de la misma manera que torturaron a la chica que amo ¿felices? –se puso de pie molesto –y perdón por pensar en lo que pueden hacerle a Ginny antes de como luce mi dictadura.

—Él tiene razón –habló Stella para sorpresa de todos –está secuestrada, no sabemos quién la tiene y para que fines la tienen, no podemos asegurar si está siendo tratada como reina o como escoria –los observó a todos –y… ya que no sabemos la razón, no podemos pensar que las condiciones son buenas.

Todos saltaron menos Ron y George cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Alexa Starling apareció totalmente agitada, con el corazón casi saliendo por su garganta a causa de lo rápido que había corrido del atrio hasta aquí, y eso que había usado el ascensor, observó únicamente a Ron, que se levantó hasta ella.

—Alexa –la llamó.

—Ron –lo tuteo para sorpresa de todos, logrando que Hermione elevara una ceja un tanto molesta.

—Supongo que algo malo pasó ¿no es así?

—Sí, estaba en Hogsmeade –le informó haciendo que todos la miraran sin entender, ya que su escuadrón estaba destinado a cuidar la vida ordinaria en el mundo mágico, y no estaba enfocado en la búsqueda de Ginny.

—Ajá –murmuró Hermione –no encuentro nada de sorprendente en eso.

—Estaba ayudando a Madame Rosmerta, cuando entré en el lugar –se cubrió el rostro –estaba un hombre ahí, uno que había estado en Hogwarts, en la batalla al lado de Voldemort.

—Un ex-mortífago –señaló Bill.

—Un Mortífago –corrigió.

—Eso es imposible –negó Hermione levantándose y colocándose a un lado de su novio.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero no, tenía la marca en su brazo, lo vi, además, estaba hablando de la nueva tarea, no tenía armas para detenerlo…

—La marca de los mortífagos desapareció en cuanto Voldemort murió, _Alexa _–se cruzó de brazos Hermione.

—Hermione tiene razón –asintió Percy.

—Pues no lo sé, te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad, Ron –lo observó –eso explicaría que alguien se atreviera a atacarlos en la Madriguera, eso explicaría…

—Explica muchas cosas, a decir verdad –admitió el pelirrojo.

—Si es un mortífago, considero que tenías suficientes armas para arrestarlo –soltó Hermione aún más molesta –ahora mismo podríamos estar interrogándole.

—Otro punto para Granger –soltó George frunciendo el ceño.

—Tener la marca en el brazo no le hace delincuente, necesitaría estar haciendo algo fuera de la ley, tomar un trago no es el caso –los tranquilizó Harry.

—Claro ¡Pero era nuestra maldita pista para dar con mi hermana más pronto! –Chilló George –debiste detenerlo para un interrogatorio de rutina, todos los mortífagos tienen que…

—Todos los mortífagos que se quedaron junto a Voldemort y sobrevivieron están en Azkaban, George –soltó Percy –los únicos que no, son los que dejaron la batalla antes o que nunca acudieron al llamado de él cuando regresó, no puedes traerlos aquí por decidir permanecer neutros.

—Bueno, es una mierda eso ¿no lo creen? No quisieron arriesgar la vida para librarse de Voldemort, pero si están libres, gozando de lo que gente como Fred logró, gente que no sigue viva por pelear y defender su libertad de un tirano opresor como Voldemort, la próxima vez que vea a Teddy le diré que sus padres murieron para que unos malditos cobardes se pasearan como si nada.

—Como sea –intervino Hermione –creo que ella nos ha dado una buena pista, podemos revisar a quienes escaparon cuando Harry se declaró vivo –observó a los demás –después de todo, un mortífago, jamás deja de serlo.

—Snape dejó de serlo –argumentó Harry.

—Snape era la excepción a la regla, Harry, no significa que todos dejaran de serlo en realidad.

—Gracias por la información Alexa –sonrió Ron y palmeó el hombro de la chica un poco torpe.

—Seguiré con mi trabajo, prometo que no volverá a pasar, la próxima vez que me tropiece con alguien que tenga la marca, le traeré de inmediato, Ron.

—Gracias.

Ron regresó a donde estaba antes de que Alexa interrumpiera la charla, volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, después se pasó los dedos sobre la barba de un día que tenía, observó a sus hermanos, a la chica que amaba, a su mejor amigo y después a Stella, que lo veían atentos.

—Así que tenemos de vuelta a los mortífagos –musitó molesto –Alexa tiene razón, tienen que ser ellos, ningún otro bastardo se atrevería a atacar la Madriguera, la única vez que fue atacada fue por ellos, esos malditos están de vuelta, atacándonos de nuevo.

—Pero… la pregunta que sigue es ¿Por qué a Ginny y no a Harry? –interrogó George.

Todos voltearon a verlo, la pregunta había sido un poco cruel, pero tenía la razón ¿Por qué se habían llevado los mortífagos a Ginny y no a Harry? Si lo que querían era retomar los planes de Voldemort, lo más normal sería que atacaran a Harry, no a Ginny, bueno, lo cierto era que una vez, un mortífago había atacado a Ginny, y era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, pero… esta vez había comprobado que él no tenía nada que ver en eso, tal vez era demasiado cobarde como para volver al mismo redil del que escapó la última vez, Ron negó ofuscado, no encontraba una razón lo suficientemente fuerte y creíble para que se llevaran a su hermanita pequeña, hasta que sintió como que algo le golpeo en la nuca, pero esta vez nadie estaba cerca como para ello.

—El Profeta –soltó de la nada haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño y se observaran entre ellos creyendo que la desesperación estaba acabando con su sentido común.

—No encuentro relación con nada, Ron –se disculpó Hermione.

—Claro, tú no leíste la nota –contestó George –la loca corresponsal de Rita Skeeter que hizo la publicación, dijo que una fuente cercana a Ginny informó que la razón de la caída de su escoba, era porque Ginny y Harry –golpeó la espalda del aludido –estaban en la espera de su primogénito, nadie lo desmintió, ni siquiera los medimagos que la atendieron, El Profeta confirmó la noticia el día siguiente.

—Disculpen –intervino Harry un poco frustrado –están diciendo que se llevaron a _mi novia _porque según una bruja loca corresponsal de Rita Skeeter dijo que Ginny estaba embarazada –los observó –es en serio, no creo que alguien secuestrara a alguien por eso.

—Harry tiene razón –contestó Percy –en todo caso, si alguien más estuviese embarazada de él ¿los mortífagos irían por ella? –Se burló, pero todos lo observaron y sonrieron –es una idea estúpida.

—Entonces es probablemente una excelente idea –sonrió Ron –tengo a la candidata perfecta.

—No –negó Harry al ver el brillo en sus ojos –No Ron, me niego.

—Ella no irá sola, le rastrearemos en todo momento, si es necesario que le pongan el detector de nuevo…

—Pero es que no estás tomando en cuenta lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser esto, Ron, no sabes si la razón es por el supuesto hijo, lo que puedan hacer con él –negó un tanto furioso.

—Hablaré por todos –interrumpió Stella frunciendo el ceño enfadada –pero… alguien podría informarnos ¿de quién rayos están hablando?

—De Cho –contestó Harry –aparte de que Ginny me matará cuando se entere de esa estupidez, estás poniendo en riesgo a un nonato, Ron.

—Cho nos ayudará, gracias a Ginny sigue viva –gruñó furioso –gracias a Ginny, está en la espera de su primer hijo.

—Sí y puede que por rescatarla a ella no lo tenga ¿has pensado en esa posibilidad?

—Dejaremos que ella tome esa decisión, ella y Corner.

Ron salió de la oficina de Aurores, iba a ir directamente a hablar con Cho, sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero necesitaba comprobar si la teoría era real, si lo era, regresarían a Ginny, porque Cho tenía seis meses de embarazo, y eso hacía a su hijo el verdadero primogénito de Harry, no el de Ginny, o de ser que estaban coleccionando a sus hijos, sería una mejor forma de dar con su hermana.

Tocó en la oficina de Cho, y entró en cuanto le dio la orden, la observó, estaba arreglando una gran cantidad de papeles, le sonrió amable, después de todo, los problemas que había tenido con Ginny eran de ellas, pero después de que en la batalla Ginny evitara que un _Avada _le diera directamente, se habían terminado sus riñas de niñas por el mismo chico, aparte de que Cho había comenzado a salir con Corner, ex novio de Ginny y dejado en paz a Harry, las cosas habían sido mejor.

—Ron ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –repitió la chica al distraído pelirrojo.

–Cho, necesito tu ayuda, a estas alturas todos saben que Ginny ha desaparecido, y tenemos pensado que es porque en el Profeta dijeron que está embarazada de Harry, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla, te prometo que nada malo va a pasarte a ti y a tu hijo –le miró desesperado –eres nuestra única salida.

—&amp;—

La chimenea ardió en unas enormes flamas verdes que dejaron ver a una confundida pelirroja y al rubio un tanto molesto, entraron al salón para que después de ellos aparecieran Smart y Dolohov, Draco caminó sujetando a Ginny del brazo de una manera un tanto violenta, la dejó sobre la silla a mitad del salón, junto a un muy feliz Lucius y una sonriente Narcissa.

—Llegas un poco tarde, Weasley –sonrió Lucius –tus hermanos se acaban de ir, después de una ardua revisión a la mansión, pensaban que te teníamos nosotros, lastimosamente, se fueron decepcionados de que no es así –hizo una mueca de tristeza para después sonreír –son unos idiotas, después de todo, tú no te quedas tan atrás, Harry Potter –se burló –no sé qué le viste, tal vez su cámara en Gringotts –chasqueó –tal vez la fama lo es todo para ti.

—Es mejor que te tranquilices, Weasley –le aconsejó Narcissa junto a su esposo y tomó un mechón de cabello de Ginny –odio este color, tal vez lo mejor sería cambiarlo ¿no lo crees? –observó a su hijo que negó.

—Supongo que han colocado los hechizos de nuevo ¿cierto? –interrogó Draco un tanto enfadado.

—Sí, no fue fácil, pero nos aseguramos que la habitación de la _Señorita Weasley _fuera lo primero en recuperar la seguridad –aseguró Narcissa –dime ¿cuántos meses tienes ya?

—Sobre eso –intervino Draco y observó a sus padres –Smart dice que confesó que no está embarazada.

—Espera ¿cómo que no está embarazada? –Lucius observó a su hijo que negó y se encogió de hombros, la furia lo hizo arremeter contra Ginny, abofeteándola tan fuerte que incluso sobre la silla se tambaleo.

—No es culpa de ella –intervino Draco haciendo que sus padres lo observaran –sólo a unos idiotas –observó a Dolohov y a Smart –se les ocurre creer que eso es cierto, y más cuando fue Dolohov quien la hizo caer de su escoba, papá –gruñó –supongo que debimos esperar un poco, al menos en lo que de ser cierto, se le notara.

—De acuerdo –se calmó Lucius pero aun así su voz era pausada, para no perder el control de nuevo –esto retrasa nuestros planes nuevamente.

—No del todo, cariño –contestó la mujer –tenemos a la chica, es más fácil hacer venir a Potter a nosotros libremente y sin arriesgarnos a un nuevo ataque.

—Nada nos asegura que él venga –intervino Smart detrás de la pareja Malfoy y observando de Ginny a Draco y de Draco a los Señores Malfoy.

—Claro que vendrá –aseguró Lucius –un hombre enamorado cometería cualquier estupidez por amor –aseguró con una sonrisa burlona –y más… si la razón de su amor, está en serio peligro.

—No hay muchos que apagan la razón por amor –dijo sin despegar sus ojos del primogénito e hijo único de los Malfoy –a veces los ideales son más fuertes que todo.

—Harry no va a caer en sus trampas –soltó Ginny por primera vez moviéndose en la silla desesperada por liberarse del amarre.

—Entonces no te ama, querida –sonrió Narcissa –y has desperdiciado diez años de tu vida amando a un idiota que no es capaz de medio ponerse en peligro por salvarte.

—Él me ama, pero es más inteligente que ustedes –soltó enfurecida.

—Eso es lo que veremos, primero que nada –comentó en tono autoritario la mujer de Lucius –haz que nuestro espía en los Aurores nos diga los planes que tiene Weasley, después de eso, actuaremos para capturar a Harry Potter –sonrió.

—En seguida –asintió Smart y desapareció rumbo a la chimenea.

—Llévala a su nueva habitación, Dolohov –ordenó Lucius.

—Desde luego –sonrió.

—Yo lo haré –contestó Draco y la tomó del brazo levantándola con facilidad.

Fue rumbo al sótano en el que habían tenido años atrás encerrados a Harry y a Ron, cerró la puerta tras él y observó a Ginny, que lo miraba sin comprender, pero aun así intentando verse entera y sin una gota de miedo, no entendía porque la tenían ahí si al final, no estaba embarazada de Harry.

—Dímelo –le pidió haciendo que él sonriera de lado –Draco, por favor dime porque me tienen aquí aun si no estoy embarazada de Harry.

—Es irrelevante tu embarazo, Ginevra –le aseguró –por primera vez, esto es por ti, no por él.

—No es cierto –le gritó enfurecida –no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si lo quieren a él –negó haciendo que el cabello le golpeara débilmente la cara y un mechón quedara en su rostro pegado a causa de las lágrimas –no dejes que lo capturen, por favor, Draco, no dejes que lo atrapen…

—Eres tú –le contestó quitando ese mechón unido a su mejilla y sus fríos dedos acariciaron la suave piel hasta llegar a sus labios agrietados –él sólo es un peón en el tablero, Ginny –su pulgar dibujó sus finos labios.

Se alejó de ella y caminó hasta la rejilla, sin observarla de nuevo, ya había hablado con ella en la casa de los Greengrass, que mientras estuviera ahí, era mejor mantener la calma y no atacar a nadie, si lo que quería era seguir entera, porque tal vez no la matarían, pero podían torturarla y tal vez, quitarle uno o dos dedos por diversión, así que por alguna razón, Ginny le creyó a Draco, mientras no supiera que era lo que querían de ella, iba a comportarse lo mejor posible, no iba a provocar nada, hasta que encontrara un plan lo suficientemente funcional como para escapar, si llegaba al Ministerio e iba directamente a la oficina de Kingsley, nada malo le pasaría, él cuidaría de ella hasta que Ron, George y sus demás hermanos llegaran, aunque estaba segura que en cualquier momento, sus hermanos aparecerían de nueva cuenta en la mansión Malfoy para otro chequeo de rutina, ella lo haría de ser alguno de sus hermanos los que estuvieran encerrados, iría cada cinco minutos de ser posible a esa casa, es más, se quedaría permanentemente en esa casa si le aseguraba tener a los Malfoy bien controlados, su padre había tenido razón, un mortífago jamás deja de serlo, por más cobarde que se hubiese portado en la batalla de Hogwarts, siempre seguirían con la importancia de la sangre, por ese lado, tenía horas ganadas, su sangre pura, hacía que no la mataran de inmediato. Eso. Y que les servía como carnada para atrapar a Harry, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se escaparon, sin importarle que Draco la viera, no quería que atraparan a Harry, él no tenía por qué caer en eso por ella, no, se negaba a ser la causante porque lo atraparan, ella no podía ponerlo en peligro.

—Parece no importarte que sea él quien te ponga en peligro ¿no es así? –la voz suave de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos, él estaba frente a ella de nueva cuenta.

—No se puede usar magia ¿no? –lo observó y él sonrió.

—Eres tan fácil de leer que no se necesita Legeremancia para ello, Ginevra.

—No entiendo nada –confesó –no sé porque estoy aquí, por qué razón los mortífagos como tú me necesitan ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Un hijo de Harry?

—No voy a decirte nada más, ya te he dicho demasiado –se alejó de nuevo –intenta descansar, de todos modos, no saldrás de aquí tan rápido.

—Él no va a venir –soltó segura.

—Si te ama lo hará –contestó y salió dejándola sola.

Se dirigió a su habitación, sin hablarle a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, estaba completamente seguro que todo lo que había hablado con ella serviría para tenerla a salvo, al menos de los maltratos, no le gustaba la idea de ver a Ginevra embarazada de Potter, odiaba la idea, pero esperaba que ella tuviera razón, después de todo, no necesitaban a su hijo para los fines de Voldemort, pero sí facilitaba más las cosas.

Al no estar embarazada, iban a tener que apegarse al primer plan, y eso iba a tomarles más tiempo, pero trataría de convencer a su padre que eso era mejor que el segundo, no quería saber que Potter había estado con ella de esa manera, bueno, era posible que ya lo hubiesen estado antes, pero no ahora, no iba a soportar la idea de que ellos volvieran, así que por un lado, estaba feliz de los planes que Voldemort tenía para Harry Potter.

Observó por la ventana tratando de controlarse, lo que menos quería era que sus padres notaran ese cambio emocional, la oclumancia se le daba bien, pero de todos modos, esta vez tenía que esforzarse más si no quería dejar en claro lo que Ginny Weasley provocaba en él.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por el Callejón Diagon, junto a Astoria que le iba hablando de una conversación pasada, una que había tenido con Blaise, más bien, ya que mientras el ataque a la Madriguera se había efectuado, Blaise se había convertido en él gracias a la poción multijugos, y no dudaba que su amigo había hecho algo más que lucirse con Astoria por el mundo mágico, y en realidad no es como que le importara mucho, Astoria Greengrass jamás le había interesado.

—Draco –saludó el susodicho con una sonrisa.

—Blaise –contestó serio –Astoria, iré con Blaise a charlar un poco ¿no te molesta?

—Si vas al Callejón Knockturn claro que me molesta –frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento –besó la frente de la mujer y caminó haciendo que Blaise lo siguiera.

Se apresuraron lo suficiente, aunque notaron a una chica seguirles el paso, por lo cual se detuvo y regresó hasta ella.

—Supongo que Weasley te ha mandado seguirme –soltó un poco fastidiado.

—No, no es así, Sr. Malfoy –contestó apenada la chica.

—No es ningún delito caminar por el Callejón Diagon ¿o sí? –soltó Blaise enfadado.

—Por supuesto que no –admitió nerviosa.

—Si su jefe tiene tantas dudas sobre lo que hacemos, debería seguirnos más de cerca, venga con nosotros –ofreció Draco un tanto harto del asunto.

—No estarás acosando a una chica ¿o sí, Malfoy? No tengo que informarte que ella es parte del Departamento de Aurores ¿o sí? –contestó Harry detrás de Alexa.

—Pensé que sería Weasley, ya sabes, ha resultado tener más convicción y ser mejor líder que tú, que eres el salvador del mundo mágico.

—Estoy teniendo un déja vú –gruñó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si tanto es tu interés sobre los asuntos que Blaise y yo tratamos, ven –Draco sonrió, posiblemente le sería más fácil capturarlo sin poner a Ginny en peligro.

Blaise y Draco siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar, dejando en Harry la decisión si seguirles o irse, siguieron en silencio y entraron al lugar, pidieron unos tragos, al parecer, Harry había decidido seguirles de cerca, se sentó a tres sillas de Draco aún en la misma mesa.

—Supongo que entonces vas a pedirle matrimonio –soltó Blaise lo primero que le vino a la mente –Astoria está suponiendo eso.

—Está contando con ello, más bien, pero no lo sé, tal vez debamos esperar un poco para ello.

—El sexo es bueno con ella –se encogió de hombros –supongo –completó con fingida inocencia haciendo que Draco sonriera.

—Excelente de hecho, pero una cosa es el buen sexo y otra que sea el sexo indicado para el resto de tu vida –le tomó a su Whisky de Fuego –pregúntale a Potter –soltó haciendo que saltar al aludido –ya que estás aquí, únete a la plática, a menos que quieras aburrirte.

—Su plática no me interesa para nada –farfulló.

—Eso quiere decir que Weasley no es tan salvaje en la cama como en sus juegos de Quidditch ¿he? –Bromeó Blaise –demonios, y con lo ardiente que es, admito que en Hogwarts quise hacer de todo con ella en la cama, no es como si me desagradara hacerlo ahora –sonrió provocando a Harry.

—Tendrás que esperar a que Potter la encuentre –se burló Draco –porque al parecer, le importa poco saber dónde está su novia, no se le ve ninguna intención de encontrarla, tal vez está aliviado de que se la llevaran, tal vez pagó por ello, aun así apuesto a que Weasley se enfadará cuando se entere que está bebiendo aquí.


	7. Cruciatus

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y todo aquel que acredite de forma legal su posesión total y/o parcial sobre los derechos de autor. _Esta historia es sin intención alguna de lucro, Muffliat0 se deslinda de responsabilidades._

¡Hola! Bueno, como de costumbre, otro jueves aquí, subiendo capítulo, de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, nos leeremos el próximo jueves.

* * *

—Harry –la voz enfadada de Ron cruzó el lugar hasta ellos –no entiendo como tomarse una copa con un par de mortífagos ayudará a encontrarla, prefiero el método rápido –sujetó a Draco del cuello y lo levantó enfurecido – ¿dónde está mi hermana? Mortífago asqueroso, ya sabemos que volvieron a hacer su club de _enamoradas_ de Voldemort.

—Dime algo, Weasley, ¿por qué volvería a algo de lo que huí hace años? No creo que los mortífagos estén muy felices con la huida de mi familia, nos matarían si intentáramos volver, y si corrimos, fue para salvar nuestro trasero, no para ponerlo en riesgo de nuevo, y a menos que tu amigo sea un fraude, no encuentro razón alguna como para que los mortífagos estén juntos de nuevo ¿no lo crees?

Todos en el lugar estaban callados observándolos, el silencio se hizo aún más sepulcral con la última parte que dijo Draco.

—Así que infórmanos, Potter, ¿realmente venciste a Voldemort? ¿O le dejaste vivo con la oportunidad de volver y conquistar el mundo mágico?, porque de otra forma, no veo porque los allegados a él tendrían que reunirse de nuevo, a menos que sea para contar sus anécdotas, y observar sus fotos con el Señor Tenebroso –soltó burlón.

—Vámonos, Ron –gruñó Harry saliendo del lugar, el pelirrojo dudó un segundo pero después siguió a su amigo.

Todos reanudaron sus charlas en cuanto los dos Aurores salieron del lugar, Blaise le otorgó una sonrisa torcida a su amigo que denotaba una pequeña victoria que Draco desconocía.

—Supongo que sabes que significó eso ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja divertido.

—Que no está seguro si realmente acabó con Voldemort –gruñó tallando su cuello.

—No seas idiota, Draco, significa que Potter jamás se ha acostado con ella, por eso está tan segura de que no está embarazada, si se hubiese acostado con él al menos recientemente, cabría la posibilidad, y hubiese dudado un minuto antes de asegurarlo, pero según Smart, ni siquiera lo dudó, sólo lo dijo afirmándolo, que _no _está embarazada, y sólo comenzó a dudarlo cuando notó que eso era lo que importaba, _según._

—Es algo muy delicado para…

—Encantamiento muffliato –contestó –nadie escuchará esta conversación, eso te lo aseguro.

—Pero… si ella no quiso acostarse con él… nada nos asegura que si lo capturamos querrá hacerlo, si en condiciones libres no lo hizo ¿Por qué lo haría estando en un sótano encerrada?

—Tanto ella como él, son capaces de hacer de todo cuando se les amenaza –se burló Blaise –si no lo hizo cuando tenía la posibilidad de una cena romántica y todas esas cosas, lo hará en una mazmorra porque si no lo hace, vamos a matar a Potter, y para ese momento, te aseguro que tendrá muy en claro que ella es la razón de todo esto, no él, así que si no lo hace, lo mataremos, después de matar a cada miembro de su familia frente a ella –aseguró Blaise –si necesita una pequeña prueba, puedo conseguir a uno de los hijos de su hermano mayor y demostrarle que no estamos bromeando.

—Eso ya es llegar más allá ¿no lo has pensando? –Blaise negó ante la pregunta de Draco.

—Llegar más allá, es matarla a ella, los demás Weasley no sirven para nada, ella, es la que necesitamos y la que nos sirve.

—Piénsalo de ésta manera –intervino de nuevo –nada nos asegura realmente que sea ella a la que necesitamos, puede ser la primogénita del hermano mayor ¿no lo has pensado?

—No lo creo –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla –tú mismo dijiste que Voldemort la nombró a ella cuando regresaste al lado de tus padres y con eso al de los Mortífagos ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, en eso tienes razón –observó alrededor, todo el mundo seguía en sus propias charlas como si a nadie le importara que la noticia del secuestro de Ginevra Weasley estaba sonando demasiado, a causa de quienes eran sus hermanos, uno Auror y el otro el Asistente Junior del Ministro, incluso, algunos magos ya se habían puesto alertas por si los revisaban a ellos, con algunos artefactos prohibidos por el mismo Arthur Weasley.

—&amp;—

—No puedo creer que ese bastardo fuera capaz de decir algo así –soltó Ron, desde que habían salido del Callejón Knockturn había estado despotricando en contra de Draco Malfoy y su cinismo inminente que a pesar de ser alguien nefasto y que había perdido todos los privilegios, se seguía sintiendo que no era merecido ni por el suelo que pisaba.

—Ya basta, Ron –contestó aún más enfadado –así como Alexa tuvo en su momento razón, Draco la tiene ahora ¿Por qué los mortífagos van a reunirse de nuevo? Piénsalo, la única persona a la que considero que tenía la única capacidad en las artes oscuras era Snape, él está muerto, no creo que alguno de los cobardes estén organizando un reencuentro de Mortífagos por el aniversario de Voldemort, es una idea ridícula ¿sabes porque es una idea ridícula? –empujó a Ron del hombro claramente enfadado –porque estoy completamente seguro que maté a Voldemort, por lo tanto, es absurdo que esté escondido buscando regresar, regresó año tras año en cuanto estuve en Hogwarts, no veo porque esperar cinco años…

—Esperó diez la primera vez para volver a atacarte, Harry –argumentó Ron –cinco años no son muchos, piénsalo.

—Eso quiere decir que compartes la ideología de Malfoy, vamos, entonces vuelve a ese lugar y siéntate con ellos a comentar que no vencí a Voldemort –se dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a su amigo ahí, confundido por su actitud.

Cuando Ron entró a la oficina, todos estaban ahí, incluido Harry, que seguía con esa mirada perdida y llena de furia, así que prefirió dejarlo solo, era mejor que arreglara sus conflictos internos y después se pusiera al corriente con todo lo que tenían que hacer.

—Las cosas no salieron bien en el Callejón Diagon ¿cierto? –soltó Stella al ver a Harry y a Ron.

—Brillante deducción, creo que te quitarán el puesto de sabelotodo, Hermione –contestó mordaz George.

—Considero, George, que dejes esos comentarios mordaces, deberías regresar a tu tienda, a crear esas bromitas, que es para lo único que sirves…

—Puedo asegurarte que mis EXTASIS fueron mejores que los tuyos, _Stella._

—Puedo asegurarte que no los hiciste, idiota –contestó Stella frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya es suficiente –ordenó Ron molesto –supongo que ustedes han tenido tiempo de revisar Borgin y Burkes.

—Lo hicimos, pero no hay nada sospecho ahí –aseguró Hermione haciendo que la desesperación burbujeara en la sangre de Ron.

—No puedo creer que desapareciera así como así –golpeó el escritorio enfurecido –no puedo creer que fuéramos capaces de encontrar los malditos Horrocrux pero no seamos capaces de encontrar a Ginny –observó a todos los presentes –es que estamos dejando ir algo, algo tenemos que estar omitiendo para no encontrarla, quien la tiene en este momento debe estar burlándose de nosotros, de que somos tan imbéciles como para no dar con ellos, me estoy hartando de todo esto.

—No eres el único, Ron –aseguró Charlie –pero es que no sabemos que más hacer.

—Revisaremos de nuevo las casas de los Malfoy y de los Greengrass, no me importa si piensan que nos hemos encajado con ellos, lo haremos.

—De acuerdo –todos se pusieron de pie, menos Harry.

—Iré contigo –contestó Percy –Kingsley me lo ordenó para que no…

—Hermione irá conmigo, créeme, si alguien sabe cómo controlarme, es ella.

Los cuatro Weasley restantes observaron a la chica que se puso completamente roja, al parecer Ron adoraba ponerla en vergüenza delante de las personas, porque no encontraba otra explicación como para que hiciera comentarios así de la nada.

—Tranquila, Hermione –sonrió Bill –nosotros no hemos pensado nada malo hasta que te has puesto como tomate –la chica incrementó el rojo en sus mejillas.

—&amp;—

Narcissa le quitó la nota a la lechuza que se había posado en el alfeizar de la ventana frente a ella, le ordenó que se fuera y desdobló el pequeño pergamino con sólo una frase escrita en él: _Revisarán de nuevo la Mansión._

Levantó la vista hacia el horizonte y corrió escaleras abajo, donde estaba Lucius y Smart con la menor de los Weasley en el salón, habían estado usando el maleficio _Cruciatus _con ella para hacer que hiciera lo que ellos querían que hiciera, y las risas habían dejado de escucharse hacía apenas cinco minutos.

—Lucius –dijo nerviosa y observó a los quince mortífagos en la sala aparte de su esposo –nuestro infiltrado me ha dicho que vienen a revisar la mansión de nuevo –observó a la pelirroja que la observó con un poco de esperanza en los ojos.

—De acuerdo –observó a Smart –Vayan todos a saben dónde, estarás a cargo, Smart.

—Pensé que Draco lo estaba –contestó consternado.

—Bueno, mi hijo no está aquí, y tengo algo mejor para él, que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con una Weasley, además, has sido su mano derecha, sabes mejor que nadie lo que hay que hacer, si es necesario para mantenerla a raya ¿cierto?

—Así es –asintió con una sonrisa cruel.

—Ahora –ordenó y todos los hombres presentes se desaparecieron –Swing –llamó a su elfo domestico –arregla el sótano, que no quede ni el menor de los rastros que esa chica ha estado ahí.

—Sí amo, como usted ordene –se desapareció.

—Espero que no los mandaras a la propiedad que te dijeron los Greengrass –soltó Narcissa –si vienen para acá, es seguro que vayan también hacía esa dirección, Weasley nos ha demostrado que no es tan idiota como aparentó en sus años de colegio.

—No te preocupes, Narcissa –puso los ojos en blanco –los he mandado al lugar donde ellos jamás buscarían, incluso, porque está debajo de sus narices –sonrió.

—A todo esto ¿Dónde está Draco? –observó a su esposo.

—Salió con Blaise –contestó como si nada.

—Estabas hablando en serio sobre quitarle responsabilidad, Lucius, eso es como…

—Él tendría que estar aquí –observó a su mujer molesto –es nuestro turno de estar al mando y él está desperdiciando su poder y liderazgo en salir con su amiguito –frunció el ceño y un tic apareció en su mejilla.

—Bien ¿Qué hará ahora?

—Buscará lo que nos hace falta, no es una tarea menos importante ¿estás de acuerdo? Además, eso servirá para quitarlo de tus faldas –se alejó de su mujer para sentarse en la silla al centro del salón.

Los dos observaron al elfo informarles que todo estaba listo, limpió el salón a causa de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que había en suelo y volvió a desaparecer justo cuando la chimenea apareció una llamarada verde que dejó a Draco segundos después.

—Todo está muy tranquilo ¿no? –preguntó en tono fastidiado.

—Tiene que estarlo –se encogió de hombros Lucius.

—Se supone que estarían intentando doblegarla a esta hora –se acercó a su madre.

—Hubo cambios de planes, Draco –aseguró su padre –al parecer el hermano de esa estúpida está planeando venir cada dos días para revisar o de manera muy… no lo sé, repentina para asegurarse de que no la tenemos, así que la hemos movido de lugar –sonrió.

—Pensé que yo estaba a cargo de eso –refutó enfurecido.

—No estabas aquí cuando tendrías que estarlo, así que he decidido dejar a Smart a cargo de la chica y a ti, a cargo de reunir lo que nos hace falta, después de todo me dijiste que era mejor apegarnos al primer plan, así que decidí que tenías razón, seguiremos los pasos necesarios, pero necesitamos todo listo, para cuando ella reúna el poder suficiente, mientras más rápido te marches mejor –se giró para restarle importancia.

—&amp;—

Ron observó el salón de la mansión Malfoy en cuanto las llamas se terminaron, los tres estaban en el salón, por lo que se notaba, había una tensión palpable, la mirada gris de Lucius se posó sobre la mirada azulada de Ron, que le observó sin miedo, cruzó hasta ellos, dejando que Hermione le siguiera.

—Sorpresa –sonrió –revisaremos de nuevo.

—Pensé que ya se habían cerciorado de que no tenemos nada que ocultar –negó Lucius.

—Mal momento, por lo visto –argumentó Hermione.

—Granger, te animaste a volver –sonrió Narcissa –es una lástima que mi hermana Bella no esté para darte la bienvenida como lo mereces –una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la mujer.

—Eres… -Hermione sujetó a Ron cuando pretendía avanzar hasta la mujer.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo quitando hechizos, si es lo que quieren, lo harán ustedes mismos, yo tengo negocios importantes que hacer.

—Mi hermana es uno de esos negocios ¿Por qué la quieres, Malfoy? Ya le compraste una esposa a tu hijo.

—Mataría a mi hijo antes de que se involucrara con tu hermana, Weasley –contestó serio, su mirada era completamente fría.

—Es bueno que pensamos lo mismo –sonrió Ron haciendo que Hermione le mirara incrédula.

—Ron, ¿serías capaz de asesinar a Ginny? –la pregunta hizo que Ron sonriera.

—No, cariño, mataría a Draco antes de que se involucrara con mi hermana, lo siento, debí especificar, mi hermana es más valiosa que tu hijo –Lucius sonrió, y por un momento Ron y Hermione pensaron que con ese simple gesto, les dio la razón, pero lo desecharon, para Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, no había nadie más importante que ellos, y con eso, su hijo.

—Bien, escuché que no te molestarás en acompañarnos, comenzaremos nosotros…

—Yo no me molestaré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero… –meditó un segundo y después observó a su hijo que estaba molesto –Draco les acompañará, es más, se pondrá a sus servicios ¿cierto, Draco?

—Claro –elevó las cejas enfadado y caminó rumbo a la puerta al fondo.

—Primero el sótano, Malfoy –lo detuvo Ron haciendo que Draco regresara en sus pasos.

—Buena suerte, encontrando a tu hermana en mi sótano –sonrió Lucius.

Hermione caminó cerca de Ron, que a su vez iba siguiendo a Draco, la mirada de odio del pelirrojo hacia el rubio era tan palpable, que hacía que la chica le costara un poco respirar por tanta tensión que al parecer no era unilateral.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran –contestó Draco recargándose en la barda aun lado de la rejilla.

Hermione se ocupó de lo necesario, después de todo, Ron ya lo había dicho muchas veces, ella era la mejor opción para que los hechizos salieran bien, no había nadie más inteligente que la castaña para ello, y ni siquiera un viejo mortífago iba a restarle méritos a la chica, ya que se las había arreglado más de una vez para ir más de un pie delante de los Malfoy con anterioridad.

—Todo está como hace días, Ron –negó Hermione abatida –no hay ningún cambio aquí, es una pérdida de tiempo, deberíamos extender la búsqueda.

—Hermione –la llamó y negó con la cabeza –apuesto mi vida a que ellos la tienen.

—Tal vez, pero no aquí, Ron, Ginny no está aquí, y dudo que en algún momento estuviera.

—Tienes razón, ella es tan diestra que incluso con diez mil mortífagos se habría escapado.

—Tal vez no fue secuestrada –contestó Draco en tono tranquilo –no has pensado la posibilidad que quiso deshacerse del idiota de su novio y escapar con un hombre de verdad –sonrió.

—Ginny ama a Harry, y ni con un caldero lleno de _amortentia _eso cambiará, Malfoy –soltó Hermione molesta.

—&amp;—

Charlie golpeo la barda frustrado, era la segunda vez que revisaba esa casa y las cosas seguían como él las había dejado a causa de que estaba deshabitada, sólo dos elfos domésticos que se encargaban de hacer un tanto funcional la casa y habitable para cuando los dueños decidieran ir a pasar unos días.

—No puedo creer que Ron tenga razón, es como si se la hubiese comido un dragón.

—Algo muy turbio debe estar de por medio –aseguró George –ni siquiera tenemos a Dobby para tenerle de espía entre los elfos.

—Pero Harry sigue conservando a Kreacher ¿cierto? –sonrió Charlie a causa de la idea de George.

—Sí, seguro, él nos ayudó con los preparativos de la fiesta de Ginny.

—Cuando volvamos a la oficina le diremos a Ron.

—No esperemos –sacó una moneda que hizo que Charlie frunciera el ceño consternado –Hermione nos dio una de éstas a cada uno de los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore –contestó –era para mantenernos en contacto por si Umbridge nos atrapaba o algo.

—Genial –sonrió el chico.

Fueron hasta la chimenea después de asegurarse de que las cosas estaban tranquilas y que Ginny realmente no estaba en el lugar, tenían que organizar un plan mejor si querían encontrarla.

Caminaron apresurados por el pasillo, se habían quedado de ver con los demás hacía diez minutos, pero se les había hecho un poco tarde ya que la casa de los Greengrass era enorme, cuando entraron, el menor de sus hermanos les asesinó con la mirada.

—Es una idiotez –soltó Harry enfurecido y caminando de un lado a otro –si ella hubiese querido eso, lo hubiese hecho, no nos haría buscarla como unos idiotas, y más porque la noticia de su desaparición es la nota del momento, todo mundo quiere saber que ocasionaría que la novia del _Salvador del Mundo Mágico _desapareciera.

—Si seguimos sin pistas, la próxima nota celebré será que el Departamento de Aurores está lleno de gente incompetente y Kingsley desistirá de la búsqueda.

—No va a hacer algo así, Ron, Alexa nos dijo que los mortífagos estaban de vuelta y… -intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione

—No hay mortífagos –la calló Harry enfadado –lo único sensato que ha dicho Malfoy es eso ¿Por qué razón volverían los Mortífagos? Voldemort está muerto ¿o es que tú también crees que no lo maté? ¿Consideras la remota posibilidad que huyera como la primera vez? Cuando mató a mis padres, dime Hermione.

—Hay muchas cosas por las cuales podrían volver los mortífagos, Harry.

—Claro ¿cómo cuáles? No hay nadie con el poder suficiente para ocupar el lugar de Voldemort –soltó enfurecido –Dumbledore está muerto, que es el único que hubiese podido hacer un buen papel como mago tenebroso, incluso mejor que el que Tom Riddle hizo, y perdón, Hermione pero me niego a la remota y estúpida posibilidad de que sea Lucius Malfoy el nuevo líder, esa idea estúpida que tiene Ron de culpar a la persona más cobarde en nuestro mundo –escupió enfurecido.

—Es mejor que te tranquilices, Harry –sugirió Hermione.

—No puedo tranquilizarme ¿cómo puedo tranquilizarme? Si todo mundo piensa que los mortífagos volvieron y la única razón por la que lo harían es si Voldemort hubiese sobrevivido.

—Ninguno aquí cree que Voldemort sobreviviera –Stella se puso de pie y caminó a hasta Harry –nadie, es sólo que alguien tiene que estar detrás de todo esto, y es más…

—Sí, dilo, posiblemente sea yo el que la tiene secuestrada, la tengo en Grinmuld place, tomé esa medida ya que se negaba a venir conmigo a vivir –soltó molesto –perdón por hacerles creer que habíamos sido atacados, atacarme a mí mismo con un maldito _Desmaius _era más sencillo que decirles que me la llevaría por la fuerza, lo siento, es sólo que pensé que a nadie le importaba, ya saben, es la menor, a la que nadie extraña, pero me estoy arrepintiendo, porque mi mejor amigo aprovechó todo para quitarme el puesto, ahora él se cree lo suficientemente mejor que yo para encontrar a su hermana ¡Pero sólo está obsesionado con ser él el que mande en lo que debemos hacer y que no! Tal vez el que la tiene sea él, y no quiere encontrarla para quedarse en mi lugar ¿no es eso?

—Por supuesto que no –soltó enfadado Ron y con grandes zancadas cruzó la oficina y alcanzó a Harry cuando se disponía a irse –en cuento tenga a Ginny sana y salva dejaré la maldita oficina –lo sujetó de las solapas enfadado haciendo que todos los que estaban en sus cubículos se pusieran de pie sorprendidos a causa de la repentina discusión –espero que lo tengas muy en claro, no quiero ser el maldito jefe, pero es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando, y sí, si alguien tienen que guiar a la familia en la búsqueda seré yo, no tú, y en cuanto ella esté de vuelta, dejaré el Departamento, no me importa nada más que tener a mi hermana de vuelta, Harry.

—Claro ¿y cómo vas a vivir? ¿Dejarás que Hermione te mantenga? –Se burló –eres un muerto de hambre, y no creo que tenga que recordártelo, tal vez por esa razón Ginny sale conmigo, para…

—Ya basta –Hermione se puso entre ellos cuando Charlie y George sujetaron a Ron para que no lo golpeara frente a todos.

—Supongo que ya tienes muy bien definido a quien vas a apoyar esta vez ¿no Hermione? –Se burló Harry –o es que lo abandonarás otra vez.

—Los dos son un par de idiotas, no podemos estar discutiendo entre nosotros, Ginny nos necesita a todos, Harry, por dios, es la mujer que amas ¿o no la amas? –Harry suspiró y las sillas se tambalearon un poco, ninguno pudo decir si a causa de la ira de Harry o la de Ron.

—Por supuesto que la amo, Hermione, no estaría hecho un maldito lío si no fuera el caso.

—Bueno, pues todos los que estamos aquí la queremos –observó a Stella que iba a intervenir pero la mirada de la castaña la dejó callada.

—Si queremos encontrar a mi hermana, tenemos que dejar de lado todo los reproches, tendrán tiempo de sobra para pelear cuando ella regrese –Bill palmeó la espalda de su hermano más pequeño y después le sonrió a Harry en señal de paz.

—Lo siento, Ron –el pelirrojo asintió y estrechó la mano de su mejor amigo.

—Revisaremos Grinmuld Place, por si las dudas –soltó ocasionando las risas de todos los presentes.

—Por supuesto –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y lo abrazó.

Fueron al Caldero Chorreante al final del día para cenar algo, no cenaron mucho, nadie estaba de humor y era raro que los Weasley moderaran sus alimentos, todos levantaron la vista cuando Alexa se unió a su mesa y les sonrió.

—He estado vigilando a Thomas Nott –informó la chica haciendo que Ron frunciera el ceño –sé que no me lo ordenaste y que mi trabajo es sacar a los ebrios de aquí –contestó ella –pero Nott ha estado yendo y viniendo de manera sospechosa, ha venido del mundo Muggle todas las veces y ha regresado a él.

—Crees que… ¿Estás diciéndome que tienen a Ginny en el mundo Muggle?

—Has buscado en las casas de los mortífagos, Ron, y no has encontrado nada ¿no crees que es muy raro que nadie en nuestro mundo la haya visto? Nadie va a ocultar información al ministerio, a menos que sean los peleles de los servidores del Señor Tenebroso.

—Le diré a mis padres que me ayuden a colocar letreros en todos lados, sólo necesitaré una foto reciente de Ginny, Alexa tiene razón, deberíamos dividirnos y buscar posibles encantamientos en Londres y los lugares cercanos a las casas de cada uno de los Mortífagos más cercanos, como los Greengrass, los Nott y Zabini.

—Eso déjamelo a mí –sonrió Alexa logrando que Hermione le otorgara una mirada molesta –Ron querrá mantenerte cerca –se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que querrá –aseguró la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

—No te he dado tal autorización, Alexa –soltó Ron –no puedes andar en el mundo Muggle, que no conoces, y menos sola, si es que los mortífagos realmente se están adueñando de ambos lados.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, Ron, quiero ayudar y no puedes prohibirme eso, Ginny ha sido una gran chica y…

—Y le va a las Arpías –soltó Charlie después de observarla detalladamente haciendo que se sonrojara.


	8. Plan de Ataque

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y todo aquel que acredite de forma legal su posesión total y/o parcial sobre los derechos de autor. _Esta historia es sin intención alguna de lucro, Muffliat0 se deslinda de responsabilidades._

¡Hola! De nuevo aquí, agradeciendo por su apoyo, por sus reviews por sus favs y por sus follow, significan mucho, lo saben. Muchas gracias por todo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, ¡Hasta el próximo jueves!

* * *

Observó hacia la silla al centro del salón cuando Weasley y Granger se fueron, su padre no estaba para nada preocupado, por el contrario, estaba tan seguro que no encontrarían a Ginny, que tanta seguridad le causaba un cosquilleo en la nuca, su padre jamás había mostrado tanta seguridad, por el contrario, recordaba como temblaba cuando Voldemort reapareció en el mapa, y ahora, su padre parecía más valiente que nunca, tan seguro que sus planes iban a dar los frutos necesarios y traer a Voldemort de vuelta, desde hacía cinco años, él se había preguntado a todas horas lo mismo ¿Por qué alguien querría que Voldemort regresara? El Ministerio les había dejado en paz, podían tener una vida normal, bueno, lo más normal que pudiesen, tal vez recuperar el renombre le importaba más que las consecuencias de volver a la vida a la persona más cruel que había conocido, si antes el estatus de sangre de Ginevra lo tenía tranquilo, eso se había terminado, no dudaba que Voldemort tomaría en cuenta su traición y no importaba que hubiese sido el vínculo para traerlo de vuelta, la mataría, eso sabía que lo haría, porque no existiría ninguna profecía, la que involucraba a Potter se había cumplido, ahora no existiría nada que lo devolviera a la muerte, salvo ella, salvo Ginny, y eso lo tenía intranquilo, observó de nuevo a su padre que le otorgó una sonrisa molesta, sabía que su dominio sobre la oclumancia lo mantenía protegido de que alguien supiera lo que realmente pasaba con él en esos momentos, pero aun así, necesitaba saber la razón por la que su padre, se estaba arriesgando de sobremanera, y no sólo él, sino que estaba arrastrando a su familia de nuevo por ese acantilado.

—Quiero que vayas lo antes posible y consigas lo que te he pedido –comentó Lucius.

—Es todo lo que necesitas ¿cierto? –observó a su padre que soltó una carcajada.

—Lo estoy haciendo para que sepas cuáles son tus responsabilidades, Draco, no siempre estarás escondido tras las faldas de tu madre, así que quiero que elijas a los hombres que irán contigo, a menos que sea mucha tarea para ti.

—Quiero que Smart venga conmigo –soltó Draco molesto.

—Él no irá, solicitud denegada –se encogió de hombros el hombre.

—Me estás dando permiso y la libertad de…

—Llevarás a Dolohov como tu mano derecha –concluyó la discusión –y te diré por qué, porque necesito viva a esa estúpida, y si te llevas a Smart contigo, Dolohov se quedará a cargo de ella, y en un descuido, puede escaparse y en el peor de los escenarios, haría que el idiota se desesperara tanto que la matara, Smart es inteligente, irónicamente, sabe mantener bien la calma y una niña estúpida como Ginevra Weasley no lo sacará de sus casillas, así que se quedará a cargo de ella, llevarás a Dolohov y no discutiré más sobre tu mano derecha, a menos que quieras que la corte, de forma literal.

—Estás muy seguro del plan ¿no lo crees? –Draco soltó enfadado.

—No hay ni un error, por mínimo que sea, Draco, por eso estoy tan seguro, lo único que necesitaba para comenzar era que Voldemort me hiciera saber quién era la Heredera de Morgana, y te lo dijo a ti.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe que lo es, ninguno de los Weasley sabe que ella lo es ¿Quién no nos dice que estaba equivocado, papá? –bufó.

—Voldemort no se equivoca, al menos no cuando se trata de asegurar su supervivencia, era demasiado inteligente para ello, la prueba está, que Dumbledore siguió a la perfección el plan que el Señor Tenebroso tenía detallado, matar su viejo cuerpo y con eso su profecía, para volver de nuevo más fuerte que nunca ¿y sabes quién estará a su lado cuando eso pase?

—Hasta donde yo recuerdo, temías a ese hombre, huiste de él cuando te necesitaba para…

—No ¡Yo hice lo que mi señor me ordenó que hiciera! –Chilló histérico Lucius –fingir ser un asqueroso cobarde no era mi mayor fascinación pero funcionó, en cambio contigo, parecía real, no una actuación, hijo.

—Hice todo eso porque temía que te matara a ti o a mi madre, no porque tuviese miedo de que me matara a mí –soltó molesto.

—Bien, ahora, llevarás a Dolohov contigo y reunirás a cincuenta hombres y te marcharás lo antes posible, necesitamos todo antes del próximo año.

—Estamos en Agosto, papá –se burló.

—Lo que necesitamos te tomará más de un mes encontrarlo, Draco, ahora haz lo que te ordené y vete.

Narcissa observó a su esposo y a su hijo, cuando su marido volvió a sentarse suspiró cansina, desde que Voldemort le había susurrado a Draco al oído el nombre de _Ginevra Weasley, _su hijo había estado confundido, hasta que Lucius les informó de forma oficial, los planes que le había encomendado Voldemort, no había dicho nada antes porque la instrucción principal era permanecer en silencio, y no compartir con nadie el plan alterno, y por supuesto era obligatorio, de hacer ese plan público antes que él fuera oficialmente derrotado, la vida le iba en juego a causa del juramento inquebrantable, su hijo había terminado de armar el rompecabezas cuando dijo que esa era la razón por la cual el Señor Tenebroso le había susurrado al oído el nombre de la hija menor de los Weasley, que hasta ese momento, habían pasado desapercibidos para el resto de la comunidad mágica, sólo eran unos pobretones, pero ahora, sabían que tenían ese secreto bastante bien escondido, nada menos que su hija, era la heredera de Morgana.

—Quita esa cara, Narcissa –le pidió su marido –Dolohov no permitirá que le ocurra nada a Draco.

—Dolohov no es confiable para ir con él, sabes que Draco tiene razón, Smart tiene que ser su mano derecha.

—No voy a arriesgar la vida de la chica, Narcissa.

—Pero si la de nuestro hijo, Lucius.

—Ve con él, así te aseguras que jamás salga de tus faldas –se puso de pie –no quiero a un cobarde como hijo, Narcissa, se lo dije a él, cuando Voldemort vuelva, seremos los que estemos a su lado, disfrutando de la gloría, nos eligió a nosotros sobre todos sus seguidores, ahora somos nosotros los que mandamos a todos y no somos más parte del montón.

—Sólo quiero que estés seguro de que estás mandando a tu hijo a una misión casi suicida.

—No le pasará nada, al lugar donde va, no hará caos, sólo irá en búsqueda de una persona, y lo que ésta le dará.

—Bien… ¿A dónde vas? –le interrogó cuando caminó hasta la chimenea.

—A visitar a nuestra querida heredera –soltó burlón –a apresurar un poco su educación.

—Volverás a usar el maleficio _Cruciatus _con ella.

—Sí.

Lucius desapareció en la llamarada verde, ni siquiera ella conocía donde se encontraba la chica, su marido había mantenido bastante bien ese secreto, hasta que el Weasley, mejor amigo de Potter no dejara de aparecerse de sorpresa por la Mansión, la mantendría resguardada en ese lugar, donde según no la encontraría jamás, así la tuviese cautiva el resto de la vida.

Apareció en el lugar, la chica estaba al centro, Smart estaba recargado junto a la chimenea, observando como los otros hombres usaban al mismo tiempo el maleficio _Cruciatus, _cosa que le parecía divertido cuando ella gritaba a causa del dolor.

—Vaya, me alegra ver que al menos aquí no pierden el tiempo –sonrió con suficiencia Lucius.

—Mi señor –Smart le hizo una reverencia que hizo que Malfoy se sintiera aún más grande de lo que se sentía.

—No han aparecido cambios ¿cierto?

—No, ninguno.

—Bien –sonrió –denle su varita a la chica, veamos que puede hacer en un maldito duelo.

Ginny se abalanzó sobre su varita en cuanto la aventaron al piso y rodó un poco hacia ella.

—Haz tu mejor movimiento, muchacha –le animó Malfoy.

—_Expelliarmus _—Exclamó pero el hechizo no llegó a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a Lucius, el cual negó decepcionado.

—Lo atribuiré a la tortura –se encogió de hombros –_Crucio _–pronunció haciendo que las rodillas de Ginny se doblaran a causa del dolor y se retorciera sobre el piso –aun eres muy débil, _Expelliarmus _–la varita salió volando al otro extremo del salón –así que… imagino que ni siquiera eres capaz de lograr que un hechizo no verbal sea lo suficientemente poderoso ¿no?

—Si eso fuera, ya estarían muertos –soltó enfurecida.

—Es una lástima, sería bueno que eso pasara, te librarías de nosotros, al menos –sonrió.

—No sé para qué me quieres, Lucius.

—Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra, me habían dicho que aun pensabas que Potter era la razón de que te tuviéramos cautiva, pero no, lo cierto es que no, te necesitamos a ti, a alguien poderoso como tú…

—Hermione –soltó la chica –Hermione es la bruja más inteligente a su edad…

—Claramente es ella la más inteligente, porque ya vi que tú apenas puedes hilar las palabras que te digo –todos los hombres en el salón se burlaron –ella es la más inteligente, chiquilla estúpida, pero no la más poderosa ¿comprendes la diferencia? _¡Crucio! _–Ginny volvió a retorcerse a causa del dolor –te contaré un secreto, que por lo visto, tus padres no se han animado a confesarte ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos, porque de ser así, ya sabrían la razón por la cual te tenemos –sonrió –tú, una chica insignificante a los ojos de todos, eres, ni más ni menos, que la gran Heredera, de… _Morgana _–los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como plato de la sorpresa, ese hombre tenía que estar bromeando, tendría que estarle afectando a él los _Crucio_ que ella recibía, no había otra razón para que le dijera aquella idiotez.

—Es una mentira –se burló Ginny –creo que tienes a la chica equivocada.

—No, no, nada de equivocaciones, hay una explicación lógica para que la familia _Weasley _no tuviese mujeres desde hace tantas generaciones ¿no lo crees? Tu madre omitió aquella advertencia, y no tenemos más que agradecerle que se empeñara tanto, en tener una niña, a pesar de tener ya tantos hijos, gracias a eso, ahora podemos tenerte aquí.

Ginny apretó la quijada, sus padres debían ignorar eso, porque de saberlo jamás iba a perdonarles que le ocultaran algo así, realmente no iba a perdonarles que le ocultaran algo tan importante, por esa razón Voldemort los había mandado a ella, porque no creía que todo esto fuera iniciativa propia de Lucius, los mortífagos no lo seguirían a algo así de no ser porque Voldemort estuviera detrás de todo.

_¿Tan segura estás de eso? _La vocecita se coló en su mente, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Lucius se metía con ella en temas relacionados con Voldemort, en su primer año en Hogwarts le había dado un diario, y había convivió inocentemente con un Voldemort de 16 años, ya sabía lo que era que él podía hacer, y también era cierto que Voldemort no había mandado a Lucius, sino que otra vez, como ahora, le había sido tan fácil dar con ella, de todos los que estaban hacía diez años en Flourish and Blotts, el caldero que ese hombre había elegido había sido el suyo ¿por qué? Porque había sido la que más débil se había visto de todos, y siendo honesta lo sabía, ni Hermione, ni Harry y mucho menos su hermano iban a caer en una trampa tan tonta, como ella lo hizo, y ahora sucedía lo mismo, ella tenía que ser la más débil, por eso Voldemort indicó que ella, porque si los Weasley tenían sangre de Morgana corriendo por sus venas, eso los hacía a todos, directamente, herederos de la misma bruja, no sólo a ella, pero comprendía que los mortífagos no pudiesen hacerse de Ron, después de todo era un Auror increíble, mucho menos con Charlie, que si podía hacerse cargo de inmensos dragones, unos cuantos mortífagos serían como unos bonitos bebés con piruletas, Percy era el Asistente Junior del Ministro por algo más que por ser el premio anual en la escuela, George por mucho que se dedicara a hacer bromas, dominaba muy bien los hechizos de ataque, Bill, si él podía con maldiciones egipcias, que no pudiera con los lacayos de Voldemort; y luego estaba ella, en lo único bueno que era, era en el mocomurcielago, y sí, había logrado entrar al club de las eminencias gracias a ello, pero… era lo suficientemente estúpida como para estar por su casa sin su varita, era algo que no debía pasar jamás.

_Igual que en tu sueño. _La vocecita molesta volvió, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, pero en su sueño Harry había sido alcanzado por _Avada _que había lanzado uno de los mortífagos, y Ron la había librado de que se la llevaran, tal vez eso había sido como un aviso de que algo malo iba a pasar, y un recordatorio más de que debería de tener su varita todo el tiempo con ella, pero si era lo bastante estúpida como para no tomar en cuenta ese sueño, se merecía estar en ese lugar siendo torturada y poner las cosas tan fáciles.

—Así es, moléstate un poco más –la animó Lucius.

Ginny salió de sus cavilaciones al escucharlo hablar, no sabía cómo había terminado de pie, su cabello dejó de ondear en ese momento, fuera lo que fuera que ellos quisieran de ella, estaba yendo en el camino adecuado, la sonrisa de Malfoy se lo dejó muy claro.

—La ira es estimulante al parecer –comentó Smart caminando hasta ella –no sé cómo influye en realidad.

Observó la mano del mortífago, sostenía un mechón de su cabello, que extrañamente, había llegado a su hombro, siendo que cuando fue secuestrada, le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros.

—Bien, ahora que ya sabes cómo influenciar en ella, hazlo, no quiero más pérdidas de tiempo –ordenó Lucius caminando hasta la chimenea –iré a despistar al enemigo, no dudes en informarme.

—Se lo haré llegar con su hijo –asintió Smart.

—No –se detuvo y observó a todos los lacayos –a partir de éste momento, Smart está encargado de todo lo referente a ella, mi hijo, Draco, fue enviado a otra misión, así que tienen que seguir las ordenes que les dé Smart, de lo contrario, no seré muy piadoso.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí –intervino el aludido –espero que no le moleste que haga de Thomas Nott mi mano derecha.

—Lo que quieras –concedió y se marchó.

Ginny tuvo que luchar por que su estómago regresara a su lugar, Draco ya no estaba a cargo de ella, eso significaba que las cosas iban a estar peor, porque él por lo menos le había dado un consejo referente a cómo comportarse ya que él era el encargado de ella, pero… con éste hombre, las cosas cambiaban completamente, un escalofrío la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, oficialmente estaba aterrada, si Draco le había dicho que no podían matarla, ya comenzaba a dudarlo, el hombre frente a ella lucía capaz de torturarla por diversión y asesinarla después; temía que le pasara lo mismo que a los padres de Neville, pero también sabía que no podía mejorar lo que ellos querían que mejorara, así le fuera la vida en ello, iba a truncar cada uno de sus planes.

—No tienes de que asustarte, niña –sonrió Smart.

— ¿Por qué Draco no está a cargo? –interrogó inconscientemente.

—Es un poco hiriente, pequeña, pero comprendo, por lo menos a él le conoces, por eso he pedido a Nott.

—Blaise es el mejor amigo de Draco –soltó.

—No me sorprende que pienses eso, después de todos los años o al menos los últimos en Hogwarts, pero por eso, Blaise no puede venir aquí, y ayudarme a torturarte, tiene que ayudar a Draco en su encomienda, después de todo, no hay nadie que le conozca más –sonrió –te llevaré a tu cuarto.

La arrastró hasta el cuarto donde la mantenían cuando se aburrían de torturarla, y era el lugar donde mejor se sentía, a pesar de que oliera a humedad, e hiciera frío, nadie se había preocupado por hacer de su _estancia _algo un poco más cómodo, donde por lo menos, no muriera de frío.

Se observó a través del pequeño espejo a sí misma, su cabello más largo, y sus piernas sucias y descubiertas, así como se la habían llevado de la Madriguera, así mismo la mantenían, con esa toalla solamente, se talló los brazos, y miró el techo con melancolía, extrañaba estar con sus hermanos, con sus padres, después de que todo eso terminara, dejaría el equipo y buscaría un trabajo en el Ministerio, donde pudiese ver más seguido a dos de sus hermanos, y pasaría más por la tienda después de salir del trabajo, y de ser posible, haría que sus padres fueran seguido a Egipto y a Rumanía, ya no quería estar lejos de su familia, incluso, no quería estar lejos de Harry, necesitaba regresar a su casa, pero primero necesitaba un buen plan para escapar, un plan para atacar a esos mortífagos, alguna forma de avisar a Ron donde estaba.

Comenzó a reírse como histérica y se cubrió el rostro ¿cómo podía decirle a Ron donde estaba? Si ni siquiera ella sabía dónde estaba, todos llamaban al lugar _la casa, _pero no había más información sobre la localización, sabía que había hechizos protegiendo el ruido de los gritos que ella emitía cuando la torturaban, tendrían que tener más, no eran tan tontos, eso ya le había quedado lo suficientemente claro, comenzaba a creer que Ron y Harry, jamás darían con ella, si los mortífagos no querían, se preguntó quién era el informante secreto dentro de los Aurores, no cualquiera era informado de lo que haría el jefe.

Observó al elfo doméstico con la bandeja de oro en la mano, la dejó en una pequeña mesa al fondo del lugar y desapareció sin decir nada, Ginny observó hacia otro lado, no había comido nada desde hacía varios días, pero tampoco lo sentía muy necesario, no tenía hambre y tenía el estómago revuelto, no sabía a qué se debían las náuseas, si a las torturas o al asco que ella misma se daba al no poder salir de ahí por su propia cuenta y estar esperanzada de que sus hermanos realmente la encontraran rápido.

Abrió los ojos asustada cuando sintió un golpe en las piernas, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho queriendo escapar, observó a un hombre frente a ella, pero tenía la vista un poco nublada a causa de que había estado dormida y el lugar era bastante oscuro, imaginaba que mantenían así el lugar con un hechizo, a menos que estuviera en un sótano o en un lugar subterráneo.

—El elfo me ha dicho que no has estado comiendo nada –soltó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente, aunque no era de la persona que había deseado oír.

—No tengo hambre –soltó seca.

—Pues vas a tener que comer a menos que quieres que venga alguno de los otros a hacerte engullir la comida mediante la violencia.

—_Algún otro _–soltó divertida –es que no eres suficiente para hacerme comer tu ¿cierto, Nott? –se burló.

—Demasiado caballero para ello, Weasley –soltó tranquilo.

—No puedes ser un caballero si estás permitiendo que una chica esté encerrada en contra de su voluntad.

—No estarías encerrada de estar por voluntad propia ¿no lo crees?

—No tengo hambre –volvió a girar el rostro.

—Draco no se va a poner nada feliz cuando se entere de que estás matándote de hambre –soltó un tanto irritado.

—Como si me importara lo que pueda pensar el idiota de tu amigo –se burló.

—Estoy aquí porque Smart pensó que era bueno que tuvieses a alguien conocido en todo esto –se puso en cuclillas frente a ella –soy lo más cercano a un amigo aquí, Ginevra –confesó.

—Un amigo me ayudaría a escapar, un amigo informaría a mi hermano de mi localización.

—Tu hermano está bastante perdido, a decir verdad –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –está mirando a la dirección equivocada, Ginevra –se acercó a ella –y he estado llevándolo a la dirección correcta, es sólo que es demasiado orgulloso como para pensar que yo sería su mapa al tesoro.

—Ron jamás confiaría en ti, y de todas maneras ¿Por qué lo estarías guiando hacia mí? –lo observó atenta acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

—No quiero que Voldemort regrese –soltó honestamente –y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sabotear eso, así que confía en mí.

—No voy a confiar en ti, Nott, si eso fuera cierto, ahora mismo estaría en la oficina de Aurores en el Ministerio, custodiada por mi hermano, sin embargo, sigo en este lugar que ni siquiera sé distinguir si es un cuarto, un sótano o mi propia tumba –se recargó en la barda –déjame sola.

—Vas a confiar en mí –sonrió.

—No hay manera de que confíe en ti –observó a Nott que se había puesto de pie y caminado hacia un lugar apartado.

—Pues escucha esto, sino comes, me temo que seré sustituido con Blaise, y ambos sabemos que de él no te escaparás, sobretodo porque ha estado deseando meterse entre tus piernas desde el colegio.

Ginny se abrazó las piernas, en eso Thomas tenía razón, no creía que Blaise fuera lo suficiente educado para entablar una conversación con ella, sino más bien, buscaría otra cosa, y dudaba que Smart se lo negara, había escuchado tantas veces que si estuviera embarazada facilitaría las cosas, así que no importaba mucho si era de Harry o de cualquier otro; se estremeció notablemente, ojalá que esa idea no rondara por la cabeza de alguno de los hombres de afuera, porque no sería nada agradable.

— ¿Dónde estás, Draco? –sollozó hundiendo su rostro entre sus huesudas rodillas, si él estuviese ahí, nada de eso estaría pasando, tal vez su estadía ahí no fuera la mejor, pero no en una situación tan precaria como esa, y no podía engañarse más, quería que estuviera ahí con ella, por lo menos ver su rostro le hacía sentir viva de alguna extraña manera.

Desde aquel beso que le había dado cuando le había dicho que no permitiría que alguien se la llevara, bueno, en realidad, desde que había ido a uno de los juegos y se había colado hasta donde se encontraba ella, y le había dicho que estaba ahí porque deseaba convertirse en una buena persona, se había acercado a ella y había estado a punto de besarle, pero desapareció en cuanto escuchó que alguien la llamaba, esa promesa de besarla se había quedado en el aire, y había estado inquieta por el hecho de que no lo hiciera, pero ese día en el sótano, cuando la besó, había sido una sensación maravillosa, había sido mejor que la primera vez que tomó prestada una de las escobas de los gemelos para intentar volar, más emocionante que tener frente a sí al niño que sobrevivió, en realidad, no sabía con qué comparar ese beso.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, Smart estaba frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y una charola en la mano, en la otra tenía su varita, la guardó en su bolsillo y tomó algo de la charola, le extendió un vaso y ello lo aceptó, bebió un poco, no quería hacerlo enfurecer, había recordado las palabras de Draco, haría lo necesario para no hacer que los demás se enfadaran y volvieran a torturarla, pronto llegaría al límite, lo sabía, estaba por volverse completamente loca.

—Está bien que esté retenida, Srta. Weasley –soltó el hombre –pero no es nuestra intención matarla, al menos no de hambre.

—Supongo que dejarán que Voldemort lo haga ¿no? –elevó una ceja haciendo que Smart sonriera en complicidad, así que todavía iba a ser torturada por un tiempo.

—Espero que el jugo de calabaza le agrade, no creí conveniente traerle cerveza de mantequilla, no ha comido y probablemente eso haga el efecto aún más –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime algo, Smart ¿Por qué los mortífagos quieren de vuelta a Voldemort? –Frunció el ceño –no lo comprendo, el Ministerio les ha dejado libres, no tienen que servir a un cruel hombre, son libres.

—Sólo le diré algo, Señorita Weasley –se acuclilló frente a ella –los muggles creen en una fuerza superior a la que llaman Dios, usted no lo sabe porque es de sangre pura, por lo tanto no está acostumbrada a ello y dudo que su novio y su futura cuñada hablen de eso –sonrió –y como en todo, se hay luz y oscuridad, para existir una, tiene que existir la otra, para un perfecto balance, de no ser así, el mundo se volvería ruinas.

— ¿Es nacido Muggle, Smart? –interrogó curiosa, pero él negó.

—Sangre pura –contestó –he vivido en el mundo Muggle por mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para familiarizarme con todas sus creencias.

—Así que usted siempre se ha inclinado por la oscuridad.

—Hay muggles que también prefieren vivir en ella, no es algo natural sólo en magos, señorita Weasley –sonrió –y así como hay muggles que piensan que al morir irán junto a su _Dios _aún hay otros que quieren ir con su contraparte –señaló el suelo –los muggles _buenos _piensan que ir al lugar que ellos consideran _Cielo _es bueno, y que todos aquellos que prefieren la oscuridad en sus corazones, cuando mueran se arrepentirán, sin embargo, lo que para algunos es un castigo, para otros no lo es ¿no lo cree así? Voldemort, es la oscuridad que nosotros elegimos, querida niña –acarició la mejilla de Ginny –lo que para su orden, es una clara maldición, para nosotros es una clara bendición, por el contrario, el mundo regido por Kingsley, no es nada más que nuestro propio infierno, y haremos de todo, por volver al paraíso de sombras –le besó frente y salió.


	9. Sangre Pura

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

Hola, bueno, otro jueves más con continuación, espero que la historia les esté agradando, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, por sus follows, por sus favs, significan mucho, en serio que sí. Bueno, pues me despido, hasta el próximo jueves.

* * *

Draco frunció el ceño claramente consternado, al parecer era el único que desconocía el lugar al que iban a ir, su padre últimamente estaba teniendo demasiados secretos con él, primero quitarlo de custodiar a Ginny, y después enviándolo a una maldita isla ¿Qué iba a obtener en ese lugar tan desolado? Caminó primero que todos haciendo que los demás le siguieran sin chistar, eso era lo único bueno, esos tipos lo creían con el suficiente coraje y valor para liderarlos, así que por el momento no habría ningún otro problema.

Observó a su alrededor, tratando de asociar en qué lugar se encontraban, rebuscó entre su abrigo el mapa que le había dado su padre cuando lo envió, pero no lo encontró, gruñó cuando Dolohov se lo pasó.

—Así que… -observó el pergamino y su mirada gris se topó con los ojos negros de Dolohov –tiene que ser un mal chiste, Dolohov –bajó el mapa molesto.

—No lo es –se encogió de hombros –claramente tendríamos que venir hasta aquí para conseguir lo necesario, Draco ¿es que pensaste que bromearíamos con que Weasley es la Heredera de Morgana y no venir aquí?

—Bien, ya que sabes mejor que yo nuestra ubicación ¿dónde estamos?

—Llegamos a Celidon, supongo que si fuiste a tus clases de Historia de la Magia ¿no es así, muchacho?

—Todo esto siempre se me hizo un mal chiste, a decir verdad –le arrebató el mapa –supongo que tenemos que dirigirnos al norte ¿cierto?

—Totalmente cierto, tenemos que llegar hasta Agned.

—Bien ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará eso?

—Tomando en cuenta que no podemos aparecernos en la isla, nos llevará un mes llegar hasta allá, y otro mes llegar a Glein.

—Debo suponer que nadie vive en esta isla ¿cierto?

—Pensé que todo esto era parte de Inglaterra, no una maldita isla –se quejó un hombre.

—Eres un idiota, por eso lo pensaste, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Draco, hay alguno que otro viviendo aquí, aun no sé qué tan cierto sea, he estudiado el mapa, pero es la primera vez que vengo.

—Mientras más rápido nos pongamos en marcha, más rápido terminaremos esto, así podremos regresar a la mansión.

—Tienes algo de prisa ¿no? Tal vez sea porque dejaste a alguien importante ¿quizá? –Se burló Dolohov –tu madre estará muy feliz de saber que la has extrañado mucho.

—Imbécil –soltó enfadado.

Se adelantó, observando la inmensidad del bosque, no entendía la razón por la que el lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar, tal vez lo relacionaba con el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, igual de oscuros y siniestros, y al igual que el del colegio, se le hacía imposible que algo más aparte de criaturas siniestras vivieran ahí, así que no entendía como hubo un tiempo en el que alguien hubiese podido vivir ahí, en ninguna parte de la isla, pero si lo habían hecho, comprendía porque se habían ido todos.

Escuchó como algunos se iban quejando a causa de las enormes telarañas en algunos de los árboles, después de todo, tantos siglos abandonado, era normal que los insectos hicieran de las suyas, observó a Dolohov que iba a unos pasos detrás de él, viendo hacia el frente, sin inmutarse, al parecer iba concentrado en el camino, alguien tenía que hacerlo, por cualquier cosa.

Caminaron todo el día, sin detenerse por más de diez minutos, mientras más rápido avanzaran, más pronto podrían volver a casa, y contaba con volver pronto, quería ver que todo con Ginevra estuviera bien, sabía que Smart era paciente y toleraría la mayoría de las rabietas de la insolente pelirroja, pero hasta el más tranquilo pierde la paciencia, y no quería que la tocaran más de lo necesario, si él estuviera ahí, las cosas serían totalmente diferentes, maldecía el momento en el que había decidido ir con Blaise a tomar algo, por ese maldito error, él estaba aquí, y Ginny en _la casa, _totalmente desprotegida.

—Deberíamos dormir –aconsejó Dolohov.

—Avanzaremos un poco más –ordenó Draco sin detenerse un segundo ante la sugerencia.

Se detuvo en una estructura de piedra, era una especie de monumento, no le tomó mucha importancia, pero decidió que era momento de que los hombres descansaran, así que dio la orden y todos se dejaron caer sin dar un paso más.

Observó a todos acomodarse mientras encendían una fogata y se ponían alrededor de ella, mientras usaban las provisiones que habían llevado con ellos, las suficientes para los dos meses, ahora entendía porque su padre le había dicho que no iba a ser tan fácil, lo que no entendió, era porque aparecer tan lejos y no en el mismo Agned.

Comió lo que le ofrecieron sin quejarse, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que el olor de la comida inundó sus fosas nasales, se recostó y se llevó uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y observó el fragmento de cielo estrellado que se escapaba por los enormes árboles, si no estuviese esa estructura, no se podría ver nada.

No pudo dormir, escuchó las pláticas de los que hicieron sus rondas, para lo único que tenía cabeza era para la pelirroja encerrada en algún lugar, y en lo mucho que deseaba estar allí, junto a ella, tal vez hubiese sido algo agradable llevarla con él, si después de todo, en un lugar tan mágico como donde estaba, no se podía hacer magia, no habría riesgos para que ella escapara, tampoco iban a encontrarla ahí, así que estaban más seguros.

Se levantó frustrado por su falta de sueño y envió a sus hombres a dormir un poco, no era como si algo fuera a atacarles ahí, dudaba que hubiese algo realmente peligroso.

Despertó a todos cuando el sol estaba por emerger, para su sorpresa, no era el único que pensaba que mientras más avanzaran por el día, más rápido se librarían de estar en un lugar así, la nubecita de humo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, puso los ojos en blanco cuando notó que alguno de los hombres había sido tan poco práctico como para llevar una cámara con él, emprendió el paso dando grandes zancadas, antes de que pensaran que podían tomarse un poco más de tiempo antes de encaminarse en serio.

—Todo será mejor cuando Voldemort regrese –dijo uno de los hombres detrás de él –debería reclamar este lugar, y hacer que sus más allegados vivamos aquí –comentó en un tono muy agradable.

—Después de su derrota, lo que hará es matar a todos los muggles, y reclamará al mundo, no sé porque se remitiría a una isla lo bastante siniestra –soltó Stuart.

—Porque no hay nada mejor que una isla oscura y siniestra para un hombre malvado y siniestro –soltó el primer hombre un tanto molesto.

—Es la tierra del Rey Arturo…

—Y de Merlín y si mis fuentes no me engañan, Merlín fue Slytherin, como nosotros.

—Pues renunció al legado, al ayudar a un asqueroso Muggle como el Rey Arturo –soltó Stuart –así que es bueno que la mujer del lago le matara –Dolohov se unió a la charla haciendo que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco, ahora todo el mundo era un maldito experto sobre la época de Merlín.

—Bienvenidos, forasteros –Draco se detuvo en seco y observó la figura de una mujer que tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha –he visto que han pasado una buena noche, y nos complace, pero alguien ha estado esperando su visita.

Todos observaron hacia arriba cuando las hojas de los árboles se movieron, estaban completamente rodeados mientras eran apuntados con ballestas y arcos, Dolohov gruñó como respuesta antes de que los atacaran, todo se volvió obscuro en un instante.

—&amp;—

La risa de los mortífagos se escuchaba en todo el lugar, a pesar de que se cubría los oídos no podía aislar el ruido, se estaba volviendo loca, si no era por las torturas era de la algarabía que tenían esos hombres, no podía entender cómo podían estar tan alegres mientras una chica estaba en condiciones deplorables en alguna parte de ese lugar.

—Ron –sollozó –tienes que encontrarme, por favor.

El elfo dejó una charola más y lo único que hizo fue tomar el jugo de calabaza, su estómago seguía negándose a algo demasiado sustancioso como todo lo que le llevaban, si bien ellos no la mataban de hambre, su propio cuerpo intentaba hacerlo.

— ¿La ama Weasley desea una cosa? –interrogó el elfo.

—Que me lleves a mi casa –contestó conteniendo el llanto.

—Es imposible que Swing lleve a la ama Weasley a casa –agachó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Swing, lo sé… ¿sabes dónde está Draco? –el elfo negó.

—El amo Malfoy ha mandado al amo Draco a un lugar lejano, nadie ha dicho nada a Swing.

—Gracias, Swing –le sonrió.

Si Hermione se enteraba que en su estadía había contribuido al maltrato de algún elfo, posiblemente se libraría de los mortífagos, pero no de Azkaban, sonrió ante la ocurrencia, prefería pensar que por una vez a Hermione le preocupaba más como se encontraba que como tratara a un elfo, pero no estaba tan segura, después de todo, Ron lo había dicho, Hermione no era buena ordenando sus prioridades.

—Vamos a jugar un poco, cariño –sonrió Smart tomándola del cuello y arrastrándola por un largo pasillo.

Cayó de bruces en la alfombra que quemó las palmas de sus manos a causa de la fricción, observó a todos los que la observaron, habían comenzado a notar su atuendo hacía poco, y las miradas eran cada vez menos furtivas y sabía que tenía que agradecer a Smart el hecho de que no la tocaran, claro que no podía hacer nada respecto a las miradas.

—Podrán jugar con ella de esa manera cuando cumpla el cometido de Voldemort –aseguró Smart, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerza para evitar derramar una sola lágrima.

Se retorció cuando la familiar maldición llegó a ella, su respiración comenzó a agitarse inmediatamente, tenía que soportar esa tortura de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo y sin enojarse esta vez por los comentarios, porque no quería hacer nada de lo que después se arrepentiría por hacer.

—Hoy no estás de humor para cooperar ¿cierto?

—Deberíamos usar alguna otra técnica –sugirió el hombre castaño y de ojos color chocolate acuclillándose frente a ella, estiró una mano en dirección al nudo en su toalla.

—No por un tiempo –le detuvo Nott recargado en la chimenea.

—Vamos, Nott, deberías unirte a la diversión ¿no te parece atractiva la mocosa? Porque podemos llamar a Zabini, para que te cubra esta noche, él ha sido poco discreto respecto a lo que le gustaría hacer con ella.

—Lo único que vamos a hacer con ella es lo que el señor Malfoy ordenó –Thomas se acercó a él.

—El muchacho tiene razón –intervino Smart –aléjate ahora –el hombre le apuntó con la varita y una luz verde salió de ella para enredarse en el cuerpo de Ginny –listo, nadie podrá quitarle esa toalla –le otorgó una mirada a Ginny que ella devolvió con gratitud para después ser atacada con un _Crucio. _No entendía ni la actitud de Smart ni la de Thomas ¿Por qué se preocupaban por cuidarle?

—&amp;—

—_Ron –_escuchó un sollozó_ –tienes que encontrarme, por favor._

Ron se levantó asustado, ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido? El sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, todo estaba tranquilo, estaba en su cama en la Madriguera y Harry dormía al otro extremo del cuarto, intentó tranquilizar su respiración, pero la voz de Ginny había sido tan… real, algo más allá de un sueño común, se cubrió el rostro y no pudo detener las lágrimas producto de la frustración, no había sido capaz de encontrar a su hermana, aun no la había encontrado y la culpa lo estaba matando, si hubiese recibido ese _Avada _Ginny estaría aún en casa, pero no, tenía que detener a ese hombre de matarlo.

—Alguna vez tienes que dormir –la voz de Harry resonó por toda la habitación a pesar de ser un susurro.

—No puedo –contestó –no puedo porque cada que duermo la voz de Ginny viene a mi cabeza –se jaló los cabellos en desesperación.

—Ron, Ginny tiene que estar más ocupada protegiéndose a sí misma, así que dudo que te torture de esa manera, si realmente fuera ella, ya te habría dicho dónde encontrarla y quien la tiene.

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así su voz es tan… real.

—Tiene cinco hermanos ¿Por qué torturarte sólo a ti? –Harry se incorporó.

—Porque fui yo quien permitió que se la llevaran, y merezco muy bien ser torturado por eso, sólo quiero encontrarla, Harry, sólo eso.

—Vamos a encontrarla, Ron, lo haremos.

—Tenemos un maldito mes diciendo lo mismo –se levantó enfurecido haciendo que la madera crujiera como respuesta a la ira.

—Vas a despertar a los demás, y no eres el único que ha estado buscándola, el resto de tus hermanos están exhaustos también, ellos merecen dormir.

—Mis padres también, Hermione también, incluso tú –aceptó –y lo siento, iré afuera, a ver si puedo controlarme un poco si quiera.

Harry asintió y observó a su amigo salir de la habitación, después de un minuto lo vio aparecer rumbo al jardín, la escoba llegó hasta su mano y emprendió el vuelo, se sentía un poco culpable, él tendría que estar más desmoronado que Ron, después de todo Ginny era su novia, la chica que amaba, pero había estado durmiendo tranquilo cuando su amigo lo despertó a causa de sus habituales quejidos a causa de las pesadillas, no sabía que había estado soñando, y si notó que Hermione había mezclado algo en su jugo de calabaza para hacerlo dormir, pero verlo torturándose no era nada bueno para los demás.

La luz del sol golpeó en sus ojos, no había quitado la vista del último punto donde vio a Ron por última vez esperando que volviera, pero no lo había hecho, había escuchado a la señora Weasley avisarles que el desayuno estaría pronto, escuchó a Hermione y a los demás bañarse, sólo faltaba él y Ron.

—Harry –le habló Hermione y los ojos de la castaña se desviaron hasta la cama vacía ¿dónde está Ron?

—Salió en la madrugada –contestó sin ánimo.

— ¿De nuevo otra pesadilla? –el chico asintió.

—El realmente cree que es Ginny torturándolo, Hermione.

—No ha querido hablar del tema conmigo –suspiró –tengo que admitir que esto está uniendo cada vez más a los Weasley y me alegro por ello, Harry, en serio pero…

—Nos está dejando a nosotros totalmente alejados ¿cierto? –la chica asintió.

—Se pone histérico cada que intento preguntarle lo que dice Ginny en sus sueños.

—Lo resumiré para ti, Herms –sonrió amargamente Harry —_Ron, tienes que encontrarme, Ron, voy a volverme loca si no me encuentras, Ron, te lo suplico, encuéntrame, Ron, por favor, sólo ven por mí, Ron, ellos van a matarme si no hago lo que quieren que haga._

Se arrepintió de contestar a la pregunta de su amiga, sabía que la razón por la que Ron no le había dicho nada era para que no se torturara por el hecho de que no encontraran a Ginny, se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto a Hermione y la abrazó cuando comenzó a sacudirse a causa del llanto.

—Todos vamos a volvernos locos si no la encontramos –admitió –no sólo Ron, ni ella, _todos._

—Lo sé Hermione –admitió Harry.

Ron regresó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, completamente sudado y con rastros de sangre en los nudillos, Charlie fue el primero que lo vio, pero no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de la mesa y fue a ayudarle a subir a que se duchara.

—Merlín, Ron –se quejó –hueles peor que estiércol de Dragón –soltó haciendo que el aludido se carcajeara haciendo que la tensión que se había formado desde que Harry les dijo que había salido desde la madrugada se esfumara.

—Voy a prepárate más mientras tomas una ducha –sonrió la señora Weasley.

—No tengo hambre mamá, prefiero irme al Ministerio lo más pronto posible.

Subió hasta la ducha, no tardó mucho en ducharse, en diez minutos ya estaba duchado y arreglado caminando rumbo a la chimenea.

—Ron –lo llamó Hermione, él se giró con el ceño fruncido, la noche anterior habían discutido, ella insistía que eran sólo sueños, pero Ron estaba seguro que de alguna forma, Ginny se estaba comunicando –te llegó una lechuza de Alexa hace unos minutos.

—Gracias –sujetó la mano de la chica y la atrajo hasta él –te prometo que te recompensaré cuando ella vuelva, te lo juro Hermione.

—Lo sé –le sonrió –te amo, Ron.

—Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Abrió la carta y leyó rápidamente y observó a su prometida mientras su respiración se agitaba y su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Ron ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupada.

—Vieron a Ginny –soltó tragando saliva y haciendo que su voz se elevara para que las personas en la cocina salieran rápidamente.

— ¿Dónde? –la sonrisa en los labios del mayor de sus hermanos iluminó prácticamente todo.

—A las afueras de Londres –soltó –según Alexa, sólo están esperando a que lleguemos para irrumpir en el lugar.

—Pero… ¿Por qué estúpida razón no lo han hecho?

—Hay demasiados muggles, necesitan que alguien autorice todo.

—Necesitamos la autorización de Kingsley –soltó Percy.

—A la mierda las autorizaciones, Percy, que me importa Azkaban si por fin podremos matar a esos bastardos.

— ¡Ron! –chilló Hermione sorprendida.

—Vamos –ordenó y salieron todos rumbo a donde Alexa les había dado la indicación.

Stella ya estaba en el lugar cuando llegaron, estaba nerviosa y corrió hasta el menor de los pelirrojos.

—Tienes que detener esto, Ron, por favor –le suplicó.

—Stella, no comiences.

—No es Ginny, tienes que creerme –lo sujetó de los hombros –sé que todos ustedes desean encontrarla pero no es ella.

—Claro que es ella –se soltó Ron molesto.

—No, esto es una maldita trampa, saben que estamos desesperado y nos pusieron una trampa, Ron, tal vez nos están distrayendo para moverla de nuevo de lugar ¿no lo has pensado?

—Stella tiene razón –interrumpió Hermione –una distracción, si han sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos para ocultarla bien por un mes siete días ¿Por qué de la nada van a dejar que alguien la vea?

—No contaban con que tendríamos a alguien vigilando en el mundo Muggle –soltó Ron –esos imbéciles.

—Ron –Stella volvió a ponerse frente a él –quien quiera que tenga a Ginny, está jugando con tu mente.

—Por favor –Hermione le miró suplicante –recuerda que lo mismo pasó con Harry y Sirius, Ron, no actúes de manera precipitada.

—No hay nada precipitado, Hermione.

—Chicos –observó a los demás, pero al menos los Weasley iban a hacer lo que Ron les dijera que hicieran.

—&amp;—

Draco observó a la mujer de larga cabellera roja frente a él, tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y lo miraba atenta, como si algo en él fuera lo bastante llamativo y entretenido.

—Todo está listo –soltó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos –los tenemos en el lugar donde solicitaste.

—Fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para caer en esa trampa –sonrió –tienes que traer a uno de ellos ¿te queda claro? Uno de ellos, no importa quién, lo que necesitamos es su sangre pura.

—De acuerdo, mi señora –le hizo una reverencia y desapareció de ahí.

La pelirroja observó de nuevo en dirección a Draco, se acercó a él y acarició la línea de su mandíbula y los amarres se apretaron ante eso.

—Nos has tenido un maldito mes ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Draco enfurecido.

—Es más bien lo que tú quieres, no lo que yo quiero.

—Yo sólo vine por algo…

—Así es –sonrió –y sé por lo que vienes, ¿sabes algo? No voy a concedértelo.

—Entonces deja que nos marchemos –se removió furioso.

—No lo haré ¿Por qué dejaría que alguien como tú tomara lo que hemos custodiado por siglos? Solamente un sangre pura podría volver aquí ¿lo sabías? –Draco negó –era de suponerse –sonrió –Morgana lo hizo ¿sabes? Hizo que su hijo producto del incesto, asesinara a su propio padre, se casara con su peor enemiga y manchara el lugar con la sangre, tuvo a un mestizo sólo para poder maldecirnos, era una perra loca.

—Y ahora, mandarás…

—Por su heredero –sonrió –tengo suficientemente sangre pura aquí, para logar quitar la maldición que ella nos puso a los magos de sangre pura que no buscábamos más que la paz entre los nuestros y los muggles, Merlín nos ayudaría a eso.

—Pero lo mataron ¿no es cierto? –se burló.

—Te parece divertido, lo divertido es que te parezca divertido, no sé por qué razón te animaste a venir, pero sólo es la señal de que la amenaza de Morgana está de nuevo cerca de nosotros, y no vamos a permitir caer de nuevo en desgracia por ella.

—Me parece ridículo que permanezcan aquí si pueden salir y casarse con los asquerosos muggles –gruñó –y a todo esto, no sé cómo lo lograrás, no son insectos fáciles de atrapar.

—Nuestra informante lo sabe, ella los llevó hasta ahí –sonrió –se transformó en la pequeña que buscan y supongo tienen ustedes –los señaló a todos –y los atrajo con la desesperación de encontrarla, no va a salir nada mal, voy a matarlos a ustedes y liberar nuestro hogar de lo que Morgana nos hizo.

—Podemos darte a la principal heredera –soltó Dolohov –sólo necesitamos el grimorio –soltó llamando la atención de la mujer –si tú haces eso por nosotros, te juramos por lo que tú quieras, que te daremos el interés de Morgana, es más, te los entregaremos a todos ellos, a los ocho.


	10. Rojo Fuego

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, pues como ya es costumbre, estoy aquí para dejarles otro capítulo, como cada jueves, bueno, pues espero que les siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews; hasta el próximo jueves.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Dolohov había vendido a Ginny a esta loca? Por fortuna sólo se burló de él y no le prestó tanta atención, no creyó que hubiese una mujer descendiente de Morgana, después de todo, se había acordado sólo quedarse con los primeros tres hijos, máximo, si ninguno de ellos era una mujer, se mataría a cualquier niña que naciera después de que Morgana muriera, para no darle el poder suficiente de su antepasada.

Draco no dijo nada, iba a proteger la existencia de Ginny a partir de ese momento hasta que salieran de la isla, no dijo nada, y su semblante fue el mismo, intentando que su molestia no quedara completamente al descubierto.

La chica no dijo nada más, sólo dio órdenes para que los vigilaran, y desapareció del lugar, mientras el mortífago en la celda lo observó lleno de ira por hacerlo quedar como un loco.

—Esa perra era nuestra carta a la libertad –soltó rabioso.

—No sé de qué estés hablando, Dolohov, quizá Azkaban te dejó completamente chiflado.

—Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, y haré que tu padre se entere de esto.

—Si es que regresamos, Dolohov –se burló claramente divertido –no has escuchado que planean matarnos.

—Ya veremos si esa perra es capaz de hacerlo.

Tenía dos semanas observando la forma en que todos los de ahí se movían, tenía claramente planeado para poder escapar, lo único que necesitaba era saber dónde estaba el grimorio que había mencionado Dolohov y que su padre había olvidado mencionarle a él, pero ya lo arreglaría cuando llegara a la mansión, si es que regresaba.

La pelirroja observó a la chica sentada sobre la enorme piedra, tenía la vista fija en la nada, pero no se necesitaba mucho para saber lo que pensaba.

—No vamos a poder retener esto mucho tiempo, Hydra –soltó sin enfocar a la pelirroja.

—Ya lo sé, Honeday –negó –pero es la única solución, que ellos estén aquí, significa que lo que sea que Morgana hiciera antes de morir está por ocurrir, lo sabes.

—Ya lo sé, pero no podemos proteger por siempre Avalón, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

—Es lo todo lo que nos queda, Honeday, no podemos dejar que ellos se marchen y se lleven el grimorio.

—Podemos dejar que se marchen con el grimorio equivocado –sonrió la rubia platinada –y darles el grial, como obsequio –sonrió.

—Alexey está por regresar con uno de los herederos, tenemos que esperarla –soltó decidida Hydra.

—No se puede obedecer a dos personas, Hydra, Merlín fue un claro ejemplo de ello.

Se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaban los hombres capturados, todos guardaron silencio y los guardias se arrodillaron frente a la rubia, Draco frunció el ceño sorprendido, pensó que la pelirroja era la que mandaba ya que a esa mujer, apenas acababa de verla de todo el tiempo que tenían ahí.

—Levántense –ordenó y todos obedecieron –pensé que sería bueno presentarnos –observó a Draco –porque eres el líder ¿no es cierto?

—Cierto –contestó molesto.

—Soy Honeday –hizo una reverencia educada.

—Draco Malfoy –soltó.

—Hydra me ha puesto al tanto de lo que quieren, y he venido a decirles que haré lo correcto y les ayudaré, siempre y cuando… ustedes hagan algo por nosotros –sus ojos miel eran amables, así que él aceptó.

—&amp;—

Hermione terminó de poner los hechizos protectores, y en cuanto asintió hacia Ron, todos irrumpieron en el lugar, para sorpresa de todos, Ginny estaba atada en un rincón, con varios hombres que no habían visto jamás, no podían decir que eran mortífagos, iban vestidos con una maya que simulaba una armadura, el hombre al final, el castaño de ojos amarillos les sonrió.

—Ginny ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ron, todos observaron como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la pelirroja de cabello corto que estaba vestida con unos jeans rotos color azul y una sudadera azul claro, estaba un poco magullada, pero estaba viva y estaba bien.

—Ron –habló Stella detrás de él.

—_Avada Kedavra _—Lanzó contra uno de los hombres sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que su hermana abriera los ojos con claro terror.

— ¡Ron! –Chilló Hermione –mataste a un hombre –pero el chico no pareció oírle.

—Sabemos a quién llevaremos –sonrió el castaño, que al parecer, era el líder –atacar al ejercito de Fuego es cosa seria, chiquillo –soltó.

—Secuestrar a mi hermana es merecer la muerte,_ imbécil_ –caminó hasta la pelirroja y para sorpresa de todos, nadie se movió.

Charlie observó todo el lugar, y después a la pelirroja que sostenía el menor de sus hermanos.

—Ron, creo que Stella tenía razón, esto es una trampa –murmuró Charlie empuñando su varita.

—Si lo dices porque estamos rodeados, Charlie, no lo creería –se burló –pero la tenemos, así que no…

—Ella no es Ginny –soltó George que pegaba su espalda a la de su hermano Percy.

—Fuimos unos idiotas –admitió Bill.

—Pero no le hagan caso a la chica –murmuró Stella – _¡Expelliarmus! _

El hombre desvió el ataque con una mano haciendo que todos contuvieran el aire, fueran quienes fueran, eran más poderosos que los mortífagos, el dominio de la magia sin necesitar una varita, y los hechizos no verbales había sorprendido a todos, incluida Hermione.

La pelirroja cayó sobre su trasero cuando George la aventó lejos de Ron, y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, se habían puesto a sí mismos en esa situación y era mejor que salieran de ella si no querían que su madre los asesinara cuando llegaran a la Madriguera.

—Deberíamos llevarnos a éste –señaló el hombre moreno a Charlie –o tal vez a ese –señaló a Bill –se ven más viejos, no sirven de mucho ya.

—Nos llevaremos al insolente que se atrevió a atacar a uno de mis hombres –ordenó haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño.

—Como quieras, entonces por lo menos, déjame matar a uno de ellos.

—Al que más te guste, es más –avanzó hasta ponerse frente a la falsa Ginny –mata a todos los pelirrojos, no dejes uno sólo vivo… bueno, salvo a ese –señaló a Ron.

—Perfecto.

—No –la chica saltó para cubrir a Charlie justo cuando perdía la forma de Ginny para recuperar la propia dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—Alexa –murmuró Ron con la boca abierta al ver que Charlie la sostenía en brazos y giraba para caer al piso con ella sobre él.

—Pero por Merlín –gruñó Charlie sorprendido.

—Váyanse ahora –ordenó la chica y acarició la mejilla de Charlie –por favor, confíen en mí, por favor, Charlie –le suplicó cuando todos habían desaparecido menos él –protege a tu hermana, vete –él asintió y se desapareció.

—&amp;—

Honeday se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el encargado de la misión de traer con vida a uno de los herederos de Morgana, pero por su semblante, las cosas habían salido bastante mal, tal y como lo había predicho para Hydra.

—Alexey –murmuró el hombre –protegió a uno de los pelirrojos y les permitió escaparse a todos.

—No culpes a una chica enamorada, Markus –negó la rubia –las cosas salieron tal y como se lo dije a Hydra, es imposible que Alexey cumpliera nuestras órdenes, el cerebro y el corazón son enemigos constantes, pero es algo que no puedes saber ¿cierto? Al fin que ella ha elegido junto a quien pelear, podemos considerarla nuestra enemiga, así que no lo veas por ese lado, tendrán oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo, y podrás matarla, si es lo que quieres.

—No creo que esos la perdonen, de todos modos, mi señora.

—Bueno, entonces comprobaremos nuestra teoría, y acabaremos con los herederos, ninguno puede quedar vivo.

—Nosotros no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo allá.

—Pero alguien aquí, si puede –observó a Draco.

—Ellos fueron…

—Hemos hecho un trato, Markus, si nuestro amigo Draco Malfoy no cumple –sonrió –va a morir.

Chasqueo los dedos y el rubio cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras las celdas de los otros se evaporaban con el aire, caminó hasta él con paso fluido y suave, como si se deslizara sobre el suelo, la mayoría de los hombres sonrieron como idiotas ante ella, era bastante hermosa, pero a Draco le pareció una más, no entendía porque babeaban por ella, Ginevra era mucho más atractiva y hermosa.

—Aquí está –volvió a chasquear los dedos y el enorme libro con cubiertas de piel y orillas de oro macizo se colocaba en las manos de Draco, que lo sostuvo, Markus y los otros detrás de él sonrieron al igual que Honeday, fuera lo que fuera, había firmado su sentencia de muerte –eres el responsable de llevarlo, amigo.

— ¿No puede ser alguno de nosotros? –interrogó Dolohov.

—No, tiene que ser él, porque he hecho el trato con él.

Draco guardó el grimorio en la bolsa de su pantalón, que tenía un hechizo de expansión indetectable, levantó la vista consternado al sentir a la rubia frente a él, que le miraba con la misma fascinación que la pelirroja, de pronto sintió sus labios sobre los de él, en un efusivo beso, intentó liberarse pero no pudo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cuando dejó de besarlo, observó que los dedos delgados y pálidos de la mujer estaban sobre la piel desnuda sobre su pecho.

—Voy a encargarme de que cumplas con nuestro trato –sonrió –es un insecto del bosque de Celidon –informó con una sonrisa –Morgana lo maldijo para fines propios, es muy raro, tan raro, que es el último de ellos, nadie, que no sea yo, puede quitarlo, así que tendrás que volver a Avalón, para ello, de no cumplir, hará un recorrido hasta tu corazón, y lo devorará hasta que mueras en agonía.

—Bien, cumpliré.

—Cumplir ya no es una opción, Draco, porque puedo llamarte Draco ¿cierto?

—Claro, no hay nada de malo en ello –soltó mordaz.

—En cuanto el grimorio cumpla su cometido volverá por si solo a Avalón, y tendrás que seguirle, si quieres que ese insecto no te torture hasta la muerte.

—Lo haré, lo haré, no me preocuparé por eso, sólo que ahora, haremos algo a mi manera.

—Por supuesto –sonrió la rubia.

—Saca tu varita, Dolohov, nuestra rubia amiga, hará el juramento inquebrantable conmigo.

—Desde luego –sonrió el hombre divertido.

—&amp;—

Charlie apareció en la Madriguera completamente sorprendido, los demás seguían igual que él, no podían creer que Alexa los había encaminado hasta una trampa, pero después de todo, ella misma los había ayudado a escapar, porque no hubiesen podido desaparecer por los hechizos que había hecho Hermione.

—Ya sabemos que no son los Mortífagos –soltó Ron y observó a Charlie – ¿algo que quieras informarnos?

—Salí con ella un par de veces –se encogió de hombros.

—Salir ¿Qué tan lejos fueron en sus _salidas_? –Ron se puso frente a su hermano, eran tan parecidos, Ron había desarrollado músculo en la Academia de Aurores, pero no para igualar la musculatura asombrosa del cuidador de Dragones, que era un poco más bajo que el Auror.

—Estás insinuando que planee con ella esa emboscada ¿cierto?

—No sé qué pensar, Charlie, porque ella no se hubiese lanzado sobre mí para salvarme la vida, sin embargo sí lo hizo para salvarte a ti.

—Nos ayudó a escapar –intervino Stella –y en mi nota decía que no hiciéramos nada, que ella se encargaría de ellos.

—Se hizo pasar por mi hermana –gruñó Ron –eso jamás voy a perdonarle –observó a Charlie –así que no me importa que decidas hacer, yo no quiero verle aquí, no es bien recibida en esta casa por mí.

—Ni por mí –se unió George de inmediato.

—Vaya –se cruzó de brazos –Vaya, Ron, te has superado en eso ¿Qué pasa si te digo que Hermione no es bien recibida aquí por mí? –Soltó haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara al escuchar su nombre –no es el caso, Hermione –negó abatido.

—Hermione jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, Charlie, esa es la diferencia, pensé que todo estaba bien cuando creí que frente a mí estaba mi hermanita, pero no, sólo era tu novia psicópata.

—No vuelvas a llamarla así.

—No sé ni porque confiar en ti, Charles, ¿Por qué ocultarnos que salías con ella?

—Yo no oculté nada, Ronald –le atacó enfurecido –Bill, Harry, Percy y mis padres sabían que estaba viéndola, incluso Hermione lo sabía.

—Sólo George y yo no lo sabíamos –contestó ofendido.

—No encontré el momento para comunicarles eso, porque cada que intentaba decirte algo lo primero que soltabas era: Si no es sobre el paradero de Ginny no me importa, al igual con George, si no era nada relacionado con Ginny o su maldita tienda, no quería escuchar.

—Eso no es justificación –le contraatacó Ron.

—Lo mejor es que regrese a Rumanía –soltó molesto y caminó hasta las escaleras.

—Vete –soltó Ron enfurecido –pero cuando recuperemos a Ginny…

—Recuperarla –sonrió –siguiendo las emboscadas, creo que terminaremos todos muertos de todos modos –negó –ni siquiera hiciste caso cuando _la mujer que amas _te dijo que era una maldita trampa.

—Pues no fue mi novia la que nos preparó esa emboscada.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! –Chilló Hermione enfurecida empuñando su varita –si no se calman, haré algo que después lamentaré.

—Es mejor que me vaya –Charlie observó a la castaña –estaré en el Caldero Chorreante si me ocupan para algo.

—No te necesitamos –respondió Ron –no te llamaremos, ninguno lo hará, así que mejor opta por tu primer plan y regresa a Rumania, maldito cobarde.

— _¡Incarcerous! _–todos se giraron hasta Hermione.

— ¡Hermione! –se quejó Ron cuando su prometida le ató a su hermano Charlie.

—Esto es de barbaros –argumentó ella solemne, reprochando su propia actitud –pero ya que se están comportando como tal, los trataremos como tal.

Caminó hasta la cocina y todos la siguieron, ninguno iba a arriesgarse a unirse a sus dos hermanos.

Se dejó caer en una silla y todos los demás se sentaron lentamente, se observaron entre sí, no todos estaban de acuerdo con Ron, y comprendían que Charlie la defendiera, después de todo, la mayoría defendería a la chica de la cual se creían enamorados, y Alexa le había salvado la vida, no sólo a él, a todos, permitiendo que se desaparecieran en un lugar que habían protegido con anterioridad.

—Ahora sí que no entiendo nada –Bill negó confundido –no son los mortífagos, todo este tiempo creyendo que sí.

—No –intervino Percy –significa que tenemos dos enemigos y tenemos que estar más atentos, porque por un lado están esos dementes de hace unas horas y del otro están los que se llevaron a Ginny, y todos sabemos que esos son los mortífagos.

—Pero tienen que estar coludidos con esos locos, tienen que estar en algún lado, tal vez esos… -Hermione se quedó callada –Alexa tiene que saber dónde está Ginny –sonrió –tiene que ser eso –Harry observó a su amiga, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que él conocía muy bien, era lo que los sacaba de problemas en el colegio, el brillante cerebro de Hermione Granger hacía notar su presencia.

—Hermione –pidió Percy.

—Lo que le dije a Ron ¿Por qué esperar un mes y días? –Sonrió y Harry sonrió –es lo que dura la poción multijugos, tarda un mes en estar lista –golpeó la mesa divertida –por eso esperar tanto para la trampa, sólo necesitaban un poco del cabello de Ginny y listo, si hacemos que Charlie la interrogue… tal vez ella nos lleve hasta el lugar donde está Ginny.

—Tu teoría es magnífica, Hermione –intervino Charlie en la puerta –pero eso no nos asegura que Alexa sepa la ubicación de mi hermana, tal vez esté con las personas que se la llevaron –le costó admitir –pero no necesariamente el lugar exacto.

—Charlie… -intentó George.

—Charlie tiene razón –interrumpió Ron dándole un empujón a su hermano que sonrió en complicidad –piénsenlo –se sentó frente a su novia con una mirada de advertencia –si yo tuviese a alguien secuestrada –elevó una ceja haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara –y enviara a alguien de infiltrado, que terminara _enamorándose _de uno del otro bando, no lo haría participe de lo más fundamental, porque correría el riesgo de que me traicione.

—Eso tiene sentido –admitió Harry –pero entonces… al menos ella tiene una pista.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros Charlie –no estaba muy convencido de desaparecerme y dejarla sola –frunció el ceño –pero ella me dijo que tenía que proteger a mi hermana, que confiara en ella, si ella supiera donde está Ginny o tuviese una mínima idea, ya lo sabría.

—Estamos peor que al inicio –admitió Ron llevándose las manos al cabello que había crecido un poco en ese mes, dejándole una melena que lo hacía ver bien parecido.

—Tenemos que descansar –se levantó Hermione –ya mañana comenzaremos de nuevo.

—Vamos.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama de Ginny y observó hacia todos lados, eso era un secuestro, no entendía la razón por la que estaba llevando eso un poco más lejos, como si Ginny hubiese podido esconder algo, una señal, algo, se talló los ojos a causa del cansancio, ¿dónde estaba su lógica últimamente? Pudo ayudar a Harry a encontrar los Horrocrux pero no ayudar a su prometido a encontrar a su hermana, eso realmente era frustrante.

Observó por la ventana cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer, se recostó sobre la cama y dejó que las gotas que golpeaban en la ventana la relajaran hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana, todos estuvieron organizando un nuevo plan de donde tenían que buscar y hasta donde extender la búsqueda, tal vez ni siquiera estaba en Inglaterra, eso era más lógico a que todas las cosas que habían intentado, les habían fracasado, no podían darse el lujo de descartar nada, ya no podían descartar nada a partir de la advertencia de Alexa.

Ron miró a su alrededor, todos estaban trabajando, incluso Harry, tenían que ampliar búsqueda y hacer mejores planes para que nadie los volviera a tomar desprevenidos.

— ¿Dónde está ese mestizo asqueroso? –chilló un hombre enfurecido entrando al departamento de Aurores.

—Oye –lo calmó Ron frunciendo el cejo.

—Cállate, Weasley ¿dónde está el idiota de tu amigo? ¿Dónde está Potter?

—Aquí –se asomó Harry confundido.

—Voldemort debió asesinarte –chilló Michael Corner y lo sujetó del cuello, estaba completamente furioso.

—No sé de qué hablas, Michael –habló como pudo Harry.

—A esto –lo soltó y le aventó el ejemplar del Profeta en el rostro.

Ron frunció el ceño consternado y se agachó a tomar el periódico, no necesitó más que mirar la primera página.

_**HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ VUELVE A SER NOTICIA.**_

_**El joven Auror y Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter vuelve a ser noticia, y en ésta ocasión no nos referimos a que con dos meses de que la famosa cazadora de las Arpías, Ginevra Weasley desapareciera. Sino más bien a que una buena fuente cercana al joven Auror nos demostrara una vez más que es el "Elegido" por alguien más que el Señor Tenebroso, pues a pesar de estar comprometido con la menor de los Weasley, el chico Potter ha mantenido una relación bastante secreta y más que amistosa con su ex novia del colegio, Cho Chang, pues ésta fuente totalmente cierta, nos ha informado que el precioso varón que ha nacido de la supuesta relación entre los Ravenclaw no es más que resultado de la infidelidad por parte de Potter y Chang a sus respectivas parejas, no queremos imaginar lo furiosa que ésta noticia pondrá a la cazadora cuando esto llegue a sus manos, tal vez, incluso, la hagan regresar.**_

—Supongo que soy esa fuente cercana –murmuró Ron divertido.

—Y te causa gracia –se quejó Michael al verlo sonriendo –pensé que no me detendrías cuando lo matara.

—Vamos a la oficina, Corner, lo cierto es que me agrada la noticia, no me agradaba para cuñado –bromeó Ron.

Los tres entraron a la oficina, Harry procuró alejarse lo suficiente de Michael, no tenía idea de que Cho hubiese aceptado ponerse a ella, su relación y su hijo en un peligro inminente.

—Felicidades, Corner has tenido un varón –sonrió Ron.

—Es acaso que…

—Es mentira, Cho aceptó a ayudarme, creemos que quien se llevó a Ginny fue por la noticia en el Profeta, sobre su supuesto primogénito, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que si alguien más tenía al primogénito de Harry…

—Te regresarían a tu hermana y se llevaran a mi prometida y a mi hijo ¿no?

—Tenemos a algunos Aurores encubiertos protegiéndolos a ambos, por eso no te preocupes, sólo queremos o mejor dicho, quiero saber si esa fue la razón por la cual se llevaron a Ginny, voy a desmentir esto en cuanto sepamos si es lo que quieren.

— ¿Por qué Cho no me dijo nada si eso es cierto?

—Necesitamos que eso fuera más creíble posible, fue idea de ella, sabía que si te lo decíamos no te enfadarías, por el contrario, apoyarías, pero eso arruinaba de alguna manera nuestros planes, tenías que ponerte así de histérico para que nos creyeran.

—Ya veo, tienes razón, supongo que tiene sentido –suspiró –pero hagamos esto aún más real, sólo digo –sonrió y se acercó a Harry – ¡eres un mestizo asqueroso! –gritó desde su lugar – ¡Pero no se quedará así! –se rió un poco y después le soltó un puñetazo a Harry directo al rostro y otro a la nariz y por último a la boca.

—&amp;—

El frío en ese lugar era aún peor que en Inglaterra, cada ventisca era como si un millón de navajas se te clavaran hasta los huesos, observó el mapa de Dolohov, estaban donde tenían que estar, así que eso indicaba que el viaje había terminado, al menos, la primera parte de él, y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

—Es lo último que nos falta –asintió Dolohov –por fin después de dos malditos meses podremos regresar, bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, regresar con ese pequeño invasor no será lo mismo.

—Lo importante ahora es que consigamos lo que vinimos a buscar ¿no, Dolohov?

—Cierto, Draco, iré por eso, no tardaré.

Observó hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido, parecía ocultarle algo, bueno, no parecía, le ocultaba algo y no le agradaba, giró cuando escuchó un par de ramas quebrarse.

—Han llegado al final –sonrió la rubia.

—Así es, por fin podremos irnos y poner en marcha el trato –comentó como si nada.

—Me alegra saber que eres alguien de palabra, Draco, porque sería algo espantoso deshacerse de alguien tan atractivo como tú –dijo acercándose más a él, pero él se alejó.

—Sería bastante desafortunado, no puedo negarlo, por el momento me agrada estar vivo.

—No sé aun quien te mandó, pero me alegra que lo hiciera –acarició la barbilla del chico, Draco frunció el ceño molesto, no iba a darse por vencida tan rápido ¿he?

—Nada que les afecte a ustedes –aseguró.

—Eso espero, ya te he dicho que sería una lástima terminar contigo.

—Ya lo he escuchado –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estaré esperando tu regreso, ya lo sabes.

—Comienzo a preguntarme la razón por la del insecto –la rubia sonrió –si realmente quieres asegurarte que haga lo que quieres que haga ¿Qué es eso?

—Primero tu parte, después _mi _parte, ese fue el trato, _guapo _–lo besó esta vez, y no es como si él no hubiese podido evitarlo, pero si seguía alejándose, ella seguiría insistiendo.

—Vaya, vaya, Draco, tengo que decir que Astoria no estará nada feliz cuando regreses y se entere que la pasaste muy bien en el viaje.

— ¿Quién es _Astoria_? –interrogó curiosa.

—Mi novia –contestó Draco sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ya veo –sonrió.

—Tenemos que irnos –comunicó Dolohov –todo está listo.

—Tengan un excelente viaje, te veré pronto, Draco.

—Bien.

Fue lo último que le dijo, esperó a que todos estuvieran listos alrededor del traslador, esperaron la hora y se alejaron de ahí, dejando a la rubia mirando hacia el horizonte.

—No sabes en lo que te has metido, _Draco Malfoy _–sonrió victoriosa.

—Desearía saber cuál será su reacción al saber que le diste el grimorio equivocado –sonrió Hydra detrás de Honeday.

—La misma que será cuando sepa que su juramento inquebrantable no ha funcionado de nada –soltó una risita cantarina –él está obligado a cumplir su promesa para conmigo, pero no estoy obligada a nada para con él, preparen todo para cuando vuelva, algo me dice que no tardará en volver, cuando la persona que le mando sepa que le hemos visto la cara, lo enviará de vuelta, pero ya no podrá regresar a su hogar con su _amada Astoria. _

Se desapareció dejando a la pelirroja mirando a la nada.


	11. Poderes Ancestrales

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, paso a dejarles capítulo como cada jueves, pero éste jueves es muy especial... no sólo por el contenido del capítulo (inserte guiño) sino porque hoy es jueves, nueve de abril... y preguntarán (si es que aún continúan leyendo ésto) ¿Por qué es tan especial? Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga y autora **22Fahrenheit**. Así que... muchas felicidades cariño. Gracias por tus mensajes privados respecto a la historia, te adoro._

_Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo de éste jueves. Nos leeremos el próximo._

_Y de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por sus reviews._

* * *

Ginny observaba el paisaje, comenzaba a hacer frío y no se había dado cuenta cuando la habían regresado a la mansión Malfoy, y por horrible que sonara, sabía que después de tanto tiempo, Ron se habría cansado de buscarla, Kingsley de seguro había quitado la orden de hacerlo, después de todo, no iban a desperdiciar tanto tiempo en una chica que parecía que se había tragado la tierra, observó la cadena que la unía al elfo doméstico, por fortuna era Swing, y no uno de los otros que la trataban peor que escoria, Smart lo hizo como una condición para dejarla salir de vez en cuando del sótano, si lograba desaparecerse, llevaría a Swing consigo y éste la traería directo al sótano, donde después Smart se encargaría de torturarla hasta la locura, seguía preguntándose la razón por la cual no estaba loca aún, la habían torturado hasta el cansancio por medio del _Cruciatus, _sólo recordaba estar agitada sobre sus rodillas y con el cabello un tanto más largo cuando la locura estaba cerca, tal vez esos poderes ancestrales que Lucius Malfoy le había asegurado que tenía le ayudaba cuando estaba lo suficientemente vulnerable y a punto de perder lo poco que le quedaba, ella misma.

Cerró los ojos para que el viento casi helado le golpeara la cara, hacía dos meses, que no sabía lo que era poder ver la luz solar real, o sentir el viento en la cara de esa manera, el elfo se removió junto a ella cuando una ventisca aún más fría los golpeó, supo que estaba siendo cruel, el pobre Swing no tenía la culpa de nada.

Apareció en el salón, se limpió un poco, odiaba viajar por la red flu pero no tenía otra opción, no sabía cómo estaban las cosas en casa y aunque Blaise le había estado ayudando mientras estaba en Avalón, había estado incomunicado.

Levantó la vista cuando sintió una ventisca, alguien había dejado la ventana abierta y se encargaría de que ese maldito sirviente lo pagara, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a alguien parado frente a la ventana abierta, estaba una chica parada, tenía el cabello rojo hasta la espalda baja, se detuvo en sus pasos cuando quedó a un metro de ella, ¿cómo es que le había crecido tanto el cabello en dos meses? La observó completamente, la toalla sucia al igual que sus delgadas piernas, estaba descalza y su furia se incrementó al verla atada al elfo Swing, que por pequeños detalles, como el cabello, las orejas y la estatura, iban vestidos casi igual.

—Amo Malfoy –sonrió Swing, siempre había sentido un afecto hacía Draco y el rubio no sabía por qué, Ginny se tensó al escuchar nombrarlo.

—Hola Swing –murmuró en tono neutral.

La pelirroja se volteó de golpe hasta él, totalmente incrédula, no supo si la mirada era de rabia, de miedo, de gusto por verlo, la cadena desapareció de la muñeca de Ginny cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, sosteniéndola cerca de él.

—Estás aquí –murmuró para ella misma, como si le costara creerlo.

—Lo estoy –le reconfortó, la alejó de él y acarició la mejilla sucia.

—En serio eres tú –sonrió tímidamente.

—Vaya, Weasley, no sabes distinguirme después de todo –fingió indignación y observó al elfo –prepara el baño Swing.

—Sí, amo Malfoy –sonrió y se desapareció de inmediato.

—A veces no sé distinguir si estoy soñando o realmente está pasando.

—Draco Malfoy siendo parte de los sueños de Ginevra Weasley ¿Quién lo iba a decir? –sonrió arrogante.

—Siempre vas a ser un idiota ¿cierto? –le sonrió un poco.

—No tengo que preguntarte como va todo ¿cierto? ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí que hicieras? –ella asintió.

—No he intentado arrancarle la oreja a nadie ni quebrado otra nariz, si eso es lo que estás preguntando, Draco, he sido una chica buena en la medida que he podido.

—Nott me prometió que estaría pendiente de ti –volvió a sujetarla de la mejilla.

—Así que por esa razón se portó amable, porque se lo pediste.

—Presume de ser un caballero –se burló Malfoy –estabas más segura con él que con Blaise.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—No iba a dejarte desprotegida, alguien tenía que estar al pendiente de que nadie, absolutamente nadie te pusiera un solo dedo encima.

— ¿Por qué lo harías, Draco? –interrogó Ginny con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Porque…

—El baño está listo, amo Malfoy –interrumpió Swing –llevaré a la ama Weasley al…

—El baño es para ella, Swing –interrumpió al elfo –yo puedo esperar.

—He preparado el baño de su habitación –contestó el elfo apenado por malinterpretar la orden.

—Es perfecto –contestó –así que… ¿hay alguien más en casa? –El elfo negó –cuando alguien llegue, ve por ella a mi habitación, no importa que te llamen, Swing, irás por Ginny a mi habitación y la pondrás en el sótano, mientras tanto, consigue un poco de ropa para ella.

—Hay un poco de la ama Greengrass.

—Esa estará bien por el momento, ven conmigo –la alzó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hundió su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, disfrutando su aroma y no abrió los ojos hasta que él la puso en las baldosas frías de su baño.

—Tomate tu tiempo –se burló –hueles a hipogrifo.

—Disculpa por no estar en mis mejores ropas, Malfoy –contestó mordaz.

—Luces completamente perfecta así –se encogió de hombros –pero puedo jurar que luces mejor desnuda.

Ginny observó hacia otro lado sintiendo sus mejillas arder, y sonrió, era un idiota, y siempre lo iba a ser, pero se sentía completamente calmada sabiendo que él estaba de vuelta de donde sea que fuera.

—Draco –le detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta para dejarla ducharse.

— ¿Sí? –interrogó confundido.

—Smart hechizó mi toalla –le informó –para que no pudiesen quitarla los demás –se detuvo al ver como su rostro se contraía en una mueca de furia –cuando me llevaban del sótano al salón –mintió –ya sabes, por el forcejeo, para que no se callera.

—De acuerdo –sacó su varita y después de que la toalla se aflojara, él se dio media vuelta y salió del baño.

Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban completamente al sentir el agua caliente, sí que necesitaba un baño, los baños con _aguamenti _que los mortífagos le hacían era más para diversión que para un baño apropiado.

Como lo dijo, se tomó su tiempo, observó las burbujas en la tina, se lavó lentamente y talló su largo cabello, aun le sorprendía lo largo que estaba y que por lo visto, no planeaba regresar a su tamaño normal, al menos, al tamaño que tenía cuando se la llevaron.

Se enroló en la toalla limpia, olía bonito, y era suave, nada comparada con la que ella tenía dos meses usando, salió al cuarto de Draco, él estaba sentado en el baúl a los pies de la cama, con los brazos recargados en sus muslos de la pierna, con la cabeza agachada, así que se sentó junto a él, y observó la chimenea frente a la cama.

—Esa no está conectada a la red flu ¿o sí? –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te preocuparías si lo estuviese? –interrogó.

—Lo que menos quiero es que Astoria aparezca aquí en cualquier momento –soltó, así que él levantó un poco la cabeza y la observó por el rabillo del ojo, mientras una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en sus labios.

—Ginevra Weasley está celosa –soltó haciendo que se sonrojara –pero no, no está conectada a la red flu.

—Eso me deja más tranquila, y no, no estoy celosa –se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo admítelo, pelirroja –se estiró.

—Tienes que estar cansado –se puso de pie –lo mejor es que vuelva a mi cómoda habitación.

—No estoy cansado –la sujetó de la muñeca –estoy bien, es sólo un poco extraño estar en casa después de estar dos meses lejos.

—Dímelo a mí, lo raro que será volver a casa después de todo esto… -cerró los ojos cuando Draco observó a otro lado –voy a volver ¿cierto? –el negó apesadumbrado.

—No, no lo harás.

— ¿Él va a matarme, cierto?

—No lo sé –admitió –ya no sé nada, Ginny, mi padre ha estado ocultándome muchas cosas, así que no sé si lo que nos dijo a mi madre y a mí es cierto.

—Sólo sé que quieren unos poderes ancestrales que traigan de regreso a Voldemort –contestó.

—Yo también sé eso, pero… cuando él vuelva… va a querer deshacerse de la única persona capaz de traerlo y enviarlo de regreso, Ginny –la observó –y de no ser el caso, no va a perdonar tu traición.

—Y tu padre me matará si me niego a traerle de vuelta ¿cierto? –regresó y se acercó más a él, quedando de pie entre las piernas de Draco.

—No sé, ya no sé de lo que es capaz mi padre, Ginny.

—Draco –lo llamó haciendo que elevara el rostro para mirarla –prométeme algo –pidió hincándose, pero él la volvió a levantar –pase lo que pase, ya sea Voldemort o tu padre el que me mate, prométeme que le dirás a Ron, a mi familia –su respiración se agitó y sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas –por lo menos que ellos puedan poner mi cuerpo junto a Fred –suplicó en un sollozo que hizo que el insecto en su pecho se moviera un poco y su corazón doliera.

—Ginny –murmuró acariciando la mejilla de ella, y a pesar de tener las manos frías, el contacto con la piel de la pelirroja ardió, así que la jaló hasta su rostro y la besó de manera desesperada, sorprendiéndose de ser tan bien correspondido por ella, la sujetó de la cintura.

Ginny empujó a Draco del hombro y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, mientras se besaban de manera desesperada hasta que el oxígeno en sus pulmones se esfumó.

—No voy a hacerlo –contestó agitado a centímetros de la boca de ella –no voy a prometerte nada de eso, Ginny –la detuvo cuando ella iba a alejarse –porque no voy a dejar que ni Voldemort o mi padre te hagan daño ¿lo entiendes? –Volvió a besarla –voy a sacarte de aquí, sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

—No –se negó –no voy a meterte en esto, Draco, no voy a ponerte contra tus padres, no soy capaz de…

—Lo sé –admitió con una sonrisa –eres una chica buena, Ginny –la mano de Draco acarició los muslos de Ginny haciéndola agitarse de nuevo –los chicos malos también se sienten atraídos por las chicas buenas ¿lo sabes? –ella le sonrió.

—De la misma manera en que las chicas buenas se sienten atraídas por los chicos malos –lo besó.

—Pero no se enamoran de los chicos malos, no de la misma manera de como los chicos malos nos enamoramos de ellas, a diferencia –acarició su rostro –es complicado que una chica buena se enamore de un alma retorcida, porque todos sabemos que nadie cambia por alguien, pero es muy fácil que un alma retorcida se enamore perdidamente de un alma pura –la besó.

—Prométeme que harás lo que te pedí si algo llega a salir mal –suplicó de nuevo.

—Ginny…

—Promételo, Draco –repitió con convicción.

—Lo prometo –contestó –pero no dejaré que nada malo te pase, lo prometo.

Quitó el nudo de la bata de ella cuando volvió a besarlo con demasiada efusión, sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny mientras se dedicaba a besarla de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba besando a él, sólo pedía que Swing no entrara y los encontrara de esa manera, le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo que tenía puesto, y dejó que ella desabotonara la camisa de color negro que tenía puesta, la arrojó cuando logró desabotonarla.

Le devolvió la mirada cuando ella lo observó después de acariciar las tres cicatrices en su pecho, las que su novio le había hecho en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

La mirada de Ginny se enterneció, recordó cuando ayudó a Harry a deshacerse del libro de pociones avanzadas de Snape, jamás se imaginó que las marcas que habían dejado fueran tan… notorias, aun así, lo hacían verse como un chico rudo, todas las personas tenían cicatrices que les marcaban para siempre, algunas invisibles, como las de ella, otras físicas, como las de Draco, pero ninguna de ellas les definía como persona, y era absurdo culpar a las cicatrices de ello.

Acercó más su rostro al de él y lo besó de manera suave, si no había estado tan segura antes, ahora lo estaba, no iba a poder hacer nada cuando Voldemort regresara, y ya fuera el Señor Tenebroso o Lucius Malfoy, iban a matarla, lo sabía, pero en ese momento, ninguno de los dos iba a impedirle estar con Draco de la manera en la que jamás había estado con otro, si iba a morir en un futuro no tan lejano, si iban a despojarla de lo poco que quedaba de ella, este momento no podrían arrancarlo jamás, porque iba a defenderlo contra todo aquel que quisiera borrarlo.

Deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula de él, hasta su cuello, besando el hombro desnudo, para después volver a los labios de Draco en un beso un tanto más apresurado por ambas partes, la piel de la chica se erizó cuando sintió las manos frías de él recorrerla de nuevo, desde su espalda hasta su espalda baja, sosteniéndola de las caderas cuando ella echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras él besaba su pecho y después sus labios hacían un suave recorrido entre sus pechos, la acercó de nuevo a él, para poder besar su cuello, haciéndola ladear su cabeza para permitirlo, acarició sus bíceps mientras la rodeaba aún más acercándola a él lo más que podía, su respiración se agitó todavía más al sentir la rigidez debajo de ella, su mirada se topó con la de Draco, que estaba llena de deseo, debatiéndose sobre si continuar o no, si ella lo permitiría o simplemente se alejaría, no estaba segura si él lo sabía o simplemente lo sospechaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, haciéndolo soltar una risita gutural por su reacción, se removió un poco mientras él se hacía cargo de sus pantalones y sus bóxers, sujetándola de las caderas para que no perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo sobre su trasero, mientras él sacaba sus pantalones de sus piernas sin necesidad de las manos.

La cálida piel de ella rozó contra la de él, haciéndole sentir una especie de chispas en el pecho, el estómago y vientre, y no supo a qué atribuirlo, y tampoco prestó demasiada atención a esa sensación agradable, prefería enfocarse en la sensación que las caricias de él le provocaban, dejándose arrancar en ese momento de la realidad para unirse a un momento irreal, junto a él, arremolinándose en una sensación de completo placer al sentirlo poseerla de esa forma, de todas las veces que soñó con ese momento, nunca imaginó que sería con él, con Draco Malfoy; sus caderas se movieron torpemente sobre él, mientras sus dedos se apretaban en sus hombros pálidos y el rostro del rubio se ocultaba entre los pechos de la pelirroja ahogando sus gemidos de satisfacción, si bien era un movimiento torpe, no le importaba, se volvieron a besar mientras los movimientos se hacían más rápidos aproximándolos al clímax.

Rodeo el cuello de Draco cuando el clímax llegó, una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios y cuando se alejó para observarlo, rió divertida, se había entregado por primera vez a un hombre, a Draco Malfoy, en el baúl a los pies de la cama de este.

Dibujó la sonrisa de él en su memoria, esperando poder aferrarse a eso en cuanto Swing apareciera para llevarla al sótano, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en esos dos largos meses, y no quería que terminara, pero todo lo que inicia, tiene que terminar en algún momento, y ese instante lo haría, ahora, o en unos minutos, se terminaría, y esperaba que no se evaporara en el aire como todo lo que pensó que tenía lo había hecho.

Observó la espalda desnuda de la chica, su respiración era regular y tranquila, no podía imaginar lo terrible que era dormir en un sótano, con el frío, y sólo con esa toalla cubriéndola, rogaba que por lo menos la estuviesen alimentando bien, pero con lo delgada que estaba, lo dudaba, pesaba menos que cuando la llevó ahí, hacía dos meses.

Rodeó su cintura y se pegó a ella, no podía quedarse dormido, por extraño que pareciera, los habían dejado solos, o más bien a ella, porque no habían avisado que estaban de vuelta, y encontrarla sola sólo con Swing, ese elfo tan bondadoso que si le hubiese suplicado cuatro veces, la hubiese llevado con sus hermanos.

Se recostó en el pecho de Draco, quedándose dormida poco después, Se despertó asustada cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Swing había aparecido y la había mecido, se envolvió en la toalla y tomó la ropa que pertenecía a la novia de Draco, y el elfo apareció en segundos en el sótano, se vistió apresurada y cuando la toalla quedó en el suelo, el rostro de uno de los mortífagos apareció frente a ella, la sujetó del largo cabello y la arrastró hasta el salón de la mansión, donde había cinco más, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, el primero en apuntarle para después sentir un dolor inmenso, fue Blaise.

—&amp;—

Un grito lo despertó, se incorporó de inmediato y busco a la pelirroja que había estado durmiendo con él, pero no estaba, la ropa de Astoria tampoco, pero él seguía desnudo, se vistió rápidamente y bajó hasta donde se encontraba la dueña de los gritos ¿En qué momento se había dormido permitiendo que Swing la arrancara de su lado?

—Llegaste –sonrió su padre satisfecho.

—Ayer por la tarde –informó –sólo que no había nadie –se encogió de hombros.

—Tú le diste la ropa –aseguró, él bajó la mirada, Ginny estaba llorando en el suelo, con los jeans de Astoria y una playera que le quedaba grande, así que no supo si eran también de su novia.

—Sí –contestó –si Voldemort la veía como vestida como un elfo doméstico, posiblemente nos mataría, papá.

—Cierto –asintió –sigue con el trabajo, Smart –ordenó y vio como le apuntó con la varita y los gritos de Ginny volvieron a llenar el salón –tú sígueme, Draco.

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no matar a Smart por torturar a Ginny, siguió a su padre aunque no quería, entraron a su despacho donde los gritos dejaron de escucharse.

—Me alegra que no me decepcionaras, y demostraras que no siempre ibas a vivir bajo las faldas de tu madre.

—Papá –se sentó frente al escritorio –no entiendo porque me ocultaste el lugar al que me enviaste, ni la razón por la cual me enviaste –soltó enfadado.

—Podrías arruinar las cosas –informó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dolohov casi vende a Ginevra con la mujer de la isla –informó.

—Honeday –sonrió –así que si está ahí todavía –se burló.

—Lo está, tuve que hacer un trato con ella para que nos diera el grimorio.

—Nunca se hace un trato con esa mujer –bufó –pero en fin ¿Cuál fue el trato?

—No lo sé, ella sólo nos dio el grimorio, pero pronto tendré que cumplir mi palabra y hacer lo que ella me pida, pero primero tenemos que hacer que Voldemort regrese, sino, no podrá reclamar su parte.

—Sólo espero que no sea algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Draco –se puso de pie –quiero ver el grimorio y el agua.

—Me enviaste a una maldita isla por un poco de agua –se levantó molesto.

—No es agua común, Draco, por Merlín –gruñó enfadado.

—Nos obsequió el grial, como muestra de que respetará el trato.

—Eso es bueno –sonrió –algo me dice que engañamos a esa bruja.

—Ella no le creyó a Dolohov cuando le dijo que eran ocho herederos de Morgana ¿Por qué no?

—Verás, los antepasados, juraron que no tendrían una hija ¿comprendes? La razón por la que los demás Weasley no nos sirven a pesar de ser herederos, ciertamente, es porque los poderes ancestrales de Morgana sólo pasarán a una mujer nacida bajo su descendencia de Sangre pura.

—Tuvo un mestizo –informó.

—Al igual que Potter –sonrió –para vencer al señor tenebroso, su hijo mestizo sería el único capaz de matar a Arturo.

—Sí que tenía convicción para matar a Arturo.

—Descubrimos algo, mientras estabas en Avalón –le informó –ya que has demostrado ser leal, te lo diré, ahora más que nunca necesitamos a Potter.

—Pensé que recurriríamos al plan principal.

—Sí, pero Potter no deja de sorprendernos, tal parece, que es descendiente de Merlín, así que ella tendrá que tener un hijo de él, quiera, o no.

—No vas a permitir que una sangre pura se mezcle con un mestizo ¿o sí?

—Draco, por favor, por las venas de ese asqueroso mestizo corre la misma sangre que la de Merlín, por supuesto que voy a dejar que se mezcle con él las veces que sean necesarias para que procreen otro asqueroso mestizo, la sangre de Morgana y de Merlín –sonrió –cuán grande sería su poder, Potter y Weasley han resultado ser más importantes que nosotros, es una lástima –observó a su hijo –de no estar en los planes, hubiese matado a los Weasley por traidores a la sangre, pero ahora resulta que su sangre es más pura que la de nosotros mismos, la vida no puede herir nuestro orgullo más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, Draco, así como lo verá el resto del mundo mágico, seremos indignos de su presencia incluso, herederos de un gran poder, ahora entiendo porque nunca tuvimos tanta suerte de matarlos.

—Van a matarlo ¿cierto? –La mirada de Draco se oscureció –van a matar a Potter cuando Ginevra quede embarazada.

—La mataremos a ella cuando dé a luz, después de haber traído a Lord Voldemort a la vida, nos desharemos de los dos, pero Voldemort se quedará con el mestizo asqueroso, eso es seguro.

Cuando regresó al salón, Smart estaba recargado en la chimenea, Ginny estaba al centro, sus ojos se encontraron en un segundo, las lágrimas de la chica caían a la alfombra, no le quedó más que apretar la quijada ante la imagen, tenía que comenzar a armar su plan, tenía que sacarla de ahí, no iba a permitir que Potter la tocara, no cuando anoche le había quedado más que claro que Ginny jamás había estado con Potter o con algún otro antes que él.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Draco –sonrió Smart.

—Supongo –se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo o maldecirlo.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, cariño –caminó hasta Ginny y se acuclilló acariciando su cabello –te llevaré a tu hermoso castillo.

—Lo haré yo –intervino.

—De acuerdo –se levantó y desapareció por la chimenea.

La levantó en brazos y fue con ella hasta le sótano, se sentó contra la barda con ella en su regazo, y acarició su cabellera.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo, Ginny –besó su frente.

—No olvides que pasara lo que pasara, lo prometiste, Draco.

—No va a pasarte nada –la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Si no va a pasar nada ¿Por qué cada vez siento que estoy perdiendo algo más de mí?

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo, pero tienes que hacer lo que ellos digan, tienes que mejorar un poco, eso ayudará a que no te torturen, Ginny –la chica levantó la mirada hasta la de él y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es que de todos los magos en el mundo, precisamente tú, tenías que ser mi soporte en este momento, Draco?

—Sólo Merlín tiene la respuesta, cariño –soltó haciéndola sonreír.

—Es más fácil que una roca gigante nos caiga en la cabeza a que tú dejes de ser un engreído ¿cierto?

—Si el idiota de tu hermano estuviera aquí, él sería tu soporte, Gin, y no me querrías cerca de ti.

—Siempre una parte de mí ha querido tenerte cerca, Draco –acarició la mandíbula del chico y su cuello para después besar el camino que su caricia dejó.

—A Potter no le gustaría oírte decir eso –su voz sonó grave, a causa de las caricias que la chica le estaba proporcionando.

—Pues son la verdad, y no hay nadie, ni tú, que pueda evitar la verdad, Draco.

La dejó recostada sobre las mantas y salió de ahí, no podía levantar sospechas si no quería que su padre tomara cartas en el asunto, así que a pesar de no querer dejarla en ese lugar lo hizo, la dejó cuando se aseguró que seguía dormida.

—La ira hace que sus poderes, ya sabes, los de Morgana, sobresalgan de ella –comentó su padre –y a Smart se le ha ocurrido que es una buena idea que seas tú quien se haga cargo de la tortura, Draco.

—Sería genial –sonrió con gusto a pesar de que su cuerpo se había paralizado ante eso, él no iba a ser capaz de torturarla.

—He estado pensando que deberíamos dejarles solos para ello –soltó Smart –ella podría contenerse por vernos, después de todo lo ha hecho durante estos dos meses ¿no?

—Insinúas que mi hijo podrá hacerla reaccionar solo.

—Ella le conoce, estará indefensa, sin su varita, con el chico que odia a su novio como su mercenario ¿Qué harías tú, Lucius de estar en su lugar y ser torturado por Sirius Black?, o no lo sé, tal vez… Remus Lupin.

—Comprendo tu referencia, Smart –observó a Draco –pero no irá solo, irás con él, te esconderás de ser necesario.

—Deberías buscar a tu mujer y pedirle irse de vacaciones, veo que le molestan los gritos, esto será divertido para Draco y para mí, pero no para tu esposa.

—Tienes una semana, para una mejoría notoria, Smart, de no ser así, yo mismo le ayudaré a enfurecerse.

—Lo haré –sonrió, espero a que Lucius saliera y observó a Draco –estoy aburrido de sólo torturarla, es tu deber ahora, y voy a matarte de no hacer algo bueno, tienes una semana.

Salió de la oficina, Draco suspiró aliviado, claramente no iba a hacer nada, no le importaba como le haría, pero tenía que aprovechar que estaría solo para sacarla de ahí.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, sus padres se habían ido, le habían dejado un recado con Swing, así que bajó aun en pijamas y fue por ella, la ayudó a ir hasta su cuarto y dejó que volviera a ducharse.

—Tenemos una semana para nosotros –sonrió él acostado sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Es bueno, supongo que me torturarás –se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—Jamás lo haría –frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que hacerlo, no ahora –lo detuvo cuando iba a protestar –pero si tu padre te lo pide, o Smart te lo pide, incluso yo, si te provoco y te digo que no eres capaz, lo harás –él negó.

—Esto es sobre protegerte a ti, Ginny –se acercó a ella.

—No, Draco, esto es sobre protegernos a los dos –lo besó –puedo soportar tus torturas, después de todo, he pasado por eso ya, no sólo aquí, sino en Hogwarts también.

—Pero…

—En mi sexto año, cuando intenté robar la espada de Godric –se encogió de hombros –así que no te detengas, no voy a permitir que seas mi compañero de celda.

—No quieres que lo sea ¿he? Tienes otro ahí escondido ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño haciéndola sonreír.

—Seguro que sí, son más de uno, cada uno más atractivo que el otro, pero menos que tú –lo besó.

—Tengo que hacer un plan para sacarte de aquí y…

—Ese plan llevará más que una semana si quieres que funcione –le recordó.

—Cierto, pero tengo que apresurarme…

—Draco, ya he soportado dos meses, un semana o más no hará la diferencia, además… tú estás aquí ahora, eso hace una diferencia enorme en soportar las torturas.

—Voy a hacer que tus _poderes ancestrales _vengan, así puedas defenderte de quien quiera dañarte, Ginny.


	12. Obscuros Objetivos

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

_¡Hola! Bueno, otro jueves más, otro capítulo más, ya sé que es más temprano que de costumbre, pero mi internet está fallando, así que mejor no me arriesgo y lo publico ahora, de acuerdo, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho, ya estamos en el capítulo doce, quien iba a pensarlo, la historia sólo estaba pensada para quince capítulos, pero se han ampliado un poco más, muchas gracias, en serio, bueno, me dejo de tanta charlatanería y les dejo leer. _

_Hasta el próximo jueves._

* * *

Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, con la sonrisa de Ginny en sus recuerdos, con el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate cada que lo miraban a él. No entendía en qué momento llegó a perderse a sí mismo en ella, le gustaba, no cabía la menor duda, desde Hogwarts le gustaba, pero… al grado de hacer todo ese tipo de locuras por protegerla, estaba seguro que no, jamás hubiese traicionado a sus padres, ni por Astoria, ni por ninguna otra chica ¿Por qué lo hacía por una Weasley?

Bajó la mirada, estaba más que seguro que ella lo hacía más por supervivencia que por alguna otra razón, en cuanto la ayudara a escapar, regresaría con su estúpida familia, dejándole atrás, sin importarle que él hubiese traicionado a su familia por ella. Negó frustrado. No podía seguir ese curso en sus pensamientos, porque le haría dudar de cualquier cosa, Ginny tenía que sentirse igual que él, confundida por lo repentino y rápido que había crecido algo entre ellos, y más, porque había pasado más de dos meses sin verse, él había estado atado de cierta manera a merced de unas brujas locas, y Ginny había estado prisionera.

—Es bueno ver que por lo menos, has mejorado un poco –sonrió Lucius Malfoy al ver a la chica enfurecida.

—Juro que voy a matarte –le amenazó ella ocasionando una risa de todos los presentes, menos de Draco, él sonrió arrogante, más bien, confundido.

—Pues si continúas así, creo que terminarás muerta, antes de que mejores un poco más.

—Tienes que ser muy valiente amenazando a una chica desarmada ¿no es así? –La mirada de Ginny era tan oscura, llena de odio puro –sólo dame mi varita y veremos qué tan valiente eres, Lucius.

—Mi elfo doméstico acabaría contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –sonrió –no eres amenaza para nadie, salvo para ti misma. Pero si estás tan cansada de mí, dejaré que alguien más juegue contigo.

—Eso me agrada –Blaise se alistó y sacudió sus hombros con energía.

—Esta vez no, Zabini –interrumpió la felicidad del chico –dejaremos que sea Draco quien lo haga.

La vista de todos los mortífagos se dirigieron al chico, que había estado recargado en un extremo mirando a la nada ensimismado en sus planes.

—Draco ¿en serio? –Se burló Dolohov –él no es capaz ni de matar un insecto ¿crees que podría hacer algo con ella? Terminaría escapando, Lucius.

—El idiota tiene razón –se burló Ginny poniéndose de pie y cuadrándose ante la escena –tu hijo es el ser más débil que existe en el mundo, jamás podría, no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrá ser capaz de unirse a tu juego? –se mofó de Lucius.

—Draco, ven aquí –ordenó haciendo que su hijo lo dudara un poco, pero se acercara –ahora, muéstrale a esta _estúpida niña _que eres más valiente de lo que ella y todos en éste salón piensan.

Tragó saliva y se acercó a ella, sus ojos habían perdido todo el odio y se veían cálidos, no iba a poder, no iba a dañarla. No le importaba que le llamaran cobarde, no iba a torturarla.

—No lo pienses mucho –su voz sonó un poco débil, temblorosa, habían quedado que si las circunstancias los ponían frente a frente en esto, harían las mejores actuaciones de su vida.

—No…

—Eres una nenita –le atacó perdiendo toda la simpatía que había adoptado al verlo frente a ella –eso eres, una nenita, Malfoy, eres la vergüenza de tu familia, eres tan débil.

—Supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Draco –le regañó su padre y Ginny observó a su alrededor, realmente no iba a torturarla, y eso era más peligroso que si lo hiciera, pasara lo que pasara, ella no dejaría de sentirse de esa forma con él, sabía que las circunstancias eran más grandes y peligrosas que unas cuantas torturas, no iba a tenerlo en su celda, no, por ninguna manera iba a permitirlo.

—Maldito cobarde –pronunció con todo el desprecio que pudo –ahora entiendo porque odias tanto a Harry –sonrió –porque él siempre ha tenido las agallas que a ti siempre te han faltado ¿no es así? –negó observando la lámpara de araña que colgaba sobre ellos.

—Potter es un asqueroso cerdo –pronunció enfadado –no hay nada que pueda…

—Tiene a _la chica _que ama ¿tú que tienes, Malfoy? –se acercó a él enfadada –eres el niñito de mamá, deberías ir a esconderte tras sus faldas, en lugar de estar aquí, metiéndote en los asuntos de papi –todos se burlaron, pero por más que lo humillara frente a todos, él no tenía intención de actuar, así que lo intentó haciendo las cosas un poco más personales, y su puño se estrelló en la nariz del rubio con toda la fuerza que Ginny pudo juntar.

La mano de Draco fue como acto reflejo hasta su garganta ahorcándola un poco, ella sonrió, sabía que una cosa eran las palabras y otras cosas que una chica lo golpeara, después de que Hermione lo hiciera, él ya no estaba dispuesto a que otra chica lo golpeara, dejaría su _caballerosidad _de lado, pero ninguna otra mujer iba a hacerle ver débil.

La arrojó al suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarla, ella soltó una risa burlona que le penetró en los huesos y puso su sangre a circular aún más rápido, ni siquiera quería torturarla aun así, quería desnudarla y hacerle el amor en ese momento, pero no podía.

—_Crucio _–pronunció en un tono enfadado.

Todos se quedaron callados, con una sonrisa en sus rostros con cierta satisfacción, Draco Malfoy. Había salido de las faldas de mamá, para adentrarse a los negocios sucios de papá, no había nada más que hiciera más feliz a Lucius. Por fin. Su hijo estaba siendo un hombre. No un niñito consentido.

—Bienvenido al negocio, muchacho –lo felicitó Smart cuando los demás mortífagos le relevaron.

—Ha sido lo más divertido que he tenido que hacer.

—Será mucho más, lo verás –sonrió su padre y le palmeo la espalda –te unirás a la diversión más seguido de lo que crees.

Su padre lo cumplió.

Había sido él, quien se encargara de torturarla la mayor parte del tiempo, cada que se veían a solas en las madrugadas, ella le hacía saber que no importaba, que siguieran con la actuación, pero ser la persona encargada de ocasionarle un daño innecesario a la persona que amas, no era algo que se llevara bien, y mucho menos, cuando comenzaba a perder la consciencia por lapsos más largos todavía. Estaba preocupado, inició el plan de escape esa misma noche, mientras ella dormía en su regazo, él comenzó a planear la manera más factible de llevarla lejos, donde nadie la encontrara, ni su padre, ni la familia de ella, donde sólo ellos dos estuvieran. No le importaba nada, iba a sacarla, así le fuera la vida en ello, Ginevra Weasley, no podía pasar más tiempo en la mansión Malfoy siendo torturada.

Si las cosas hubiesen podido mejorar, no se notaba, aunque ella misma se lo había dicho y permitido, y habían tratado el tema muchas veces, él aun así, no quería hacerlo, sostenerla contra él después de tener que torturarla era lo peor, ella terminaría odiándole, lo sabía, hundió su nariz entre los cabellos rojos, había estado inconsciente por más de media hora y comenzaba a preocuparle, tenía que llevarla a San Mungo para que le revisaran, pero era imposible, lo sabía, sería imposible, Swing le había dicho la razón por la cual le permitían a Ginny salir y dejarle sola, la chimenea tenía el hechizo _Fianto Duri_ así que no podían usarla cuando nadie estaba, no podían desaparecer, la única manera de salir de ahí, era por Swing, y él se había negado a llevarles consigo, así que esa única semana, había sido inútil para la huida, y no les habían vuelto a dejar solos ni un solo momento, como si sospecharan que él podría traicionarles.

Así que tenía ya el plan, dos meses le había tomado perfeccionarlo, y todavía le faltaba la segunda parte, ya había comenzado a desesperarse, no podía usar la primera parte si no tenía la segunda, era realmente arriesgado, le importaba la seguridad de Ginevra, tenía que asegurarse de que no podrían llevársela de nuevo, tenía que tener un lugar al cual llevarla y que nadie sospechara, pero su padre era bastante inteligente, cosa que era de sorprenderse, había planeado tan bien las cosas para que los Weasley y Potter no la encontraran, que dudaba que pudiese engañarlo tan fácil con un plan tan… inestable como el que tenía en ese momento.

—Avísame en cuanto despierte –le ordenó al elfo en un tono lúgubre.

—Sí, amo –se acercó a Ginny cuando Draco se alejó lo suficiente.

Subió las escaleras dispuesto a ir a su cuarto y seguir con el plan, una salida más rápida, tenía todo lo necesario para la primera parte, la campana de oro que tenían sobre la mesa junto a la chimenea estaba lista, nadie más podía verla salvo él y Swing, que a pesar de negarse a llevarlos, estaba al tanto de los planes de Draco, ayudando con pequeñas aportaciones que hacía que tuviese las manos planchadas al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo a causa de desacatar las ordenes de sus amos.

—Ven, Draco –le habló su madre y se dirigió al despacho, el gruñó y se encaminó detrás de ella.

—Blaise Zabini ha dado un paso importante para ti –sonrió su padre.

—Un paso muy importante para mí –repitió sin ánimo y su ceño se frunció cuando su padre le enseñó la primera plana del diario El Profeta –me comprometí con Astoria –gruñó –tengo que casarme con la chica que se enreda con mi mejor amigo.

—Ella piensa que eres tú –sonrió su madre y agarró a Lucius del hombro.

—De acuerdo –sonrió, pero claro que eso no iba a suceder.

—Déjanos solos, Narcissa –pidió Lucius, así que la mujer salió sin decir nada.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un largo minuto, no entendía porque su padre quería quedarse a solas con él, durante estos cuatro meses, se había convencido de que estaba completamente de su lado, tenía que fingir que torturar a Ginny era lo más placentero del mundo, cuando lo más placentero del mundo era hacerle el amor.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Draco, pensé que aun eras un niño refugiado en las faldas de tu madre, pero tengo que admitir que me he equivocado al respecto.

—Me alegra que te dieras cuenta, no pensé que torturar a la inútil de la Weasley te convenciera, lo hubiese hecho estando en el colegio –se burló.

—Smart y Dolohov están buscando a Potter en estos momentos –le informó cambiando de tema –estamos por llegar al nuevo año, y sabes lo que significa, así que como todo va perfecto, puedo decírtelo.

—Has estado ocultándome cosas todavía papá –frunció el ceño enfurecido –pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que estoy de tu lado, que al igual que tú quiero que Voldemort regrese.

—No es mi decisión que contarte y que no, Draco, sino del Señor Tenebroso, sabes que el juramento inquebrantable es algo de cuidado, así que tengo que compartir con ustedes sólo cierta información según el objetivo que se vaya cumpliendo.

—De acuerdo, pensé que no confiabas ni en mí ni en mi madre.

—Confió en ustedes, son mi familia, Draco.

—Ahora lo sé –sonrió –así que dime lo que no me habías podido decir.

—Nuestros verdaderos objetivos, Draco, eso es lo que no había podido decirte, así que ya que todo está listo y que sólo nos hace falta Potter, te lo diré.

—Soy todo oídos –se acomodó en la silla con una expresión indescifrable.

—No vamos a matar a Potter, bueno, no de la forma en que todos hubiésemos deseado, el plan del Señor Tenebroso fue sacar el alma de ese mestizo e introducir el alma de Voldemort dentro del cuerpo vació –sonrió –todo el mundo pensaría que Potter está vivo, mientras que el que reside en su cuerpo, es el Señor Tenebroso, para cuando el resto del mundo mágico se dé cuenta, será lo suficientemente tarde, pero la chica tendrá que morirse en cuanto traiga de vuelta a Voldemort –sonrió –así que consíguele algo más decente para que vista –se levantó y palmeó el hombro de su hijo –tiene que ir presentable a su propio funeral.

—Por supuesto –contestó como pudo, se había quedado inmóvil –pero… ¿cómo sabremos que es Voldemort y no Potter?

—En cuanto vuelva en sí del hechizo, le lanzará un _Avada _a la chica –contestó con simpleza –así lo sabremos, Draco, ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí, pídele ayuda a tu novia, si es necesario.

—Lo haré yo solo, no quiero que sospeche nada.

—Así se habla.

Draco se dirigió al sótano aprisa, sin que lo vieran, sabía que aún no estaba despierta o Swing se lo hubiese informado, pero no tenían tiempo, el elfo lo observó cuando se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la chica y golpeó suavemente las mejillas de ésta.

—Ginny, por favor, reacciona, tienes que hacerlo, por favor –la golpeó suavemente de nuevo.

—Puedo hacerla despertar –sugirió el elfo y Draco asintió, Swing chasqueo los dedos.

—Ginny –acarició su mejilla –tienes que decirme la ubicación exacta de la Madriguera.

—La atacaste –le dijo aun sin reaccionar bien.

—Sí, pero la protegieron mediante…

—Debí suponerlo –sonrió satisfecha.

—Tienes que decírmelo –le suplicó.

—Vas a tener que matarme para ello, Draco, no voy a dejar que lleguen a ninguno de mis hermanos, así seas tú quien me lo pidas, no voy a decírtelo.

—Esto no es por mí –suspiró –voy a evitar que traigan a Potter como me lo pediste –le mintió, porque si le decía la verdad, se negaría a cooperar.

Draco se alejó cuando le dijo al oído el lugar exacto de la Madriguera, usó la chimenea y después se apareció lo más cerca posible, Ronald no estaba en la oficina de Aurores, se lo había dicho su informante, así que el único lugar donde podía estar, era ese.

Hizo todo lo que Ginny le dijo para evitar las trampas que sabía que Charlie, Ron y Percy habían colocado, observó la casa, se veía simple y modesta, pero no le importó en ese momento que tan destartalada lucía, entró apresurado, todos estaban en la cocina, desde Potter hasta Granger, el que le atacó fue Ronald.

—_Desmaius _–soltó pero desvió el hechizo.

—Necesito tu ayuda –dijo agitado haciendo que todos se observaran entre sí.

—Por supuesto ¿por qué razón te ayudaría, Malfoy? –su ira fue palpable.

—Porque voy a sacar a Ginny de donde está, pero necesito un lugar seguro para hacerlo.

—Y voy a creerte, cuando fui a tu casa…

—Era Blaise –gruñó enfadado –no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo, sólo necesito saber si cuento contigo para sacarla y ponerla en un lugar a salvo.

—Yo no confiaría en él, Ron –comentó Harry sentado junto a Luna Lovegood.

—Yo lo haría –afirmó la rubia con su voz suave y tranquila –han protegido la casa bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio, _nadie aparte de Ginny sabría cómo llegar hasta aquí –le sonrió a Draco.

—Gracias –soltó sincero –decídete ahora, Weasley, de todos modos la sacaré de la mansión –informó –pero no tengo un lugar seguro para evitar que se la lleven de nuevo.

—Vas a tener que explicarme –se acercó a él –no voy a caer en una trampa más, Malfoy ¿Por qué los mortífagos se llevaron a mi hermana?

—Veo que sus padres no les han puesto al tanto del secreto de su familia –observó a los hombres al fondo, haciendo que todos se giraran hasta ellos.

— ¿Todo este tiempo han sabido porque se la llevaron y no nos han dicho? –el lugar tembló ante la furia de los hermanos de Ginevra.

—No sabemos de qué está hablando –Arthur Weasley se puso de pie molesto.

—Son herederos de Morgana –soltó Draco, mientras más rápido les explicara y aceptaran ayudarle, mejor –Voldemort lo sabía, y van a utilizarla para traerlo de vuelta.

—Eso es imposible –se burló Hermione con su típico tono de sabelotodo.

—Si fuera imposible, Ginevra estaría aquí ¿no lo crees, Granger? Así que deja de hacerte la maldita sabelotodo cuando lo ignoras todo.

—Sí necesitas _nuestra _ayuda, es mejor que midas tus palabras, Malfoy –lo amenazó Ron.

—Tienes que decidir quién es más importante en este momento para ti, Weasley, si tu insufrible sabelotodo o tu hermana, sólo te recuerdo que una está en grave peligro, y no la ha pasado nada bien durante estos cuatro meses –el rostro de Ron se puso pálido ante las palabras –pero decide ya.

—Termina de explicar.

—Mi padre me dijo que la razón por la cual su familia ha pasado tantas generaciones sin una sola mujer, es porque han estado evitando que los poderes de Morgana pasen, serían sólo para la mujer descendiente, no para los hombres, por eso cada uno de ellos juró que no tendrían una mujer y de tenerla la asesinarían, para evitar que sus poderes _ancestrales _volvieran a tomar fuerza, Voldemort necesita sus poderes y un grimorio que sólo se encontraba en Avalón, con algunas otras cosas para que ella los usara y regresara su alma, para introducirla en el cuerpo de Potter –observó al chico que le miraba totalmente asombrado.

—Suena interesante –argumentó aun incrédula Hermione –de ser cierto ¿cómo es que Voldemort supo eso y no los mismos Weasley?

—El primer año de Ginevra, en Hogwarts, mi padre puso en su caldero el diario de Tom Riddle ¿recuerdan? Pasó casi un año con ella, el tiempo suficiente como para enterarse de eso, él estaba interesado en todas las formas que le aseguraran su regreso y la vida eterna, así que planeo todo lo que pasó, para terminar con la profecía y regresar con más fuerza que nunca, y que mejor que en Potter, en quien menos desconfiarían, aún más, que al parecer… es descendiente directo de Merlín.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico, ninguno de los presentes parecía creer la absurda historia que Draco les estaba diciendo, la única que parecía creerle era Luna.

—Tiene sentido –volvió a su auxilio Luna –eso explica porque Harry y Ginny están enamorados –observó a los pelirrojos haciendo que Draco sintiera una punzada en el corazón al escucharla decir eso –Morgana y Merlín estuvieron enamorados –completó.

—Sí, pero según los libros dicen que Merlín se enamoró de Nimúe, por eso la ira de Morgana –soltó Hermione convencida de eso, porque lo había leído en algún libro.

—Las historias pueden variar durante los siglos si cada quien añade partes de su imaginación a la verdadera historia ¿no lo crees? –le sonrió Luna.

—Si estás tomándome el pelo, voy a matarte, Malfoy –soltó Ron, que parecía convencido con la teoría ya que al menos, Luna, la apoyaba.

—Tengo un traslador listo en la mansión, es la única forma de salir de ahí, no hay manera de llegar a menos que sea por red flu, pero sería ponerla en peligro –soltó Draco –apareceremos en Hogsmeade, ustedes tienen que buscar un lugar donde nadie sospeche que está.

—La tendremos en Grinmuld Place –argumentó Harry.

—No –contestó Draco tajante –sería el primer lugar al que irían después de asegurarse de que no está aquí.

—Pero nadie…

—Tampoco cuentes con la casa de tus padres en el Valle de Godric.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de esos lugares? –frunció el ceño Neville enfurecido.

—Mi padre los usó como guarida mientras ustedes buscaban en las propiedades de los Greengrass y en la nuestra, sabía que no buscarían en lugares conocidos y mucho menos si estos les pertenecían a ustedes, ella ha estado todo el tiempo bajo sus narices.

Ron fue hasta él y lo sujetó de las solapas estrellándolo contra la barda completamente fuera de sí, la varita estaba en su cuello, comprendía la razón de la ira, lo sabía, pero no tenían tiempo para esas riñas.

—Si vas a matarme, procura que sea cuando te traiga a tu hermana sana y salva.

—Voy a hacerlo, maldito infeliz, te lo juro, voy a matarte, pero para mi desgracia, no me queda más que confiar en ti.

—Necesito algo, un vestido o algo, para que nadie sospeche de que vine para acá.

—Tengo uno –se levantó Hermione –era para el baile de navidad –se encogió de hombros –Ginny lo eligió con mucha antelación, no sabía si con los partidos tendría tiempo –subió corriendo.

Se puso de acuerdo con ellos y fue directo a la mansión, su padre sonrió al verlo llegar con lo que le había encargado, no dijo nada, esperó a que fuera de madrugada, ese sería el horario más factible para la huida, por lo regular, era su turno de ronda, los dos meses anteriores, había aprovechado eso para estar con ella de otra manera.

Swing apareció en su habitación cuando todo estaba despejado, así que lo llevó consigo al sótano y lo dejó sólo con ella, estaba despierta, y un tanto confundida, aun así, le sonrió cuando lo vio, para ella era como otra noche normal.

—Llegó el día –la besó con emoción.

—Pero… dijiste que aun te faltaban cosas por arreglar.

—Ya está todo solucionado –la sujetó de la mano.

— ¿Estás seguro que no van a encontrarnos?

—Completamente seguro, Gin –sonrió –es mejor que nos apresuremos, porque si no, las cosas se complicarán un poco.

Subieron apresurados hasta el salón, todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo, caminó con paso decidido hasta la mesa.

—Me molesta un poco, que sea mi propio hijo, quien planeara esto –soltó Lucius al fondo del salón, mientras las antorchas se encendían aluzando todo el lugar –perdón que invitara a unos cuantos amigos a evitar esto.

—Es una pena, Lucius –sonrió Dolohov –que tu hijo saliera de las faldas de su madre, para enrolarse en las faldas de otra mujer.

—Tal vez sólo lo hizo porque ella es la heredera de Morgana, jamás se hubiese fijado en ella. Me engañaste muy bien mientras la torturabas –comentó Lucius sin escuchar las burlas –pero tienes que comprender que no voy a dejar que te lleves a nuestra única oportunidad, Draco.

—Vas a tener que matarme, para poder tocarle un solo cabello de nuevo, papá –gruñó.

—Nada va a interferir con el plan, Draco. _Avada…_

—No –chilló Ginny apretando la mano de Draco e interponiéndose en camino del hechizo y el rubio.

Todos se cubrieron cuando el hechizo golpeó la lámpara de araña que colgaba haciéndola desplomarse, Lucius sonrió ante el hecho.

—Creo que al final, estás lista ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ocultando tu poder? –dio un paso hasta ellos.

—Tres meses –admitió haciendo que Draco se congelara.

—Eres bastante convincente –sonrió –así que sólo necesitabas que lo atacara a él, para demostrar tus habilidades.

—Iba a dejar que me mataras, pero jamás iba a darte mi poder para traer a Voldemort de vuelta.

—Es una lástima ¿no? Ahora sé de lo que eres capaz, y como detenerte hasta que lo traigas de vuelta.

—Vas a tener que matarme.

—Lo torturaré a él ¿no? Veamos quien de los dos es más frío y soporta ver sufrir al otro, creo que perderás, niña, él soportó cuatro meses viéndote así, suplicar que se detuvieran, pero nunca hizo nada.

—No vas a ponerme en su contra, por más que lo intentes.

—De acuerdo, _Crucio _–la señaló.

—_Expelliarmus _–murmuró y la varita de Lucius salió volando –todo ha mejorado, Lucius –se burló Ginny –no necesito una varita para hacer hechizos simples, si bien aún el sótano me debilita, aquí afuera soy igual de buena con varita que sin ella.

—Sujetaremos la campana en cuanto se acerque ¿bien? –interrogó Draco y ella asintió con una sonrisa cálida.

—_Accio _campana –murmuró Draco y la campana voló hasta ellos.

— _¡Expulso! _–Draco salió despedido por los aires cuando el hechizo de Dolohov lo alcanzó, haciendo que sólo Ginny agarrara la campana y desapareciera de la mansión.

Smart lo sujetó de las solapas y le gruñó completamente enfadado, lo arrastró de nuevo hasta el centro del salón de la mansión, Draco estaba aún aturdido por el golpe que se dio al caer, pero no le importaba, mientras Ginny estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de ahí, con eso estaba más que satisfecho.

— ¿Quién te dijo que me la llevaría? –preguntó Draco observando a su padre.

—El elfo domestico –contestó –él me dijo que alguien iba a llevársela, jamás me dijo que tú, y fue bueno que omitiera eso, porque de haberlo dicho, no le hubiese creído y te la hubieses llevado con éxito, tengo que decirlo, pero voy a encontrarla, sea donde sea.

—Buena suerte tomando desprevenidos a sus hermanos –sonrió con arrogancia y suficiencia.

—Tortúrenlo –ordenó Lucius y se alejó.

—Será un placer –los ojos negros de Dolohov brillaron con entusiasmo –_Crucio._

Ginny tenía que ser la chica más valiente sobre la tierra al soportar algo así constantemente, y no sólo porque un hombre la torturara, sino que a veces era más de uno atacándola con la misma maldición, apretó la mandíbula todo lo que pudo, no iba a darles la satisfacción de que lo escucharan gritar.

Lo dejaron en la silla, a mitad del salón, sólo con los pantalones puestos, lo habían torturado hasta que se aburrieron, al parecer uno que otro había deseado hacerlo desde que lo conocieron hacía cinco años atrás, Smart estaba frente a él, sacándose la mugre de las uñas con una daga de mango extraño, parecía muy vieja, de siglos atrás, como una reliquia.

—Has sido muy valiente –sonrió –cuando la trajimos aquí, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo por ella, a pesar de lo que sientes –se encogió de hombros –pensé que eras de esa clase de hombres inteligentes, que ponen primero la razón al corazón.

—No me importa en absoluto lo que tú o los demás piensen de mí, ella está lejos de aquí, y no creo que los tomen desprevenidos a ellos.

—No tiene que importarte, después de todo, vas a estar muerto en unos días –se burló –Honeday te engañó, el insecto en tu pecho avanzaba sin importar más –se encogió de hombros –y el juramento inquebrantable, se hizo unilateral, lo siento, esa bruja te engañó.

—Sí ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque te quería para ella, porque sabe quién eres realmente, _Draco Malfoy. _

—&amp;—

Ginny cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, le costó un momento saber dónde estaba, observó a su alrededor, Ron corrió hacia ella apresurado, así que para eso quería saber dónde estaba la Madriguera con tanta urgencia, para decirle a su familia, para llevarla con ellos, para no dejar que la mataran.

—Ginny –las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano fueron instantáneas en cuanto llegó hasta ella y la sostuvo de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Tenemos que volver –le dijo y su corazón se agitó –Ron, por favor ¡Tenemos que volver! –chilló casi histérica.

—No, no lo haremos –se negó rotundo.

—Tenemos que regresar por él, no podemos dejarlo ahí, van a matarlo, por favor, Ron, tenemos que ir por él, no, no voy a dejarlo ahí.

—Ginny, tienes que controlarte, estás a salvo, estás con nosotros.

—No Ron –se alejó de los brazos de su hermano y de todos los demás en busca de la campana que le había llevado hasta Hogsmeade.

— ¿Dónde está Draco? –Preguntó Luna haciendo que todos lo notaran –vendría contigo ¿no es así?

—Dolohov lo atacó –dijo desesperada buscando entre la nieve –antes de que tocara la campana, Dolohov lo atacó, no vino, se quedó en la mansión, Ron, por favor, tenemos que ir por él.

—Dolohov está muerto –contestó Harry y Ginny negó.

—No vamos a volver, Ginny –los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron sobre Charlie, que daba la última palabra.

—No vayan, no me importa –se puso de pie –Draco arriesgó su vida para sacarme de ahí, no voy a dejarle atrás, Charlie –contestó y observó a los demás –no voy a dejarle ahí en manos de Lucius Malfoy y de Smart.

— ¿Quién es Smart? –interrogó Ron.

—Un nuevo mortífago, vivió entre muggles mucho tiempo, no voy a dejarle ahí, no voy a dejar que lo torturen hasta la muerte.

—Draco dijo que no lo hiciéramos –soltó Hermione y todos la observaron frunciendo el ceño, incluida Ginny –antes de irse de la Madriguera lo dijo, que la prioridad era liberarte a ti, que pasara lo que pasara, juráramos que no volveríamos ahí, te mantendríamos a salvo.

— ¿Por qué le harían caso, de todos modos? –les preguntó furiosa.

—Sugirió el juramento inquebrantable, no fue necesario, no lo sugeriría si no pensara en cumplir –aclaró Ron.

—Ustedes lo prometieron, no yo, voy a ir por él.

—Primero vayamos a que te revisen, y cuando estés bien, iremos –sugirió Percy.

—Mientras tanto, que lo maten ¿cierto?

—Ginny, por favor –suplicó George.

—Si vamos a San Mungo lo sabrán –contestó.

—Es una suerte que estemos cerca de Hogwarts, y que la señora Pomfrey sea una sanadora maravillosa –sonrió Luna.

—Prefiero estar en Las Tres Escobas –contestó –no quiero ir a Hogwarts, saben cómo es, sabrían que estamos ahí y volverían a atacar al colegio.

—Tienes razón, de todos modos iremos por ella, para que te revise –ella asintió ante las palabras de Bill.

Madame Rosmerta los ayudó a entrar sin llamar mucho la atención de los presentes, la puso en uno de los cuartos más alejados y desapercibidos que pudo encontrar.

—Me gusta este lugar –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Iré a avisar a tus papás –comunicó Hermione –es mejor que salgan de la Madriguera de todos modos.

—Gracias –le sonrió Ron y la besó.

—No tardo –salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta –Harry le acarició la mano y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Me agrada estar de vuelta –comentó, pero estaba segura que sería mejor si Draco estuviera ahi.


	13. Ojos Grises

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, un jueves más, otro capítulo más, espero que la historia siga siendo de su gusto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, es un placer leer sus comentarios, y bueno, como me han dicho que suba más pronto el capítulo he decidido complacerlas... mientras pueda y tenga tiempo para subir el capítulo pronto, cuando no tenga oportunidad... lo seguiré subiendo a altas horas del día, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Hasta el próximo jueves.

* * *

Se sentía completamente diferente, estaba en la puerta del sótano de la mansión Malfoy, comenzó a subir los peldaños lentamente, estaba descalza, usando un vestido verde esmeralda de terciopelo, su cabello estaba igual de largo y ondulado, no le dolía nada, a comparación de los cuatro meses que había estado en esa mansión, siendo torturada.

Corrió hasta el chico desplomado al centro del salón, se dejó caer apresurada, golpeó el pecho de Draco, que estaba tirado, con sus inexpresivos ojos grises abiertos de par en par, su corazón se agitó violentamente y comenzó a latir, mientras la furia corría por su sangre como si fuese adrenalina y su grito hizo que toda la mansión se tambaleara hasta los cimientos.

Levantó la vista lentamente al escuchar el resonar de pasos controlados, Smart estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras observaba su obra, él lo había hecho, él lo había matado, y ella lo iba a matar a él, sin importarle ir a Azkaban.

—Está hecho, mi señora –le hizo una reverencia –no es necesario que se arrodille junto a él para asegurarse de su muerte –se lo he quitado de encima, nada más interrumpirá su tranquilidad ahora que él está muerto.

—Yo no…

—Sólo necesito que me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer –sonrió –la mujer del lago estará más que encantada de recibirle el cadáver, pero lo esconderá como lo hizo con el de Arturo.

Observó a su alrededor, era la mansión de los Malfoy, estaba segura, pero no había rastros de ellos, no sabía de qué estaba hablando Smart ni porque le hablaba de esa forma, si se había encargado de torturarla por cuatro meses, y ahora la trataba como si fuera su sirviente más fiel, cosa que le hizo sonreír por lo estúpida que se estaba viendo.

—Es una lástima que no podremos intercambiarlo por él ¿cierto? Esa maldita bruja no dirá nada.

—No comprendo –se animó a decir.

—No es necesario que lo haga, mi señora, hemos terminado con su enemigo, queda el padre y la madre, por supuesto, pero a su edad, no tendrán posibilidad alguna de procrear uno más.

—Está muerto sólo porque yo lo ordene –intentó entender el hilo de la conversación.

—Al igual que los demás Weasley –informó –sólo queda usted, como me lo ha ordenado.

—Bien –fue lo único que atino a decir –y… ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

—Tom Riddle aún no despierta, supongo que acostumbrarse al cuerpo del elegido es un poco difícil.

—De Potter –soltó asustada.

—Aun no comprendo, pero no discutiré su decisión de traer a la vida de nuevo a un mestizo –se encogió de hombros –y mucho menos adentrarlo en alguien de sangre pura.

—Potter es mestizo –dijo suave.

—Estamos hablando de Longbottom, mi señora.

—Claro –sonrió apenada, Neville, ¿el elegido? Tenía que ser un chiste.

—Quiero ver la cara de Riddle, cuando despierte y vea que nada de lo que planeo se hizo –sonrió.

—Riddle ¿Por qué no lo llamas Voldemort?

—Porque no voy a llamarle de tal manera, es ridículo –se burló –usted misma lo dijo, creerse superior a todos, siendo un asqueroso mestizo.

—Eso es cierto –se encogió de hombros siguiendo la corriente, ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Supongo que ahora que está de vuelta, visitará a Honeday –sonrió –ha mandado por uno de sus herederos, para quitar la maldición que puso sobre Avalón, usando un insecto en él, sabiendo que iba a morir de todos modos, nadie aparte de usted puede controlar a los insectos, y más, siendo quien es, una simple bruja menor, como Honeday podría removerlo ¿por eso me pidió que fuera yo? Para matarlo en el intento.

—&amp;—

—Draco –se levantó apresurada, su madre y su padre estaban junto a ella, velando su sueño.

—Ginny –su madre la asfixió en su efusivo abrazo.

—Mamá –sonrió y golpeó su brazo reconfortándola –estoy bien, en serio ¿dónde están los demás?

—Abajo, tomando algo –sonrió –ahora que estás sana y salva, no hay nada que les impida festejar.

—El hecho de que Draco sigue en la mansión podría ser un buen impedimento –intentó ponerse de pie.

—Iré por ellos –anunció el señor Weasley y salió del cuarto.

—En cuanto la señora Pomfrey nos diga que estás bien, iremos por él, cariño, te lo juro, si fue capaz de sacarte de ahí, lo más sana y salva que se pudo, vamos a sacarlo a él lo más sano y salvo que se pueda.

—Gracias mamá.

Todos entraron, más tranquilos, lo notó, iban con una sonrisa, llenando el cuarto con su algarabía y sus chistes, no les preocupaba nada, al parecer, Ron le ofreció un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego cuando llegó hasta ella y lo agradeció, necesitaba algo fuerte.

—Pero que haces –la señora Pomfrey le quitó el vaso antes de que el líquido tocara sus labios –en tu condición no puedes beber, chica inconsciente –gruñó enfadada –sólo zumo de calabaza ¿lo escuchas?

—Condición ¿Qué condición? –preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Su debilidad es una condición de preocuparse, y además, está embarazada –contestó la sanadora como si la pregunta hubiese sido la más tonta.

—Oh no –chilló la señora Weasley cubriéndose el rostro y comenzando a sollozar.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, Ron cerró los ojos ante la furia, esos malditos mortífagos habían sido capaces de tocar a su hermana de esa manera, sin duda que regresaría a la mansión Malfoy a matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos por atreverse a tocarla.

—Es de él –comentó Harry deteniendo los pensamientos de todos en el lugar, y observándola a ella.

— ¿De qué hablas, Harry? –preguntó la señora Weasley confundida.

—Es de él, tiene que ser de él ¿cierto? –Se puso de pie molesto –por eso estás así, por eso la urgencia de ir por él ¿estás embarazada de Draco, Ginny?

Todos la observaron, su cara era completamente desconcertada, su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente a causa de lo agitada que estaba su respiración, estaba embarazada de Draco, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dejando a todos los presentes aún más pegados a sus lugares cuando asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry salió del lugar, seguido de Ron y Hermione, los demás la observaron incrédulos.

—Ginny ¿él abusó de ti? –le preguntó Charlie, apretando su quijada, pero su boca se abrió de golpe cuando ella negó.

—No –contestó recuperando la voz –él jamás me obligó, me entregué a él porque así lo quise.

—No la pasaste tan mal hermanita ¿he? –bromeó George.

—Ginny ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Harry? –soltó molesto Bill.

—Bill –gruñó su madre.

—Lo siento, Bill, pero si Draco no me hubiese sacado de ahí, mi hijo y yo, incluso él, estaríamos muertos ahora, porque si Voldemort no me mataba, lo haría Lucius, y no se va a detener en matar a Draco.

La dejaron sola por recomendación de la señora Pomfrey, necesitaba descansar, aparte de su embarazo, parecía estar bien, salvo los moretones, la debilidad que con una buena cena, desaparecería, y el dolor muscular, que George había insinuado que era a causa de sus encuentros ocasionales con Draco, ella había rebatido el comentario diciendo que eso no la hacía sentirse adolorida, sino más bien, viva, tal vez ninguno de ellos estaba feliz de su embarazo, por ser hijo de quien era, pero terminarían por aceptarlo, porque iba a ir por él, lo traería con vida de la mansión.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba –dijo la voz de Smart detrás de ella, así que se giró asustada.

—No… ¿Qué… qué haces? –su respiración se agitó.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que él hiciera algo así, pero veo que te ama más de lo que yo mismo esperaba –se encogió de hombros –es mejor que no grites, si no quieres que mate a todo aquel que entre por esa puerta –le aseguró.

—Por lo único que voy a volver es por él –aseguró –pero no me llevarás y me encerrarás.

—Dolohov lo atacó a él por una razón –aseguró –un hechizo _Confundus _fue suficiente, porque iba directo a ti.

—No te creo nada, tú quieres a Voldemort…

—Dime algo, Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Qué tanto amas al chico? ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por él?

—Sólo tócale un solo cabello y verás lo que soy capaz de hacer, Smart –amenazó furiosa –así tenga que buscarte debajo de las piedras voy a hacerlo, voy a encontrarte y matarte, sólo tócalo, y verás.

—Sólo eso quería escuchar –acarició la mejilla de Ginny y después sus dedos se cerraron en su garganta –voy a regresarte a ese insecto de ojos grises –sonrió –lo pondré a tus pies, vivo, no tan sano, pero vivo ¿es lo que te importa verdad? –Ella asintió –sólo tienes que hacer algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué? –Smart sonrió al ver que realmente sería capaz de todo.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, si quieres que sobreviva, y es cierto lo que te diré, me uní a los mortífagos, no por regresar a la vida a un asqueroso mestizo como su _Lord Voldemort _–frunció el ceño –mis planes siempre fueron regresarla –se acercó más a ella –tú no eres la heredera de Morgana –le aclaró –sólo eres una visitante esporádica, Morgana reside dentro de ti, y para que ella vuelva, tú necesitas morir, así que decide pequeña ¿tú o el insecto ojos grises?

—Estás esperando que lo elija a él ¿por qué? –Smart se descolocó un poco –porque piensas que cuando Morgana vuelva te pedirá que lo mates ¿no? –se burló.

—Los dos meses que estuvo lejos –soltó –fue a Avalón, y se topó con una hermosa bruja llamada Honeday ¿te lo dijo? Hizo un trato con ella, el grimorio para regresar a Voldemort, a cambio de ti –sonrió –Honeday no se lo dijo, claro, pero estaba oculto en sus intenciones, Morgana hechizó unos insectos en Celidon, bosque donde es originario Merlín, lo puso en su pecho, ese pequeño amigo, ha avanzado lentamente, hasta el corazón de tu noviecito, y la única persona capaz de sacarlo sin provocarle daño alguno es Morgana, si tu prefieres tu vida, por encima de la de él, realmente lo harás, no habrá vuelta atrás.

— ¿Por qué esa bruja le haría eso?

—Porque sabe quién es él en realidad.

—Tienes que decirme o no haré lo que quieres, así él muera.

—Lo amas, puedo sentirlo, así que te sacrificarás por él ¿cómo lo sé? Porque él lo hizo por ti, te diré quién es él y porque Morgana lo querrá muerto, Merlín –sonrió –no conozco a ese tal _Potter _pero lo único que escuché de él es que es mestizo, Merlín pudo cambiar su destino, y todo, pero jamás su sangre, él no permitiría que su sangre se mezclara con alguien tan… por debajo, de nosotros, por las venas de Draco Malfoy, corre la sangre de Merlín, pero es más importante de lo que crees, porque sólo tomaría fuerza cuando Morgana volviera a surgir y eres tú, así que el chico tendría que volver a Avalón, por eso le incrustaron el insecto, para hacerlo volver, y liberarlos.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó.

—Cuando vayas a la mansión Malfoy, te estarán esperando, será una pérdida de tiempo, aun así, pero sea quien sea, el que te lance un _Avada _tendrás que dejar que te alcance, si mueres tú, ella vive, y puede que tu noviecito viva, no sé –sonrió –ella sacará el insecto.

—No estoy tan segura ¿cómo no sé qué serás tú el que lo intentarás?

—Te doy mi palabra y a diferencia de los magos modernos, niña, la mía pesa.

—Ella no matará a mis hermanos ¿cierto?

—Son sus sangre, no lo hará, a menos que ellos hagan algo en su contra, así que mejor, ve despidiéndote de ellos, dales una razón menos para odiar a mi señora –sonrió.

—Lo haré, pero si le hacen algo a Draco, juro que volveré y los mataré a todos.

—No hay vuelta atrás –negó –ciertamente es la primera vez en siglos que ella puede volver, y no creo que renuncie a la posibilidad por nada –se desapareció cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Estás de pie, no deberías –se quejó Hermione.

—Lo siento, me duele la espalda, es todo.

—Y eso que apenas son los primeros meses –sonrió.

—No lo tomaron bien ¿cierto? –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Comprende que Harry no pudo tomarlo como la mejor noticia, Ginny, eras su novia y, bueno, todo lo que él pensaba que pasaría cuando volvieras, se le escurrió entre los dedos, como intentando detener el agua con las manos.

—Sólo se estaba engañando –soltó bajando la vista –tú lo sabías, que las cosas con él no estaban bien, se lo dije, le dije que estaba insegura sobre nuestra relación.

—Bueno, eso lo comprendo, peleaban bastante, pero… de eso a ¿acostarte con Draco Malfoy, Ginny? Él es su peor enemigo.

—Draco es completamente diferente a lo que todos pensamos que es –lo justificó.

—No lo es, Ginny –negó ella y se levantó la manga de la blusa, dejando ver su cicatriz que a pesar de todos los intentos, se seguía leyendo _Sangre Sucia _–él pudo evitar eso, pudo ayudarnos y no lo hizo, se quedó mirando mientras su tía me torturaba.

—Conmigo lo hizo –le sonrió –tuvo que torturarme, vio mientras quince de los seguidores de su padre me torturaban, Hermione, él tomó todas las decisiones incorrectas, y no voy a justificarlo por la clase de padres que tiene, todos tomamos nuestras propias elecciones a veces pensando en nosotros, otras cuantas anteponiendo a las personas que amamos más –la observó un instante y sonrió –tú fuiste valiente al quitarles la memoria a tus padres para evitarles un sufrimiento, pero algunas personas pudiesen juzgarte diciendo que fue el acto más cobarde, tus padres no te interesaban, porque con una gran facilidad quitaste sus recuerdos, comprendo que lo hiciste por su bien, pero muchos otros pensarán que fue un acto egoísta el privarles de lo que más amaban, sin ni siquiera consultarles.

—Comprendo tu punto –admitió –pero aun así no puedes culparlos por tomar así la noticia.

—Lo cierto es, que lo de Draco se dio hace un poco más de cuatro meses –confesó –es como si ambos estuviésemos unidos a algo más que un odio, a una enemistad de familias.

Ginny se acomodó y ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en que se quedó completamente dormida, pero estaba agotada, así que lo atribuía a eso, el quedarse dormida tan fácilmente.

—No quería despertarte –se disculpó Harry cuando Ginny despertó sobresaltada.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

—Quiero que me expliques –le soltó serio, su mirada estaba más verde de lo normal –te enamoraste de él en un tiempo récord ¿no lo crees?

—Harry…

—No, no me malentiendas, sólo quiero entenderlo, quiero saber en qué momento nuestros sueños como pareja se terminaron, ¿en qué momento desaparecí de tu futuro y él ocupó mi lugar, Ginny?

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que te lo diga? –lo observó apenada, cosa que hirió un poco más el orgullo de Harry.

—Completamente seguro, quiero escucharlo de ti, no quiero a Malfoy restregándome en la cara que me robó a la mujer de mi vida.

—Él no robó nada, Harry, y tampoco fue un tiempo récord –suspiró –Draco había estado yendo a los partidos de las Arpías, no perdió ninguno solo, sin importar en donde jugáramos, él estaba ahí, de alguna manera mis ojos siempre se topaban con los suyos, al inicio, no voy a negarlo, me molestaba, creía que algo malo estaban planeando…

—Creo que no estabas tan equivocada, te secuestraron, ¿fue él, cierto?

—Sí –admitió.

—Él le lanzó un _Avada _a tu hermano, y aun así, te entregas a él, le darás un hijo –reprochó.

—En mi sueño –contestó –ese _Avada _golpeaba en tu pecho, Harry –lo observó –y cuando esos hombres aparecieron, mi peor temor fue que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, le supliqué a Draco que no permitiera que te llevaran, hubiese muerto si eso evitaba que te llevaran a ese lugar –lo observó –eres un poco injusto, Harry

—Un poco injusto –sonrió y se levantó enfadado para comenzar a andar por toda la habitación como un hipogrifo enjaulado –dime algo ¿cómo estarías tú si las cosas fuesen al revés? Si yo me hubiese enamorado de otra persona mientras estabas secuestrada, que todo lo que pensaste que pasaría después de tu cautivo sería algo bueno, y no, te dijera tan tranquilo que me enamoré y que espero mi primer hijo ¿cómo reaccionarías de estar en esa posición, Ginevra? –exclamó enfurecido.

—No lo sé –admitió –pero… sin duda tengo que admitir que no pensé que volvería a verlos, no de una forma consiente –levantó la mirada hacia Harry –sabes lo que es el maleficio _Cruciatus _mejor que nadie, Harry, no voy a mentirte –se levantó lentamente y fue hasta él para quedar frente a frente –les supliqué que me mataran más de una vez, y ellos sólo se reían de mí, sentí que iba a volverme loca, que pronto alcanzaría la demencia, que moriría en medio de un lugar lleno de mortífagos asquerosos y que mis padres jamás sabrían dónde encontrarme –negó –él de alguna manera siempre me hizo sentir segura, Harry, sí, me enamoré de él, pero no puedo explicarte si fue antes o después, simplemente sé que pasó, que le amo como jamás pude amarte a ti, y lo siento tanto, porque jamás fue mi intención herirte, Harry.

—Claro, pensaste que podrías revolcarte con Malfoy cuantas veces quisieras y morir como una mártir, regresar a nosotros muerta, siendo una heroína, una valiente, nadie se enteraría que te metiste entre las sábanas del enemigo, te uniste a ellos dándonos la espalda, Ginevra.

—No les di la espalda en ningún momento.

—Le dijiste a ese imbécil la ubicación de la Madriguera ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos hubiese tomado desprevenidos de nuevo y matado a tu familia? ¿Eh?

—Lucius Malfoy te quería a ti –negó –él iba a evitar que eso pasara, su padre no iba a poder llevarte a donde yo estaba, él prometió que no dejaría que te llevaran ahí, al menos no por mi culpa.

—Se está esmerando en que confíes en él ¿no? ¿No es que oculta algo más?

—Por supuesto que lo oculta –sonrió –es Draco Malfoy, él jamás ha sido capaz de demostrar muy bien sus sentimientos, Harry, no es como tú, o como yo, él es Draco, el chico frío y arrogante que conocimos en Hogwarts, es sólo que… -se calló un segundo, no podía asegurarle a Harry que lo que Draco sentía era amor, tal vez, sólo estaba arrepentido de seguir en el bando incorrecto y estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para unirse al bueno.

—Sólo qué –insistió Harry.

—Es sólo que él está realmente intentando cambiar, y… no voy a ser quién para negarle eso.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que te enamoraste de él –negó –y no importa lo que digas, Ginny, él oculta algo.

—Hizo el juramento inquebrantable con una bruja en la isla de Avalón –le contestó cuando el chico iba a salir –tiene una maldición en el pecho asechando por matarlo si la traiciona, Harry, sin embargo él me ayudó a escapar.

—Suena como una historia de…

—Él no me lo ha dicho –contestó –esa bruja quiere terminar con todo lo relacionado a Morgana, y según por lo que me dijeron, ya les han atacado por su orden –el chico se giró hasta ella –sé que no estoy en el mejor momento de nuestra relación, y que te he herido lo suficiente como para no poder pedirte un solo favor, Harry, pero no hay nada que pueda cambiar esto, así que… después de que recuperemos a Draco en la Mansión Malfoy, por favor, pase lo que pase, saldrán de ahí y no seguirán a Smart.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? –frunció el ceño confundido.

—Por favor, Harry –caminó hasta él y lo abrazó –no dejes que les haga daño a quienes amo, por favor, no hagan nada más después de la Mansión.

Se alejó de él y regresó a la cama, Harry regresó con los demás, dejando a Stella afuera del cuarto de Ginny, para que estuviera protegida.

—Vaya, por lo visto no fue una charla muy agradable –sonrió Ron y golpeo su espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Comprendo tu felicidad –soltó Harry –es tu hermana a la que acabamos de recuperar, pero no creo que realmente te haga feliz ser tío del hijo de Malfoy.

—Será pelirrojo –se encogió de hombros Ron –ojos chocolate, como mamá y Ginny, no tendrá nada que ver con ese imbécil –chocó su vaso de whiskey de fuego con el de George.

—&amp;—

Draco observó atento a Dolohov, que en algún momento de la tortura, había decidido volverse Muggle y ocuparse de él con sus propias manos, invitando a otros a unirse, y no desaprovecharon la ocasión, después de todo, Lucius Malfoy les había dado el permiso necesario para hacerle entender a su hijo, que la traición, era algo que no se perdonaba, y mucho menos cuando se traicionaba a la familia.

—Creo que es suficiente –informó Narcissa.

—Mi señora –se burló Dolohov –es acaso que no ve que su hijo ha sido capaz de traicionarnos por estar siempre pegado a sus faldas –todo el salón estalló en risas.

—Quiero hablar con él a solas –informó ella y todos salieron del lugar.

Draco observó a otro lugar, no quería ver a su madre, no entendía porque ella había permitido es más, se había quedado al lado de su padre después de todo, ella no quería ser parte de nada relacionado con Voldemort, lo dejó claro cuando huyeron.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras, Draco –se limpió las lágrimas y después limpió un poco el rostro de su hijo, que estaba cubierto de sangre.

—No vas a entenderlo, mamá –soltó frío, arrastrando las palabras.

—Eres mi hijo, quiero entender lo que hiciste, tienes a una de las chicas más hermosas como prometida, Draco, Astoria te ama y…

—No estoy cien por ciento seguro de que me ame a mí, mamá ¿Quién realmente podría amarme? –Negó –Astoria se enamoró de Draco, representado por Blaise, no del verdadero, madre –sonrió amargo.

—Pero crees que la chica Weasley realmente se enamoró de ti –sus ojos se posaron sobre los de su madre.

—Esto no es sobre lo que ella siente por mí, mamá, sino por lo que yo siento por ella.

—Claro, estás aquí, atado y siento torturado por ella –contestó furiosa Narcissa.

—Mi propia familia –le recordó –tengo dos semanas así, ella estuvo aquí, soportando la tortura por cuatro meses, mamá, no iba a dejar que nadie la matara, _nadie. _

—Siempre fue sobre protegernos los tres, Draco –le recordó la mujer –de proteger a nuestra familia.

—Y lo hice mientras Voldemort estaba mamá, hice o por lo menos intenté hacer lo que él ordenara por protegernos, pero ahora todo dentro de mí quiere protegerla a ella.

—Te enamoraste de ella ¿o es sólo porque descubriste que es más importante de lo que siempre pensaste? –La pregunta de su madre lo molestó un poco –es amor, Draco, ¿o sólo un capricho por conseguir a la novia de Potter? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué ahora y no mucho antes?

—Porque ella me ama, y ahora lo sé –contestó con una sonrisa.

—Palabras –soltó molesta Narcissa.

—En realidad –sonrió arrogante –hechos, mamá, me lo ha demostrado más de una vez desde que volví de Avalón –soltó una risa divertida –dos meses, frente a sus narices, estuve con ella más veces de las que puedo contar con los dedos de las manos.

—Esto es nuestro fin ¿sabes? –se acercó a él de nuevo –sobre todo el tuyo, Draco, nadie que no fuera descendiente directo de Merlín podía meterse con ella –se aclaró la garganta –nadie tiene que saberlo, nadie tiene que saber que fuiste tú ¿te queda claro? –Se retorció los dedos –diremos que se acostó con otro, antes que con Potter, mucho antes incluso de que la trajéramos aquí, si en verdad te importa ella, vas a mentir.

—No entiendo la razón –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque de no ser así, nuestros planes… estarían más que retrasados, Draco.

La mujer cubrió a su hijo cuando un fuerte estallido junto a ellos hizo que el frío concreto volara por todos lados, Narcissa empuñó su varita y apuntó hacia la nube de humo, lo primero que vio fue al hombre del centro, alto y un tanto musculoso, con el cabello rojo, así que los Weasley habían venido por venganza, Ron se hizo a un lado para que una figura más baja y de cabello rojo fuego llegara hasta el frente.

—Hola señora Malfoy –le sonrió la menor de los Weasley –he venido sólo por dos cosas –se encogió de hombros –mi varita –la observó con furia –y la más importante, _por su hijo. _


	14. La Orden

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola, hola! Hola de nuevo *D* otro jueves más, otro capítulo más, bueno, pues... hoy es día del niño muahahahaha! En fin, les dejo otro capítulo. Ojalá les guste, ya saben que es un honor sus follows y sus favs y sus reviews, muchas gracias por todo. Hasta el próximo jueves.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya –sonrió el hombre rubio entrando al salón –Weasley se ha animado a volver a nosotros.

—Maldito infeliz –Ron intentó avanzar hasta él pero Ginny se interpuso en su camino.

—Es mejor que le hagas caso –sonrió el hombre –quieres a mi hijo, ven por él, entonces.

—No lo hagas –le contestó Draco a su padre.

—Dolohov –ordenó el hombre y el aludido apareció –llévate a Draco –le indicó –si Weasley lo quiere, lo buscará, no va a llevárselo tan fácil.

El hombre le sonrió y agarró a Draco del cabello y desapareció del lugar, Ginny se contuvo de gritar para que no lo hiciera, su vista se desvió hasta la mujer que también se desapareció y después hacia el patriarca de los Malfoy.

—Nadie va a arruinar nuestros planes de traer a Voldemort de vuelta –contestó –y así tenga que doblegarte, chiquilla estúpida, lo traerás de vuelta.

—Tendrás que hacer un muy grande esfuerzo, Lucius –sonrió.

—_Avada Kedavra _–lanzó en contra de Percy, que era uno de los de enfrente, pero él evitó el malefició.

—Por Merlín –chilló –alguien se ha vuelto bueno en los duelos –Lucius sonrió ante el comentario de Percy.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado, _niños._

—Sí, pero lo que no ha cambiado es que sigues siendo un maldito despreciable y que jamás serás algo más que el lacayo inútil de Voldemort –soltó Ron y le lanzó _Crucio. _

—Necesitas más que eso, niñito –se burló.

Todos se acercaron entre ellos cuando el salón comenzó a llenarse de mortífagos, hacía tanto tiempo que no veían a tantos reunidos, la respiración de Stella se agitó, Hermione sujetó la mano suelta de Ron, mientras los demás se preparaban para atacar.

Ginny se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del hombro —Ve a buscarlo –le sonrió Harry apretando su hombro en señal de apoyo –nosotros nos haremos cargo desde ahora.

—Harry –lo abrazó una milésima de segundo –gracias.

Salió corriendo evitando los hechizos lanzados entre unos y otros, y desapareció a la otra parte de la Mansión.

—Maldición –gruñó Ron –Harry ¿le diste una varita por lo menos?

—No, no lo hice, corrió antes de que pudiese.

—Bueno, acabemos con éstos y sigámosla –ordenó Ron y todos asintieron.

Ron frunció el ceño, no se necesitaba el cerebro de Hermione para saber que las cosas no terminarían tan a su favor, después de todo, el enemigo les ganaba cuatro a uno, y nadie iría a ayudarlos, porque esto, de alguna forma, eran asuntos familiares, y… todos los amigos cercanos ya estaban ahí, que eran Neville y Luna, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese baja alguna de su lado, no iba a perdonarse si eso les pasaba.

—Informa a los demás Aurores de que tienen que venir a la mansión Malfoy –el patronus de Hermione desapareció en cuanto terminó su orden, Ron se acercó hasta ella y la besó.

—Para no perder la costumbre –sonrió él –te amo, Hermione, no importa lo que pase, quiero que lo sepas.

Se alejó de ella para volver a lo que estaban, los demás Aurores llegaron lo más rápido posible, lo cual sin duda alguna los hizo respirar más tranquilos, buscó a Lucius, no le importaba ir a Azkaban, iba a matar a ese bastardo por atreverse a secuestrar a Ginny, era la última vez que le tocaría un solo cabello a Ginny.

—&amp;—

Narcissa apareció detrás de Dolohov, que se estaba riendo de algo que le había dicho a Draco, pero por la cara del chico, no había sido nada bueno.

—_Desmaius _–lo atacó Narcissa.

—Mamá –se sorprendió Draco al verla atacar a uno de los _suyos._

—Quédate quieto, voy a soltarte –le contestó.

—No entiendo porque lo estás haciendo, si tú más que nadie estabas…

—Eres mi hijo, Draco –contestó y lo abrazó –amo a tu padre, no quiero que dudes de eso, porque lo amo y soy capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por él.

—Lo estás traicionando –contestó.

—Él es sólo mi marido, Draco, en cambio tú, eres mi hijo, mi único hijo, y realmente soy capaz de hacer _Todo _por ti, mentirle al señor Tenebroso fue arriesgado, y no tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo, Potter ya me había dicho lo que necesitaba saber, pero fue algo justo de hacer, por hacerme saber que seguías con vida.

—La amo –contestó –con o sin sangre de Morgana lo hago, mamá.

—Lo sé, y ella a ti, porque de no amarte ¿Qué haría aquí? ¿Por qué sus hermanos estarían aquí si ella no te amara de la misma manera en que tú la amas? Ahora no te muevas –sonrió.

—No puedo creer que dos de tres Malfoy, estén traicionando la buena causa –negó Smart en un rincón de la sala.

—Smart, lo que ocurre es que…

—Lo escuché todo, no te preocupes, mujer –sonrió –yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, menos a tu hijo –sonrió –sólo hace falta ver a la chica para que un hombre reaccione ante sus encantos ¿no es cierto? –Draco se removió enfurecido en la silla –tranquilo, Ginny Weasley, es tuya, Morgana no tanto -se encogió de hombros –Morgana sólo es mía y de nadie más.

—A nadie le importa Morgana –soltó Draco.

—Es bueno que lo digas –sonrió sin darle mucha importancia –ahora, ¿puede hacerse a un lado, señora Malfoy? –avanzó hacia ellos.

—No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi hijo.

—Por supuesto que no le haré daño, digamos que es una orden directa, el dejarle con vida, pero no es de Lucius –le aclaró a los dos –sino de alguien mucho más importante, de alguien a quien no puedo rebatir –sonrió.

—No me importa quién te mandó, no dejaré que te acerques a mi hijo –se puso entre los hombres y su varita apuntó a Smart, un segundo después giró y liberó a su hijo.

—Después de todo, iba a liberarlo –se burló encogiéndose de hombros.

—Llévate mi varita y ve por ella –le ordenó su madre –que todos se vayan.

—Eso haré –iba a sujetar la varita de su madre pero se detuvo –la necesitarás más que yo, mamá.

Corrió hasta la puerta y desapareció dejando a su madre y a Smart en esa habitación, armada, su madre no era tan indefensa como la mayoría de las personas pensaban, era igual a todas las madres, cuando veían a su hijo correr peligros, un poder extraño les hacía volverse aterradoras ante el hombre más poderoso del mundo, Smart no dijo nada, sólo la observó.

—Las madres son capaces de todo por mantener a sus hijitos sanos, pero jamás se ponen a pensar, que los están haciendo unos inútiles ante la vida ¿Qué pasará cuando ellas no estén?

—Él no es ningún inútil, Smart –sonrió la mujer –pero no creo que seas capaz de comprender, que hay algunas personas que son capaces de tomar sus debilidades para engrandecer sus poderes, Draco es de esas personas, débiles posiblemente a la vista, capaz y poderoso en el momento adecuado.

—Tu hijo va a morir, y eso tendrás que agradecérselo a tu marido –se acercó a ella –mandarlo a Avalón fue una idea muy mala, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿cierto?

—Él nunca debió dejar su puesto aquí –admitió.

—Es sorprendente que tu marido se quejara de que los Weasley desconocieran su propia historia familiar, peor él mismo ignorara la suya.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando –gruñó –pero no me tomarás el pelo…

—Enviar al último descendiente de Merlín a Avalón fue una mala idea, porque hay muchas personas tras él en este momento, lo más curioso, señora Malfoy –su sonrisa se hizo más cruel –es que él está corriendo a los brazos de quien será su perdición, no hay nadie que quiera muerto a los descendientes de Merlín, tanto como ella.

—No hubiese vuelto por él ¿no lo crees?

—Oh no, Ginny Weasley no, Morgana.

—Creo que algo está muy mal contigo –se burló la mujer.

—Ella no es la heredera de Morgana –le confesó –ella _es _Morgana, y su querido Voldemort lo sabía, bueno, no completamente, lo sospechó al final, sabía que si Ginny no moría, Morgana jamás emergería, así que necesitaba a la heredera de Morgana, por eso su interés a que ella estuviese embarazada, no porque eso liberara sus poderes, pero si traía al mundo a alguien poderoso con el poder de liberarle.

—Pero ninguna de esas cosas pasará –sonrió.

—Claro que lo hará, porque yo hice un trato con ella, la libertad de Draco, por su vida ¿sabe qué hizo?

—Aceptó –murmuró sorprendida.

—Le dará gusto saber, que una mujer ama a su hijo tanto, que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por él, sin importar liberar a la bruja tenebrosa más poderosa de todos los tiempos, incluso más que su amado y temido señor Tenebroso, la orden de Morgana fue clara y precisa, y voy a cumplirla, sin importar qué o quien muera.

—Tengo que detenerle –se giró apresurada.

—No lo hará, _Imperio _–susurró.

Smart salió en busca de Ginny y de Draco, sólo necesitaba estar presente cuando se encontraran para que ella hiciera su parte del trato, se había encargado de la mamá del chico, sólo necesitaba presentarse como si él lo hubiese liberado, para poner un poco de presión en el trato.

Llegó hasta la amplia sala de la mansión, la pelirroja se detuvo al toparse con él, que sonrió al verla, era casi idéntica a la verdadera Morgana, o mejor dicho, a su vida pasada, sólo un poco más de altura, y los ojos azules le hacían falta para ser completamente idéntica.

—Vaya, vaya –sonrió el hombre –veo que te has perdido, el muchacho nunca te dio un paseo por su casa ¿cierto? –se burló.

—En realidad cuando estábamos solos, no salíamos de su cama –sonrió arrogante –no necesitaba vagar por la casa, si en su cama podíamos pasarla mejor.

—Claro, claro, olvidé esa parte –sonrió –aun así sigue sin importarme eso.

—Me alegro por ti –dio un paso decidida hasta él –dijiste que lo liberarías así que ¿dónde está?

—Me entretuve con su madre, no en esa forma –aclaró –lo solté, corrió a buscarte, creo que ni tan destinados están el uno al otro, no se han encontrado.

—No me importa lo que digas, Smart –se dio media vuelta para continuar buscando a Draco.

—En esa dirección no vas a encontrarlo, lo más seguro es que huyera… sin ti.

Ella negó divertida y se acercó a él, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, Smart sonrió, era un poco más bajo que ella, por ahora, lo que le gustaba de ella era su altanería, sabía que era demasiado para cualquiera y lo hacía notar, su actitud fuerte y desafiante atraía a cualquier hombre, por eso no le sorprendía que Draco Malfoy se sintiera atraído por ella, claro, dejando de lado el lazo que les unía a través de los siglos.

—No voy a dejarme matar sin antes saber que él sigue vivo y junto a alguien que lo saque de aquí ¿bien?

—Bien –aceptó el hombre –creo que viene directo hacia nosotros.

Ginny observó sobre sus hombros a los que entraron al lugar, eran sus hermanos, con sus amigos, sonrió agradecida, sólo necesitaba a Draco, para poder cumplir su parte del trato.

—Ginny –sonrieron al encontrarla sana y salva.

—Sólo necesito encontrarlo –regresó en sus pasos hasta Ron –por favor.

—De acuerdo, nos separaremos y…

—No –se negó –necesito que alguno de ustedes esté presente para que vaya con ustedes.

—Pero…

— ¡Ginevra! –ella giró entusiasmada al escucharlo.

—Draco –se arrojó a sus brazos, como desde hacía dos meses lo hacía cada que estaban solos, salvo que ahora no necesitaban esconderse para hacer eso.

—Les dije que no volvieran, que no la arriesgaran –le reprochó a los demás Weasley.

—Sí, bueno, quiero verte intentando convencerla de lo contrario –soltó molesto Charlie, pero el rubio sólo sonrió y la sujetó de las mejillas para después besarla efusivamente.

—Tenemos que irnos –soltó Ron un poco incómodo por la escena de su hermana besando al que había sido uno de sus enemigos durante todo el colegio.

—Llévalo –le ordenó a Ron haciendo que todos observaran la reacción del chico.

—No, lo llevarás tú y…

—Tengo un asunto que tratar y…

Harry avanzó hasta Ginny y Draco, observando a éste último con desprecio, pero no dijo nada, le sonrió a la chica que amaba y sujetó el hombro del rubio.

—Yo lo llevaré –contestó –nos veremos allá.

—Bien –asintió Ron y todos se desaparecieron dejándolos solos a los tres.

—Yo los veré…

—De acuerdo –cortó Harry.

Observó al hombre detrás de Ginny y se alejó un paso de ella, sujetándola al momento de desaparecerse de la mansión.

Aparecieron en un lugar que Ginny jamás había visto antes, su cara de preocupación no fue tanto por desconocer el lugar, sino que tenía que cumplir su parte del trato si quería a Draco vivo.

—No, no debiste traerme aquí, Harry, yo…

—Sé que tenías algo planeado, Ginny, pero no iba a dejarte ahí, sola, con esos malditos locos.

—No sabes lo que hiciste, Harry –frunció el ceño y se alejó de los dos.

—Pues explícame –contestó a la defensiva también.

—Smart me dijo que iba a liberarlo a cambio de algo, tengo que volver y…

—Él no me liberó –se cruzó de brazos Draco y frunció el ceño –fue mi madre.

—Pero él dijo que…

—Ibas a cumplir tu promesa a un chiflado ¿estás loca acaso? –la encaró el rubio enfurecido.

—No, no hablemos de locuras, porque tú eres el más loco e imprudente de todos –lo señaló furiosa, él la sujetó de la muñeca atrayéndola a él.

—Me enamoré de ti ¿no es suficiente prueba de mi locura? –le sonrió y acto seguido la besó.

—Eres la persona más insoportable sobre este mundo –sonrió pegando su rostro al pecho de Draco.

—Y sobre los otros millones más sobre la galaxia –completó.

—Y egocéntrico –se burló.

—Y guapo, e inteligente y…

—Ya basta –pidió Harry.

—Lo siento –se disculpó Ginny, pero no se alejó de Draco.

—Ginny –escuchó la voz de su madre acercarse más y más a donde estaban –oh cariño, estás bien y aquí –la abrazó alejándola lo suficiente del rubio, que miró incómodo la escena.

—Estoy bien mamá –la abrazó –todo ha salido bien.

—Tú –observó a Draco y se acercó a él para golpearlo – ¡Eso es por llevarte a mi hija y mantenerla lejos de mí por cuatro meses! –le gritó enfurecida, haciendo que sus cinco hijos varones sonrieran divertidos, para después sorprenderlos a todos cuando lo abrazó efusivamente –y eso es por regresarla a casa sana y salva, no sé cómo voy a agradecerte el hecho de que la regresaras a casa, con su familia.

—En realidad… -se detuvo cuando Ginny le otorgó una mirada de advertencia –lo hubiese hecho antes, pero no estuve aquí los primeros dos meses, así que el plan tardó un poco más de lo planeado –Ginny negó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Creo que alguien necesita una ducha –argumentó Ginny –huele a hipogrifo –le sonrió a Draco que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo siento, suelo sudar cuando me veo rodeado de mortífagos –soltó Ron bajando el brazo.

—Ginny estaba hablando de Draco, Ron –le contestó Hermione aguantándose la risa, que la menor de los Weasley no pudo aguantar.

—No te rías –frunció el ceño Ron.

—Lo siento, en realidad te extrañé tanto –abrazó a su hermano.

—Pues no se notó mucho –soltó George –llegaste y lo único que quisiste fue volver por el hurón ese.

—George –lo reprendió el señor Weasley.

—Tampoco te cae bien, papá –se justificó.

—Fue quien sacó a mi hija del cautiverio…

—Y quien se la llevó –refutó George.

—No importa eso ahora –los regañó Ginny –Draco y yo estaremos arriba, si algo se les ofrece, sean amables…

—De tocar la puerta primero –asintió Charlie haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara un poco.

—Avisarnos –le corrigió.

—Usen un hechizo para el sonido –pidió Percy con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Voy a golpearte –avanzó amenazante hasta él pero Draco la sujetó de la cintura.

—Realmente quiero una ducha –susurró en su oído.

—En un rato –completó haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Subió tomada de la mano de Draco, tenía que agradecerles a sus hermanos y a sus padres por comportarse tan bien con Draco, sabía que se les hacía un poco complicado todo, desde que él estuviera de su lado, hasta que ella estuviera enamorada de él, pero sin duda lo que más les había sorprendido, había sido la noticia de su embarazo, y tenían razón, había estado viviendo en un sótano, en condiciones poco decentes, y el poco tiempo que tenían juntos, realmente lo aprovechaban.

—Son tan adorables –le sonrió sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—Son mis hermanos, tienen que serlo –rió un poco.

—Y la persona más egocéntrica sobre la galaxia solía ser yo –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sigues siéndolo –suspiró –realmente siento haber tardado en ir por ti, pero…

—En realidad no debiste arriesgarte en ir, se los dije a tus hermanos, que no importaba, que no volvieran.

—Ellos te lo juraron, yo no, Draco, no iba a dejarte sabiendo de lo que son capaces de hacer –lo besó.

—Has sido la chica más valiente sobre la galaxia, al soportar todo ese martirio –admitió –pero no voy a permitir que algo malo vuelva a pasarte de nuevo, primero tendrán que matarme –la sentó sobre su regazo.

—Lo mismo digo –sonrió –necesitas esa ducha –cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos fueron hasta su blusa.

—Puede esperar un poco ¿o no? –interrogó.

—Sí –lo empujó para que quedara recostado –todo estará bien, no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase –acarició su rostro e hizo su cabello hacia atrás para verle a los ojos –todo estará bien, nosotros vamos a estar bien, lo juro –lo besó.

—Nada va a separarnos ahora, Ginny –la besó y la dejó debajo de él.

—Mis hermanos, mis padres y mis amigos están en la parte de abajo –susurró cuando él comenzó a besarla y sus manos rozaban partes sensibles en ella.

—Por eso vamos a ser muy discretos –ordenó –hemos hecho dos meses esto en un sótano, con dos guardias en la puerta, y muchos mortífagos en la mansión, podemos hacer _esto _con cinco Weasley descendientes de Morgana abajo, con tus padres furiosos, con tus amigos incrédulos y tu ex novio celoso –acarició su rostro y sus labios se unieron al pecho de la pelirroja.

Draco tenía razón, habían hecho cosas similares en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, que no pudiesen hacerlo ahora, que no había casi gente comparada con sus días de secuestro.

—Draco –lo detuvo –tengo que decirte algo.

—De acuerdo ¿qué ocurre? –la observó atento y un poco preocupado.

—Lo que ocurre es que… -frunció los labios, decirle que estaba embarazada en ese momento no le pareció de repente la mejor de las ideas, mejor dejaría que pasara un poco, después del sexo figuraba mejor –nada –sonrió –nada que no pueda esperar un poco –lo besó reviviendo la pasión con su apresurado beso.

—&amp;—

—No lo sé –negó Harry –no sé si son mis ganas de partirle la cara o mis ganas de que realmente siga siendo el Draco Malfoy de siempre.

—Harry –Hermione lo sujetó del hombro –sé lo complicado que es para ti aceptar la relación entre Ginny y él, pero… ella lo ama.

—Pero que ella lo ame no hace que él la ame ¿o sí? Porque el hecho de que yo la ame no hace que ella me ame a mí, al parecer _no soy el elegido _por ella.

—Bueno, es que esos asuntos son complicados, la razón y los sentimientos parecen vivir en lugares distintos, Harry, es complicado de explicar.

—Lo sé, es igual de difícil explicarles a todos la razón por la cual tú te fijaste en Ron y no en mí, de la misma manera en la que yo me fijé en Ginny y no en ti –se encogió de hombros.

—No eres el único infeliz con eso –contestó Ron interviniendo por primera vez.

—Cuando Ginny volvió, la desesperación, sus ganas de volver por él me hicieron comprender que lo ama –admitió Harry –pero… cuando ella se negó a volver con alguno de nosotros… eso realmente no me agradó, creo que Draco Malfoy oculta algo más, no lo sé, algo me dice que no podemos confiar en él.

—Nunca podemos confiar en él, es mejor mantenerlo vigilado, ahora más, con Ginny esperando un hijo de él.

—Iré a ver cómo está Ginny –informó Ron.

—Toca, antes de entrar, por favor –pidió Hermione.

—No lo haré, ella sabe cómo somos nosotros, no se arriesgará a tener algo que ver con él con todos nosotros aquí, no creo que perdiera tanto su sentido común –se burló.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, giró por el pasillo hasta la última puerta y entró sin tocar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

—Mierda –soltó enfadado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –interrogó Draco.

—Sólo quería saber cómo está mi hermana –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Está dormida, está un poco agotada.

—Sí, no sé ni porque pueda estarlo –puso los ojos en blanco, agradecía por lo menos que habían tenido la decencia de cubrirse, a pesar de que habían sido tan irrespetuosos para tener sexo con la familia de ella en la casa.

—Creo que deberías dejarla descansar un poco –sugirió Draco en un tono neutral.

—Sí, bueno, podría sugerir lo mismo para ti –negó enfadado y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.


	15. La Reina

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Bien paso a dejarles capítulo, nada sorprendente, lo subo cada jueves xD en fin, también aprovecho para informarles que la historia sólo contará de 20 capítulos, así que... sólo restan 5 a partir de éste, ya sé que cada jueves se los digo, pero muchas gracias por las lecturas, por los favs, por los follows, por los reviews, les contesto a quienes dejan review... menos a los que los dejan como anónimos, pero aun así, los leo y los agradezco de igual forma, no piensen que como nunca menciono sus nicks aquí me olvido de agradecer.

Hasta el próximo jueves.

* * *

—Me recuerda a algo que ocurre en los muggles –comentó Harry.

— ¿Qué de todo lo que ocurre con ellos? –intervino Ron sentándose junto a su prometida.

—Síndrome de Estocolmo –sentenció.

—Harry, estás recurriendo a salidas inexistentes sólo por no aceptar la realidad ¿te has dado cuenta de ello? ¿Cierto? –la chica lo miró esperanzada.

—Lo siento Hermione, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar en _dos meses, _porque Malfoy ya dijo que los primeros dos meses él no estuvo cerca de ella ¿cómo te enamoras del que ha sido tu peor enemigo por siete años en tan sólo dos meses? –Ron observó a su novia pidiendo que escarneciera la incógnita no sólo para Harry.

—Por la sencilla razón de que ella no ha sido mi enemiga ni yo su enemigo –la voz pausada de Draco los sobresaltó a los tres.

—Genial ¿ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas, Malfoy? –se levantó apresurado Harry volcando el banco –porque tal vez te infiltraste para algo ¿no?

—Puedes usar todo el _Veritaserum_ que quieras en mí, Potter –sonrió –no me importa, sí, mi plan era no devolver a Ginevra jamás –admitió –tenerla sólo para mí, pero en cuanto supe que su vida iba de por medio, recurrí a ustedes para salvar su vida.

—Por supuesto –se burló Harry –no voy a volver a confiar en ti, mentiste al irte de la batalla, mentiste sobre tu regreso a los mortífagos ¿por qué alguien creería en ti? –Lo encaró –no sé qué le hiciste, con que la hechizaste para que confiara en ti, pero haré que ella vuelva.

—Ella volvió, no de la manera en la que querías o esperabas, pero volvió y no fueron dos meses –observó a Hermione y a Ron –fue un año antes.

—Estás mintiendo…

—Fui a verla a todos sus partidos de Quidditch, algo que tú ni siquiera hacías ¿me equivoco? Te hubiese visto, y tú a mí, al inicio fue complicado romper las barreras, pero… un día simplemente pasó, no necesitamos hablar, sólo mirarnos, su forma de volar era distinta después de un tiempo, sus ojos me encontraban por muy oculto que estuviese, es como si ella supiera el lugar exacto en el que estuviese parado, me gustaba desde Hogwarts.

No hubiese dicho eso, porque Harry fue hasta él y lo golpeó enfurecido, sabía que no debería hacer aquello, pero realmente estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer que había perdido a Ginny, la chica que amaba, y esa forma de perderla era peor, porque estaba frente a él, cerca de él, pero ya no le pertenecía, por decirlo de alguna manera, había perdido todo lo que había soñado con ella, ahora eran ella y Malfoy, formando su futuro juntos, dejándole de lado en eso.

—Ya basta –se interpuso Ginny entre ellos –están actuando como unos idiotas.

—Yo no –se defendió Draco –es tu _ex novio _el que no puede soportar la idea de que te perdió.

—No te refieras a mi hermana como si fuese un objeto –refutó Ron y se acercó amenazante a Draco.

—Ya basta también tú –lo señaló enfurecida haciendo que los tres hombres se quedaran callados.

—De acuerdo, eso fue terrorífico –comentó Hermione.

—Alguien viene –soltó Ginny y caminó hasta la sala haciendo que los demás la siguieran.

—Ginny, seré honesta, estás aterrándome, estás actuando como una loca.

—Puede que lo esté –aceptó negando –ahora ¿dónde están los demás?

—Charlie, Percy y George salieron por algunas cosas, tus padres en la cocina, y…

—Al suelo –cubrió a Hermione mientras los tres hombres se hincaban.

Los vidrios comenzaron a reventarse de la nada, provocando un chillido de parte de Hermione, a causa de la sorpresa.

—Tenemos que estar todos juntos, para desaparecer –ordenó Ron.

—Vamos –Draco sujetó la cintura de Ginny e intentó caminar con ella, pero se resistió.

—Tenemos que irnos –le informó Harry.

—Bien, pues parece que ella se niega a eso –soltó molesto el rubio.

—Vayan con ellos y pase lo que pase, eviten que los maten –ordenó y observó a Draco –no hagas que ellos te maten ¿bien? –lo besó.

—No voy a dejarte ¿me escuchas? Si vas a quedarte, voy a quedarme contigo, no hay manera que…

—No serás de mucha ayuda –se encogió de hombros Smart.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que…? –intentó interrogar Ron.

—No es muy listo ¿cierto? –le preguntó a Ginny señalando a su hermano.

—Es el chico más brillante con el que te toparas –dio un paso hasta él.

—Nadie podía venir aquí –informó Harry –el encantamiento…

—No hay un lugar al que no pueda ir –contestó Smart –en donde quiera que ella esté, puedo ir.

—Es bueno saberlo –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero tú no cumpliste la orden ¿o me equivoco?

—Te dije que lo liberaría –admitió –que te lo llevarías contigo, él está contigo, no tengo que recordarte que el tiempo corre ¿no es así? –Ginny bajó el rostro.

—Dices que puedo hacerlo.

—No, tú no, _ella _puede, no tú, pero quieres que te convenza de que tienes que cumplir tu parte ¿cierto? Bien, lo haré, no es ningún problema para mí, los _sangre sucia _son lo peor que nos ha pasado –sonrió –_Avada Kedavra _–apuntó a Hermione pero la maldición golpeó la espalda de Ginny cuando se entrometió.

—Ginny –chilló Ron dejándose caer junto al cuerpo de su hermana –tú –se puso de pie enfurecido –voy a matarte y…

—Ahora nunca sabré si era muy noble o muy estúpida –se burló Smart.

El hombre caminó hasta Ron y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, lo arrojó contra la barda opuesta a ellos, sonriendo divertido y observando a Harry y a Hermione.

—No sé con cuál de los dos me divertiré más –se encogió de hombros –ni te molestes –chasqueo los dedos dejando inmóvil a Draco –no voy a matar a ningún sangre pura –le sonrió a Draco –y no dañaré a un heredero de mi señora –miró a Ron –sin embargo, los sangre sucia y los mestizos, son tema aparte.

—_Avada…. _–la varita de Hermione salió volando.

—No te funcionará –le sonrió –sólo unos minutos más y todo será perfecto.

—Minutos más ¿Qué pasará?

—Les otorgaré la dicha de ver a mi señora, aunque después, tenga que matarlos a los dos.

—Chicos… -los señores Weasley se detuvieron al ver a Smart.

—Supongo que son a quienes tengo que agradecer que ella naciera ¿cierto? –se burló –pues gracias, por ayudar a limpiar al mundo mágico.

—Ginny –la señora Weasley sollozó.

—Voy a matarte en cuanto pueda moverme –le amenazó Ron.

—Soy un solo hombre, seis magos no han podido contra mí, bueno, cuatro magos, ella y tu amiguito, son… basura.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que el cuerpo de Ginny se elevara, y con un movimiento de mano llegó hasta él.

—Estaremos en la Mansión Malfoy –informó sonriente –por el momento.

Se desapareció y con él sus hechizos, Ron y Draco pudieron moverse, la furia del rubio era perceptible, caminó hasta la chimenea pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Tenemos que calmarnos –pidió.

—Calmarnos –sonrió enfurecido –la mataron por tu culpa ¿cómo puede eso dejarme tranquilo?

—En realidad fue tu culpa –anunció Harry –a eso se refería, ella dijo que después de la Mansión Malfoy no hiciéramos nada –observó a todos, incluido a Draco –ese era el trato, sacarte a ti de la Mansión, pero ella se tendría que dejar asesinar, la pregunta es… ¿para qué?

—Busquemos a los demás –ordenó Ron –tal vez Charlie pueda contactar a Alexa, si es que se llama así –se encogió de hombros –ella parecía estar al tanto, nos encaminó a los Mortífagos por algo, y luego nos embaucó –observó a todos, estaba con esos hombres extraños.

—Hombres extraños ¿qué hombres extraños? –interrogó el señor Weasley.

—Se llamaron a sí mismos ejercito de fuego –contestó Ron haciendo que Draco se paralizara.

—Uno de ellos tenía ojos amarillos ¿cierto? –Ron asintió ante su pregunta –los conozco, son hombres de una bruja llamada Honeday –observó a todos –sus planes eran obtener a un descendiente directo de Morgana, ella tenía idea de que sólo eran tres, para eso fue la trampa, para llevarlos a ustedes, pero no sabía que eran más y mucho menos que Ginny vivía.

—Sigo sin comprender –soltó Ron.

—Necesitaban a un heredero ¿para qué? –interrogó Hermione.

—Quitar una maldición.

—Bien, pues ahora la tienen a ella –comentó Ron –Charlie, regresen a la casa inmediatamente, y traigan a Alexa con ustedes, de preferencia –el patronus se desapareció.

Se observaron entre todos y después a los recién llegados, sólo faltaba Charlie, y supusieron la razón, no tardó en llegar, era mejor darles la noticia a todos juntos.

—Bueno –interrumpió Charlie el silencio incómodo –para que ocupan a Alexa.

—Smart se llevó a Ginny –comentó Ron volteando a otro lado, no sabía cómo darles la noticia.

—No puede ser –intervino Alexa frunciendo el ceño –él no ha estado por aquí, lo hubiese visto…

—Lo conoces –sonrió Hermione –eso quiere decir que tú vas a explicarnos las cosas ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, Smart es el General del ejército de la Reina –informó –tenía un romance con Morgana, bueno, al menos eso decían, ella jamás… –se quedó callada –estaba encerrado en un calabozo en Avalón, donde nadie pudiese acceder, Nimúe lo puso ahí.

—Bueno, pues alguien lo ayudó, porque está aquí, desde hace un par de meses –contestó Draco –nos ayudó a mantener a Ginny escondida.

—Esa fue la razón por la cual no la encontramos –murmuró Alexa –porque él desvió la atención de…

—No, no la encontramos por que los muy hijos de perra –soltó Harry –la tenían bajo nuestras narices, donde jamás buscamos, mis casas –soltó haciendo que Alexa se mordiera el labio.

—Sabes algo más –soltó Charlie cruzándose de brazos –tienes que decirlo, porque ese imbécil tiene a mi hermana…

—Va a matarla –soltó.

—Ya lo hizo –informó Hermione, ocasionando un alboroto en los recién llegados.

—Entonces ya no es tu hermana –suspiró –quería despertarla, supongo que por eso escapó de Avalón y vino hacia acá, quiere revivir…

—A Voldemort –soltó George.

—Supongo que a la Reina –se encogió de hombros Hermione.

—Me temo que es un poco peor –sonrió apenada –Ginny Weasley sólo era un recipiente, Morgana necesitaba un cuerpo físico para volver, hay mucha magia de por medio, para volver ella necesitaba morir, por supuesto, pero no era suficiente, ella tenía que acceder a morir, Smart debió decirle, porque de otra forma no hubiese funcionado.

—Evitó que me matara –se abrazó a si misma Hermione.

—El sacrificio no es suficiente, ella tenía que ser consciente de todo, de quién es ella, sacrificarse y _querer _de alguna forma, morir.

—Ella no hubiese hecho eso –se quejó Draco –no hay razón por la que ella hubiese querido revivir a Morgana, ella…

—Lo lamento, Draco –negó Alexa –pero la razón por la que quería morir posiblemente fueras tú.

—Ginny lo ama, ella jamás hubiese accedido a morir, no cuando tenía razones para no hacerlo, y todos lo sabemos, lo que ella quería era tener una vida normal y tranquila con él –soltó enfurecido George –me niego a que ella accediera a hacer algo tan atroz.

—Bueno, pues él hizo algo que alteró las cosas ¿no es así? –lo observó atenta, perdiendo el toque inocente y tímido.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Al juramento inquebrantable que hiciste con una bruja –Harry le refrescó la memoria.

—Pero… eso… se supone que es mi parte, no la de ella.

— ¿Con qué bruja hiciste ese juramento inquebrantable?

—Fue en Avalón –negó –una bruja llamada Honeday.

—Dime que no lo hiciste –cerró los ojos –los juramentos inquebrantables no funcionan con ellas –le reprochó –fue unilateral ¿hizo algo más?

—Quería que volviera a Avalón cuando su parte terminara, para cumplir con la parte mía.

—E hizo algo ¿Qué fue?

—Un insecto, dijo que Morgana lo había hechizado.

—Insecto de Celidon –asintió –pensé que ya no había más –sonrió.

—Dijo que era el último, a decir verdad.

—Eso es interesante –los ojos de Hermione brillaron –historia pura aquí mismo ¿Qué hace ese insecto?

—Es incrustado en el pecho –se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Avanza al corazón y lo va devorando, dejando un cuerpo al final, como una vasija, quien insertó el insecto podrá usarlo para beneficio propio –informó Alexa.

—Ya me imagino para qué –se burló George.

—Ella me dijo que era para que volviera, que ella quitaría el insecto en cuanto regresara.

—No entiendes –se burló la chica –no hay manera de que alguien saque al insecto de tu pecho y sobrevivas, y eso ella lo sabe, sólo Morgana puede retirar los insectos.

—Eso quiere decir que… ambos moriremos –frunció el ceño –bueno, por lo menos estaremos juntos.

—Por eso lo hizo –Hermione observó a Draco –Smart debió decirle eso, que sólo Morgana puede quitar el insecto del pecho de Draco, por eso quería morir, dejar salir a Morgana, de alguna forma.

—Me temo que ese insecto ha estado dando mordiscos al corazón desde hace un tiempo –se encogió de hombros –dime ¿Cuánto tiene ese insecto en tu pecho?

—Dos meses –contestó.

—Debió avanzar –colocó la mano en el pecho del rubio –llegó al centro.

—Dijo que estaría en la Mansión Malfoy –contestó Harry –iremos hasta allá y haremos que Morgana quite el insecto, Ginny no morirá por nada –contestó al ver que los Weasley lo miraron incrédulos.

—Harry tiene razón –aceptó Charlie.

—Iré con ustedes, por favor –le suplicó a Ron –sé que… los engañé de una manera cruel, Ron, pero puedo ayudar, si quieren que Morgana saque al insecto, tienen que llevarme con ustedes.

—No creo que cambies mucho el panorama si vas –se burló Ron.

—Llévenla con ustedes –ordenó la señora Weasley.

—Bien, mamá –refunfuñó Ron.

—Gracias –sonrió ella.

—Bien, los llevaré a la Mansión –Draco sujetó el hombro de Alexa –agárrense, sólo yo puedo llevarlos sin usar la maldita red flu –todos asintieron, Charlie tomó la mano de Alexa y desaparecieron.

El lugar estaba destruido, no había señales de vida, cosa que sorprendió a todos, es como si hubiese habido una guerra, pero ellos no habían dejado de esa forma la mansión, así que algo había ocurrido después de que se fueron.

—No me gusta para nada el aspecto de éste lugar –frunció el ceño Ron.

—Mis padres no están, algo serio pasó –comentó preocupado.

—Deben estar buscando a Ginny –le tranquilizó Hermione.

—No me trates por estúpido, Granger.

—Ya lo es, Herms –le contestó Ron haciéndola sonreír.

Draco se alejó de ellos y caminó al centro del salón, con ese andar engreído que todos odiaban, se detuvo al centro, y giró sobre su mismo eje con una sonrisa enfadada.

—Smart –gritó –hemos venido, así que trae ese asqueroso trasero tuyo hasta aquí.

—No creo que te escuche –se quejó Percy.

—De hecho, lo hago –contestó la voz divertida de Smart, que apareció detrás de Draco y lo sujetó del cuello, elevándolo.

—Ese no es el hombre –informó Hermione –el hombre era bajo y calvo…

—Éste es Smart –afirmó Alexa.

—Oh, Alexey, sigues por aquí –sonrió –te abrazaría, cariño, pero estoy ocupado asfixiando a este idiota.

—Smart ¿dónde está? –dio un par de pasos hasta él.

—Arriba, tomando un baño –les otorgó una sonrisa torcida –no hubiese vuelto a ser yo, si ella no hubiese regresado –soltó a Draco dejándolo inconsciente al centro del salón.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando un suave carraspeo se escuchó, todos se giraron sorprendidos, se suponía que estaba arriba, todos sonrieron al verla, pero su mirada les borró la sonrisa.

Ginevra traía puesto un vestido de terciopelo verde, iba descalza, con el cabello ondulado, se veía completamente diferente, los escrutó a todos, deteniéndose en Alexey, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió burlesca.

—Supongo que son ellos, Smart –soltó en un suave tono, todo lo contrario a su fría mirada.

—Son ellos mi señora, son sus herederos.

—Pensé que esos ancianos habían dicho algo sobre la cantidad de hijos –Smart soltó una carcajada.

—Y uno está muerto –le contestó.

—Interesante –caminó hasta el centro, sin observar un segundo a Draco, todos se miraron entre sí.

—Morgana –llamó su atención Alexey, su respiración era agitada.

—Alexey, me sorprende que estés aquí, en lugar de Avalón.

—Vine porque…

—Evitar que despertara, supongo –sonrió –el mundo ha cambiado mucho, y veo que seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores, _sangre sucias, mestizos, _un horror.

—Como sea –interrumpió Ron y caminó hasta ella –quiero a mi hermana de regreso, ahora.

—Tú eres… veamos –se giró dándole la espalda a Ron y observando a Smart –Ronald Billius –contestó –tengo un par de recuerdos de la… que según ustedes, era su hermana.

—Es nuestra hermana –intervino Charlie e intentó avanzar pero Alexey lo detuvo y negó.

— ¿No crees que eres un poco mayor? –señaló a Charlie y luego a Alexey con una sonrisa.

—Es algo que a ti no te importa –se quejó Charlie.

—No lo decía por ti, _cariño _–negó –pero significa que no eres tan joven, entonces.

Se alejó y fue a sentarse junto a la chimenea, cruzó la pierna y observó a Smart y sólo con esa mirada, él hombre comprendió las ordenes.

—Lo siento, pero cumplo órdenes de mi señora.

—Pensé que cumplías órdenes de la Reina, no de ella –le atacó Hermione.

—Soy la Reina –se burló ella –en sentido figurado, claro, Smart dejó el ejército porque sabe que mi causa es noble.

—No hay nada noble en matar a los hijos de muggles y a los mestizos –reprochó Hermione.

—No me importa lo que una sangre sucia como tú piense –se burló Morgana.

—De acuerdo, eso sí me molesto, nadie le dice a mi prometida de esa manera y…

—_Prometida_ –Morgana se levantó enfurecida, era esa misma ira que habían visto cuando había detenido la pelea entre Harry y Draco, o cuando les dijo que algo se acercaba –alguien puede decirme ¿Por qué alguien con mi sangre corriendo por sus venas está comprometido con una…?

—No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera.

—Puedo llamarla como se me dé la gana ¿no lo crees?

—No, realmente no lo creo –soltó Ron.

—Me agrada –observó a Smart que sonrió.

—A todos les agrada –se encogió de hombros Alexey –el capitán del ejército de fuego también sintió empatía con él.

—Tiene una boca floja, es divertido –admitió Smart.

—Además –caminó hasta Ron –eres guapo –acarició su barbilla –tienes mis ojos –sonrió y acercó su rostro a él –no literalmente, claro.

—Ginny tiene ojos chocolate –rebatió asqueado Ron.

—Bueno, _yo _tenía ojos azules, ¿de dónde crees que los Weasley los heredaron?

—No estaba al tanto del malvado pasado de mi familia, _Morgana._

—Tranquilo, Smart, tranquilo –lo detuvo cuando intentó atacar a Ron –no veo la necesidad de atacar a mi sangre, no mientras no hagan algo para enfurecerme, claro.

—Bueno, nosotros siempre hacemos algo para arruinar la paz –soltó Hermione y caminó hasta Ron.

—Tú no puedes hablarme así –contestó Morgana.

—Eres tan patética –sonrió Hermione –mira que robar el cuerpo de Ginny, para volver al mundo, tus planes fracasaran de la misma manera en la que los planes de Voldemort, fracasaron.

— ¿Quién es Voldemort? –interrogó Morgana a Smart.

—Un asqueroso mestizo, con la supremacía de la sangre, pero mestizo al fin.

—Ya veo –se encogió de hombros –y… ¿dónde está?

—Muerto –contestó Hermione –digamos que el mago tenebroso, sucumbió, sus planes fallaron, como los tuyos.

—Smart –llamó la pelirroja –esta niña es insoportable –se quejó –no entiendo porque alguien se fijaría en ella, es tan… enfadosa.

—Es la mejor bruja de su edad –contestó Smart –al menos eso dicen.

—Oh ¿te gustan los libros? –Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta de la mujer –supongo que tienes que memorizarlos todos ¿no es así? Es típico, una bruja real, no necesita memorizar libros, niña estúpida, una verdadera bruja, aprende la magia, la conoce, porque por sus venas corre el poder –sonrió –memorizar libros –se burló –eso es para muggles ¿de qué te sirve ser la mejor bruja de tu edad, he? –la observó.

—Que disfrute el leer…

—Bueno, veamos qué tan poderosa eres, _Hermione._

Se alejó de todos y Hermione la siguió dispuesta, no iba a acobardarse, eso iba en contra de todo Gryffindor, así que tomó su varita y se inclinó al mismo tiempo que Morgana lo hizo.

—_Stupefy _–lanzó Hermione, el hechizo rebotó golpeando la chimenea y destruyéndola.

—Eres tan, pero tan patética, niña, en serio –sonrió.

Ni siquiera contestó algo, Hermione sólo retrocedió un paso cubriéndose del ataque que jamás dijo, y siguió retrocediendo, sin que Morgana se dignara a dar siquiera un paso de su lugar, la castaña respiraba agitada, la estaba atacando de una manera salvaje, y ni siquiera se inmutaba, la observó enfurecida, pero Morgana sólo sonrió.

—Ahora veo porque Voldemort quería que Ginny lo reviviera –comentó Percy –y según por lo que escuché, sus planes eran casarse con Morgana –se burló.

—Morgana es la bruja tenebrosa más poderosa de todos los tiempos –contestó Alexey –me temo que Hermione morirá en duelo.


	16. Avalón

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Como cada jueves, aquí estoy, subiendo capítulo, deseando que siga siendo de su agrado y agradeciendo mucho por sus favs, follows y reviews, significan mucho, y es verdad. Bueno, nos leeremos el siguiente jueves, si todo sale bien.

* * *

El último recurso de Hermione para evitar que Morgana la acorralara fue dejarle caer el techo encima, pero ella sólo movió la mano para aventar todos los escombros lejos de ella.

—Maldita bruja –chilló Hermione desesperada.

—Lo sé –sonrió y detuvo los ataques –vaya bruja que eres.

—Ahora tú –señaló a Percy –decías algo de _Voldemort _–se burló.

—Bueno, según lo que escuche…

—Ella no es parte de nuestro equipo, idiota –lo golpeó Bill.

—Ya lo sé, pero Lucius Malfoy la trajo de vuelta para que hiciera algo para traer de vuelta a Voldemort, podemos convencerla de que no traiga a un mago tenebroso de vuelta.

—Percy ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Alexa? –Lo observó Charlie furioso –Morgana es peor que Voldemort, y para colmo, luce como nuestra hermanita, ¿cómo vamos a matarla sin sentirnos culpables?

—No van a matarme –se burló Morgana –es más fácil que yo los mate a todos aun teniendo las manos atadas a la espalda –sonrió encantadoramente –le he demostrado a tu amiga, que un duelo conmigo no es tan sencillo.

—Todos tienen el poder al inicio, pero se desgasta con el tiempo, _Morgy_ –se burló Ron –Voldemort fue el claro ejemplo, al final, alguien nació para acabarlo, no serás la excepción.

—Fuiste tú ¿cierto? –Señaló a Harry y se acercó a él –eres mestizo, como él, y eres atractivo, ahora entiendo por qué esta niña estaba tan enamorada de ti –acercó su rostro al de Harry.

—En realidad –se escuchó la voz de Draco detrás de ella –ella me ama a mí.

Morgana sonrió y después cambió su gesto por uno aburrido, atacarla por la espalda no les iba a funcionar, se giró después de acariciar la barbilla de Harry y se topó con Draco.

—Quiero a mi novia de vuelta, maldita chiflada –soltó enfurecido.

—Es una lástima que ella no quiera volver –puso cara triste y después sonrió –atacarme por la espalda ¿en serio pensaste que funcionaría?

—No, pero tu charla fue aburrida, me quedé dormido –se burló Draco.

—En realidad te dejé inconsciente –comentó Smart –mi señora –el hombre caminó hasta Morgana y sus ojos amarillos se posaron en los de Draco.

—Dime –contestó seca.

—Hice un trato con la chica, ella moría y en cambio usted sacaría el insecto de Celidon que tiene en el pecho ese rubio engreído.

—Trato justo –se encogió de hombros –pero es una lástima que no lo prometiera yo además ¿cómo es que un insecto de Celidon llegó a su corazón? –se giró para ver a los chicos.

—Honeday –contestó Alexey –Draco fue por… -se quedó callada ante la risa cristalina de Morgana.

—Lo siento, _Draco _–se burló –que nombre –se encogió de hombros y Harry y Hermione observaron a Ron, sí que se parecía mucho a la mujer, ya que también se había burlado del nombre de Draco en cuanto lo escuchó.

—Draco fue por el grimorio a Avalón, el ritual que Voldemort quería para que lo regresaras a la vida está en ese –contestó.

—Tengo que recordarles que ella no está en nuestro equipo ¿o qué? –soltó Bill.

—A callar –lo miró molesta Morgana –has dicho _Honeday._

—Sí, él ha dicho que es el último insecto, no sé cómo lo consiguió.

—Del pecho donde estaba –soltó Morgana pensativa –eso quiere decir, que tu padre está por unirse –sonrió observando a Alexey.

—Por favor, Morgana –Alexey se hincó frente a ella –tienes que quitarle el insecto, por favor –suplicó.

—Ven aquí –estiró su mano –te has encariñado con ellos ¿son acaso tus mascotas, Alexey?

—No –negó ella.

—Bien, pero tendrás que elegir –observó a Smart.

—Sabes cuál es mi elección –Morgana asintió y Alexey se puso de pie.

La pelirroja caminó hasta Draco, él era más alto que ella, miró sus ojos grises y sonrió, puso las manos en su pecho, y se quedó ahí, de pie, congelada por unos instantes, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Tienes que dejarla volver –susurró Draco –sabes que es lo correcto, Morgana.

—Que sea lo correcto, no quiere decir que lo haré –su mano subió por su pecho hasta el cuello del rubio y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, perdiéndose en un beso cálido, era como si fuese Ginny quien lo estuviera besando y no la desquiciada de Morgana, tal vez por eso rodeo la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más hacia él.

Draco intentó alejarse al sentir una opresión en el pecho, escuchó a los Weasley y los demás exclamar, George intentó ir a su auxilio, pero Alexey lo detuvo, el dolor se incrementó en Draco, sintiendo como la mano de Morgana estrujaba su corazón de una forma cruel, sintió la sonrisa formarse en sus labios que seguían sobre los de él en un beso tierno y apasionado.

Se alejó de manera rápida, girando, él pudo ver sus pies descalzos y su cabello ondear, era como si fuera ella, pero no lo era, no era Ginny.

—Tienes que dejar a Ginevra en paz –soltó Draco de nuevo.

—_Ginevra _–refunfuñó Morgana –es como un fragmento pasado –se giró hasta él y le mostró el insecto que se movía desesperado entre sus delgados y ensangrentados dedos.

Dejó a esa cosa sobre su palma de la mano y dejó de moverse, quedándose como un broche verde brillante, se giró hasta Smart, y después avanzó hasta Hermione y le sonrió de forma extraña.

—Si tanto quieren recuperar a su hermanita, los espero en Avalón –observó a todos, veamos que pueden hacer por ella, pero –se detuvo frente a Smart que la rodeo de la cintura y depositó un suave beso en su cuello –tendrán que ir _todos _–sonrió.

—Es hora, _mi amor _–dijo Smart y desaparecieron.

—Tenemos que ir –soltó Hermione enfadada –no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Me temo que tú y Harry no podrán venir, Hermione –soltó Alexey.

—De ninguna manera nos quedaremos atrás –se quejó la castaña –iremos, me enfrentaré a esa maldita bruja, lo juro que…

—No entiendes, eso es lo que quería, provocarte para que le siguieras, pero no puedes.

—Tú no vas a decirme que hacer y que no, Alexa –le gritó –iré con ustedes.

—Es mejor que la escuches –argumentó Draco poniéndose junto a Alexa.

—Sólo alguien de sangre pura puede ir a Avalón, Morgana maldijo la isla, ningún mestizo o Muggle puede pisar la isla, es en serio.

—La tal Honeday o Hydra lo mencionaron también, cuando estuve allá –se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Pero ella dijo que teníamos que ir todos, tiene que haber una forma para ello –se quejó.

—De acuerdo ¿qué es eso? –preguntó George señalando la espalda de Hermione y la de Harry después.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza intentando distinguir lo que se movía rápidamente por todo el torso de Hermione y Harry.

—Oh por dios –exclamó Alexa –es un insecto de Celidon no dejen que…

El insecto enterró las patas en la piel de Harry y en el cuello de Hermione, como si fuera un escudo, todos miraron a la chica, en busca de una explicación.

—Es sólo la mitad –comentó Ron al acercar el rostro, el insecto se movió y aventó sus pinzas contra el rostro del pelirrojo haciendo sonreír a Alexa.

—Antes de ir a Avalón –soltó Charlie –vas a decirnos porqué Morgana se dirige a ti con tanta familiaridad –todos los observaron.

—Charlie…

—No –dijo rotundo –estoy harto de que nos uses a tu antojo, dinos que es lo que pasa y…

—Morgana y yo… ella… fui su aprendiz –todos abrieron la boca –no quería decirles porque no quiero que me juzguen, mucho menos que la juzguen a ella.

—Está loca ¿Por qué no la juzgaremos?

—Morgana siempre ha sido buena conmigo, y soy hija de las dos personas que más ha odiado en el mundo.

—Bien ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

—Soy la hija que la Reina Ginevra tuvo con el Rey Arturo Pendragon.

—Pero eso te haría…

—Soy una Druida –confesó –nuestros poderes provienen de la tierra, digamos que somos igual de viejos, pero permanecemos jóvenes gracias a los poderes de la tierra.

—Pero Arturo… eso no te haría… ¿mestiza?

—Arturo era mestizo, lo sé, mi madre era sangre pura.

—Nadie…

—Se manejaron de formas diferentes conforme el tiempo pasó, para ocultar las cosas que Morgana hizo en Avalón, esconder la isla fue una de esas cosas.

—No puedo creer lo que dices –soltó Hermione confundida.

—Mi madre era una Squib, provenía de una larga generación de magos de sangre pura, pero ella… fue Squib.

—Y… ¿por qué razón Morgana hizo todo eso? –interrogó Draco.

—Merlín –contestó –ella fue aprendiz de Merlín, estaban enamorados, en serio que lo estaban, él cambió su destino por ella, él no quería ser un mago tenebroso…

—Y ella se volvió tenebrosa.

—No en un inicio, mi madre provocó la ira de Morgana, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que ella perdiera el control y al final lo hizo.

—No hay justificación –comentó Hermione.

—Con ayuda de Lancelot, y de Merlín, sin saberlo, claro, mataron a un niño, que se suponía el fin del reino.

—Ella tuvo un hijo con tu padre.

—Sí, pero mi madre, Lancelot y Merlín asesinaron al hijo que Morgana y Merlín… hubiesen tenido.

—Provocando su ira –susurró la castaña.

—Después vino Nimúe, seduciendo a Merlín y convirtiéndose así en su aprendiz, claro que jamás fue tan diestra en la magia, no pudo superar el poder de Morgana.

—Espera, se supone que… Merlín vence a Morgana ¿no es así?

—No –contestó la duda de Bill –Nimúe encerró a Merlín en una estructura de piedra, en Celidon, Honeday y Hydra se encargaron de lo demás, prácticamente no dejaron que la ira de Morgana desaparecieran, hicieron que lo odiara, robaron el cuerpo de mi padre y… con eso lograron que Morgana maldijera a la isla, sacando solamente a su hijo sangre pura, y al hijo de Merlín con Nimúe –observó a Draco –tú eres descendiente directo de Merlín.

—No lo creo, mi padre me dijo que Potter era el descendiente de Merlín, por eso se llevaron a Ginevra, por que se suponía que estaba embarazada de él –observó a Alexa.

—Sabía que era por eso –soltó Ron triunfante.

—De todos modos no lo ocuparon, mi madre me dijo que ella sólo podía tener un hijo con el descendiente de Merlín –se quedó callado –de saber que era yo no la hubiese tocado, al menos hasta que estuviese libre.

—Pero no hay de qué preocuparnos, al menos no por ahora, ella no está embarazada ¿o sí? –interrogó al rubio.

—No –negó convencido Draco.

—Bueno… no podemos estar muy seguros ¿o sí? –se encogió de hombros Hermione.

—Por lo que vi en casa de Lupin, ustedes no eran muy célibes que digamos ¿o me equivoco? –interrogó Ron.

—No, pero no creo que ella estuviese embarazada, no que ella o yo supiéramos –corrigió.

—Y… ¿qué si lo estaba y ella lo sabía? –interrogó Bill.

—Me lo hubiese dicho, así de simple, además ¿Por qué accedería a que alguien la matara si estaba embarazada? Yo…

—Está embarazada –soltó Hermione y todos la observaron –lo siento, tiene que saberlo, si vas a enojarte con ella, que sea después, cuando la recuperemos.

—Tú no vendrás –ordenó Ron –y no vamos a discutir, Hermione, no vendrás, ni tú ni Harry, no sé qué les pasará cuando lleguemos a Avalón, pero no voy a arriesgarme ni un poco.

—Vamos a ir –contestó enfadada –y no me importa que te pongas como loco, Ronald, el status de sangre jamás nos ha detenido en nada –le recordó –Harry y yo jamás te dejamos atrás por ser un pretencioso sangre pura ¿o sí?

—No soy un Malfoy –le reprochó –jamás me ha importado eso, Hermione.

—Pues te está importando ahora –le gritó enfadada.

— ¿Es acaso que no estás escuchando lo que te están diciendo? –La encaró –si el maldito status en la sangre no fuera un impedimento para que vinieras serías la primera en la lista, Hermione, no duraríamos medio día sin ti, lo sabes, y sabes que lo sabemos, pero no quiero arriesgarme a perderte, ni a ti ni a mi mejor amigo, y si no pueden venir, no vendrán, será simple.

—Tranquilos –Alexa sujetó el hombro de Harry que estaba por protestar –la última persona que pisó Avalón agonizó por dos meses, no hay forma de detener el dolor, ni apresurar su muerte, Ron tiene razón, no vendrán.

—Voy a ayudarles a recuperar a Ginny –contestó tajante la castaña.

—No vendrás –interrumpió Draco –ustedes tampoco, iré yo.

—Veamos que harás para detenernos, Malfoy.

—No sabes donde se encuentra la isla, no sabes de qué manera se puede penetrar en los hechizos protectores, Alexa y yo iremos, ustedes no.

—Nos negamos a que nos dejen atrás –Charlie salió al frente erguido y orgulloso –es nuestra hermana, Malfoy, y no me importa que tengamos que hacer, vamos a ir y recuperarla, sin importarnos más.

—Draco tiene razón –intervino Alexa haciendo que Charlie frunciera el ceño –no pueden venir, somos los únicos que podemos y sabemos llegar, y no iremos con ninguno de ustedes.

—Están cometiendo un grave error en dejarnos atrás –murmuró Hermione y sujetó el hombro de Draco –sería más fácil si todos vamos, si nos separamos y…

—Separarnos, pero aun así, Hermione, ustedes no irán –habló Ron.

—No puedes regañarnos y pretender que no vayamos, Ron –habló Harry furioso –es Ginny la que está de por medio, no pueden pedirnos que nos quedemos aquí esperando a que ustedes la traigan de vuelta, no podemos y no lo haremos, está bien –admitió –comprendo que Malfoy ahora tiene más decisiones sobre esto que yo, pero amo a Ginevra, y no ha cambiado en un mes ni en seis –observó a Malfoy –y vas a tener que lidiar con ello.

—Harry… -Alexa lo sujetó cuando dio un paso decidido hasta el rubio.

—Es nuestra decisión –admitió Hermione –y decidimos ir a Avalón. No me importa soportar una agonía si con eso ayudamos en algo. _Harry y yo queremos ir a Avalón a recuperar a Ginny._

Harry sujetó la mano de Hermione en señal de apoyo, y un segundo después, todo se movió a su alrededor, la sensación familiar les recorrió todo el cuerpo, el estómago de los cuatro magos se revolvió, cayeron de bruces sobre la arena blanda, todos se observaron entre sí.

—De acuerdo –habló Harry –fue bueno que nos trajeran a nosotros y no a ellos –se burló.

—Yo no fui –contestó de inmediato Alexa.

—No se puede aparecerse en la isla –argumentó Draco observando a Harry y Hermione.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Fui yo –escucharon una voz grave, se giraron apresurados hasta el hombre de ojos amarillos.

—Smart –musitó Alexa –ellos…

—Morgana puso un insecto en cada uno de ellos –se encogió de hombros –los quería a _todos _aquí.

—No sé para qué –contestó Alexa.

—Va a matarlos a los dos –señaló a Hermione y a Harry –por diversión y para mostrarle a sus herederos lo que ocasionará en la familia si vuelven a enamorarse de sangre sucias o mestizos.

—No tendría por qué –soltó enfadada –Morgana no es así, lo sabes, Smart.

—Los siglos cambian a las personas, Alexey –se encogió de hombros –vuelven cruel a quienes no lo eran, Morgana sólo puso en marcha el plan de muchos, el mundo mágico se está perdiendo en mezclas innecesarias.

—Casarse entre familia es algo innecesario, tú no fuiste muy feliz cuando tus hermanos se comprometieron –le recordó Alexa.

—Las cosas cambian, la sangre pura es algo que vale la pena mantener.

—Se han quedado en el pasado, eso es lo que están haciendo.

—No, muchos –señaló a Draco –piensan lo mismo, pero no lo externan, incluso quienes se hacen enemigos de la sangre, tener mestizos –se burló.

—Ella tuvo uno –contestó Hermione.

—Un peón más al juego, no importó mucho. Cuando cumplió su cometido, murió, como se tiene que ser.

—Todos somos unos peones en el juego –se burló Draco –incluso tú lo eres, si crees que al final de todo, te quedarás con ella, estás muy equivocado. Morgana va a matarnos a todos.

—Lo sé –contestó sin darle importancia –pero como se lo dije a tu _noviecita _prefiero morir sabiendo que alguien a quien considero competente de llevar un mundo mejor, que seguir viviendo en un mundo donde se tratan como iguales a sangre sucias, _esos _–señaló a Harry y Hermione –sólo sirven para criados y servidumbre, deberíamos alimentar a los dragones con los usurpadores.

—Eres tan patético –se burló Hermione –sólo tuviste la _fortuna _de nacer en el lugar correcto, de ser mestizo o sangre sucia, estarías reclamando el mismo derecho que tiene un sangre pura.

—La magia es capaz de vivir y crecer en un cuerpo humano o no –murmuró Alexa –lo que distingue a los magos de los muggles es la capacidad de hacer grandes cosas y la pureza del corazón, un corazón puro, puede tener los poderes más grandes y maravillosos –Smart la observó y le sonrió a Alexa –la razón por la que surgen magos de entre muggles, es porque incluso entre personas así, puede nacer alguien con un gran corazón y la pureza necesaria para albergar la magia. Smart –suplicó –eras amigo de mi padre.

—Arturo era un buen rey –admitió –pero no digno para reinar sobre magos de sangre pura.

—Le juraste lealtad –le reprochó.

—Sí, a él, no a tu madre ni a ti –se burló –un Squib es igual o peor que un maldito sangre sucia.

—Admito que los actos de mi madre no fueron honorables.

—Veámoslo así, Alexey –se burló –me maldijeron físicamente a parecer y ser un anciano calvo, gordo y enano. Me quitaron una parte importante de mis poderes, y me encerraron en un maldito agujero ¿pagué lo suficiente? No. Todavía después de eso, me mandaron a vivir entre muggles ¿Qué tan denigrante es eso?

—No es denigrante –contestó.

—Has decidido tu posición en este juego, Alexey, y por segunda vez, has elegido muy mal.

—Elijo a la sangre de Morgana sobre los ideales de ésta –admitió.

—Bien –sonrió –es la última plática como iguales que tenemos –se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene que haber una forma de acabar con ella, Smart, por favor, piensa en eso, piensa en mi padre, en tu familia, en mí.

—Pienso en mi gente, una persona es nada, comparada con la sangre de miles, deberías saberlo.

Se giró dando por terminada la charla, Hermione observó los amplios músculos de la espalda de Hermione, recordaba como solía lucir antes, comprendía la razón de estar un poco enfadado, Smart era bastante atractivo si así lucía normalmente.

—El que está del lado equivocado eres tú. Iré con Honeday y Hydra y ellas nos ayudarán.

—Ellas te matarán –contestó y giró –tómalo como un consejo, por el cariño que le tuve a tu padre mestizo. Regresa a nosotros y no morirás en una búsqueda perdida. No hay nada que buscar cuando nada se ha perdido. Alexey. Eso te lo enseñó Merlín.

—Él perdió a Morgana, y al mismo tiempo, hizo que ella se perdiera en el dolor, Smart, lo sabes.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes, por eso, deberías volver con nosotros.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Smart. Prefiero morir protegiendo a los herederos de Morgana que servirle, le serví por muchos años y le fui leal, pero no hay nada que ahora me haga serle fiel, no cuando todo lo que creía que era no lo es, ella prefería a la sangre, a la familia antes que el poder, eso se perdió.

—Ellos son sus descendientes, pero no su sangre cercana.

—Ginevra Weasley era una chica amable, valiente y fuerte, muchos la amaban…

—Y ese amor los llevará a perderlo todo –se giró de nuevo a ellos –tómenlo como un consejo o una advertencia, no me importa, regresen ahora, el amor los volverá débiles, ¿son capaces de sacrificarlo todo por ese amor? ¿Es tan grande su amor que su propio instinto?

—Smart –suplicó Alexey.

—Alexey –sonrió –escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, si ustedes están aquí, es por una sencilla razón. No sirven para nada.

—Eres un bastardo –gruñó Harry enfurecido pero Smart lo arrojó con un simple chasquido de dedos –su amor es débil. Cada uno de ustedes no son capaces de hacer nada, sus deseos son simples, sin embargo –avanzó hasta ellos –los pelirrojos son todo lo contrario, tienen deseos oscuros en sus corazones, si ellos pisan la isla, no podrán detenerla, ni con todo el poder del bien que puedan reunir.

Todos se observaron entre sí cuando Smart desapareció, no sabían a ciencia cierta si eso era una ayuda o una artimaña, lo único que sabían, era que harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Ginny volviera, acabar con Morgana era la única esperanza que tenían.

Comenzaron a caminar, mientras más rápido llegaran a Camelot sería mejor, no sabían de cuánto tiempo disponían y si es que los Weasley pudiesen llegar a Avalón. Sin importar nada, ellos harían su mejor esfuerzo.

—&amp;—

Morgana se giró hasta su _fiel _sirviente, sus ojos amarillos brillaban de un modo extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado como se sentía que alguien le otorgara una mirada cálida como la de Smart. Y no le agradaba. La calidez era una debilidad que debería desaparecer de los magos. Y ella se encargaría de eso sin importarle lo que tuviese que sacrificar para lograr sus objetivos.

—Intenté traerlos a todos –informó Smart –sólo vinieron el mestizo y la sangre sucia, acompañados de Alexey y Malfoy.

—Servirán para mi distracción, de cualquier modo –sonrió.

—No imagino como pueda divertirse con esos inferiores, mi señora.

—Bueno –observó al fondo, el hombre rubio estaba de pie, callado, con semblante despreocupado.

—Descendiente de Merlín –recordó Smart.

—Lucius me ha hecho ver lo que ese mestizo hizo por nuestra clase, Smart –sonrió –he decidido traer a Voldemort de vuelta a la vida. Y les daré a elegir a mis queridos descendientes, unirse a mí. O morir por mi mano.

— ¿Cree que alguno de ellos se una a usted?

—Es como todo en la vida, Smart, como todo en la guerra, te ganas a tus enemigos, brindándole su más grande deseo o acabas con ellos en el campo de batalla, mostrándoles el gran error que cometieron.

— ¿Y si eso es que su hermana vuelva? –interrogó.

—Sólo es necesario mirarlos directamente a los ojos, y dejar que su alma te susurre que es lo que más anhela, y que daría a cambio por tenerlo –sonrió –todos tienen un precio, todos se corrompen –sonrió.


	17. El Resurgir

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Un jueves más, un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, tengo que agradecerles por todo su apoyo, por los favs, por los follows y por los reviews, significan mucho para mí.

Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, nos leeremos el próximo jueves.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sonrió ante las palabras de Morgana, ella traería a Voldemort de vuelta, y sin importar quién de los dos estuviera en el poder, había prometido que estaría al lado derecho de quien gobernará el nuevo mundo, un mundo donde la sangre pura dominara, matarían a todos los muggles y los sangre sucia, dejarían sólo a pocos mestizos, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, no importaba, serían sirvientes y serían algo peor que los elfos domésticos.

Además, tendría el placer de ver a cada uno de los Weasley muertos, sabia mejor que nadie que no se unirían a ella, esos traidores a la sangre siempre lo serían, ver a todos y cada uno de quien osó burlarse de su caída estaría en el suelo, suplicando por su vida. Y él. Sonreiría y tendría el placer de escupirles a la cara antes de matarles. Como animales.

—Vienen directo para acá, Alexey está con ellos, se ha negado a unirse a nosotros, protegerá a tus herederos con su vida, no podemos permitir eso.

—Cierto, no podemos permitirlo, tendrá que morir –sonrío, sin remordimiento alguno en su voz, no le pesaba el tener que matarla.

—Usted ordena, y yo cumplo.

—No lo harás tú, aún recuerdo tu promesa para con su padre, juraste protegerle.

—Juré que cumpliría su voluntad –le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero tengo mejores planes para ella, nadie que se diga de mi lado, y después me traicione merece sufrir las consecuencias, no soy indulgente, y no comenzaré ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi señora.

—Bien, Lucius –le observó un momento –veamos cuáles son tus más íntimos deseos.

Morgana caminó despacio hasta el hombre, como si no tuviese prisa alguna, lo sujetó del mentón en cuanto estuvo frente a él, con una fuerza sorprendente, tomando en cuenta la estatura y el físico del cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley.

—Siempre deseos tan predecibles, tendrás lo que quieres, Lucius, pero por el momento regresa, no te necesito.

—Desde luego –sonrió y desapareció un segundo después.

—No sé qué es lo que ese hombre desee, pero… ¿es capaz de complacerle?

—No pide mucho a cambio, sin embargo tú… querido –sonrió –sólo no me traiciones y tendrás lo que más deseas.

—Mi señora…

—Lo deseas, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, además, es muy difícil que puedas engañarme, Smart, así que… deshazte de esa piedad que está creciendo en ti, porque de no hacerlo, yo misma la arrancaré –sonrió –el instinto de poseer éste cuerpo en específico. Quiero escucharlo de ti.

—Lo has dicho –contestó –es algo instintivo, deseo, pasión, no lo sé –se encogió de hombros –surgió cuando aún Ginevra poseía el cuerpo.

—Te complaceré en todos los aspectos, me has sido fiel, por el momento, no arruines todo ayudando a quien no. Ahora, tráeme a los Weasley, sólo a los jóvenes, Lucius se encargará de los otros dos.

—De inmediato.

—Smart –lo detuvo –tráelos, pero quiero que sea en un lugar diferente, que no se encuentren con mi bonita diversión.

—Los dejaré del lado este –asintió.

—Ahora ve.

Smart desapareció del castillo, ella sólo necesitaba encontrar a los intrusos, volver a la vida a Voldemort, y matar a esa asquerosa sangre sucia. Y claro, deshacerse de la traidora de Alexey.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ese sentimiento que sentía cada que el rubio venía a su mente, Ginevra estaba presente todavía, preocupada por lo que fuese de él, Smart la había dejado atada a eso, a una promesa de que no dañaría a Draco Malfoy, y ella no lo haría, esperaba que Voldemort lo hiciera por ella, así, cumpliría con su palabra dada por Smart.

Salió del castillo, sabía dónde estaba su diversión, pero perdería todo el chiste si iba directo al punto y no se divertía, tenía siglos esperando por volver, y ahora que alguien se había despreocupado de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, lo suficiente como para brindarle el séptimo lugar de nacimiento, el poder más puro del mundo mágico. Todo ese poder corría por sus venas mezclado con todos los poderes que la misma tierra le brindaba, que nadie la creyera capaz de sobrepasar los típicos poderes le causaba gracia, en cuanto terminara de acostumbrarse al cuerpo de la pequeña Ginevra, no habría vuelta atrás, cada minuto le hacía sentirse más libre, como si se tratase de su propio cuerpo. En un tiempo. Tratar de derrotarla, sería como tratar de derrotar a la tierra misma.

—&amp;—

Los chicos siguieron apresurados a Alexa, que iba caminando demasiado rápido, no les había dicho nada, simplemente desde que Smart se había desaparecido, había emprendido el camino, y por evitar que hiciera algo arriesgado, decidieron seguirla.

—Es momento que nos digas que planeas –le ordenó Draco.

—Voy a intentar detenerla ahora –contestó.

— ¿Es posible eso? –sonrió Hermione.

—Sí, aun no es ella –contestó –necesita acostumbrarse y adaptarse al cuerpo de Ginny, y eso aún no ha pasado.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que eso no ha pasado? –interrogó Harry.

—Morgana suprimirá todo aquello que le hacía característica a Ginny –contestó –eran demasiado parecidas, Morgana y ahora Ginny, salvo algunas diferencias, los ojos son una, la altura, Morgana era un poco más alta, sino mal recuerdo –frunció el ceño –eran pocas las diferencias, realmente pocas.

—Eso quiere decir que aún tenemos tiempo –sonrió Draco –podemos recuperar a Ginevra.

—Eso intentaré –sonrió la chica.

—Vamos a ayudarte –afirmó Hermione.

—No. De esto depende todo, Hermione, sé que eres una bruja talentosa y brillante, sin embargo, por mucho que leyeras es imposible que me sigas el ritmo, esto. Esto sin duda es magia muy poderosa y antigua. Este ritual es muy pesado, y tus poderes no provienen de la tierra, te mataría en un segundo. Incluso. Podría consumir mis poderes y consumirme por completo.

—Bien –musitó Hermione.

Odiaba esa sensación de sentirse inútil, en otros momentos, sería ella quien estuviera haciendo todo por solucionar las cosas y ahora, estaba quedándose atrás, no era suficiente poderosa como para ayudar en el ritual.

—Alexa ¿Qué ritual es? –preguntó Harry.

—El mismo que regresaría a la vida a Voldemort –contestó –voy a traer a Ginny de vuelta a la vida.

— ¿Estás segura de que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarte? –interrogó Draco.

—Vigilen que nadie interrumpa el ritual, y más importante, no rompan mi concentración cuando inicie.

—Perfecto –sonrieron los chicos.

Alexa comenzó a dibujar algo sobre la tierra, murmurando un montón de palabras desconocidas para Hermione, observó los dibujos, no eran runas, no era nada con lo que ella estuviese familiarizada, y leía bastante, Alexa estiró la mano y un par de troncos delgados se acercaron con gran velocidad hasta ella, pero se detuvieron, con sólo usar sus manos acomodó cada uno de esos troncos formando un círculo alrededor de ella.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, su voz iba tornándose cada vez más grave, sus ojos iban poniéndose cada vez más blancos y su cabello comenzaba a ondear en el aire, un manto alrededor usando los troncos como base fue creándose lentamente, Hermione y Harry se observaron, conocían ese tipo, era como el arco en el que había caído Sirius cuando Bellatrix lo mató. Así que ese era un medio para volver a las personas de la muerte. Cuando se suponía que nada puede hacerlos volver.

—Carajo –murmuró Draco observando alrededor –esto es sorprendente.

—Lo es –admitió Hermione.

— ¿No es necesario que Morgana esté aquí para que eso funcione? –indagó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Puedo solucionar eso –sonrió la Pelirroja frente a ellos.

—Mierda –gruñó Harry.

—Fuiste tú quien me invocó –sonrió de nuevo –miento, estaba por aquí cerca, paseando, y me aburrí, así que pensé que tú… y tú _amiga _serían diversión sana.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Morgana –soltó Draco enfadado.

—Ustedes pierden el tiempo, no hay nada que les ayude a traer de vuelta a Ginevra.

—Está más alta –murmuró Hermione para los chicos que prestaron más atención.

—&amp;—

Ron observaba a su hermano Charlie caminar de un lado a otro, como un dragón enjaulado y completamente enfurecido, sabía que la razón no sólo era porque Morgana se hubiese hecho del cuerpo de Ginny, sino porque lo que sentía por Alexa le frustraba, no quería que su _debilidad _se notara.

—Ya basta, Charlie –pidió Percy.

—No me digas que hacer –le gritó enfadado.

—Tenemos que tranquilizarnos, enfurecernos no nos ayudará en nada –les recordó Bill tranquilo.

—Lo dices porque no tienes nada que perder –murmuró George levantando la vista hasta su hermano mayor.

—Ginevra también es mi hermana, no tengo que recordártelo ¿cierto?

—No, Bill, tal vez tendríamos que recordártelo a ti, eres su hermano, sí, porque tienen la misma sangre, y los mismos padres, pero… de eso a realmente merecer el título de hermano, estás muy lejos.

—No es momento para reproches –pidió Bill.

—No es un reproche, simplemente te estoy diciendo que para ti es muy fácil mantener la compostura como para Percy, pero no para nosotros, porque tanto Charlie, Ron y yo tenemos algo que perder en esa maldita isla, no voy a darme el lujo de perder a otro hermano, y menos a Ginny. _Ella siempre fue la favorita de Fred. _Y no voy a perderlos a los dos ¿me escuchas?

—George –habló Ron –sé lo que estás pasando, Hermione está allá, y me aterra perderla, pero… Bill tiene razón, si logramos llegar a la isla… necesitamos ir más unidos que nunca –observo a todos –simple y sencillo, aquí hay físicamente cinco personas –observó a George –pero los que lleguen a Avalón necesitan estar unidos en uno en espíritu, de Voldemort aprendimos que lo que más les facilita el poder es separarnos, y no podemos permitirlo ¿estás con nosotros, George?

George observó a sus otros tres hermanos detrás de Ron. Así que asintió y se puso de pie —hagámoslo.

—Vayamos con Kingsley –habló Percy –él sabrá cómo podemos llegar a Avalón, el ministerio guarda cierta información y no la comparte para no sembrar pánico, él nos dirá como llegar hasta allá.

—Esperen –los detuvo George –primero tienen que jurarme algo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Bill.

—Vamos a traer a Ginny de vuelta, sin importarnos más –observó a todos –Ginny es nuestra prioridad en esto.

—Estás pidiendo un imposible –habló Percy –ya lo dijiste, George, hay más cosas en juego que…

—Me estás diciendo que si tenemos la oportunidad de traer a Ginny sana y salva, _siendo ella _vas a sacrificarla por los demás.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso –se defendió Percy.

—Sólo necesito saberlo, si están dispuestos a sacrificar la vida de Ginny, por los que están allá.

—Vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para sacar a Ginny bien, George –prometió Ron.

— ¿Salvarías a Ginny dejando a Hermione atrás? –elevó una ceja George.

—No. Jamás. Pero tampoco pienso dejar a Ginny de lado, ¿feliz?

—Sí –sonrió.

Todos se giraron asustados cuando una risa burlona se escuchó, todos fruncieron molestos el ceño al ver a Smart.

—Son unos idiotas –murmuró y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro.

—Vas a llevarnos directo a Morgana –dijo Ron avanzando hasta él y sosteniéndolo de las solapas –no me importa más ¿lo escuchas?

—Lo haré –se encogió de hombros –pero necesito que contesten honestamente la pregunta que hizo su hermano, no se preocupen, no se la diré, sólo necesito que la piensen, y sabré si mienten.

Los Weasley se observaron entre sí, el único que lo observó atento, e impasible fue el que hacía un tiempo, había tenido un gemelo.

— ¿No quieren llevar nada más? –se burló al ver sus mochilas.

—Llévanos ahora mismo –ordenó Charlie.

—Tus sentimientos por Alexa me conmueven –fingió empatía y sonrió después –eres un idiota.

Terminaron de bruces en el suelo por lo repentino de la aparición, observaron alrededor, todo se veía tan siniestro y sin vida.

— ¿Están seguros que ese imbécil no nos ha dejado en el bosque prohibido? –interrogó George.

—Seguro –contestó Percy –éste tipo de vegetación es imposible que se de en un clima como…

—Ya –lo interrumpieron los demás frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo sólo iba a contestar su pregunta –se cruzó de brazos.

—Aclarar la duda de manera simple, Percy, me sorprende que salgas con alguien –murmuró Ron.

—Bueno, tú sales con Hermione, y suponiendo que estuviese aquí, ella también te hubiese dicho la versión larga.

—Bueno, pero ella luce sexy diciendo todo eso, tú pareces un idiota –se burló.

—No todos piensan así –murmuró Percy.

—Como sea –habló Bill –ahora lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es elegir por donde nos iremos, porque… no tengo la menor idea de en qué lugar podemos estar.

—En la isla ¿no? –preguntó Ron.

—Sí, Ronald, pero… la isla está dividida en ciudades, me imagino que Morgana está en Camelot, pero no sé en donde podamos estar nosotros.

—Busquemos un río –sugirió Ron.

—Tenemos que pensarlo bien, no podemos darnos el lujo de perdernos –sentenció Percy.

—&amp;—

Lucius caminó directo a la casa frente a él, estaba bastante oscuro, pero aun así, podía ver la luz del interior, ese nuevo poder que Morgana le había dado lo hacía sentirse completamente indestructible, ahora, sólo quedaba cumplimentar las ordenes que la bruja le había dado.

La puerta se desprendió de sus bisagras y cayó a un par de metros lejos de la casa, no le importó alertar a las personas dentro de la casa, se sentía tan bien el poder, era tan poderoso que no necesitaba la varita, y eso lo hacía sentirse completamente invencible.

Arthur Weasley y su mujer estaban de pie, apuntándole con la varita, los dos jóvenes avanzaban lento pero decididos a defenderse y defender la casa con sus vidas, y eso le agradó.

—Lamento interrumpir tan… -frunció los labios –encantadora velada, pero he venido por un mandato.

—Así que conseguiste lo que buscabas, revivir a Voldemort –gruñó Arthur Weasley.

—Conseguí algo mejor –sonrió tranquilo –conseguí matar a tu hija y traer de vuelta a Morgana…

—Así que ahora es lacayo de Morgana, Sr. Malfoy –se burló Neville.

—Servirla es un honor, muchacho, deberías unirte a nosotros, tu novia también podría, puedo jurar que ella tendrá misericordia de ustedes, después de todo, siguen siendo sangre pura.

—Otra persona más que le da importancia a la sangre –dijo Luna en su natural tono suave.

—Ella me lo dijo, que una vez que te vuelves traidor a la sangre, no podrás retomar el camino.

—Nosotros no somos traidores a la sangre, Sr. Malfoy, simplemente no consideramos que somos mejores por tener una sangre pura. Hermione le ha demostrado innumerable de veces a ustedes que es mucho más capaz y habilidosa que incluso usted y su hijo –se burló.

—Lo admito, la chiquilla era hábil, pero hubiese sido mejor su sangre fuera pura –se encogió de hombros –pero eso está en el pasado, Morgana va a matarla y también a _Potter._

— ¿Por qué quieren muerto a Harry si Voldemort no va a volver? –inquirió Luna.

—Por que Voldemort va a volver, ella lo traerá de vuelta, sin duda alguna.

—Pensé que ella era más inteligente que eso –se encogió de hombros Luna.

—A ella no le preocupa Voldemort, es mucho más poderosa y tenebrosa aun, y lo mejor de todo, no es mestiza, ni una asquerosa _sangre sucia._

—Me imagino cuan decepcionado está en este momento Draco de usted, no conforme con haber torturado a la chica que amaba, ahora está conspirando con la mujer que le robó a Ginny.

—Prefiero a mi hijo muerto antes que con una asquerosa traidora a la sangre, una asquerosa Weasley.

—_Asquerosa _que posee algo más que la sangre de Morgana –le recordó Neville –y no importa cuánto haga usted, Draco la ama, y no va a cambiar.

—Los tiempos cambian, sin duda que lo hacen, _niño. _

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Lucius? –preguntó Arthur.

—Para matarlos ¿para qué más? Morgana no quiere a ningún Weasley vivo, que no esté de su lado ¿están de su lado?

—No –admitió Molly en tono severo y completamente impasible.

—Bien –se encogió de hombros –siempre había deseado esto con todo mi ser, matar a cada uno que se burló de mí por ser seguidor del lado perdedor ¿Quiénes son los perdedores ahora? Todos sus hijos van a morir.

—No vamos a permitir que le haga algo a los Sres. Weasley –intervino Neville.

—Has dejado de ser un miedoso torpe, Longbottom –sonrió Lucius –tu abuela muerta estaría muy orgullosa.

—_Avada Kedavra _–lanzó Neville pero Lucius desvió el maleficio haciendo que revotara contra Luna.

—Tengo que ir a visitar a mi cuñada y a su niño aun –sonrió –así que hagamos esto de una vez.

—No vas a salirte con la tuya, Lucius –advirtió Arthur –vas a perderlo todo, que lo único que te quedará es poder absoluto.

—Como digas –sonrió y lanzó el maleficio contra cada uno de las personas en esa casa.

—&amp;—

—Son lo peor con lo que me he topado –gruñó Smart de pie desde una de las ramas del árbol junto a ellos.

—No nos importa lo que pienses, idiota –gruñó Charlie.

—Debería –saltó cayendo frente a ellos –y más a ti, te tengo malas noticias –se encogió de hombros –Alexey está muerta.

—No es verdad –Charlie avanzó hasta él furioso.

—Lo es, Morgana le asesino ¿sabes por qué? –inquirió intentando controlar su ira.

—No, no tengo idea –contestó Charlie apretando los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Porque se negó a estar de su lado, ella prefirió protegerlos a ustedes que unirse a ella y asegurarse así una vida larga y prospera.

—Eso te afecta de alguna forma ¿cierto? –interrogó Bill.

—Para nada –se encogió de hombros –todos los traidores deben morir –sonrió –Morgana hizo bien en asesinarla como lo hizo, fue cruel en ello, para asegurarse de que nadie más la traicione.

—Pues no estoy convencido de que sólo vinieras a informarnos eso –se encogió de hombros Bill.

—No, vine a decirles que si planean huir de la isla van en el camino correcto, pero Morgana y sus amigos están por aquél –señaló el lado contrario –y… tómenlo como sugerencia si les importa la sangre sucia –sonrió –porque es la próxima, ya se deshizo de Alexey y del mestizo, a menos que no les importe lo que le pase, pueden seguir el camino que llevan.

—No podemos confiar en ti –murmuró Ron.

—Esto es el inicio de una guerra, muchacho estúpido, y tú ya sabes cómo es vivir en una y luchar en una. Morgana ha mandado a Lucius Malfoy a matar a tus padres –se giró y encaró a Ron –en una guerra, tienes que decidir el lado en el que quieras luchar, o puedes ser un cobarde y esconderte mientras la guerra dura, es su decisión.

—Seguimos sin confiar en ti, Smart –soltó George.

—Bien, pues jamás te he pedido que confíes en mí ¿no es cierto? Sólo te estoy diciendo el camino correcto, si matan o no a la sangre sucia, no me importa para nada –se burló –además, yo tampoco confío en ustedes, créanme, no deberían confiar entre ustedes tampoco.

—Tenemos que ir en la dirección que seguimos, no confío en él –habló George.

—Yo creo que deberíamos ir en la dirección en la que nos mandó –rebatió Percy.

—Es en serio ¿van a confiar en él? –George giró el rostro enfurecido.

—Bueno, George, Smart conoce la isla mejor que nosotros cinco, además, es obvio que es una ayuda aunque él se niegue a verlo de tal forma ¿viste su cara cuando nos dijo que Morgana asesinó a Alexa?

—Sí, no le importó ¿Por qué le importaría guiarnos en la dirección correcta? –gruñó.

—Porque Alexa si le importa, cuando llegamos a la mansión Malfoy, le habló de un modo cariñoso, muy diferente –musitó Ron –además –su rostro se endureció –no voy a seguir en esa dirección, ya lo oíste, Hermione está en peligro y no de nuevo ¿me escuchas? No voy a permitir que otra bruja desquiciada vuelva a torturarla hasta casi matarla, no me lo perdoné la vez pasada y sin duda ésta vez no lo permitiré, no dejaré que alguien la dañe, George –observó a su hermano –por favor –suplico –es la mujer que amo, vamos a casarnos, George.

—De acuerdo –asintió –vayamos en esa dirección.

—Gracias –sonrió Ron y comenzaron a avanzar aún más rápido.

George iba al final de ellos, mientras iban hablando y planeando la estrategia en contra de Morgana. Él no participó, sólo escuchaba atento la manera en la que planeaban derrotar a Morgana, el dolor en el pecho de George se iba incrementando con cada palabra, al parecer, nadie lo entendía, si Fred estuviera ahí, con él, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, la búsqueda de Ginny lo hubiese sido, ahora, todo parecía importar más que la vida de su propia hermana, todos pensaban sacrificarla a ella, para salvar a quienes no deberían.


	18. Morgana

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Después de un día de trabajo y de que casi se me caiga el brazo, les dejo nuevo capítulo. Bueno, pues... cada vez estamos más cerca del final, eso me emociona, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, nos leeremos el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todo.

* * *

—Tengo que admitir que sus intentos por detenerme son interesantes, pero no servirán de nada –se encogió de hombros y paseo alrededor del campo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo ahora –habló Harry.

—Alexa nos dijo que no, que no la interrumpiéramos –recordó Draco.

—Podemos aventarla al círculo –sugirió Hermione.

—Claro, piensas que me pasará lo que le pasó a _Sirius Black _¿no es cierto? –Sonrió Morgana y observó a Hermione –cada vez me caes peor, _sangre sucia. _

—Sí, pues puedo decir lo mismo de ti –se encogió de hombros la castaña.

—Lo triste es, que tú no tienes el poder de destruirme como yo a ti –suspiró fingiendo pesadumbre –puedo hacer lo que quiera, desde entrar al círculo y matar a Alexey, hasta arrojarte a ti y matar a todos los Weasley –sonrió –ya he comenzado con lo tercero –se burló al ver el rostro aterrado de Harry y Hermione –he mandado a un perro fiel, a terminar con los más ancianos, y según por lo que me informó, dos jóvenes se les han unido, es una lástima, matar sangre puras no es lo mío, pero no pienso tener piedad con nadie que no se una a mí o me traicione ¿me escuchaste, Alexey?

Se giró hacia el círculo, pero Harry se interpuso, impasible y valiente, como siempre había sido, cosa que hizo que a Morgana su interior ardiera, tal vez lo había heredado de su padre, después de todo, él había sido un sangre pura, que bien que _Voldemort _lo matara sin darle una opción.

—Voy a aprovechar el hecho de que ella inició con el ritual para traer a Voldemort de vuelta –comentó Morgana –pero tú, ciertamente, estorbas.

Se acercó a él, acarició su mejilla y después lo observó de manera suave y sonrió, recordándole a la vieja Ginny.

—Es una lástima tu estatus de sangre, no me hubiese desagradado que mi heredera se quedara contigo –acercó sus labios a los de él –ve tranquilo hasta ella, porque siempre te amó –lo besó haciendo que Draco observara a otro lado –sólo ocupo tu alma –completó cuando terminó el beso –_Avada Kedavra _–susurró y la luz verde inundó el cuerpo de Harry.

—Nadie va a permitir que traigas a Voldemort de vuelta –la encaró Hermione.

—Es una pena que teman más a lo que ese pobre mago tenebroso pueda hacer a lo que yo _haga. _

—A nadie le importas, Morgana, no le importaste a nadie en el pasado, no le importas a nadie ahora.

—A mí me importa –murmuró Smart acercándose a ella –me haré cargo de ella.

—Bien, mientras yo traigo de vuelta el alma de Voldemort –sonrió cruel Morgana.

—Es un poco cobarde ponerte contra una chica ¿no lo crees? –Draco caminó hasta quedar entre Hermione y Smart.

—Bueno, tú eres el rey cobarde ¿no dejaste que torturaran a tu novia? –se burló –bueno, pues felicidades, gracias a ti, ella está muerta y Morgana vive, sólo a ti y a nadie más.

—Solucionaremos eso –se burló el rubio.

—No hay forma de que lo hagan.

—Pues la encontraré, traeré a Ginny de vuelta así mi vida vaya de por medio.

—Típico –se burló Smart y sus ojos amarillos se posaron en Hermione.

Un segundo después, Draco estaba sobre el sirviente de Morgana y Hermione había comenzado a atacar a la bruja, que no se sorprendió por el ataque, la estrelló contra el árbol más cercano, que se partió a la mitad por el golpe.

—Mi idea de diversión es muy diferente –sonrió la pelirroja –sólo un minuto y estaré contigo, _linda _y jugaremos.

Se adentró al círculo donde estaba Alexa, la sujetó de las mejillas y el cabello pelirrojo fue perdiendo intensidad hasta quedar completamente blanco, sus ojos chocolate fueron poniéndose cada vez más oscuros hasta que fueron completamente negros, las venas de sus manos habían comenzado a resaltar de una manera sorprendente, comenzaron a elevarse un segundo después. Hermione observó como el manto blanco iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro, mientras Alexa agitaba sus pies y sus brazos intentando que Morgana la soltara.

— ¡Déjame! –chilló Alexa de una manera escalofriante -¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Sal ahora! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Sal de mi mente, Morgana! ¡Sal ahora!

—Querías regresarla ¿no es así? ¿Te creíste lo suficiente poderosa para ello? Bien, pagarás las consecuencias. El lugar que ahora está en tu cabeza, será el lugar donde residirás por siempre, Alexey.

—Por favor –suplicó la chica –sus ojos habían recuperado el color normal, había perdido toda la conexión con el mundo al que iría para recuperar a Ginevra.

El grito que siguió a su súplica dejó pegados al suelo a los tres presentes, incluso, Smart, miraba la escena con un poco de pánico, el grito de Alexa era insoportable, la tortura que debería estar recibiendo, a simple vista no era nada, pero al escucharla gritar, era algo insoportable, Hermione se cubrió los oídos, intentando detener el sonido, pidiendo que la tortura para la chica terminara, pero no fue tan sencillo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Morgana era amplia, completamente llena de satisfacción. No acabaría pronto. Los gritos eran capaces de penetrarse no sólo en los huesos, era esa clase de gritos de terror, que incluso tu alma era capaz de percibir, Hermione recordaba la tortura que Bellatrix le había ocasionado, y sabía, que no era nada, comparado con lo que Alexa estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender.

El círculo terminó de tornarse completamente oscuro, los gritos cesaron un par de minutos después.

La cabellera roja ondeo con el viento, al igual que el vestido verde esmeralda de terciopelo que hasta ese momento no había estado quieto, Draco le dedicó una sonrisa boba, en memoria de la chica que había sido, si antes tenía la esperanza, ya la había perdido por completo, ya no quedaba nada de Ginevra Weasley en aquel cuerpo que había estado entre sus brazos muchas veces antes.

Smart había desaparecido. Morgana inclinó la cabeza y le otorgó una sonrisa torcida a Draco.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora –musitó.

—Estás aquí. Impidiendo que alguien sea feliz, impidiendo que muchos seamos felices.

—La felicidad es subjetiva –movió la cabeza de forma inocente –yo no puedo impedirte que seas feliz, ni arrancándote la vida podría ser capaz de eso, no me culpes si careces de ella.

—Estás ocupando el cuerpo de la mujer que amo, eso es impedir mi felicidad, la de ella, y la de mi hijo.

—Crees que te ama ¿no es cierto? –le sonrío.

Draco no retrocedió cuando Morgana se acercó hasta él, no había escape de cualquier forma, ella iba a matarlos a todos, no había forma de derrotarla, y Alexa se los había confirmado cuando sacrificó su vida.

—Ella nunca existió –acaricio la mejilla del rubio –era yo, la que influenció aquellos sentimientos hacia ti, pero ella jamás te amo. Allá. –Señaló el cuerpo de Harry –allá está la persona que esa vasija realmente amó, jamás a ti, Draco Malfoy.

Tragó saliva, le dolía escuchar eso, porque muy en el fondo, lo sabía, sabía que él no era merecedor de que alguien como Ginevra Weasley le amara. Aunque no le sorprendió, le dolió escucharlo.

—Está Jugando contigo –chilló Hermione detrás de él –eso es lo único que sabe hacer, no confíes en ella, Ginny te amaba Draco.

—Escucha a la chica –se burló Morgana –supongo que ella lo sabe, supongo que ella experimentaba lo que Ginevra sentía mejor que yo –negó.

—Draco, por favor –volvió a gritarle –escúchame, Ginny me lo dijo, tal vez yo no sentía en primera persona sus sentimientos, pero... Recuerda lo que dijo Alexa, su sacrificio no hubiese significado nada si ella no te amara, te ama, Morgana sólo está jugando contigo, mientras estés confundido ganará, ese es su poder, el temor y la confusión del corazón.

–Basta –contestó harta Morgana –Pueden ir con la mujer del lago, puedes ir con quien quieran, les dirá lo mismo, hacer creer a alguien que está enamorado es más fácil que hacer llover.

—No importa lo que digas –le retó Hermione.

—Smart me contó tu historia, Hermione, al parecer, necesitaras de nuevo una charla chica a chica –la sonrisa en el rostro de Morgana hizo que la mirada de Hermione se tornara en una máscara de terror puro, la crueldad de Bellatrix no era nada, comparándola con la de Morgana.

Caminó hasta la castaña que estaba retenida, observó a su alrededor un tanto distraída, pero con una sonrisa como la de un niño cuando ve algo o planea algo increíble, salvo que en su sonrisa había una crueldad impensable.

—Veamos, cuanto amarás entrometerte en las conversaciones sin que alguien pida tu opinión. Miserable sangre sucia, insufrible sabelotodo. Veamos. Como puede ayudarte todo tu conocimiento contra un verdadero enemigo, entiende algo _Hermione Granger_ Voldemort era sólo un bebé gateando comparado conmigo, en este momento, ya deberías estar arrepentida de haber contestado tu carta de Hogwarts, tu no perteneces a nuestro mundo.

—La magia corre por mis venas, soy diestra en la magia, y eso es lo que no toleras ¿cierto? Que a pesar de ser una escoria, como nos llamas, seamos capaces de hacer lo que una sangre pura puede, de ser más habilidosos que ustedes.

—La magia no es cuestión de libros -sonrío.

—Tú fuiste aprendiz de alguien, tuviste que leer en algún momento.

—Mi magia no proviene de libros, mis hechizos no provienen de páginas raídas y mi habilidad no se dio con un constante practicar, mi habilidad fue nata, las hadas me adoptaron como una de ellas por mi habilidad nata por los conocimientos, _el mundo me brindo con sus conocimientos más puros_ no tuve que recluirme a una biblioteca a aprender magia, como tú.

—Aun así, maté a tu sirvienta ¿no?

—Una pérdida considerable.

Estiró la mano para tomar una de las estillas de madera que había en el cabello de Hermione y la coloco frente a sus ojos ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto azules?

—Intentaré ser piadosa contigo.

Jaló uno de sus cabellos y lo enredo en la astilla en un segundo, después de una risa cantarina y cruel. Hundió la astilla en la comisura de los labios de Hermione.

De abajo hacia arriba, de arriba hacia abajo, era un dolor insoportable. Hermione intentó gritar pero no lo consiguió.

—Basta –Draco tomo el hombro de Morgana –vas a detenerte ahora. Que no pudieses amar a Merlín no hace que tengas que desquitarte con los demás que si pueden estar con alguien a quien si aman, tu heredero la ama.

—Un verdadero heredero mío solo se casaría con un sangre pura, Draco, Ronald no estaba destinado a nacer, es como si no perteneciera a mi linaje, es por eso, que se enamoró de una sangre sucia, es por eso que Ginevra se enamoró de un mestizo, las reglas no juegan a la par –se burló –ahora aléjate -Draco salió volando –tendremos una charla entretenida ella y yo. Sólo que ella no hablara más. Pero si quieres, puedes hacerlo, por mí no te detengas.

Siguió con su trabajo, habría podido usar magia, pero lo hizo ella misma, quería sentir el placer que el sufrimiento de Hermione le estaba haciendo sentir, fue lento, doloroso, sentía como el cabello de Morgana ardía en su piel.

—Eventualmente quemará la piel –le explicó –si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo –besó la frente de Hermione en un gesto dulce, como de una madre besando a su pequeño –carcomerá más rápido la piel, no se detendrá hasta que la piel del rostro no exista, y sólo sacúdete una vez más, y te juro por lo que más amas, que no se detendrá jamás.

La castaña dejó de luchar, observó de nuevo a la pelirroja con un odio que jamás había sentido, y por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, se arrepintió no sólo de haber contestado esa carta de Hogwarts, se arrepintió de haber cruzado media palabra con Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, odiaba el momento en que se volvió su amiga y les salvó la vida innumerables veces. Y odió. Con todo su ser. Haber resuelto aquel misterio. Hubiese dejado que el cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley se pudriera en la oscuridad de la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

Morgana se alejó dejando atrás a la castaña, tenía que ir en busca de sus _hermanos_ se había escapado de Smart, pero no lo harían de ella, no quería matarles, pero si la sangre no les era suficiente para la lealtad, la muerte les uniría.

—&amp;—

—Ella no es Ginny –les recordó Ron.

—Es tan difícil mirarla, Ron, tal vez nuestra hermanita no esté en su cuerpo más, pero crecimos con ella, es su rostro, no sé si pueda hacerlo –murmuró desesperado George.

—Tenemos que encontrarla, si llegamos a ella, llegamos a Hermione, Harry y Draco –resopló Ron.

—Nunca debimos separarnos –soltó Charlie.

—No me importa que esté en el cuerpo de Ginny –hablo con firmeza Ron –si esa perra le toca un sólo cabello a Hermione, les juro que la mataré –se puso la mochila en los hombros –vámonos.

Los hermanos Weasley emprendieron el viaje, tenían que darse prisa, no querían que las cosas se salieran de control, según lo que le había dicho Alexa antes de separarse, es que si Honeday se salía con la suya de quitar la maldición de la isla, no habría forma de detener a Morgana, y además, tendrían el plus de la bruja débil intentando tomar a Draco para sus propios fines.

—&amp;—

—Promete que no volverás a golpearme –pidió Draco, pero Hermione ni siquiera le miró –vamos, sabelotodo –su tono fue uno suave, haciendo que el rostro de Hermione se contrajera por el llanto y después se retorció de dolor.

El rubio puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

—Tendrás que olvidar esto en cuanto termine, o te juro por la sanguijuela de Ronald que te haré un maleficio –se burló –sino me matan primero, le robé esto a Smart cuando peleamos, leí de esta daga en el grimorio, si dices que leí volveré a la idea del maleficio.

La sujetó de la barbilla elevando su rostro, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, y a pesar de que eso significaría un dolor insoportable, grito para advertirle a Draco.

—Maldito seas –chilló Draco y aventó a Harry cuando se aventó sobre él.

—Draco –su voz sonó diferente.

—Sé quién eres, maldito bastardo –chilló y volvió a golpear a Harry –todo es tu maldita culpa.

— ¡Basta! –Dijo con suficiencia –_Soy Lord Voldemort_.

— ¿En serio? Pues tus planes fallaron, sí, Morgana te trajo a la vida, pero no es la chica dócil y gentil, retomo la supremacía de la sangre ¿y qué crees? Eras un asqueroso mestizo antes, lo sigues siendo ahora, te revivió, solo para darse el lujo de que seas su sirviente.

El rostro de Harry se quedó impasible un momento.

—Estoy en el cuerpo del descendiente directo de...

—Me temo informarte, imbécil, que Potter no es descendiente de Merlín, ese, soy yo.

Y aprovechó que seguía débil para dejarle inconsciente, corrió de nuevo hasta Hermione y con la daga cortó el hilo fino, semejante al de la caña de pescar en que se había convertido su cabello.

—Bebe eso –le ordenó, pero ella negó –a estas alturas deberías confiar un poco en mí –reprocho ofendido.

Tomó un pedazo de su playera y mojó la tela y la puso en los labios de la castaña, que de inmediato sintió que el ardor iba desapareciendo.

—Debes irte –ordenó pero Hermione negó, aún sin hablar.

—Escucha –la sujetó del brazo –no intento ser un héroe, se lo dije a Ginny, y te lo diré a ti, creo que las personas no cambian, pero... Es mi forma de disculparme contigo, debí evitar que mi tía te torturara en la mansión hace cinco años, y debí haber evitado a toda costa que Morgana regresara, pero...

—Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, Draco, siempre hay luces y sombras en nuestras vidas, y... Aunque entiendo lo que dices, tú no cambiaste por Ginny, cambiaste porque tú querías hacerlo –sonrió –ella no es Ginny, aunque es un poco complicado de que el cerebro lo entienda. No lo olvides. Ginny te amo. Jamás hubiese estado contigo de lo contrario.

Draco empujó a Hermione que cayó de espaldas, vio su cara de sorpresa, y su asombro cuando vio una fina línea roja en el pecho del rubio, y supo lo que era, le había librado de eso de nuevo.

—Necesita un cuerpo al cual aferrarse y sobrevivir, Como todo lo que crea Morgana –le explicó –de la misma forma...

—En que sólo ella puede removerles de forma definitiva –termino la castaña.


	19. Anhelos

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Un jueves más, un capítulo más ¿saben lo que significa? Que estamos muy cerca del final... una semana, creo, he, he, he, en fin, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, que el capítulo lo sea, sé que algunas creen que la historia todavía tiene para más, pero... bueno, realmente le agregué más capítulos de los que eran originalmente, o sea, que... técnicamente, estos capítulos no existían antes. Bueno. Pues muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, significa mucho, nos leeremos el próximo Jueves.

* * *

—Así es –admitió Draco.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –interrogó Hermione.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Smart, o buscar la manera de salir de aquí y encontrarnos con Ronald y sus hermanos.

— ¿Y si ya están aquí? –Inquirió Hermione –todo esto es un caos, Draco.

—Lo sé, tenemos que encontrar la manera de derrotarla –observó a la chica –ahora es buen momento para que saques tus libros –sonrió.

—No tengo ninguno, pero… Alexa dijo algo sobre Nimúe.

—Nimúe debe estar muerta ¿no lo crees?

—Dijo sobre que Merlín fue encerrado en una roca o algo así –negó –tenemos que encontrarla.

—Ese lugar está en Celidon, Hermione, estamos un poco lejos del lugar.

—No importa, les daremos tiempo a los chicos de llegar –sonrió ella.

—De acuerdo, vamos, no recuerdo bien el mapa, pero es por allá.

—No vayas a perdernos, Draco.

—Lo intentaré –se encogió de hombros.

Avanzaron todo lo que el agotamiento les permitió, tenían que buscar algo de comer, y un lugar donde refugiarse.

— ¿No crees que esas brujas nos ayuden? –preguntó Hermione.

—Smart no confiaba en ellas –contestó.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—No, de hecho ni Alexa confiaba en ellas, creo que tenemos que encontrar a Smart, tal vez… si le convencemos…

—Él no va a ayudarnos –giró el rostro hacia otro lugar, Draco pudo ver las heridas de los labios de la chica gracias al fuego que había hecho.

—Creo que los gritos de Alexa te remontaron cinco años atrás –admitió Draco –a mí me remontaron hace un par de meses, con Ginny –frunció los labios –el rostro de Smart no era de pánico, Hermione, él sabe de lo que Morgana es capaz de hacer, y algo me dice que lo que le hizo a Alexa es muy común, Smart ya había visto a Morgana hacer eso, el problema con él, fue, a quién torturó, tú lo escuchaste cuando llegamos a Avalón, Smart juró lealtad al rey Arturo, sí, tal vez no lo hizo a la reina Ginevra ni a Alexa, pero… ¿y si hubiese jurado proteger a Alexa? ¿Qué tal si él quería cuidar de ella por la vieja amistad?

—Lo hubiese hecho ¿no?

—Nosotros nos enfrentamos a Morgana porque estamos locos –Hermione sonrió –no sabemos que es capaz y que no es capaz de hacer, le gusta alardear, le da placer el sufrimiento pero… ha podido matarte y ha alardeado en matarte desde que volvió, y no lo ha hecho, es por eso que no confiamos en que sea capaz de hacer las cosas que dice. Sin embargo. Smart. Le conoce a la perfección, sabe cuándo alardea y cuando habla en serio, comprendo que no se entrometiera en el asunto, pero eso no quita que la muerte de Alexa le doliera menos.

—Estás diciendo que Morgana está haciendo cosas que…

—Estoy diciendo que ella, está resquebrajando la fidelidad de Smart poco a poco, podemos utilizarlo a favor y convencerlo de que nos ayude a terminar esto.

Después de un rato y de conseguir algo para comer, decidieron intentar descansar, aunque muy en el fondo, ambos lo sabían, no podrían, los gritos de Alexa seguían ahí, incrustados en cada parte de ellos, y no se irían tan rápido.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento, y sonrió al recordar la pálida y suave piel de Ginevra bajo sus dedos, la sonrisa cálida y los labios rosas besándolo, extrañaba todo eso, extrañaba tenerla con él, y sólo habían estado juntos dos meses una semana. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese adaptado a ella de una forma tan rápida? Era capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperarla, sacrificar al mundo entero por ella. Sería un precio justo, a su parecer.

—Draco –escuchó que le hablaban –Draco, despierta –lo movieron suavemente.

—Estoy despierto ¿qué? –se incorporó.

—Estoy escuchando algo –Hermione se tensó –creo que puede ser Morgana.

—No, no lo creo.

Se pusieron de pie, Draco avanzó un poco, una pequeña sombra se movió entre los árboles a unos metros de ellos.

—Tenemos que irnos –le dijo y la sujetó del brazo –ahora.

—Pero…

—Hermione, te aseguro que no estoy seguro, pero… creo sin duda, que son los lacayos de Honeday.

—Podrían ser de ayuda…

—Ellas sí van a matarte y a mí me atarán, no quiero pasar eso dos veces, te lo aseguro.

Comenzaron a correr, Hermione no sabía nada sobre lo que eran o no capaces de hacer los magos y brujas atados a esta isla, pero Draco sí, y no quería pasar por algo traumático de nuevo, le había costado demasiado olvidar lo que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy hacía cinco años, como para adquirir una nueva experiencia innecesaria.

— ¿Crees que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos? –preguntó Hermione después de un rato.

—Sí, lo siento –se disculpó y se dejó caer junto al fuego que ella recién había creado, sonrió, se le estaba haciendo costumbre disculparse por todo –pero la última vez nos observaron dormir toda la noche para atacarnos cuando nos íbamos a ir. No quiero estar a merced de esa bruja de nuevo.

—Lo comprendo, es horrible admitirlo, pero… no estoy familiarizada con todo esto, claro que leí los libros de la época artúrica tanto muggles como de la biblioteca en Hogwarts, pero… no son nada parecido a lo que ahora está pasando –se abrazó las piernas.

—Vamos a salir de esto, Hermione, al menos lo harás, Ronald no va a dejar que Morgana te haga nada –admitió.

—Es lo que temo –aceptó –Ron adora a Ginny, y… si encontramos la forma de derrotarla, ella no saldrá con vida –observó al rubio –y no quiero que sea por mí.

—&amp;—

Percy se detuvo frente al fuego, observó a Charlie y a Bill que estaban un paso delante de él, observando lo mismo, midiendo un poco el terreno, por si no era seguro permanecer ahí.

—No sé quiénes eran –admitió Charlie –pero… huyeron en cuanto nos escucharon.

—No pueden ser Morgana y Smart –razonó Ron –así que tuvieron que ser ellos, Draco y Hermione –observó a sus hermanos.

—Al menos ella está bien ¿no te tranquiliza eso? –sonrió Charlie.

—Sigue con Draco Malfoy ¿Qué tan tranquilo me puede dejar eso, Charlie?

—Tienes razón –admitió Bill –tal vez… tal vez ese era el plan, tal vez el enamoró a Ginny y…

—Ginny lo amaba –soltó George –y voy a confiar en él, porque Ginny confiaba.

— ¿No eras tú quién…? –intentó Charlie.

—Hermione sigue viva ¿no es así? Si fuese el mismo Malfoy, ya estaría muerta, él hubiese entregado a todos a cambio de su vida, además, creo que Morgana lo quiere más muerto a él, que a tu _novia _–observó a Ron –así que está tranquilo, lo importante ahora es encontrarlos.

—Creo que tiene razón –admitió Percy.

—Entonces continuemos, cuando escuchen o vean fuego, asegúrense de informarles que somos nosotros.

—Puedo decirles su ubicación –dijo la voz tranquila de Morgana.

—En serio, Morgana –sonrió Ron –estás fastidiándome y si terminas por hacerlo, voy a matarte.

—Tu boca floja me divierte –admitió ella y besó la mejilla de Ron –pero voy a sacarle las entrañas a tu _prometida _si sigues hablándome en ese tono.

—Sólo atrévete –la retó.

—Ya me atreví, no a matarla, no, considero que jugar con su mente, torturarla hasta quebrarla, es la mejor opción con ella, es divertido –se encogió de hombros –por eso no la he matado aún, sólo vuelve a dirigirte a mí de esa manera, y te juro que la mataré frente a ti, de una manera que no te agradará.

—Voy a matarte ahora mismo –avanzó hasta ella pero George lo detuvo.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza? –lo reprendió y lo aventó haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero.

—Yo sólo vine aquí por una cosa –se encogió de hombros –quiero saber hacia qué lado está su lealtad en esta guerra, sólo díganme, para actuar según su decisión.

—Quieres que nos unamos a ti ¿no? –se burló Charlie.

—Sí. Eso quiero. Seré buena y les daré lo que sus corazones más anhelan ¿es buen pago por su lealtad?

—No puedes darme lo que anhelo –se burló Ron, Morgana caminó hasta él y lo observó directo a los ojos.

—Quieres fama, poder, el reconocimiento y el respeto que todos tus hermanos te negaron por años ¿no es así? Es lo que veo en el fondo, Ronald. Sólo deseas con todo tu ser eso, brillar más que tus hermanos y que tu mejor amigo, ser más inteligente que tu _prometida. _

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo –intervino Percy.

—También sé lo que pasa contigo, _Percy _–sonrió –cada que notas a uno de tus hermanos observándote, sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, piensas en que por su mente está pasando tu traición ¿no es así? Ves en ellos ese pensamiento, están juzgándote, los traicionaste, y después, regresas a ellos como si jamás lo hubieses hecho, cargando las últimas palabras de tu hermano muerto en tus espaldas, y luego lo ves a él –observó a George –y la culpa te carcome, piensas que si nunca los hubieses traicionado, tu hermano Fred jamás hubiese muerto.

—Es mejor que dejes de intentar ponernos en contra, sabíamos que eso es lo que intentarías hacer –se burló Ron.

—No estoy tratando de ponerlos en contra de nadie, _Ron, _simplemente, mantener junta a la sangre es mejor que derramarla, si no están conmigo, están en mi contra, y así ustedes cinco estén unidos, voy a matarlos –sonrió –ahora –se giró hasta George –veamos lo que más anhelas, _Georgie. _

Morgana se acercó a un paralizado George, ese tono que había usado era tan idéntico al que usaba Fred, nadie más podía imitarle, nadie más.

—Puedo hacerlo –murmuró en su oído –_puedo traerlos de vuelta, a ambos. _

Los otros Weasley que estaban juntos observaban a su hermano, no escuchaban lo que Morgana le decía, pero había abierto los ojos como platos, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules.

George cayó sobre sus rodillas y se soltó en llanto cubriéndose el rostro cuando Morgana se alejó de él, completamente seria, observando al resto con cierto desagrado, pero recuperó el rostro impasible.

—Debería darles vergüenza –murmuró tranquila –inicie contigo –señaló a Charlie –pero voy a quitarles a cada uno lo que más aman. Voy a destrozarlos lentamente, olviden la oferta –les dio la espalda –maté a sus padres, mataré y destrozaré todo lo que aman –se giró de nuevo furiosa a ellos –y los haré suplicar piedad, para después matarlos lentamente.

Cuando terminó su pequeño discurso, se percataron de que George ya no estaba llorando en el suelo, Morgana le tomó de la mano y después de una mirada de odio, desapareció con George de ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? –interrogó Bill.

—Ahora tenemos a dos hermanos desaparecidos –murmuró Percy.

—En realidad, su hermano los traicionó –se cruzó de brazos Smart –por eso, en una guerra, no puedes confiar en nadie.

—Él no va a traicionarnos –gruñeron enfadados.

—Pues lo hizo –se burló –Morgana vio el anhelo de cada uno de ustedes, él era el único capaz de sacrificar al mundo por su hermana, por _su _familia, ustedes no.

— ¿Qué prometió? –preguntó Ron.

—Va a darle lo que George más quiere en el mundo.

—A Fred –dijeron al unísono.

—A sus hermanos –aceptó.

— ¿Por eso nos preguntaste eso antes de traernos, cierto? –interrogó Bill.

—Así es.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, tenemos que alejarlo de esa bruja –dijo desesperado Ron –no va a cumplir su promesa, no lo hará, y no voy a dejarlo lidiar solo con su dolor de nuevo.

—Ronald –habló Charlie –Morgana acaba de amenazarnos, creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Hermione, está más en peligro que George.

—Por eso George nos traicionó –murmuró Ron –porque piensa que no somos capaces de hacer algo por nuestra familia, siempre sacrificamos a esta familia por un bien mayor.

—Y es lo correcto –soltó Bill.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando Morgana mate a tu esposa e hijos ¿cierto? –se burló Smart.

—Ella no lo hará porque…

—Hablemos claro, Morgana sintió todo lo que George lleva años sintiendo, desde la muerte de Fred hasta la pérdida de su hermana menor –Smart Negó –no hay nada más con lo que Morgana se identifique que con eso –tómense de la mano –ordenó –los llevaré con los otros dos.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? –lo encaró Charlie.

—Le prometí a Uther Pendragon cuidar de su hijo y así lo hice, le prometí a Arturo que cuidaría de su hija y fallé –bajó el rostro –pero voy a detener esto, voy a ayudarles.

—De acuerdo –aceptaron.

—&amp;—

George frunció el ceño, Morgana los había aparecido en otra parte del bosque, observó en la dirección en que la pelirroja observaba.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –interrogó.

—Les prometí algo a tus hermanos –musitó –que mataría todo lo que aman, bien, le daré un incentivo para que me busquen, sígueme, George.

—De acuerdo.

Avanzó junto a Morgana y observó a Hermione y a Draco, cada uno alejado del otro, intentando dormir, los tomó completamente desprevenidos, porque aún ni los habían notado.

—Es hora de despertar –dijo con voz cantarina.

—Pero… -Draco se levantó asustado.

—Buenos días –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

—Morgana ¿cuándo vas a dejarnos en paz?

—Cuando ustedes me dejan en paz, no te preocupes, eso será pronto, tú –señaló a Hermione –vendrás con nosotros.

— ¿George? –Interrogó Hermione –pero… ¿y Ron? ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Planeando como matar a Ginny –contestó molesto George –no voy a permitirlo, no voy a permitir que me quiten a un hermano más por su egoísmo –dio un paso al frente para encarar a Hermione –Fred murió protegiendo a Potter cuando era más sencillo entregarlo a Voldemort.

—George, Morgana te lavó el cerebro.

—No, por el contrario, es la única que entiende lo que es tener una familia unida.

— ¡Ella mató a tus padres, George! –chilló Hermione.

—Y tú mataste a Ginny, si mi hermano jamás se hubiese fijado en ti, _asquerosa sangre sucia _nada hubiese pasado, todo es tu culpa y la de Harry Potter, la desgracia en la familia empezó con ustedes y con ese afán de mi hermano por sentir lástima de ustedes.

—Creo que te lavaron el cerebro, Morgana…

—Fue tú padre, quien mató a mis padres ¿lo sabes? –Se burló George –no, no lo sabías, bien, pues tu padre está del lado de Morgana.

—_También mató a tu madre _–contestó Morgana observando a Draco –fue a matar a esa cuñada tuya y al nieto de ésta, tu madre se interpuso en eso, digamos que eres huérfano de madre ¿debajo de qué te esconderás ahora? –se burló Morgana.

Les otorgó una sonrisa divertida y después apareció detrás de Hermione, la sujetó del alborotado cabello y la arrastró hasta donde estaba George.

—Estaré en el castillo –observó a Draco –encuéntralos, y convéncelos de ir rápido, porque no voy a matarla, voy a torturarla hasta que _Ronald _la vea morir, voy a mostrarles lo que retarme significa –tomó a George de la mano y desapareció llevando a Hermione con ellos.

Se giró asustado cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse, eran el resto de los Weasley, pero iban con Smart.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Ron.

—Morgana se la llevó –contestó –tenemos que ir ahora mismo al castillo –ordenó.

—No –contestó Smart.

—Va a torturarla, Smart, y sabes que no es algo que sea bueno.

—Va a ayudarnos a detener a Morgana –le informó Ron.

—Puede ser, pero necesitamos ir. Ronald, si creíste que escucharla gritar cuando mi tía la torturaba era insoportable, con Morgana es mucho peor.

—Quedamos en algo –murmuró Smart observando a los pelirrojos.

—No me fio de ti, pudiste ayudarnos desde el inicio y no lo hiciste, la chica está muerta por tu culpa.

—Cuando los encontré en la playa, le dije a Alexa todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, no podía ponerme de su lado de repente.

—Pero la dejaste morir.

—Lo sé, necesitamos irnos ahora –observó a Draco –hay un lugar donde Morgana no podrá encontrarnos, y es aquí en la isla, tú nos guiarás –observó a Draco.


	20. Sacrificios

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

_¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, no fue mi intención no publicar el jueves pasado, y mucho menos es un castigo ni nada como eso, la razón por la cuál no pude actualizarles es porque me faltaban unas cosas de arreglar del capítulo que hubiese tenido terminado y listo para subirlo de no ser por mi trabajo que me impidió hacer ambas cosas, bueno, como ya no tengo ese problema, ya pude terminarlo, y publicarlo._

_En sí, es el final, pero... conforme iba armando éste capítulo surgieron muchas ideas que haré en un tipo epílogo, así que queda un capítulo (o posiblemente dos) por no llamarlo epílogo, será algo así como un capítulo extra. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Antonia y guest... saben que significan mucho para mi, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, hasta que pueda decir que termina. Gracias por todo._

_Su amiga. Muffliat0._

* * *

Smart lo sujetó con fuerza del hombro y se desapareció llevando a todos consigo, Draco observó el lugar, lo distinguió de inmediato y supo a qué se refería Smart, así que corrió directo a la enorme roca en la que habían dormido la primera vez que había ido a la isla.

Se detuvo frente al lugar, observando maravillado, los demás se observaron entre si y giraron para observar el lugar.

—No veo nada –contestó Percy.

—No lo podrás ver, Malfoy necesita tocarlo primero, y para permitirnos el paso, necesitará un poco de su sangre.

—No haré eso, no voy a darte mi sangre no confío en ti…

— ¿En qué dirección está? –Interrogó Bill –he quitado maldiciones en Egipto, tal vez…

—Frente a nosotros a un metro –contestó Draco.

—Perfecto, Bill, haz lo que se tenga que hacer –murmuró Ron.

—Bien, primero…

—Listo, no se pudo –Ron sujetó a Draco del cuello y lo estrelló contra la piedra haciendo que la sangre de la nariz del rubio se quedara impregnada en ella –un poco de sangre no mata a nadie –gruñó Ron.

—En realidad, lo hace –sonrió Smart junto a ellos.

Los Weasley se acercaron a la pequeña abertura en la piedra, y un escalofrío les recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

—Ahora soy yo, quien se niega a entrar ahí –murmuró Percy.

—No seas una gallina, Percy, no ahora, tenemos muchas cosas en juego como para que te acobardes de entrar a una cueva –frunció el ceño Charlie.

—Lo siento, no soy tan valiente como ustedes –renegó el chico.

—Todos hemos salido de la misma casa, Percy, menos o más valiente, nos da completamente igual –argumentó Ron y dio un paso hacia la cueva.

—Va primero él –lo detuvo Smart y señaló a Draco.

—Claro, envíen primero al chico de la nariz rota –gruñó el rubio y caminó hacia la pequeña abertura –todos ustedes tendrán que agacharse, grandulones –bromeó y se agachó para poder entrar él.

Fue un trayecto un poco largo completamente a oscuras, en algunas partes, tenía la sensación de que las piedras se cerrarían y lo aplastarían, o se quedarían lo suficientemente pegadas a su torso como para asfixiarle.

Tropezó después de un minuto haciéndolo caer de bruces, las antorchas que había en la pequeña cueva de forma circular se encendieron en cuanto sus manos tocaron el suelo.

Todo era extraño, tenía algo que le hacía sentirse familiar, era una mezcla extraña de su habitación en Hogwarts, la sala común de Slytherin y el gran comedor.

—Es un buen lugar –bromeó Ron y quitó una telaraña.

— ¿No se supone que le tienes miedo a las arañas? –se burló Draco.

—Algo de eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo decía por la que tienes en el hombro –se burló, Ron observó su hombro y no vio nada hasta que Bill le señaló el otro hombro.

— ¡Joder! –chilló y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo.

—Niños –soltó Smart poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, mis hermanos convirtieron mi oso de peluche en una araña cuando…

—No me importa –lo cortó enfadado Smart.

—Sólo estaba siendo educado –se defendió Ron.

—No me importa –sentenció el mago.

—Bien, si alguien quiere ponerme al tanto de los planes, voy a agradecerlo mucho –gruñó Draco.

—Todo es un poco complicado para ser rápido –habló Smart –y si no me crees pregúntale a tu padre.

—El cobarde de mi padre…

—Draco –la voz de Lucius hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta y en posición de ataque, menos Smart.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco sin bajar su varita.

—Necesito que me perdones –suplicó.

—Perdonarte –arrastró las palabras en furia –no conforme con torturar a la mujer que amo, trajiste a una bruja tenebrosa y asesinaste a mi madre ¿crees que mereces pedir perdón por todo eso?

—Estaba bajo el maleficio _imperio _–interrumpió Smart –no estaba siendo consciente de lo que hacía, y si quieres que todo esto salga bien, lo necesitamos, Draco.

—Necesitarlo ¿Por qué lo necesitaríamos? –interrogó Ron.

—Porque lo necesitamos –volvió a decir Smart y sus ojos amarillos brillaron –pero no va a funcionar si alguno de ustedes se resiste a su ayuda.

—Primero que nada –habló Draco –quiero que me expliques todo, porque no aceptaré la ayuda de mi padre si esto…

—Habla, niño ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Ginevra ¿vamos a recuperarla Sana y salva?

—Vamos a recuperarla, sana y salva –admitió Smart.

—Y… ¿estás seguro que lo necesitamos? ¿Por qué? –interrogó Charlie.

—Necesitamos hacer dos círculos, uno interno y uno externo, los Malfoy serían los primeros, y ustedes los segundos, son más, significa más poder, puede que Morgana pueda quebrar el primer sello, pero no el segundo.

—Funcionará ¿cierto? –la mirada de Ron era de cautela.

—Necesitamos muchas cosas para que todo esto funcione, Ronald –la voz del mago fue estable, pero aun así, un poco débil.

—Necesitamos que nos digas que hacer, para que no pueda tomarnos por sorpresa.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer cuando los dos sellos estén hechos y colocados –admitió Smart –pero… no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupan ustedes.

— ¿Nosotros? –Se burló Charlie –somos capaces de todo por regresar a nuestra hermanita.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro, chico? –encaró a Charlie.

—Sí –admitió.

—Estás seguro, que eres capaz de sacrificar todo, por ella ¿eres capaz de sacrificarte a ti y a tu felicidad? ¿Eres capaz de recluirte y estar solo lo que te reste de vida?

—Sí –la voz de Charlie fue fuerte y clara.

—Todos, sin excepción alguna –los observó a todos –tienen que sacrificar algo por ella ¿Qué son capaces de sacrificar? No es cualquier cosa, son cosas que posiblemente pueda ocasionar su infelicidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos sacrificar? –interrogó Ron.

—Les explicaré las cosas, y después, iré pidiendo lo necesario para que podamos continuar, sino son capaces de hacer sacrificios, Ginevra Weasley no volverá jamás, y si hacen esto, fingiendo hacer los sacrificios, volveremos a este punto… posiblemente, no.

—Habla ya, Smart –pidió Draco.

—Si los sellos salen bien, regresaremos al punto en que todo comenzó, antes de que la primera fisura del alma de Ginevra se hiciera, sellaríamos completamente su alma sin que Morgana pudiese volver a retomar el control, al final del ritual, volverían exactamente al momento, en que todo comenzaría.

— ¿Todo se resanaría? ¿Mis padres volverían a la vida? –sonrió Ron.

—Excepto los sacrificios que ustedes hagan, todo se resarcirá.

— ¿En qué consiste todo? –preguntó Lucius.

—Tendrás que renunciar al poder –sonrió –al volver, no volverá Voldemort, no volverá Morgana, no existirá poder alguno para ti salvo el de tu fortuna ¿eres capaz de eso?

—Sí –dijo sin dudarlo un poco Lucius y le sonrió a Draco.

—Bien –se giró hacia Ron –es ella, tu debilidad –le sonrió –sé que estás dividido entre las dos, el amor a Hermione y el amor a tu hermana, perder a una o perderlas a ambas, no te preocupes, no las perderás, pero… en cuanto pisemos el castillo, todo lo que vivas en él, quedará en tu mente, eliminarlo no podrás, estarás con Hermione, reviviendo cada uno de los recuerdos del castillo.

—Bien –aceptó –las tendré a ambas –sonrió –he vivido cuatro meses con ese martirio –se burló –sé cómo es.

—Bill Weasley –se giró hasta él –tu hermano George ya lo ha dicho, tienes todo en casa y nada que perder aquí, no es tan fácil saber que tienes una estabilidad que puedes perder ¿cierto?

—Todos mis hermanos están haciendo una elección y sacrificando las cosas que según tú, son más importantes para ellos, no voy a quedarme atrás.

—Cierto, de acuerdo. Aun no sabes que perderás y ya lo has sacrificado, bien. Ahora –se giró hasta Percy –de todos los Weasley, el que mayor futuro tenía en las cuestiones ¿políticas? –Se encogió de hombros –Percy ¿eres capaz de sacrificar todo por tu familia?

—Los abandoné una vez por tenerlo todo, Smart –aceptó Percy –y me juré a mí mismo que de estar de nuevo en una posición así, elegiría lo que es más valioso en la vida, así que la respuesta es sí, no quiero nada de éxito, si con eso recupero y mantengo a mi familia unida.

—Es una acción más noble –aceptó y giró hasta el restante de los presentes –_Draco Malfoy _–sonrió.

—Smart –contestó.

—Sigues tú, y quiero el mejor de los sacrificios de tu parte, porque he tomado lo único que tu padre ama más que a ustedes –se encogió de hombros –ahora tomaré todo lo que tu amas más –los Weasley prestaron atención –quiero todo de ti –sonrió con suficiencia –quiero que sacrifiques todo este futuro maravilloso que tenías.

—No sé a qué te refieres –murmuró.

—Tengo una elección para ti, puedo tomar tu vida a cambio de volverla a ella, o puedo tomar tu futuro de diferente manera ¿Qué eliges?

— ¿Qué diferente manera?

—No me decepcionas –se burló –voy a tomar al amor de tu vida, que es Ginevra, voy a tomar a tu hijo, y darle todo el maravilloso destino que tenías junto a ella, voy a arrebatarlo de tus manos y los pondré en donde corresponden, Morgana no te mintió, Ginevra no te corresponde a ti, sino a Potter ¿eres capaz de sacrificar todo lo que pudieses tener con ella?

— ¿Voy a poder irme? –indagó.

—No, vas a quedarte para verlo, podrás casarte con alguien más, pero nadie podrá sustituirla, el dolor del pecho que tienes ahora se sustituirá por el de su pérdida, estarás obligado a verla formar el futuro que prometía ser contigo, formarse con el de Potter.

—Sí –contestó, y a pesar de que la voz le tembló y sus ojos grises perdieron un poco el brillo, su convicción fue fuerte –siempre y cuando ella pueda volver, y ella sea completamente feliz soy capaz de dar mi felicidad por la de ella, por ella.

—Es hora de irnos, sólo una última cosa –todos lo observaron –cuando estemos allá, en el castillo, cuando ella esté atrapada en los sellos, intentará escapar, usará cualquier truco para ello, no se dejen engañar ¿de acuerdo? –todos asintieron, sujetó el hombro de Malfoy y todos se agarraron.

—&amp;—

Hermione observó a través de la cortina de su propio cabello a Morgana, sonreía placentera, de la misma forma que George.

—Mátame –suplicó Hermione en un leve susurro.

—No –se negó –le prometí a tu amado Ronald que te mataría frente a él, y le dije a Draco que se lo informara, que sería una larga tortura si no se apresuraba, no creo que le importes mucho ahora ¿y sabes algo? No importa, porque voy a matarlo a él cuando acabe contigo, lo torturaré hasta que suplique morir, y no haré caso de sus suplicas, lo volveré loco, y después, le mataré lentamente.

—George ¿Por qué lo haces? –chilló.

—Estoy harto de que siempre sacrifiquen a la familia por personas tan… no lo sé, nosotros, sangre pura, sacrificándonos en guerras por escoria como Potter, él, por lo menos tenía sangre de un sangre pura en sus venas ¿pero tú? –Se burló –Ron iba a sacrificar a _mi _hermana _a su sangre _por una asquerosa muggle con un poco de magia por sus asquerosas y miserables venas, no lo voy a permitir.

—Fred no hubiese querido que traicionaras a tu familia, sufrió con lo de Percy…

— ¿Tú qué sabes lo que Fred hubiese querido? –negó, el asco en su mirada lo decía completamente todo.

—Suficiente plática, más gritos –sonrió Morgana.

El dolor le recorrió el cuerpo a Hermione, no era ni siquiera similar al _Crucio, _ese dolor era más intenso, más profundo, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas dolían, su cerebro se sentía extraño, podía jurar que era como si todo le explotara pero siguiese unido al mismo tejido que consistía todo su ser, todo se volvía negro y las visiones de ese oscuro y tormentoso lugar le perseguían.

Los gritos inundaban el lugar, haciendo que Morgana sonriera cada vez más satisfecha por el dolor que Hermione estaba sintiendo.

El dolor se detuvo, fue como si retrocediera y la dejara jadeando por el esfuerzo, abrió los ojos para toparse con los ojos azules de Morgana.

—El cerebro es una cosa fascinante –murmuró –tienes una mente fuerte, Hermione Granger –admitió –por eso decidí jugar así contigo, en lugar de matarte, decidí quebrarte completamente –sintió un ardor recorrerle la columna vertebral, que había iniciado en el punto exacto donde la mano de Morgana la había tocado y se expandía tan rápido que en un segundo, estaba gritando, pidiendo que la matara, pero no sería tan fácil.

—Mátame –volvió a suplicar.

—No ¿dónde quedaría mi diversión si lo hago? –Negó divertida –hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto, Hermione ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? He llegado a la última barrera de tu mente, eres tan vulnerable ahora como un dulce insecto –su risa cantarina iba en contradicción a todo en ella.

—Mátame –insistió de nuevo.

—Pronto, ha llegado –chasqueó los dedos y Hermione estaba de pie de nuevo, sostenida por un par de enredaderas que había en los pilares.

George se giró cuando los pasos se escucharon, Ron, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Smart, Lucius y Draco aparecieron frente a ellos tres.

—Hermione –chilló Ron.

— ¡Ron! –murmuró y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

—Oh, dulce niña –Morgana hizo hacia atrás el cabello de Hermione –tienes esperanza aun de que él te salve –sonrió –sería bueno que repitieras tu petición de hace un momento.

—Ron, ayúdame por favor –suplicó.

—Esa no fue –el dolor volvió a invadirla y el grito le heló la sangre a los recién llegados.

—Por favor –suplicó Hermione.

—Suplica equivocada, Hermie –sonrió la pelirroja y ocasionó un dolor intenso acompañado de una alucinación que hizo que Hermione se pusiera histérica.

— ¡Déjala! –chilló Ron enfurecido.

—Te dije que iba a matar todo lo que amaban ¿no es así? –Sonrió –vamos, Hermione, haz la súplica correcta otra vez, o el dolor aumentara, lo juro por tu prometido aquí en frente.

— ¡Mátame! –Chilló –por favor, mátame ya –el grito aumentó al igual que la sonrisa en los labios de Morgana.

—Aun no –sonrió –es divertido escucharte gritar.

Ron avanzó hasta donde estaba Hermione, completamente decidido, pero no se acercó mucho, George se interpuso en su camino.

—Detente, Ronald –sonrió –ibas a ser capaz de dejar que hicieran eso con Ginny ¿Por qué no eres capaz de dejar que hagan eso con Hermione? Ni siquiera es tu sangre, es un asqueroso insecto.

—Retira eso, o te juro que te mataré a ti, George.

—Inténtalo –sonrió.

—Te hizo más poderoso ¿no? –Se burló Ron –sólo por eso me retas.

—No, nunca has sido capaz de nada, nadie te quiere, Hermione prefirió salvar la vida de Harry en lugar de la tuya ¿Por qué no dejas que muera ahora?

—Porque le amo –se burló –tú ni siquiera sabes qué es eso ¿cierto?

—Sé más del amor de lo que tú puedes saber.

— ¡Yo también perdí a Fred! –Le gritó enfurecido Ron –sé lo que es perder a un hermano, estuve ahí, apoyándote en tu dolor, George, sé que…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! –La furia de George sacudió todo el lugar –Tú no sabes lo que es dejar de ser un _nosotros _para convertirte en un _yo _tú no sabes el dolor que se siente perder todo de ti –Ron se detuvo –todo se fue con él, Ronald –George le sonrió –he estado vació desde que Fred se fue ¿y les importó? He sido incapaz de hacer el encantamiento patronus desde la muerte de Fred ¿lo sabías? –Ron negó.

—George…

—Ginny era su favorita, Ronald –George levantó la varita y apuntó a su hermano –y haré todo lo posible por evitar que la maten.

El grito de Hermione los sacó de su pelea, los ojos de Ron se posaron sobre la mano de Morgana.

—No voy a sacar su corazón –lo tranquilizó –te dije que sacaría sus entrañas –su mano se incrustó en el estómago de la castaña y los gritos empeoraron al igual que las sacudidas.

No pudo moverse, veía a Hermione sacudirse y las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas mientras Morgana sonreía, la risa cantarina de Ginny le siguió, Ron observó los ojos castaños y después observó los ojos azules idénticos a los de él, Morgana estaba haciendo eso para torturarlo a él, no tanto por Hermione.

Morgana sacó la mano justo cuando las enredaderas soltaban el cuerpo de Hermione, que cayó sobre el frío mármol, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y los ojos castaños estaban abiertos y sin vida.

—Prometí que la mataría frente a ti –dijo fingiendo tristeza –hubiese sido divertido torturarla un poco más, pero… sus gritos dejaron de ser divertidos ¿debería traer ahora a tu esposa? –señaló a Bill y sonrió.

—Ron –Draco sujetó al pelirrojo del hombro.

—_Her-mione _–susurró y apretó los ojos para contener el llanto.

—Oh pobrecito –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Ni se te ocurra –lo volvió a amenazar George con su varita.

— ¡Qué bien que estás de su lado! –chilló Ron enfurecido –eres igual que ella, son tal para cual, dices que estás haciendo esto por ella, por Ginny pero no es cierto.

— ¡Claro que sí! –Se defendió George –sé lo que Ginny más deseaba, me lo dijo ese día, en la batalla de Hogwarts, después de la muerte de Fred ¿te lo dijo a ti? Claro que no, siempre prefiriendo a personas que no en lugar que a tu familia ¿no es cierto, Ronald? Bien, pues has perdido todo lo que amabas.

—Tú también –soltó Draco enfurecido –porque ella jamás va a devolverte a tus hermanos.

—Lo sé –sonrió George –yo voy a traerlos de vuelta.

Draco contraatacó a George, había sido rápido y se sorprendió, porque sus reflejos jamás habían sido tan buenos, de serlo, Hermione no lo hubiese golpeado, atacó al pelirrojo frente a él una tras otra, pero no era tan fácil, y no sería tan fácil vencerle, los demás se alejaron un poco para darle un poco de espacio.

—Eres un perdedor, Draco Malfoy –se burló George –siempre deseando lo de _Harry Potter _aun siendo él un asqueroso mestizo, sentías envidia de él, querías ser como él.

—Jamás he querido ser como él –se burló –yo no soy una buena persona, pero por ella soy capaz de dar todo de mí.

—Sólo quiero tu vida, por la de ella –sonrió.

—Pues tendría que ser ella, para que yo te diera mi vida –se encogió de hombros cuando su hechizo golpeó a George en el hombro.

—La tomaré para ella –admitió el chico y sonrió burlón.

—Estás dando la espalda a los correctos, Morgana está ahí –señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza hasta ella –sonriendo, viéndote enfrentarte a duelo, si mueres, será mejor para ella.

—Lo estoy haciendo, porque el trato que hizo Smart con Ginevra es que yo no te mataría –se burló –pero de poder hacerlo, estarías muerto desde que te vi por primera vez, como tu hijo.

— ¿Qué? –el corazón del rubio se agitó y el dolor incrementó.

—Descubrí el pequeño inconveniente que crecía en el vientre de Ginevra, no iba a ser madre por tercera vez, así que… me deshice de él, como lo hago de todo lo que me estorba.

— ¿Permitiste eso? –Observó a George –permitiste que matara al hijo de tu hermana.

—Un hijo engendrado contigo, lo hubiese hecho yo mismo de ser necesario, eres el ser más asqueroso en el mundo, aun siendo sangre pura.

—Qué bueno ella no está aquí, porque de estarlo, te mataría, George –soltó enfurecido Draco y volvió a atacarlo.

—Intenta todo lo que quieras, Malfoy, no hay nada en este mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión, voy a recuperarla.

—Y yo le ayudaré –Morgana avanzó un poco para detener el ataque de Smart.

—Voy a recuperarlos, y Morgana me ayudará a eso –insistió George.

—Por supuesto que lo haré –le sonrió ella y aventó a Smart, estrellándolo contra uno de los pilares, enterró sus delgados dedos en el pecho del mago –pagarás caro la traición, Smart.

—Pagaré con lo justo, Morgana –sonrió el mago y sus ojos amarillos brillaron aún más –siempre se pide un sacrificio –es un pago justo ¿no lo crees?

La pelirroja giró tan rápido que los dejó atónitos y el hechizo lanzado por George golpeo directamente en el pecho de Morgana.

—Tenemos unos segundos de ventaja –ordenó Smart y ayudó a George con la chica.

Smart hizo un par de signos extraños y dio órdenes claras.

—Yo diré el hechizo y ustedes lo seguirán, George dirá uno que tendrán que seguir ustedes ¿lo entienden? No deben turbarse o todo saldrá mal.

—De acuerdo –asintieron los Weasley.

Smart comenzó a hablar haciendo que Lucius y Draco lo siguieran, mientras George iba dirigiendo a sus hermanos, la pelirroja no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie, un poco aturdida observó a todos, pero su mirada se posó en la de George.

—Así que este fue el plan siempre –le preguntó y George sólo contestó con una sonrisa mientras seguía recitando su hechizo.

Se puso de pie e intentó ir directamente a él, pero no pudo pasar a Lucius, observó a su alrededor y ubicó a Smart, al que le sonrió divertida.

—Así que a eso te referías con sacrificios ¿no? Ya les dijiste que esto tomará algo de ellos también ¿no?

—Lo hice –admitió Smart mientras Draco y Lucius seguían recitando el hechizo –todos han decidido sacrificar parte de ellos por esto.

—Han decidido sacrificar la mitad de su alma por ella, es lo más conmovedor que he visto en muchos años.

Retrocedió después de un segundo y se sujetó la cabeza, no gritó, ni emitió ningún sonido, fuera lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo, estaba funcionando.

—Draco, por favor, detente –suplicó la chica –vas a matarnos a ambas –levantó la mirada para dejarles ver un par de ojos color chocolate –detén esto, por favor –chilló pero Smart negó –los están engañando, están sellando el alma de Morgana, los necesitan a todos para ello, por favor –colocó ambas manos en la barrera invisible y lo observó, con aquella mirada cálida que Ginevra Weasley siempre había tenido –vas a sacrificarlo todo –negó afligida.

La chica se alejó un poco, el cabello había perdido la longitud, había recuperado las características de Ginny Weasley, cuando terminaron de recitar, todo se quedó en silencio, le sonrieron a la figura de la pelirroja, y cuando intentaron acercarse, la barrera lo impidió.

— ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? –preguntó Ron al ver a la chica que los observaba consternada.

—Porque todos tenían que sacrificar algo –Smart avanzó hasta la pelirroja y la tomó por la barbilla y sonrió –ella es el pago –se burló.

Todos se cubrieron el rostro cuando algo los arrojó haciendo que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera.

—&amp;—

Draco despertó completamente alterado, como normalmente lo hubiese hecho si hubiese estado teniendo pesadillas, pero no ésta vez, ahora era completamente diferente, lo sabía, podía recordarlo todo, ya no había rastros de piel muerta en donde había llevado el cabello de Morgana pegado en el pecho, y su corazón no dolía como cuando el insecto fue removido. Sin embargo. Sentía un enorme vacío en su ser.

Observó a la morena que dormía desnuda junto a él, que extraño le era despertar con otra mujer que no fuera Ginevra en su cama, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a Astoria Greengrass, porque jamás estaría de nuevo con Ginevra. Porque ella jamás le había amado, sólo había sido producto de uno más de los trucos de Morgana.

Buscó entre sus pergaminos para ubicarse, saber a qué fecha volvieron, Smart les había dicho que volverían al momento antes de que todo comenzara, antes de que Morgana fuese fracturando el alma de Ginny para abrirse paso poco a poco, ahora entendía la razón de tanta tortura sin sentido, quebrar poco a poco ese escudo, y él había participado en ello.

Era 29 de Octubre, habían vuelto atrás casi un año y medio, realmente le sorprendió.

Se dirigió al baño que había en la habitación de Astoria y tomo una ducha larga, pensaba adelantarse muchas cosas, pedirle matrimonio a Astoria sería una de esas cosas, intentar llenar el vacío, porque remplazar a Ginevra era algo que ni Astoria ni alguna otra podría hacer.

Caminó distraído por el callejón Diagon, observando el cielo gris, se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta, lo recordaba, aunque no debería.

Frunció el ceño enfadado cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la túnica, bajó la mirada para toparse con un niño torpe, apenas podía caminar y tenía el cabello azul, lo reconoció, era el hijo que su prima muerta había tenido con ese tipo, el que había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¡Teddy! –La castaña se acercó a ellos –Ginny –gritó un poco –lo he encontrado –completó observando a detalle a Draco.

— ¡Por Morgana, Teddy! –le reprendió Ginevra yendo hasta Draco y alzando al pequeño niño de pelo raro –te he dicho que no te alejes, Harry jamás me perdonaría que te perdiera.

—Lo sentimos –dijo Hermione acercándose de nuevo a ellos.

—Sí, lo... –Draco se perdió un instante en los ojos chocolate de Ginny –ya, Teddy –sonrío la pelirroja –es tú insoportable tío Draco –jugueteo con la mano de Teddy.

—No somos iguales, para que me llames por mi nombre _Weasley_ –intentó sonar tan despectivo como siempre al decir su apellido.

—Que va, Malfoy –le sonrió –Teddy ha recordado tu espantosa cara de hurón y ha venido hasta aquí, debes sentirte bien porque al menos a alguien le sigues pareciendo buena elección, como para correr a tus brazos –se encogió de hombros Ginny –de estar en el lugar de Teddy, hubiese preferido jalar la cola de un dragón de Gringotts antes de tocarte a ti.

—Suena bien –se mordió la lengua, antes de seguir el juego en un tono más como coqueteo que como pelea.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, Ginny, George podría verte y venir hasta aquí, con el pretexto de que nos molestó y así golpearlo, ha querido golpearlo desde hace años.

Sonrió cuando se alejaron, jamás lo admitiría, pero incluso le agradaba ver con vida a la _insufrible sabelotodo_.

Giró cuando vio una cabeza roja sentarse junto a él, no dijo nada cuando Ronald Weasley se sentó junto a él.

—Un whisky de fuego –ordenó.

—Día difícil ¿he? –se burló.

—Voy a partirte la cara, Malfoy –contestó en el tono normal.

—Mientras no la estrelles contra una piedra invisible, está bien –Ron sonrió.

—Voy a dejar a Hermione –murmuró decaído –hoy... Cuando la vi venir hasta mí para besarme, no pude evitarlo, recordar sus gritos, su cuerpo yaciendo sobre el suelo... No puedo seguir poniéndola en peligro.

—No lo hagas –murmuró –sé que Smart nos advirtió las consecuencias y todos las aceptamos, hoy las vi, Ginevra lucia hermosa, como siempre, y quise decirle todo, que la amo, que hubo un tiempo donde ella y yo estuvimos juntos y...

—Y se liberó una bruja tenebrosa que casi arrasa con la vida de todos ¿no? Sería una historia de las que sin duda Ginny amaría escuchar.

—Lo sé, pero el punto aquí es, tú aún puedes estar con Granger, su estatus de sangre siempre la tendrá en desventaja, a menos que el próximo mago tenebroso sea un hijo nacido de muggles que quiera acabar con nosotros los sangre pura, y de ser así, ella se enfrentaría a todos por ti. Por toda tu familia.

—Lo sé –admitió –lo admito, no lucias tan mal con mi hermana, pero no estaba tan convencido de poder llevar el tener un sobrino Malfoy –Draco sonrió.

Había perdido todo, lo que hubiese tenido con Ginevra, renunció a ella, a su hijo y a la felicidad, pero... Era duro negarse a que acabaran con Morgana, de todas maneras, Ginevra nunca lo había amado por decisión propia.

—&amp;—

—Llegó Weasley –informó Nott, haciendo que Blaise se girara hasta la puerta principal.

— ¿Cómo es que no pude meterla entre mis sabanas? –refunfuño Blaise.

—Porque tiene cerebro –se burló Nott.

—Fijarse en Potter deja mucho a que pensar –se encogió de hombros Zabini.

Draco sonrió ante la charla incómoda, y observó discreto a la pelirroja, llevaba en brazos al niño pelo azul, Potter la sujetaba de la cintura, parecían una familia, iban disfrazados, los tres, al parecer habían estado un rato en el mundo muggle, porque Ronald y Hermione entraron disfrazados también.

—No puedo creer que los dejaran pasar –gruñó Blaise.

—Vencieron a Voldemort, pueden hacer lo que quieran –se encogió de hombros el rubio sin quitar la mirada de Ginevra, que llevaba un vestido sencillo de color morado, con una línea blanca de forma vertical al centro y una cinta de color rosa debajo de los pechos, la hacían resaltar de forma maravillosa con su cabello rojo fuego y sus ojos chocolate.

Ronald le dirigió una leve sonrisa que nadie más percató, él intentó encontrarse con Ginevra, por lo menos un instante a solas.

— ¿Se puede saber la razón de presentarse a un evento mágico vestida como muggle? –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto lo vio.

—Malfoy, no entenderías incluso si quisiera explicarte, pero no quiero, ahora, desaparece, en sentido literal –frunció el ceño.

—Los ridículos son ustedes… al final, sólo me interesa para poder burlarme mejor.

—Los padres de Hermione nos invitaron a celebrar Halloween con ellos –suspiró enfadada –le dije a Harry que fuéramos vestidos como Morgana y Merlín, pero mis hermanos se pusieron histéricos, creyeron que era una mala idea.

—Concuerdo con ellos –se encogió de hombros –Merlín y sus desentiendes son más atractivos.

—Como digas, Hermione nos sugirió ir como una pareja que sale en una película muggle famosa, soy Rose y él es Jack –lo observó seria –pero no te importa ¿cierto?

—En realidad...

—Tengo que irme –él la sujetó de la muñeca.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy explicándote algo que no tendría que estarte explicando, Malfoy, es algo interesante y completamente divertido y tú eres el _mi sangre pura_ no me junto con mestizos y nacidos de muggles porque diluyen mi sangre, eres tan superficial y engreído que me provocas nauseas.

—Eso suena a que estás enamorada de mí –bromeó.

—No –se burló –_yo jamás podría sentir algo por ti_ ni en esta ni en otra vida, _amo a Harry, y eso no cambiará jamás._

La mirada que le dedicó era de recelo, incluso pudo ver un rastro de asco y rencor que hizo que su corazón se estrujara, pero le dedicó una mirada y un gesto engreído, el más frío que le había dedicado a alguien.

Le había quedado más que claro, que todos aquellos momentos que habían tenido en la Mansión Malfoy. Eran más de los trucos que había usado Morgana. Pero que Ginevra Weasley sólo amaría a Harry Potter.


	21. Presente

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Bueno, como siempre, y para que vean que realmente en situaciones extremas es cuando no subo capítulo... muchas gracias por sus reviews **Antonia, anyie19 y guest**, significan tanto para mí. Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo extra, falta uno y el "Epílogo". Así que... hasta el próximo jueves.

* * *

Caminaba tan absorto en sí mismo que ni siquiera había notado en qué momento Blaise se había colocado a su lado, lo notó porque se detuvo a causa de que en diagonal a él, estaba una escena poco agradable para él, Ginevra y Harry estaban uno frente al otro, con esa mirada de enamorados, donde al final, ella había rodeado el cuello de Potter para besarlo, él la había sujetado de la cintura para acercarla a él.

—Cada día son más cursis esos dos –murmuró Blaise –es tan incómodo a la vista.

—No los veas –gruñó enfadado.

—No es algo que quiera hacer, verlos, quiero decir, es simple, a donde quiera que me los topo, siempre están haciendo eso, besándose, es asqueroso.

—Por qué no te está besando a ti –murmuró Draco con cierto fastidio.

—Weasley no tiene tan buen gusto, de tenerlo, amigo mío, estaría en mi cama, haciendo todo, menos besarme –sonrió socarrón.

—Tal vez porque tiene buen gusto no está en tu cama ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Estás insinuando que Potter es mejor que yo? ¿Dónde quedó todo aquel _Potter es lo peor que nos ha pasado_? –se burló.

—Es una pobretona –soltó y la boca le supo amarga –se conforma con un idiota como Potter, es como si fuera un dios para ella.

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió Zabini –mejor dime ¿Qué haces en el callejón Diagon? –sonrió.

—Vine a comprar algo que necesito –soltó sin quitar su vista de la pareja frente a ellos, donde Potter se había alejado para besar a Ginny en la frente y sonreírle de forma tonta de un típico chico enamorado.

—Y por el rumbo que estas tomando, me imagino que es lo que comprarás. Supongo que Nott no estaba tan equivocado y de repente te dio una urgencia por casarte con Greengrass, pensé que ella sólo era algo así como… un bonito pasatiempo.

—Dejó de serlo –se encogió de hombros y caminó rumbo a la pareja.

Blaise lo siguió con una sonrisa divertida, a Draco siempre le había gustado ser un dolor en el trasero de Harry, incluso antes de que saliera con Ginevra, así que ciertamente, era normal que interviniera para hacer comentarios mordaces respecto a la escena romántica que estaban haciendo.

—Te ves un poco apurado –Draco retrocedió cuando el amplio pecho de Charlie Weasley se puso frente a él.

—Ahora me estás cuidando ¿no? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

— ¿Éste también es un Weasley? –intervino Zabini con una nota divertida.

—Soy _Charlie Weasley _–le contestó –cuido Dragones, así que si no le tengo miedo a esos animales, imagínate lo que te haré a ti si utilizas ese tono una vez más.

—Te dejaré con tu entrenador _Draco _–se burló Blaise y se alejó.

La mirada de Charlie volvió a enfocarse en la de Draco, estaba serio, y ya no era tan hostil como se suponía que hubiese sido ese encuentro en un día normal.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí –se defendió el rubio.

—Claro, supongamos que te creo y que no es porque mi hermana está en esa dirección –sonrió divertido –ya no vas a acercarte a ella, Malfoy, y es mejor que lo tengas muy claro.

—Tengo más claro que nadie lo que sacrifiqué, Charles –gruñó enfadado –y no pueden negarme el verla por lo menos a un metro de distancia, está con Potter ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—La última vez la secuestraste ¿no? –se encogió de hombros.

—La última vez, las cosas eran diferentes ¿tengo que recordarte nuestro anterior contexto? Pensé que eras más inteligente que esas bestias.

—Charlie –la voz de Ginny los tomó por sorpresa.

—Hola Ginny –sonrió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –interrogó observando a Draco.

—Nada, simplemente, le estoy dejando en claro lo que significaría meterse conmigo.

—No deberías perder el tiempo en alguien como Malfoy –soltó un poco incómoda –no hay nada que puedas decir que le haga ver la situación actual.

—Tengo muy en claro la situación actual, Weasley –dio un paso hasta ella pero Charlie dio un paso al costado para indicarle que no avanzara más.

—No le tengo miedo, Charlie –se burló Ginny –es simplemente un tonto hijo de papi, lo único que sabe hacer, es alardear.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –intervino Harry.

—Pensé que el callejón era un lugar público.

—Lo es, molestar a mi novia y a su hermano, no.

La mirada de Draco se topó con la de Harry, su gesto petulante a causa de escucharle decir _su novia _hizo que Charlie sonriera divertido, le asesinó a él con la mirada un segundo después.

—Te voy a decir que hago aquí –contestó –vine a comprar una sortija, porque voy a proponerle a Astoria que sea mi esposa ¿te parece gracioso, Weasley? –interrogó cuando Ginny se mordió el labio inferior para no reír.

—En realidad, sí, no quisiera estar por nada, en los zapatos de la pobre de Astoria, lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—Bueno, ella opina lo mismo de tus zapatos –se encogió de hombros –considero que sólo estás con Potter por su dinero…

—Es porque tú no conoces el amor, Malfoy –contestó tan simple Ginny –dudo que realmente una chica haya estado lo suficientemente enamorada de ti.

—Bueno, pues…

—Es mejor que nos vayamos –intervino Charlie –Draco necesita un poco de aire, en ese cerebro de rana que tiene.

— ¿Irás a casa después de arreglar tus asuntos en el ministerio, Charlie? –interrogó Ginny.

—Sí –acarició el cabello de su hermana y sonrió.

—Harry y yo tenemos una noticia importante, no dejes de ir –besó a Charlie en la mejilla y sujetó la mano de Potter –nos veremos esta tarde, Charlie.

—Buen día –se despidió de ellos para girarse de nuevo a Draco.

—Nadie me llama por mi nombre cuando se supone que me odian –le reprendió.

—Da igual –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de que es esa noticia? –indagó el rubio.

—Hay muchas posibilidades, Draco, puede ser que van a irse a vivir juntos, que se comprometieron o incluso que serán padres –se encogió de hombros –tienes que hacerte a la idea de que ella ya no te ama, si es que alguna vez lo hizo realmente.

—Es un poco complicado hacerse a la idea cuando amas a esa persona ¿no? ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Alexa? –Charlie negó abatido.

—No lo llevo nada bien, a decir verdad –admitió.

—Bueno, pues tienes que hacerte a la idea ¿no? –Gruñó –estamos en la misma, así que no vengas a decirme que debería estar todo superado cuando apenas hace dos meses estábamos viviendo una maldita pesadilla, Charles.

—Bien, cierto, pero tienes que alejarte de Ginny, o te juro por mis padres que traeré a Norberta a que te haga su bocadillo de media tarde.

—&amp;—

Ron observó a todos sus hermanos, bueno, a casi todos, Charlie era la visita _ocasional _en ésta ocasión, Ginny estaba alegre, técnicamente estaba tan feliz que lo único que le quedaba era brincar en un solo pie, fuera cual fuera la noticia, haría un boom en todo el mundo mágico, y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, no quería escuchar lo feliz que era su hermana con Harry.

—Y bien ¿cuál es la noticia? –interrogó Hermione sonriendo.

—Teddy irá a vivir con Harry –sonrió Ginny.

—Y me imagino que tú irás con ellos ¿no? –preguntó Charlie.

—No, por el momento no, pero… tendré a Teddy más cerca, me agrada Teddy –se encogió de hombros –es algo así… como… mi hijo con Harry.

—Pero… no es tu hijo, y tampoco de Harry –soltó Ron frunciendo el ceño –y creo que lo mejor para Teddy es que siga viviendo con Andrómeda.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón de tanta amargura reciente, Ron? –frunció el ceño Ginny.

—Tú estás yendo y viniendo constantemente por el Quidditch –le recordó –y no tengo que recordarte lo que es la vida de un Auror, hermanita –negó –considero que es egoísta de tu parte y de él sacar a Teddy de la comodidad y la constancia que tiene con su abuela.

—Pero… -frunció los labios.

—Ron tiene razón –admitió Hermione –es mejor que Andrómeda les deje quedarse con Teddy una o dos noches a la semana, en sus días libres, para que Teddy se vaya acostumbrando un poco al cambio…

— ¿A dónde vas? –interrogó George.

—Olvidé algo en la oficina –se encogió de hombros.

—Ronald –lo reprendió George de nuevo.

—Regresaré para la cena, lo prometo.

Apareció frente a la puerta de madera, tocó tres veces, como siempre para informar que era él, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un rubio nada feliz, su cabello estaba revuelto y el interior del cuarto era un caos.

—Alguien no está muy feliz por aquí –bromeó Ron.

—No, no estoy muy feliz, en otras épocas…

—No quiero saberlo –lo interrumpió y entró al lugar.

—Pensé que tu hermana tenía una noticia fenomenal para darles.

—Ya entiendo el caos –sonrió –deberías tranquilizarte –Ron levantó la varita y todas las cosas comenzaron a ponerse en su lugar.

—Tú lo dices porque sigues teniendo a tu sabelotodo ¿no?

—Sí, no es tan fácil estar con ella tampoco, no porque cada que se queda en silencio un segundo, es recordar como gritaba a causa de que una bruja loca la torturaba, que para colmo, lucía igual a mi hermana.

—Era el cuerpo de tu hermana, con el alma de una bruja demente.

—La línea es tan delgada –se encogió de hombros –como decía, la noticia no tiene que ver con nada muy personal entre Harry y Ginny –lo tranquilizó.

— ¿Qué? Ahora eres mi maldito espía, mi infiltrado –negó enfadado Draco.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, pero si no quieres que te diga no lo haré –rebatió –no puedo decirle a mi hermana que volvimos a un punto inicial, donde una bruja loca comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, que estaba enamorada de ti, porque… entiéndelo, Draco, por muy difícil que sea aceptarlo, Ginevra no te ama, lo hizo, y deberías quedarte con ese recuerdo, por lo menos pudiste tenerla un tiempo, amarla.

—Jamás tuve la oportunidad de amarla como hubiese querido –le recordó.

—Bueno, al menos en un mundo diferente, ella te eligió a ti sobre Harry, sobre ella misma, te amó lo suficiente como para sacrificarse por ti ¿no?

—Y ve eso a donde nos llevó –negó.

—Harry quiere que Teddy vaya a vivir con él –comentó –y no tiene planeado proponerle nada muy serio por ahora, así que tienes un poco de desahogo.

—Tu hermano Charlie me dijo que no me acercara a ella más.

—Ese es un buen consejo si no quieres que te aviente un mocomurcielago por acosador.

—No me molestaría que me atacara –sonrió socarrón.

—Es mi hermana –le recordó.

—Lo sé –se burló.

Ron regresó a su casa a tiempo para la cena, tenía que admitir que todo le era tan complicado como para adaptarse, habían pasado tantas cosas como para olvidarlas así como sí, una de ellas, era el hecho de que Draco Malfoy ya no le parecía un sangre pura petulante, por el contrario, estaba más que agradecido que a su medida y su cobardía, había ayudado a Hermione incluso más que él, recordaba cuando lo habían encontrado y no quería ir a ponerse de acuerdo porque no quería que Hermione fuera torturada por mucho tiempo.

—De qué te acordaste –sonrió Hermione.

—No mucho –la besó –sólo de algo divertido.

—Has estado muy extraño desde hace unos meses ¿Qué ocurre, Ron?

—Te amo, Hermione –acarició su esponjado cabello –eso es lo que ocurre.

—Me alegra escucharlo –bromeó la chica y lo besó.

—&amp;—

Hermione observó a Draco, a pesar de que estaba un poco lejos, sabía que estaba observando en la dirección donde ella y Ginny se encontraban, sin embargo la pelirroja no lo había notado, y no sabía la razón por la cual ella no se sentía de la misma manera cada que lo veía, tenía un pequeño sentimiento de empatía, le agradaba y no sabía la razón.

— ¿Tienes idea de porque razón Draco Malfoy nos observa con tanto interés? –preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Quién? –Ginny levantó la vista hacia su amiga y después hacia donde ella observaba, topándose con la atenta mirada de Draco sobre ella.

—Ha estado observando hacia acá desde que entró.

—Hermione ¿te gusta Malfoy? Porque entonces creo que deberías decirle a Ron que quieres un tiempo.

—No me gusta, es sólo que... Lo he visto un par de veces... Incluso he notado que ninguno de tus hermanos le riñen más ¿sabes la razón?

— ¿Todos están enamorados de él? –Se burló –no me importa Malfoy, Hermione, estoy bastante emocionada por lo que Harry me propondrá en la tarde.

— ¿Matrimonio?

—No, pero creo que me pedirá que vivamos juntos –sonrío feliz.

—Él vive con Ron en un pequeño apartamento y lo sabes, así que te mudarías con tu novio y hermano ¿no?

—He vivido con Ron por muchos años, Hermione –sonrío la pelirroja –y además, te recuerdo que él tiene la casa de Sirius y la de sus padres, tenemos donde mudarnos, incluso tú te beneficias de ello.

— ¿En serio? –sonrío.

—Si Harry y yo vivimos juntos, deja a Ron sólo, puedes mudarte con él, o hacerlo mudarse contigo, dos pájaros, un sólo tiro.

—Supongo –sonrió Hermione de escuchar una referencia muggle en Ginny.

La castaña observó a su novio, había estado teniendo recuerdos... O más bien, deja vú de cosas que se suponían pasaron, pero no, no lo habían hecho.

—Ron ¿hay algo que me estas ocultando? –él se atragantó con el pan que estaba comiendo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Herms ¿qué podría ocultarte?

—No lo sé, he estado teniendo todos estos sentimientos encontrados cada que veo a Malfoy y me siento completamente...

— ¿Te gusta Malfoy? –interrogó fingiendo enfado.

—Claro que no... Es sólo que... No siento el mismo rechazo hacia él que hace dos meses sentía, ahora, no me parece el mismo Draco de Hogwarts, luce diferente.

—No es el mismo Draco, Hermione.

—Le llamaste Draco, no Malfoy.

—Tú igual –se encogió de hombros el chico.

—Le diré a tu madre que estas engañándome si no me dices la verdad, Ronald.

—No puedo decírtelo, Hermione, perdóname.

— ¿Es relacionado con los Aurores? ¿Está bajo investigación de nuevo? –interrogó sorprendida.

—No, y si así fuera, tampoco te lo diría.

—Le diré a tu madre que me engañas con otra chica, Ron.

—En realidad todo esto sí tiene que ver con una chica, Herms, una chica a la cual adoro, y no puedo hacer algo al respecto, muchas cosas están en juego.

—Nuestra relación está en juego –murmuró –no quiero que me mientas, Ron, por favor.

—Lo siento, no voy a decirte nada.

— ¿Prefieres perderme a decirme tu tonto secreto?

—No es un tonto secreto, Hermione –se puso de pie –y si, prefiero perderte por eso, porque si te digo todo, voy a perderte de igual forma.

Ron se dejó caer sobre el sofá de piel, observó al chico y negó enfadado.

—Tienes que dejar de perseguirla, Draco –ordenó Ron.

—Perseguirla es todo lo que puedo hacer, Ron –se encogió de hombros –he ido a todos sus partidos, no me ha notado ni una sola vez, he estado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, tenía la esperanza de que realmente me amara a mí, y no es así.

—Ella y Harry tenían problemas, por eso la conquistaste –le recordó Ron.

—Creí que había sido mi encanto, ahora veo que no fue así.

—Tú elegiste este camino ¿te lo recuerdo?

—Volvería a elegir de nuevo este camino asqueroso, es ella de nuevo ¿cierto? Esa chica alegre, divertida y llena de vida.

—Esa chica va a mudarse con Harry en un mes.

—No arruines mi noche ¿bien? Ya tengo suficiente con que seas mi único amigo.

—Estoy traicionando a Harry, eh.

—Bueno, él robó a mi chica, puedo darme el lujo de robar a su mejor amigo.

—Recuperó lo que le robaste, querrás decir.

— ¿También te recuperara a ti? –el rubio elevo una ceja.

—Creo que tú necesitas más al amigo que él.

—Si la tuviese a ella, te echaría por la borda, te lo juro.

—No lo dudo –se burló –Hermione está recordando –le confesó –le agradas, y no sabe la razón.

—Posiblemente... Sea porque ningún brujo tenebroso chiflado la poseyó –se encogió de hombros.

—Si ella recupera los recuerdos... Va a dejarme, y no quiero eso.

—Es mejor que ella recuerde sola, y actúe por ella misma, en serio.

—Lo sé, y honestamente. Estoy aterrado.

—Espera –Draco se detuvo y giró hasta Ron –si Hermione recuerda… quiere decir que algo hicimos mal ¿no lo crees? Según lo que dijo Smart…

—He estado pensando en eso mismo –admitió Ron –creo que nos engañó como a unos chiquillos, si hubiésemos detenido el ritual cuando Ginny nos dijo que lo hiciéramos…

—Nos condenamos a esto –murmuró Draco –Ella lo dijo, me dijo que sacrificaría todo, tal vez si nos hubiésemos detenido…

—Tal vez Ginny eligió amarte a ti y no a Harry –murmuró Ron observando a Draco.


	22. Y Tal Vez, Al Final

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, primero que nada, sé que les dije que no quería poner epílogo, así que haría dos capítulos extras, éste, y el pasado... pero como mi "Beta" me dijo que el final era muy seco y que quedaba la incógnita de ¿qué pasó? Decidí que el epílogo tratará de ese ¿Qué pasó aquí? Así que bueno, aun nos queda otra semana juntos ¿? Espero que sí, ya sé que la estoy haciendo cansada con eso del final, pero. Prometo que realmente lo próximo será el final, muchas gracias por todo. Por sus bellos y encantadores reviews Antonia, Guest, sus follows y sus favoritos, es un honor. En serio.

Bueno, queda de ustedes.

Su amiga:

_Muffliat0._

* * *

—&amp;—

Hermione observó a Draco caminar detrás de unos estantes, escondiéndose de ella y de Ginny, la noche anterior, había tenido un sueño completamente aterrador, uno donde Ginny le torturaba y la única persona que hacia algo era precisamente el rubio que ahora se ocultaba frente a ella.

Sonrío, lo único que tenía en la cabeza, era la absurda idea de que a Malfoy le gustara Ginny, pero... Él era engreído y petulante, jamás se fijaría en una Weasley, pero admitía, que su mirada gris había perdido todo rastro de lo que había sido, ahora era como un alma torturada.

Se escondió entre los vestidos, si realmente estaba tras ellas, iría a buscarlas, sino, podía dejar la paranoia.

Draco observó a su alrededor cuando las dos chicas que había perseguido desde las túnicas de madame malkin.

Buscó en los primeros tres probadores mirando por debajo, pero estaban completamente vacíos, hasta el quinto, que abrió un tanto preocupado, se quedó quieto al ver la espalda pálida, salpicada un poco de pecas, Ginevra Weasley estaba desnuda del torso, se cubrió los pechos cuando lo vio por el espejo, se giró deprisa y él no notó en qué momento le atacó con el mocomurcielago, se había perdido de nuevo en ese par de pechos que había visto anteriormente.

— ¡Eres un depravado, Malfoy! –chilló histérica.

—No eres la gran cosa, Weasley –rebatió con la garganta completamente seca.

—Sal de aquí, o por Morgana que... –se sorprendió cuando sus palabras lo hicieron tensarse.

—Sólo iba a decirte algo –se acercó a ella –investigue un poco, en tu disfraz de Halloween, tu acompañante debió ser rubio, para que fuera la pareja perfecta, las pelirrojas y los rubios, van bien –sonrío engreído – ¿quién es la depravada ahora? ¿Porque estas temblando?

—Porque el moco que escurre de tu nariz está frío –sonrío.

—Prefiero creer que provocó algo más en ti –acaricio su mejilla y salió de ahí.

La castaña salió de su escondite, con la confirmación de que Draco Malfoy, estaba completamente enamorado de Ginevra Weasley.

— ¡Hey! –Hermione tomó el brazo del rubio para detenerlo, pero lo soltó cuando sintió una pesada descarga.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger? –la interrogó lo más engreído que pudo.

—Ginny adora a Teddy, el nieto de tu tía Andrómeda –confesó sin saber por qué –si quieres acercarte a ella sin que te lance un mocomurcielago, Teddy es una buena opción.

Se alejó dejándolo confundido, Hermione le estaba ayudando a conquistar a la novia de Potter, el que se suponía, era el mejor amigo de ella y su novio, curiosidades de la vida.

—Es un asqueroso pervertido –gruñó Ginny saliendo del probador.

—Hola ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó regresando Hermione.

—Ten por seguro que no se quedará así –gruñó la pelirroja.

—Necesito que me expliques –continúo Hermione intentando no delatarse sola.

—El idiota de Malfoy, eso pasa, me estoy hartando de toparme con él en todos lados, sin duda tendré que decirle a Harry sobre esto.

—No le has dicho ¿por qué no? –frunció el ceño.

—Contrario a lo que piensan, no quiero que Harry se tope con los Malfoy, tienen algo que no me dan confianza, creo… fielmente que siguen en pasos tenebrosos, y mientras más lejos esté Harry de todos ellos, mejor.

—Honestamente lo dudo, Ginny, posiblemente sea otra cosa la que sientes cuando ves a Malfoy.

—Aparte de las enormes ganas de lanzarle un _Crucio, _no sé qué pienses, Hermione, si a ti de la noche a la mañana se te olvidó lo que hizo él y sus padres, bueno, a mí no.

—No los odiabas tanto –murmuró la castaña.

—Bien, pues un día realmente me di cuenta que todos ellos merecen estar en Azkaban.

—Te creció el cabello –murmuró Hermione cuando Ginny se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Un poco, me ha crecido un poco rápido esta vez, y lo agradezco –sonrió.

—Ya lo noté, iré a comer con Ron, pero… sin duda puedes unirte.

—No, iré a comer con Luna –admitió Ginny –además, no soy tan tonta por mucho tiempo que pase fuera, Hermione, reconozco cuando tú y Ron tienen problemas, y prefiero dejarlos solos para que los solucionen en lugar de aumentarlos con mis tontas bromas.

—Por el contrario, tú y Harry están cada vez mejor –sonrió Hermione –y eso me alegra.

—Lo sé, no creo que hubiese estado más enamorada antes –sonrió –te veré después.

Hermione avanzó un tanto seria hasta el caldero chorreante, se había quedado de ver ahí con Ron, que últimamente, como lo había dicho Ginny, habían estado discutiendo constantemente.

—Estás enojada de nuevo –murmuró Ron.

—No, es sólo que cada día que pasa, tu hermana me sorprende más.

— ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó cansado.

—Volvimos a toparnos con Malfoy –admitió –y mientras a mí me cae menos mal cada día, ella lo odia cada día más, va a decirle a Harry lo que ocurrió hoy, y no creo que las cosas terminen muy bien, conociendo a Malfoy y a Harry.

— ¿Qué pasó hoy? –indagó Ron.

—Draco entró al probador en el que estaba Ginny, y por lo enojada que estaba, me imagino como la encontró.

—Como si fuera algo nuevo para él –murmuró Ron.

— ¿Qué no es nuevo para él? ¿Ver a tu hermana desnuda?

—Ver a una chica desnuda –se encogió de hombros.

—Estás tomando esto muy tranquilo, tomando en cuenta cómo te pusiste cuando viste a Dean besar a Ginny.

—Son cosas diferentes, no creo que Ginny no le dijera nada.

—Le hizo un mocomurcielago –admitió Hermione.

—Ves, mi hermana puede defenderse sola.

—Ron –insistió –quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Porque cada día que me topo con Draco Malfoy, veo más extraña su mirada, creo que la está pasando muy mal ¿está de nuevo en problemas con el ministerio?

—Hermione, por favor.

—Voy a averiguarlo quieras o no –frunció el ceño.

—Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas, Hermione. Deja a Malfoy lidiar solo con sus propios fantasmas, es todo.

—Está enamorado de Ginny ¿cierto? –Ron sonrió.

—Herms –besó su frente –un Malfoy enamorado de uno de mis hermanos ¿sabes lo loco que eso suena?

—No encuentro otra razón para la cual se la pase acosando a tu hermana, es eso, o está planeando hacerle algo.

—No está planeando nada –contestó molesto.

—Ahora lo estás defendiendo.

—Mejor me voy –se puso de pie –estás viendo cosas que no son, Hermione.

—Que tú estés ocultándome cosas no significan que yo las invente, Ronald Weasley –lo sujetó de la mano –algo extraño está pasando, no sólo con Ginny, sino con nosotros y no quieres verlo.

—No hay…

—La ira repentina en Ginny es algo que jamás había pasado, he estado teniendo estos sueños en los que una Ginny loca me tortura y un Draco Malfoy me auxilia, no me vas a decir que son sólo sueños. Soy más inteligente y astuta que eso, Ron, y si tú no me dices…

—Te veré después –la besó y salió del caldero chorreante hacia el callejón Diagon.

—&amp;—

—Vas a pagar por eso –gruñó Draco cuando Ron quebró una de sus figuras.

—Ya te lo dije, que dejes de acosar a mi hermana y a mi novia –soltó enfurecido.

—Me preocupé al no verlas, es todo.

—No eres su guardaespaldas, Draco, acepta que Ginny no te quiere y…

—Le creció el pelo muy rápido o es mi imaginación –lo interrumpió.

—También lo notaste –se rascó la mejilla.

—Sí, también lo noté, no sé qué demonios hicimos intentando sellar el alma de Morgana, Ronald ¿Qué tal si lo que Ginny nos dijo fue cierto y sólo fue una trampa?

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, y tienes que dejar de hacerlo, aferrarte a que Morgana regrese sólo para tenerla de nuevo Draco no cambiará las cosas.

—Ella eligió amarme, lo dijiste.

—Y tu sacrificaste eso, así que no hay vuelta atrás, Ginny se está hartando de ti, y no quiero verme involucrado en esto de otra manera, sólo vine a advertirte que no voy a detener a Harry si quiere darte una lección por molestar a _su novia. _

—Bien –elevó los brazos en rendición –voy a dejar a Ginevra en paz.

—Hermione está recordando –confesó –si eso sigue así de rápido, pronto tendrás otra amiga –se burló y salió del apartamento de Draco.

_**Un año después.**_

Observó la mirada gris de Draco, era obscura e iba acompañada de una sonrisa torcida, tragó saliva, pero por una extraña razón, no se sintió atemorizada, y la mirada era más bien de pasión que de querer asesinarla, la empujó con cierta violencia contra la pared, acercó el rostro al de ella, tan cerca, que podía oler la menta de su aliento, acortó la distancia para después besarla de una manera demasiado pasional, ninguno de sus ex novios o Harry le había besado de esa manera tan... Espectacular.

—Ginevra –murmuro en su cuello.

Los besos acompañaron a sus manos que se movían sobre su cuerpo como sí él lo conociera de memoria, cosa que la sorprendió por un momento, pero siguió el movimiento de sus labios con la misma pasión que los de él.

La hizo rodear sus caderas con sus piernas y comenzó a desvestirla con cierta rapidez, pero sin ser demasiado apresurado.

Observó los labios hinchados del rubio cuando se alejó por un poco de oxígeno, necesitaba el contacto con sus labios, quería seguir sintiendo toda esa pasión recorrer sus venas como jamás antes había sentido, y era extraño, que Draco Malfoy proporcionara todo aquello, cuando jamás habían estado así de cerca antes.

—Hay ocho mortífagos en la puerta, cinco en el salón, dos al inicio de la escalera del sótano y dos a la mitad, así que linda, tenemos que tener más cuidado que nunca –acarició el cuello de ella y la besó.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, esa extraña sensación, era Draco Malfoy el que estaba con ella, de esa forma tan íntima, de todos los hombres, tenía que ser él idiota del hurón, quien formara parte de aquello tan íntimo.

Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para seguir besándolo con esa misma intensidad, gimió ante las caricias que le proporcionaba y lo sintió invadir su cuerpo, haciendo que se mordiera el labio para callarse el gemido, él le había dicho que tenían que ser cuidadosos, aunque no entendía muy bien, ya no había mortífagos.

—Srta. Weasley –Florean Fortescue la regresó a la realidad –aquí está su helado ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, estoy muy bien, Sr. Fortescue, gracias –le sonrió.

El hombre se giró para atender a las otras personas mientras ella respiraba profundo, quizá para controlarse, no era la primera vez que le pasaba perderse a sí misma en una fantasía así… todas y cada una de ellas, la tenía a ella y a Malfoy como protagonistas. ¿Por qué Malfoy y no Harry? Tragó saliva un poco avergonzada y se giró para salir de la heladería pero su helado se cayó cuando tropezó con alguien, levantó la vista para toparse con la mirada atenta y gris de Malfoy, la observó atento, hacía un año que no lo veía, a pesar de que no se había ido de Inglaterra, así como de la nada se lo topaba en todos lados, dejó de encontrarlo en todos lados, y no le había molestado dejar de verlo, por el contrario, había sido la chica más feliz del mundo cuando dejó de verlo, pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, en un momento incómodo, porque había tenido una fantasía con él, unos segundos atrás.

—Vas a quedarte ahí o me dejarás pasar, Weasley –murmuró irritado.

—Idiota –contestó y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Draco –Ginny observó a Astoria que había sujetado al rubio del brazo –tenemos que darnos prisa, así que supongo que no nos quedaremos.

—Mi padre no se pondrá histérico, Astoria –dijo en tono áspero.

—Yo sólo decía, de todos modos tu madre nos ha invitado a comer, y no quiero llegar tarde, no sería la mejor impresión para darle a mi suegra –le recordó.

—Como digas, ahora muévete, Weasley –la observó de nuevo.

Ginny lo observó y frunció el ceño, pero tenía razón, no se había movido del todo, así que se alejó de ellos y caminó en dirección a la tienda de su hermano.

—&amp;—

—Entiendo completamente que dejara de insistir –murmuró Ron –Hermione y Harry recuerdan hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que ocurrió, sin embargo ella...

—Harry estuvo Poseído por unas horas, mientras que Ginny... Muchos meses –le recordó George.

—Lo sé, pero… eso no hace que sienta menos lástima por él.

—Tienes que admitirlo, de nuestros _sacrificios _el único que se tomó en cuenta fue el de Draco, porque… bueno, Hermione lo recuerda, y tu tormento de aquella vez en el castillo… bueno, ha dejado de atormentarte, Charlie conoció a la chica esta, olvidé su nombre, sólo el de Lucius y Draco ha sido tomado en cuenta.

—Creo que si nos hubiésemos detenido cuando Ginny volvió, ellos estarían juntos ahora.

—No hay vuelta atrás, Draco aceptó que Ginny no era para él, por eso hizo lo que hizo con Astoria –se encogió de hombros.

—Hola –saludo Ginny.

— ¿Peleaste de nuevo con Harry? –pregunto George.

—No, todo va perfecto entre nosotros ¿por?

—Creí que...

—Lo sé, Ron, pero que tengamos pequeños desacuerdos no significa que las cosas entre nosotros sean diferentes, además… He estado teniendo estos sueños...

— ¿Qué sueños? –interrogaron al unísono sus hermanos.

—Es un poco... Incómodo.

—Vamos, Ginny –insistió George, si Morgana intentaba volver, era mejor evitarlo desde ese momento, y no cuando resurgiera de nuevo.

—Son sobre... Malfoy y yo... En situaciones un poco comprometedoras.

— ¿Estás teniendo fantasías con Draco Malfoy? –se burló Ron.

—Oh, Ginny, no sabía que tenías gusto por los hurones.

— ¡Son sólo sueños! –chillo sonrojada.

—Con Draco Malfoy –se encogió de hombros George –creo que te gusta.

—Claro que no, él es un tonto engreído y...

—Ha cambiado, puede ser un hurón agradable ¿qué dices, Ron? –sonrío George.

—Están locos –negó –no sé porque les conté eso.

—Muy en el fondo, sabes que quieres traer a la realidad esos sueños, Ginevra.

—Seguro a Harry le gustaría, Lucius Malfoy nos asesinaría a su hijo y a mí.

— ¿Ya estás pensando en Lucius, eh? –los dos se burlaron de ella.

—Es en serio –frunció el ceño –por cierto, hace una linda pareja con Astoria.

—Tiene que hacer bonita pareja con ella, se casaron hace ¿qué? –Preguntó George –seis meses ¿cierto?

—No fui a la boda –contestó Ron.

—Como si hubieses estado invitado –se burló Ginny.

—Cierto –sonrió Ron un poco nervioso –no es como si me hubiese invitado, claro, nos odiamos, desde Hogwarts nos odiamos ¿cierto, George? Lo odiamos más o menos desde esas fechas.

—Sí –admitió George negando divertido.

—Son tan raros –sonrió Ginny –iré a cenar con Harry ¿quieren venir o que les enviemos algo?

—No, quedamos con un amigo para cenar.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –los veré después.

—Suerte con Harry –sonrió Ron.

—Gracias chicos.

Ron observó a George y negó ante la cara divertida de su hermano.

—Es lo bueno de la poción multijugos ¿no? –Se burló George –puedes ir a donde quieras, pero sin ser tú.

—Fue una boda espantosa, George.

—Lo sé –se burló.

Después de un rato, cerraron la tienda, justo a tiempo cuando llegó el rubio, así nadie los vería.

—Que milagro, Malfoy –bromeó George.

—Lo sé, esperé un rato, vi a Ginevra saliendo y no quise entrar de inmediato, podía regresar.

—Fue a cenar con Harry, ya no volverá hasta mañana –sonrió Ron.

—Supongo –fingió una sonrisa.

—&amp;—

Se despertó cuando la madera del corredor comenzó a crujir, sabía lo que se acercaba y era mejor estar despierto.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y vio la pequeña cabellera rubia asomarse por la puerta con curiosidad, sólo para saber si sus padres estaban despiertos o no.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó cuando los ojos grises brillaron en complicidad con los de él, se acercó hasta donde él estaba sentado, al borde de la cama, se llevó uno de sus pequeños dedos a los labios para silenciarlo.

—Deberíamos abrir los obsequios, papá –comentó con emoción.

—No es hora, mamá sigue dormida y...

—No se enterara, podemos usar magia, papá -le recordó.

—Tú no puedes usar magia fuera del colegio –musitó el rubio alborotando los cabellos rubios.

—Tengo cinco, papá –le recordó haciendo un gesto idéntico al de su madre cuando le reprochaba cosas —aun no voy a Hogwarts, y tú si puedes usar magia.

— ¿Y si tu madre se despierta? Al que asesinará será a mí.

—Ella no haría tal cosa, papá, además, por la mañana llegaran todos, no hará nada frente a los abuelos, o la abuela la regañará, como siempre.

—Mi madre regaña a tu madre por todo Eltanin. Pero vamos, abramos los regalos antes de tiempo_._

Salieron despacio de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y Draco se sentó junto a su hija, y le ayudó a abrir todos los regalos.

El Rubio observó a su hija abrir cada uno de los obsequios con emoción, después de un rato de algarabía, se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo –musitó la pequeña Eltanin y lo besó en la mejilla para después regresar hasta los obsequios. Él sonrió, observó a su hija con el pecho inflamado de orgullo y sonrió con nostalgia cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida.

—Draco. Malfoy –murmuraron a sus espaldas –quiero una explicación ahora.

—Buenos días, cariño ¿no es muy temprano para que estés despierta?

—Iba a despertar a Eltanin para que abriera los obsequios, pero en cambio...

—Vamos, amor —fue hasta ella y rodeo su cintura acercándola a él —ella quería abrir los obsequios antes, y tampoco puedo negarle nada a ella.

—Draco, no quiero que sea igual de mimada que tú —frunció el ceño la mujer.

—Su padre se enterara de muchas cosas, además, Ginny, tiene cinco tíos que la harán mimada y sobre protegida, nadie quiere meterse con su tío el Auror, su tío el entrena dragones, el quitador de maldiciones y el más peligroso, el creador de los sortilegios Weasley, en serio, amor, abrir los obsequios antes no la malcriaran más de lo que tus hermanos y padres lo hacen.

—Tienes razón –Ginny sonrió y lo besó.


	23. Epílogo: Un Mal Sueño

_**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo aquél que posea el copyright por haber hecho compra de algunos derechos de autor, en esta historia son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin lucro alguno.

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, **Guest y Antonia**, ésto ha sido todo respecto a éste fic, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo para leerlo, dejar reviews, añadirlo a sus favoritos y a sus follows, significa mucho para mí, en serio que si, esperemos que la imaginación se apiade de mí y me ayude para otra historia, y... espero que les guste el pequeño epílogo que escribí. he, he, he. Gracias por todo.

_Queda de ustedes_

_Su amiga:_

_Muffliat0._

* * *

**Epílogo: Un Mal Sueño.**

Las carcajadas de los dos Weasley se escuchaban en todo el lugar vacío, Draco observó por primera vez con atención la tienda de George, jamás había entrado, siempre había observado desde una ventana a hurtadillas o de reojo cuando pasaba por ahí en sus años de colegio… después, había estado demasiado sumergido en su desgracia como para prestar atención al lugar, por lo regular, cuando se alejaba de sus problemas de ser un mortífago como su padre quería, era para verla a ella. A Ginevra.

—Te quedaste serio –murmuró Ron dándole un sorbo a su whiskey de fuego.

—Estaba observando el lugar –sonrió –jamás había entrado antes.

—Es cierto, antes eras un petulante sangre pura –se burló George –aun así, mi tienda estaba abierta –se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo espiaba por las ventanas –hizo un ademán para restarle importancia –a tu hermana, claro –sonrió divertido.

—Realmente aun no puedo entender en qué momento pasó –Draco regresó su mirada hasta la de Ron –que te enamoraste de ella.

—Me gustaba en Hogwarts –admitió –era independiente, valiente, y es hermosa –le tomó a su whiskey –nada que ver con ustedes, ella no necesitaba de ustedes para defenderse de los chicos que la perseguían, no necesitaba de ustedes para sacar buenas notas, y en cuanto dejó de ser la sombra de Potter, se volvió aún más atractiva para los demás.

—Eso fue lo que hizo que Harry la notara –admitió Ron –si Ginny jamás le hubiese dado su espacio, él seguiría viéndola como mi hermanita.

—Sólo un idiota la vería así –se burló Draco.

Los tres chicos observaron a la chica que entró por el lugar, todos le sonrieron en forma de saludo.

—Hola chicos –sonrió Hermione y se sentó junto a Ron.

—Hola _Sabelotodo _–sonrió Draco provocando una risa de Hermione.

—Pensé que no vendrías –admitió George.

—En estas fechas siempre hay más trabajo –se encogió de hombros –y ¿dónde está Ginny? –observó a todos lados.

—Fue a cenar con Harry ¿no te lo dijo? –frunció el ceño Ron.

—Lo mencionó, puede ser, no estoy muy segura ¿Cuándo llegaste? –interrogó a Draco.

—Ayer, mi padre quería hablar conmigo de algo –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he visto caminando por el ministerio –admitió Hermione –puedo jurar que una vez me saludó, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hizo, me sorprendió.

—Es muy extraño, no ha cambiado mucho, para ser honestos –admitió Draco.

—Nada lo motivó como a ti, al cambio, me refiero –comentó Hermione.

—Mi madre era una motivación muy grande ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, he llegado que sólo las personas que estuvimos en Avalón cuando eso ocurrió somos los que recuperamos la memoria… bueno, salvo Ginny, claro.

—Las cosas serían muy diferentes si ella la recuperara –admitió Ron.

—Demasiado –sonrió la castaña al ver la expresión de Draco.

Hermione admitía que Draco había cambiado mucho, para bien, y no sólo de él, sino de muchas personas, y era un poco desgarrador mirarle a los ojos y ver ese gris lleno de tristeza, de dolor y vacío, no se imaginaba como sería su vida si Ron se olvidara de ella después de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos.

—Harry lo recuerda todo –le informó a Draco –no sé si ellos te lo dijeron o lo omitirían para no hacerte daño pero… tengo que decírtelo, Harry recuerda todo.

—Supongo que debe ser muy feliz al recordar que la mujer que ama lo abandonó y después… siempre no, volvió con él.

—Le costó un poco llevar ese cambio, para nadie es sencillo.

—Para él lo es –gruñó Draco –él está con ella ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

—El recuerdo que estuvo contigo y que iban a tener un hijo –reprochó Hermione.

—Me tengo que ir –Draco se puso de pie y fue hasta su abrigo.

—En verdad lo siento –se disculpó Hermione –a veces suelo decir las cosas sin pensar antes.

—Es imposible creerte Hermione, tu siempre piensas y analizas todo.

—Aun así, no te vayas, cenemos y…

—Tengo que ir a ver a Astoria, me salí del apartamento sin ni siquiera decirle.

—Lo comprendo.

Draco usó la red flu de la tienda y desapareció después de regalarles una sonrisa amistosa y lo más honesta que su propia miseria le permitía.

—Bien, Hermione –la reprendió Ron –sólo te faltó decirle lo demás.

—No entiendo porque no le han dicho que Ginny y Harry terminaron –observó a su prometido y a George.

—Porque hicimos una promesa, hicimos de esto una decisión plena ¿sabes lo que hará Draco cuando sepa que Harry dejó a Ginny?

—Harry no dejó a Ginny –les recordó la castaña –fue un común, Harry se enamoró de Charlotte y Ginny lo dejó de amar en esas mismas fechas –comentó.

—&amp;—

Draco dejó su abrigo en el perchero, observó a su novia y suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, cada día le era más complicado fingir amor por ella, Astoria era una chica adorable y encantadora, pero, para resumirlo todo, ella no era Ginevra.

—Llegaste –sonrió la chica –vayamos a cenar.

—No tengo ánimo, Astoria.

—Jamás tienes ánimo, así que vamos –lo sujetó del brazo y desapareció llevándolo con ella.

El lugar era uno sencillo, nada elegante, así que era algo fuera de sus costumbres, un lugar tan… común para cenar.

—Ya sé, nada elegante, pero Blaise me dijo que era un buen lugar –sonrió, Draco la observó de reojo.

—Blaise –repitió.

—No pongas esa cara, Blaise es tu amigo –le recordó.

—Claro –chasqueo los dedos y se golpeó la sien –casi lo había olvidado.

—Gracioso, oh, mira, ahí está Harry y su novia –murmuró observando a lo lejos.

Los ojos grises de Draco se toparon con la melena roja que sobresalía al fondo, le daba la espalda a la entrada, Harry estaba frente a ella y en el otro lado estaba una rubia que reía como si le hubiesen contado la mejor broma de todas.

—Que romántico tiene que ser tener a un tercero entrometido ¿no? –gruñó Draco, quería ir hasta Potter y golpear su cabeza contra la barda, él que tenía a Ginevra, él que tenía a la mejor de las chicas, arruinaba lo que podría ser una bonita velada llevando a una insoportable e idiota rubia.

—Según lo que escuché de Blaise, van a casarse en dos meses –se encogió de hombros Astoria.

—Eso es imposible, Ron no me ha dicho nada –dijo fastidiado.

— ¿De qué hablas, Draco? –frunció el ceño Astoria.

—De nada –negó –vamos a sentarnos de una vez.

—Cierto.

—&amp;—

Harry levantó la vista asustado cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca, había estado concentrado en los informes que recibió esa mañana que no notó en qué momento Hermione entró a su oficina y cruzó hasta él para golpearlo.

—Lo siento –dijo, no sabía por qué, pero con tan sólo ver a la castaña supo que lo primero que tenía que decir, era eso, una disculpa.

—Tengo cinco minutos hablándote –se quejó la chica.

—Ahm. Ya me disculpé, Hermione –frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero eso no hace que no tenga que repetir todo lo que ya dije.

—Que útil sería un gira tiempo ahora –sonrió.

—Supéralo, Harry –le sonrió su amiga.

—Lo haría, pero tengo trabajo sobre uno –le mostró los papeles.

—Como sea –regresó frente al escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas –te estaba diciendo, hace dos días vi a Draco.

—Sí, yo también, fue al restaurant donde Ginny, Charlotte y yo estábamos, su mirada fue tan incómoda –se sobó la nuca –no sé cómo Ginny no notó la mirada tan intensa que éste le dedicó toda la noche.

—Ron, y sus demás testarudos hermanos no quieren decirle a Draco que tú y Ginny terminaron –elevó el rostro con altivez –y obviamente no estoy de acuerdo.

—Crees que lo correcto es decirle, a pesar de que Ron nos explicó que cuando nos regresaron a la vida ellos mismos hicieron una ofrenda, sacrificando lo más importante de sus vidas.

—Lo sé, y… estuve investigando sobre eso –sonrió.

—Sería muy raro que no lo hubieses hecho, Hermione ¿estás de vuelta en las andadas con los gira tiempo? –sonrió.

—Claro que no –negó –pero… de acuerdo con la historia que nos contaron los chicos, incluido Draco –le informó –todos sacrificaron algo importante, si Ron asumió el hecho de ser torturado por los recuerdos de cómo fui torturada… ¿Por qué ya no sufre esos recuerdos tormentosos? Se supone que Charlie tendría que vivir solo por el resto de sus días ¿no es así? Pues hasta donde yo tengo entendido, Sally y él están de lo mejor. Bill. Él no ha sufrido nada desde eso… ¿no crees que es muy raro que sólo Draco y Lucius Malfoy sean presas de eso?

—Son malvados, Hermione –rebatió Harry –auch –se quejó cuando la castaña le aventó algo.

—Esto es serio, Harry, si realmente tú y Ginny, estuviesen destinados a estar juntos el resto de su vida porque son el uno para el otro, el amor verdadero el uno del otro… ¿Por qué Charlotte apareció en tu vida? ¿Por qué estás a un mes de casarte con ella?

—Quieres hacer algo por ellos ¿qué? –interrogó.

—Haré que salgan, en una cita, sin que ellos sepan.

—Draco se casó con Astoria ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Harry consternado.

—No, eso jamás pasó –negó Hermione –su boda fue un desastre, al final pospusieron todo.

—Fueron a la boda –le recordó.

—Se canceló, pero como todo ya estaba preparado y fue muy tarde para cancelar todo… fue un bonito día… vestida de etiqueta, comiendo cosas de niños ricos, bailando… una boda, sin novios –se encogió de hombros.

—Hubieses aprovechado para casarte con Ron –se burló.

—Un chiste más y te golpeo.

—Cierto, cierto, no eran ustedes.

—Sólo quiero saber si me ayudarás a eso o no.

— ¿Yo por qué? –Negó –adoro a Ginny, pero sigo creyendo que Draco no es para ella, de serlo, estarían juntos.

—Ginny está buscando algo y no sabe que es, ambos sabemos que… -suspiró y Harry negó, odiaba cuando Hermione le miraba así –jamás había visto a Ginny tan feliz como cuando estaba con él, lo siento por decirlo, Harry, pero sus ojos jamás brillaron de esa manera cuando estaba contigo, algo me dice que ella realmente ama a Draco.

—Eso no es cierto, ya te lo dije, Hermione.

— ¿Sabes? Me he puesto en su lugar miles de veces, y el corazón se me estruja sólo de imaginarme lejos de Ron.

—Tú y Ron se aman, y es muy diferente la situación, Hermione.

—Sé que es muy diferente, Harry ¿no crees que se aman lo suficiente como para sacrificarse el uno por el otro? Ginny prefirió irse mientras él estuviese bien, y él… él prefirió sacrificar todo lo que ya tenía con ella, sólo para que volviera.

—Si hizo un sacrificio tiene que aceptar las consecuencias.

—A eso me refiero, Harry ¿qué tal si Smart sólo quería la disposición para hacerlo?

—No te comprendo, Hermione.

—Ron me dijo que Smart le dio a elegir esto, o la muerte.

—Ajá ¿Y? –preguntó enfadado.

—Si Draco hubiese elegido la muerte ¿los sacrificios habrían valido la pena?

—&amp;—

—Estás distraída –le dijo Luna.

—Lo siento –se disculpó Ginny un poco fuera de sí.

— ¿Realmente ya no amas a Harry? –la rubia le sonrió tenuemente.

—No, ya no –admitió.

—Cada día te veo más triste, Ginny, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, si no es Harry y su rompimiento ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—No es nada, es sólo que… desde que tengo once años lo único que he querido es ser _la esposa de Harry Potter, _pero… me pregunto si realmente amaba a Harry o… tal vez Malfoy tiene razón, y sólo estaba enamorada de la fama de Harry.

—Estabas enamorada de Harry, es sólo que ya no, es muy diferente el amor de cuando eres niña al amor de tu vida, Ginny.

—Me siento vacía –Ginny buscó la mirada de su amiga, decirlo en voz alta era complicado, porque se hacía real, desde hacía un tiempo, se sentía así –me siento incómoda en mi propia piel, Luna… es como si no fuera yo ¿comprendes? A veces siento que estoy viviendo algo que no tendría que estar viviendo.

—Te comprendo –la tranquilizó –es sólo una crisis, Ginny, todo el mundo las pasa.

—Eso espero, Luna –sonrió apenada.

El viento meció sus cabellos, hacía frío, porque ya había comenzado a nevar de nuevo y ella sólo llevaba puesto ese suéter café con una G en el pecho, esa clase de suéteres que su madre les obsequiaba en navidad.

Bajó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione, así que descendió y bajó de la escoba.

—Hace frió –musitó la castaña –te tengo que pedir algo.

—Depende que sea, Hermione –sonrió.

—Llegó un amigo a la ciudad –sonrió –está soltero.

—Claro ¿y eso tiene que interesarme?

—Estás soltera, no quiero que te cases con él, sólo que vayamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, Ron y yo iremos.

—Ron, claro, seguro a él le agradará.

—Es muy amigo de Ron.

— ¿Por qué yo no conozco a ese _muy amigo de Ron_? –elevó una ceja.

—Sólo quiero animarte, por favor, sólo una cerveza de mantequilla, si las cosas salen mal, no saldrán de nuevo ¿sí?

—Bien –suspiró.

—Pasará por nosotras a mi apartamento.

— ¿Y Ron no hará un escándalo por ello? –sonrió.

—Es muy amigo de Ron –se encogió de hombros.

—Quieres que salga con un muy amigo de Ron –repitió divertida –como si salir con Harry no hubiese sido suficiente.

—No me digas que estás así por su rompimiento ¿sigues enamorada de él?

— ¡No Hermione! –Chilló enfadada –no sigo enamorada de él.

—De acuerdo, sólo quería estar segura.

—&amp;—

Ginevra observó a Hermione, que tenía una sonrisa extraña, así que eso la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda, no quería que su amigo fuera una clase de criatura extraña.

—Te ves bien –aduló la castaña.

—Así me visto siempre ¿o no? –frunció el ceño y se observó a sí misma.

—Te arreglaste más de la cuenta –se encogió de hombros.

—No quería que me confundiera con Ron –se burló.

—Buen punto, tiene que ser él.

Hermione caminó aprisa para abrir la puerta, mientras Ginny se giró por su abrigo que había dejado sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Draco Malfoy –vociferó Ginny al verlo.

—El mismo –sonrió Hermione.

—Me dijiste que era amigo de mi hermano –le recordó.

—Draco es amigo de tus hermanos.

—_Amigo de MIS hermanos _–repitió la pelirroja –no tengo que hacerte notar lo ridículo que eso suena ¿cierto?

—Es en serio, Ginny, Draco ayudó a Ron en un caso en especial, se hicieron amigos desde ahí…

—Charlie y Bill están lejos de Inglaterra –murmuró.

—Podemos hacer magia ¿te lo recuerdo? –sonrió Draco.

—Me niego a ir a algún lado con él, además… él sale con Astoria.

—Salía –se encogió de hombros Draco –digamos que ella y Blaise hicieron una conexión bastante extraña –se burló.

—Sí, bueno, no lo creo.

— ¿Te arreglaste así para ir con un desconocido? –frunció el ceño Draco.

—Hubiese usado una manta sucia de saber que eras tú con quien pretendían que saliera.

—No quería que la confundieran con Ron –sonrió Hermione.

—Traidora –frunció el ceño Ginny.

—Vamos, Ginny, sólo cerveza de mantequilla, Ron estará ahí.

— ¿Y si es una trampa? –observó a los dos.

—No lo es –aseguró Hermione.

— ¿Cómo sé que eres Hermione?

—Quieres que diga sobre los sueños de…

—Bien, Hermione, ya sé que eres tú –la asesinó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué sueños? –interrogó Draco.

—No te importa –contestó a la defensiva y salió del lugar.

—Me encanta cuando se enoja –se burló Draco.

—Ya lo has dicho –sonrió Hermione.

—Te debo una, Hermione.

—En realidad, creo que estamos a mano, Draco –sonrió y salió del apartamento.

—Es mejor que nos apuremos o Ron pensará lo peor.

Todo el lugar los observó extraño cuando los vieron aparecer, y era completamente normal que les vieran así, porque ¿Draco Malfoy con los amigos de Harry Potter? Jamás, ni en el más de los retorcidos sueños.

—Está al fondo –lo señaló Ginny.

—Vamos hacia allá –sonrió Hermione y caminó hasta el pelirrojo.

—Y ¿qué tanto murmuras? –preguntó Draco.

—Le pido a Morga…

—Deberías cambiar a quien le pides –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—No vas a venir a decirme en quien tengo que creer y en quien no –rebatió.

—Sólo digo que Morgana no es de la clase de brujas a las cuales admirarías.

—Oh, lo siento, es que ser amigo de mis hermanos te ha dado una gama de conocimientos sobre nosotros.

—Sé las cosas que te gustan, Ginevra –se burló.

—Está muy bien ¿Cómo las sabes? ¿Embrujaste a mis hermanos? Dime, y sé honesto por primera vez y si no es mucho pedir ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Nada en especial –se encogió de hombros –tus hermanos me agradan.

—Claro –se burló –sé que algo planeas, y voy a descubrirlo.

— ¿Quieres saber mis más oscuros planes? –acortó la distancia entre ellos y sonrió socarronamente.

—No me agradas –se alejó un poco de él, la cercanía le era incómoda, no sabía si por el extraño calor que de la nada recorrió todo su cuerpo, o por todas esas fantasías que por lo regular comenzaban con pequeñas discusiones que los llevaban a otra cosa.

Caminaron hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione, Draco se sentó junto a Ron, dejando el asiento frente a él libre para Ginny.

—Pensé que darían un espectáculo a mitad del lugar –se burló Ron.

—Ronald Billius Weasley ¿desde cuándo traicionaste a Harry y te volviste amigo de Malfoy? –su mirada pesada incomodó a Ron.

—En realidad, Harry sabe que somos amigos, Gin –se encogió de hombros.

—Es Draco Malfoy –le recordó.

—Sigo presente –murmuró el rubio.

—No voy a esconderme para dar mi opinión sobre ti.

—Eso quiere decir que soy libre de dar mi opinión sobre ti ¿no es así?

—Sólo atrévete –le retó y su mano fue hasta su varita.

—Sólo era un comentario _Ginevra _–Ginny se acomodó, esa forma de decir su nombre había provocado una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral.

Lo observó con cierto recelo toda la velada, era cierto que se llevaba muy bien con Ron y con Hermione, ese nivel de compañerismo no se podía fingir, lo cual le hacía preguntarse ¿en qué momento ocurrió? Jamás dieron señales de ser amigos y se habían cruzado muchas veces, antes de que él desapareciera, bueno, tal vez… desapareció cuando ayudó a Ron en ese asunto con los Aurores, eso quería decir que se había cambiado de su bando realmente.

—Espero que no te moleste que tu hermano te enviara conmigo –se burló Draco.

—Me sigue tratando como una niña ¿Qué iba a pasarme? –gruñó.

—Tal vez un mago loco te secuestra y terminas enamorada de él –la observó de reojo.

—Se necesita ser muy tonta para enamorarte de tu propio captor ¿no es así? –Lo observó –bueno, puedo comprender que se fije en su captor, pero… no tiene sentido, él jamás se fijaría en ella.

— ¿Por qué no? –la observó meditar y sonrió.

—Una persona que te ama, no te mantendría a su lado a la fuerza ¿tú lo harías? –Ginny volteó a verlo y él negó.

—Jamás, supongo que… no lo sé.

—Cierto, que sabes tú –se burló.

—Sé más cosas que tú, eres una chica valiente, Weasley, pero en la guerra, te faltó mucho que ver, digamos que… viste la parte más bonita de ella.

—Claro, según tú, me tocó lo más bonito de la guerra.

—Así es –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime una cosa –se detuvo y se puso frente a él –la muerte de alguien importante en tu vida ¿en qué parte va, Malfoy? –La voz de Ginny sonó grave, pero era para ocultar el dolor que sentía el pronunciar eso –tú no sabes nada de lo que me tocó vivir en esa época, tú no luchaste pensando que todo había sido por nada, tú no viste luchar a todos los que amas, porque tú simplemente huiste.

—Supongo que no soy de los que saben luchar –soltó Draco observando directamente a Ginny.

—Pues deberías –dijo enfadada y observó hacia las personas que pasaron junto a ellos.

—No lo creo ¿de qué serviría? Soy de Slytherin –se burló –eso va en contra de nuestra naturaleza.

—Pero posiblemente para conseguir lo que se quiere se necesita luchar ¿no lo crees? ¿Es acaso que no crees en el destino? –resopló cansina.

— ¿Dónde conoceré mi destino? –le miró, adoraba cuando Ginny se enojaba.

—Lo olvidé –ironizó –odias todo y a todos, ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien así? –Negó ofuscada –pero al final, vas a desear haberte quedado y luchar.

—C_ariño_, soy un hombre, nací para odiar y ¿cuándo conoceré mi final? Tal vez, al final, aunque decida luchar, la mejor opción será alejarse.

—Sólo un cobarde decide alejarse, Malfoy –se rió de él –cuando amas a alguien, todo es mejor que alejarse, puedes sacrificarte por alguien a quien amas, eso sin duda y creo que es algo que yo haría, pero créeme, en una ocasión mejor, en la primera oportunidad, volvería a esa persona sin dudarlo.

—En una mejor ocasión, podrías ser mi amiga –se encogió de hombros –no me importaría si estuvieras a mi lado, pero te fuiste hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde me fui? –se burló

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Sólo sé que aun pienso en esos días –bajó el rostro y sonrió.

—No sé quién eres, y que hiciste con Draco Malfoy –negó y comenzó a alejarse.

—Mejor dime ¿Qué hiciste tú con él? –le reprochó.

—Nada –rió un poco nerviosa.

—Exactamente –fue hasta ella hecho una fiera y la sujetó del brazo –no has hecho nada, sólo sé que un día desperté y estaba solo, te habías ido.

—Draco –murmuró confundida.

—Quieres que luche ¿no?

—No conmigo –contestó.

—Pero sí por ti ¿no es así?

—Te has vuelto…

—Sí, loco.

¿Por qué cerró los ojos? Era claro que no iba a golpearla, era obvio lo que él planeaba hacer entonces… ¿por qué cerró los ojos? Los labios de Draco se movieron sobre los de ella, apasionados, desesperados, y con tanta familiaridad se movían a un ritmo que sólo en sus fantasías había pasado, era como si él estuviese bastante familiarizado con sus labios.

—Ginevra –murmuró cuando se alejó un poco de ella.

—Malfoy –musitó confundida, él se alejó y suspiró.

—Será mejor que me vaya –masculló en un tono que no le agradó.

—Pensé que Ron te había dicho que…

—Vaya, Weasley, ¿tanto te gustó mi beso que no notaste en qué momento llegamos a la Madriguera? –le sonrió arrogante.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó confundida y observó a su alrededor, era cierto, incluso estaba recargada en la puerta de su casa y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Deberías entrar –gruñó en un tono gutural –tu nariz ha igualado a tu cabello –dibujó la nariz de Ginny con su dedo índice y se alejó.

—Gracias por traerme a casa.

—Fue un placer –se encogió de hombros.

—No beberás tanto whiskey de fuego la próxima vez que salgamos, tenlo por seguro –le sonrió y entró a la Madriguera.

¿La próxima vez que salieran? Había escuchado bien ¿La próxima vez que salieran? La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó, no podía creer que la había besado de nuevo, tenía que haberlo hecho antes, había sido como tocar las nubes. Maravilloso.

—Hola cariño –saludó su padre ¿con quién hablabas? –interrogó.

—Con un amigo de Ron –sonrió.

—Me alegro que decidas salir de nuevo con alguien –besó su mejilla y subió con la taza de té en la mano.

—Bueno, no es algo así como salir, salir, sólo fue una… reunión, Hermione y Ron estaban ahí.

—Te ves más alegre, de cualquier forma –sonrió y se alejó.

—Más alegre –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

No iba a dejar que Draco Malfoy le afectara de esa manera, negó y fue hasta su habitación.

—Por qué le dije que la próxima vez que saliéramos –se burló –si no pienso volver a verlo –se rió y se acomodó –primero muerta antes de volver a salir con él y permitir que sus asquerosos labios vuelvan a besarme –gruñó.

—&amp;—

Draco caminó tranquilo por la alfombra de la mansión, había tenido la mejor de las noches, la había pasado en compañía de la mujer a la cuál seguía amando a pesar de todo lo que pasó y para mejorar eso, se habían besado, y para seguir mejorando eso, le dijo que volverían a salir.

_Tal vez es muy pronto, pero… ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos? —Draco._

La lechuza emprendió vuelo en cuanto el pedazo de pergamino quedó en la bolsa de piel de dragón que tenía en la pata izquierda.

Se dedicó a distraerse en lo que la contestación de Ginevra llegaba.

—Estás muy feliz el día de hoy –le habló su madre.

—Antes de que alguien te lo diga, madre –se giró hasta ella –anoche me encontré con los Weasley… y Granger –completó al ver la cara de fastidio de su madre.

—No sé en qué momento decidiste hacerte amigo de esos…

—Fue algo que no decidí, simplemente… surgió después de ciertos casos que pasaron y… para que lo sepas, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Ginevra termine conmigo… ya sabes, no necesito explicarlo –caminó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta esa chica andrajosa, Draco? –él se detuvo y observó a su madre sobre el hombro.

—Que sea la última vez que te refieres a ella o a cualquiera de los Weasley de esa forma, creo que a estas alturas, madre, deberías saber que es mejor ser un Weasley que un Malfoy.

—Sólo espero, que esa chica no se atreva a fijarse en ti.

—No te preocupes, que si lo que no quieres es verla a ella y a su familia, no nos pasearemos por aquí.

—Estás dando por hecho de que ella accederá a tus peticiones, sólo te diré algo, Draco –acarició la mejilla del rubio –ella ama a Harry Potter, no a ti, y… a tu padre…

—Mi padre me hizo venir sólo para decirme que debería ir tras ella, mamá –le sonrió –mi padre, me dijo que si en realidad la amaba, no dejara que un tonto sacrificio que no significó nada, me aparte de ella.

—No sé a qué te refieres –murmuró Narcissa.

—Mi padre y yo, nos enteramos de algo, un secreto que guarda muy celosamente la familia Weasley mamá.

—Ajá ¿qué es? –frunció el ceño.

—Son herederos de Morgana, de la misma forma, en que los Malfoy… descendemos de Merlín –se encogió de hombros.

—Esta Morgana no es para éste Merlín –sonrió cariñosa la mujer y le extendió un pedazo de pergamino y se alejó para dejarlo leer a gusto la nota.

_Lamento haberte mentido, pero no creo que sea posible volver a vernos… nunca. –GW._

Apretó el pedazo de pergamino y salió rumbo a la chimenea, necesitaba un trago y era mejor tomarlo lejos de casa.

— ¿Qué tal todo? –sonrió George.

—Tu hermana, ayer me dijo que volveríamos a vernos y hoy… me dice que no será posible… jamás –gruñó.

—Tuvo partido –le tranquilizó –bueno, pudo terminar su nota así ¿no crees?

—Tengo entradas para ese partido, Angelina quería ir, así que Ginny me dio unas extras, por si las dudas.

—Dámela ahora –exigió.

—Sólo dilo –sonrió.

—Eres el mejor de los Weasleys, oh, George no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti –recitó la frase que había memorizado de tantas veces que George le había dicho que tendría que decirle si alguna vez, hacía algo así por él.

—Perfecto –sonrió.

Draco sonrió al verla anotar un gol, era simplemente fabuloso verla jugando Quidditch, bueno, en realidad, sólo verla era fabuloso, aunque estuviese dormida.

Ginny volvió a robar la Quaffle y voló en dirección a los aros, pero se detuvo de la nada, viendo en dirección a él, en el pasado, antes de sacrificarlo todo, había estado en un lugar completamente diferente a ese, sin embargo, lo notó, ahora si lo había notado, su cara de incredulidad lo demostraba, como la primera vez que lo vio aquella ocasión.

— ¡Por la barba de Merlín! –Exclamo el comentarista –una Bludger ha golpeado a la cazadora de las Arpías.

Todo mundo exclamó mientras él contenía el aliento, bajó hasta donde la estarían atendiendo, cuando la vio le sonrió, le agradaba verla bien.

—No fue muy serio –le informó el medimago a Ginny.

— ¿Puedo volver al juego? –preguntó.

—Sí, sólo procura poner más atención esta vez.

—Por supuesto –sonrío, camino hasta la puerta y observó enfadada a Draco –deberías irte –le gruñó.

—No tenía nada que hacer, y un amigo decidió regalarme una entrada –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ese amigo debe tener muchas influencias...

—Olvidas que soy un Malfoy –recalcó haciendo que Ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco –tiene muchas influencias, veras, su hermana es cazadora de Las Arpías de Holyhead.

—Voy a matarlo en cuento vuelva a casa –empujó a Draco con el hombro y salió.

—&amp;—

—Y le dijiste que yo te di la entrada –negó George –tu padre es amigo de gente importante en el ministerio y tuviste que decirle que fui yo quien te las dio.

—Iba a saberlo, tú y tu amiga no fueron, de cualquier modo.

—Es cierto –admitió –eso significa que tendrás que adularme más que a mis demás hermanos o no querrás que una pastilla vomitiva aparezca en tu comida.

—Cierto, no querría eso.

La puerta golpeó con la estantería que había detrás, los dos magos apuntaron con su varita a la persona que había irrumpido en el despacho de George, y las bajaron cuando vieron a Ginny cuadrarse frente a ellos.

—Están juntos –murmuró la pelirroja enfurecida.

—No –exclamaron de inmediato.

—Es extraño, porque ambos están aquí –elevó una ceja.

—Oh, de esa manera –se burló George –sí bien ¿Qué ocurre?

—Le diste a Malfoy las entradas que te di –soltó como si nada –eso es lo que pasa.

—Angelina tuvo un contratiempo, no iba a desperdiciarlas, además, escuché que a Draco le gusta una chica de tu equipo, la guardiana –sonrió.

—Oh –Ginny retrocedió en el siguiente ataque –si es así, no hay problema, supongo, la próxima vez, le diré a Hermione que la invite a _ella_ a salir.

—Oye –la detuvo Draco.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó.

—No es necesario, sólo le enviaré una lechuza yo, dudo que se niegue a salir conmigo.

—Suena mejor esa idea –le guiñó un ojo y salió del despacho.

—Que me gusta la guardiana –le sonrió Draco y George se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que restarle importancia a todo esto, no la conquistarás de ese modo…

—Es hombre –soltó –es guardián.

—Oh –George se giró hasta un par de cajas que había detrás de él.

—&amp;—

Hermione observó a Ginny, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y por lo que se notaba, estaba bastante distraída.

—Hola ¿Qué piensas? –sonrió.

—Hermione –Ginny elevó las cejas en sorpresa –pensé que estarías con Ron.

—No –sonrió –fue con Draco, hoy iban a cenar, noche de chicos.

— ¿A la mansión Malfoy? –interrogó sorprendida.

—No, él se mudó hace un tiempo a un pequeño apartamento, nada lujoso –comentó –necesitaba privacidad.

—Me imagino para qué –murmuró y se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

—No para eso –se burló Hermione.

—No, a lo que me refiero es que –se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a Hermione –Malfoy es _gay _–le susurró.

—Espera ¿qué? –la castaña se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no burlarse.

—Hoy George me dijo que a Draco le interesaba _la guardiana _del equipo.

—Y es hombre ¿no? –sonrió.

—Sí –admitió –nunca pensé que Malfoy fuera de esa clase de chicos, y más porque besa…

— ¿Besa? –Hermione elevó una ceja.

—Me imagino –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres una testaruda, eso es lo que eres –se levantó –sólo espero que no te arrepientas de no tomar ésta oportunidad.

—No sé de qué hablas –sonrió.

—Crees que no se te nota, pero se nota, la forma en la que Draco Malfoy te cambia el mundo, sonríes más, y… tus movimientos cuando él está cerca, son diferentes, buscas llamar su atención y crees que no se nota, te diré algo, incluso él, lo nota –sonrió y se alejó.

—&amp;—

—Así que George le dijo que te interesaba el guardián –se burló Ron.

—Sí, ya sé lo que debe estar pensando.

—Que no tiene oportunidad contigo ¿no? –se burló Ron.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Ronald –gruñó Draco.

—Ignórala, siempre funciona.

—Sí ¿eso te funcionó con Hermione? –frunció el ceño.

—La abandoné a mitad de la nada con mi mejor amigo, me costó el doble que a ti que se le olvidara ese pequeño detalle.

—Pequeño, sí, muy pequeño.

—Sin tomar en cuenta que siempre le dije que era un dolor de cabeza, sólo le hablaba bonito cuando me ayudaba a mis asignaturas, y una vez insinúe que apenas noté que era una chica. Ignórala, funciona –se rió.

—&amp;—

Draco apareció de entre las flamas verdes, su rostro estaba completamente impasible, observó a la pareja al fondo del lugar y su mandíbula se tensó un poco más.

—Siempre me había preguntado eso –sonrió Nott sujetando un mechón pelirrojo entre sus dedos.

—La mayoría de los chicos siempre preguntan eso –admitió Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Lamento interrumpir una plática tan amena –soltó enfadado Draco.

—Ya llegaste –sonrió Nott y soltó el mechón de cabello para ir hasta él.

—Desde hace cinco minutos –observó a Ginny que se cruzó de brazos –no sé para qué me hiciste venir aquí, Nott.

—Fue mi culpa –sonrió ella –no sabía cómo localizarte.

—Una lechuza hubiese sido suficiente ¿no lo crees? –soltó en un tono completamente ácido.

—Bueno, la última vez que envíe una lechuza para ti, me contestó tu madre –se encogió de hombros –y… era venir con Theodore o ir con Blaise, elegí a Theo.

—_Theo _–repitió en ese mismo tono.

—Los dejaré solos –sonrió el chico y salió de la sala.

Ninguno de los dos se movió a pesar de que estaban solos en la pequeña sala del apartamento de Nott.

—Quería hablar contigo en un lugar neutral –murmuró Ginny.

—Un lugar neutral, no creo que sea muy neutral tomando en cuenta que Nott _es mi amigo. _

—Por neutral me refiero a que no quiero a mis hermanos o a Hermione merodeando, no quería que ellos supieran que quería hablar contigo, por eso no recurrí a ellos.

—Bien ¿Qué quieres? Porque tengo prisa –se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Por qué y cómo te volviste amigo de _todos _mis hermanos? –frunció el ceño enfadada –no es que me moleste, ellos están lo suficientemente grandes como para elegir sus amistades, pero… después de todos estos años, de estar en bandos opuestos por tanto tiempo, de un odio en mancomún… se vuelven los mejores amigos, donde incluso mi hermano te visita en tu apartamento…

—Mis asuntos con tus hermanos no te importan, Ginevra –soltó enfadado.

—Por supuesto que me importan, dejemos claro algo, no confió en ti –soltó tranquila.

—Ellos están lo suficientemente grandecitos para elegir a sus amistades.

—No, es que no me entiendes nada, Malfoy –soltó enfadada –si fueras tan amigo de mis hermanos en realidad, serías tan amigo de Harry.

—Jamás podría ser _tan _amigo de Potter –soltó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo y la razón por la cual no confió en ti.

—Pues entonces en lugar de venir e interrogarme a mí, interroga a tus hermanos, tal vez ellos te digan porque confían en mí, tal vez a ellos sí les creas.

—No confío en ellos por tu culpa –admitió –si son tus amigos y ya no de Harry… quiere decir que han cambiado de bando ¿Qué estás tramando tú y tu familia? Hechizaste a mis hermanos ¿cierto? Quieren hacerle daño a Harry.

—Harry jamás ha sido parte de esto, es sólo un asqueroso mestizo –soltó enfurecido.

—Así que es eso –bajó la vista –los convenciste ¿no? Pero… ¿por qué Hermione?

—Eres tan brillante y tan tonta a la vez –se burló y avanzó hasta ella.

—Todo esto, carece de lógica, Malfoy.

—No ¿Qué tan complicado es ver que lo único que nos impide a Potter y a mí ser _tan buenos amigos _en realidad eres tú?

—Eso es más…

—Sí, ilógico ¿en qué momento pasó? Bueno, simplemente pasó, él se fijó en ti, cuando yo tenía _años _fijándome en ti –sonrió.

—Es mejor que me vaya –se alejó un poco de él.

—Ahora vas a huir ¿cierto? Querías que te dijera la verdad ¿no? Pues esa es la verdad, Ginevra, tal vez para ti sea tan inclusive, pero he hecho todo por ti, y sí, me he arrepentido de la decisión que tomé desde el primer instante en que desperté sin ti.

—Yo jamás te he pertenecido, o he estado contigo, Malfoy –musitó.

—No en esta vida, claro –se burló.

—Tanto whiskey de fuego te ha dejado mal de la cabeza –negó.

—Vete –le pidió –esa mirada llena de miedo no es algo que me guste ver.

— ¿Qué otra vida? –interrogó nerviosa.

—Es mejor que te vayas –repitió.

Ginny caminó hasta la chimenea pero se arrepintió, se giró sobre sus talones y observó al rubio que le daba la espalda.

— ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Smart? –interrogó y notó como se tensaba completamente al escuchar ese apellido.

—No ¿por qué? –interrogó.

—Sólo fue alguien que te envió sus saludos –negó y dio un par de pasos.

— ¿En dónde lo viste? –la detuvo – ¿le has dicho a tus hermanos?

—No les envió saludos a mis hermanos –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Dónde lo viste? –volvió a preguntar.

—Ha ido a cada partido de las Arpías –se encogió de hombros –es fan del equipo.

—Sí, claro ¿lo has visto platicar con alguien más? –la pregunta la descolocó.

—Es mejor que me vaya –negó.

—Espera –la sujetó del brazo –tienes que decirme o si no confías en mí tienes que decirle a tus hermanos.

—No confió en ninguno por tu culpa –se burló.

—Bien entonces dime ¿Qué más te dijo?

—No voy a decirte nada más, todo lo que me dijo es privado.

—Pues en él es en quien no debes confiar.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué me miente? –Soltó una risita divertida –bien, entonces dime ¿Por qué supo exactamente como ibas a reaccionar? Si no lo conoces.

—Sólo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado cuando estés con él.

—No tengo porque prometerte nada.

Se soltó enfadada y desapareció en las flamas verdes.

—&amp;—

— ¿Cómo es que Smart ha estado cerca de ella y ni siquiera lo sabíamos? –Ron daba vueltas enfurecido.

—Es un brujo antiguo –soltó Hermione –es normal que nos lleve mucha ventaja.

—Ella es el pago –murmuró Draco –eso dijo antes de que me despertara en mi cama con Astoria aun lado –les informó.

—Tal vez no quería deshacerse de Morgana, tal vez sólo quería evitar que Alexa muriera realmente –soltó George.

—No lo sé, mi padre me dijo que los sacrificios habían sido sin importancia, él no quería que Voldemort regresara, por eso participó, no quería que sus recuerdos se borraran y cometer los mismos errores de nuevo.

—Pero entonces Ginny…

—Tal vez si cometimos un error y…

—Tenemos que mantenerla vigilada.

—No servirá de nada, me lo dijo claramente, no confía en ninguno de nosotros.

—Pero en Harry sí –sonrió Hermione –independientemente de todo, él no va a permitir que Smart le haga daño a Ginny.

—Pero no podemos decirle nada ¿cómo haremos que Harry la proteja si no podemos decirle que pasó? –indagó George.

—Harry tendrá que arreglárselas.

—Cierto.

—&amp;—

Ginny observó los ojos amarillos frente a ella, cada que lo veía no podía quitar la vista de sus bonitos ojos amarillos.

—Le diste mis saludos –murmuró.

—Lo hice, pero no te conoce –se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que lo diría –negó divertido.

—Tengo una duda ¿Por qué no lo has ido a ver si es tu amigo?

—Tuvimos unos problemas, no terminó bien el asunto.

—Lo imagino –sonrió –lo cierto es que Malfoy se volvió tan… extraño y…

—Si lo tuyo con Harry no resultó… ¿no te has preguntado la razón?

—Si me dices que Malfoy tiene la culpa iré y lo asesinaré –se burló.

—En realidad no es para tanto, Ginevra –sonrió –Draco sólo es culpable de llamarte más la atención que Potter.

—No es cierto –renegó.

—Es cierto –se inclinó hasta ella –deberías comprobar todas las teorías que has hecho en éste año sobre él y todo lo que has soñado –se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Pero…

—Los mortífagos sólo están en las fantasías –se levantó –ya no hay mortífagos ¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora que ya vive solo? –la tomó del brazo –hay veces, Ginevra, que aunque tantas personas amen a una misma, en diferentes modos, y sacrifiquen tanto por ella, sólo hay uno o dos sacrificios que importan realmente –se encogió de hombros –no hay nada más difícil en la vida, que sacrificar todo lo que amas, y seguir vivo, soportando la llaga cada momento, sabiendo todo lo que sacrificas y todo lo que viviste y no volverá.

—No sé de qué hablas –admitió.

—Esa clase de sentimientos solo pueden explicarte quien lo sacrificó todo.

—Eres una persona rara –se burló.

—Intentaré explicarlo de una forma sencilla –se sentó de nuevo junto a ella –cuando tu hermano Fred, murió, por la mente de George pasó la misma idea por cinco años, unirse a él y olvidarse de sufrir, todo lo que él de alguna forma amaba, murió, le dejó solo, un todo se volvió sólo una mitad, triste y seca, George se dio cuenta que si moría, nada valdría la pena, es más fácil morir y dejar todo atrás que decidir permanecer vivo soportando todo ese dolor. Sólo era necesario encontrar algo que le recordara que no todo está perdido.

—No sabía que eso pensaba George.

—No se lo ha dicho a nadie –se encogió de hombros –y luego está Malfoy –Smart acarició la mejilla de Ginny –que teniéndolo todo para ser feliz, prefirió sacrificar todo eso, ¿Por qué sacrificar al bien mayor sólo para su propio beneficio? Ahora, sabiendo que alguien así te ama tanto ¿Por qué preferir a Potter? –sonrió.

—&amp;—

La cena estuvo tranquila, todos estaban tan serios que lo único que se escuchaba era el choque de los utensilios con el plato, nadie miró a nadie, salvo Molly y Arthur Weasley, jamás habían tenido una cena tan extraña.

—Y… ¿alguien quiere decirnos que tal su día? –sonrió Molly.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos de Smart? –reclamó Ron observando a Ginny.

— ¡Ron! –chilló Hermione.

—Malfoy te fue con el chisme –gruñó enfadada.

—Sí, y lo agradezco porque Smart es un loco con pata.

—Psicópata –repitió Hermione.

—Eso mismo –afirmó en dirección a la castaña.

—Tú si puedes criticar a mis amigos pero yo no a los tuyos ¿no es cierto? Dejemos algo en claro, Ronald, si tú dejas de ser amigo de Draco Malfoy, dejaré de ser amiga de Smart –se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero…

—Hazlo Ron –le dijo Hermione –Draco estaría de acuerdo en eso –murmuró bajando la voz pero aun así, Ginny la escuchó, los demás movieron la cabeza en afirmación, menos sus padres.

—Bien –aceptó Ron –dejaré de ser amigo de Draco si eso hace que acudas a mí la próxima vez que Smart te intercepte.

—Trato hecho –sonrió triunfante, después de todo, Smart había desaparecido y dudaba que volviera a verlo de nuevo.

Se recargó en la barda para poder escuchar la casi inaudible discusión en la cocina.

—Tendré que decirle de todos modos –se encogió de hombros Ron.

—Que dejemos de ser sus amigos es un golpe bajo por parte de Ginny, tomando en cuenta todo lo que él ya ha sacrificado por ella –gruñó enfadado George.

—Ella no lo sabe, George, es comprensible, para ella de la noche en la mañana comenzaron a ser amigos.

—Cierto –admitió Ron –le enviaré una lechuza.

La despertó una explosión, se levantó apresurada y sujetó su varita, una nueva explosión la hizo tambalearse.

Caminó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios al recordar lo que era, George había vuelto a trabajar en la Madriguera, por lo visto, fue hasta la habitación y sonrió con nostalgia al ver las cosas de Fred en perfecto orden, bueno, en desorden, justo como él siempre las había puesto o dejado.

—Perdón si te desperté –se disculpó George.

—A veces olvido que para ti fue más difícil –murmuró al ver la foto.

—Hay cosas con las que simplemente aprendes a vivir, Gin –murmuró George –el dolor es el claro ejemplo de eso.

—Aun así, el mundo volvió a girar más de prisa para todos, menos para ti ¿cierto?

—El mundo apenas comenzó a girar hace poco, relativamente –se encogió de hombros –tuve que darme cuenta que aún me quedan hermanos, y que perder a otro era peor que perder sólo a uno.

—George… ¿Qué cambió?

—Fred siempre va a estar esperando por mí, Gin –suspiró –y él jamás me perdonaría que me olvidara de todo, eras su favorita, después de mí, claro, no te sientas tan especial –sonrió –y él sacrificaría nuestro reencuentro sólo porque yo estuviese aquí, disfrutando por los dos, lo que él ya no pudo disfrutar.

—&amp;—

Se arregló el cabello antes de que la puerta se abriera, no quería dar una impresión errónea, o certera, como fuera.

—Vienes a gritarme –murmuró Draco al verla.

—Algo así ¿puedo pasar? –se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea buena idea, puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, sólo que… se lo gritarás a mi puerta.

—Si estás con otro chico comprendo –intervino un poco apenada.

—Espera ¿qué? –interrogó confundido.

—Ahm, yo… fui un poco entrometida y no…

Draco abrió la puerta en su totalidad y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Ginny observó lo más discreta que pudo el lugar.

—Estoy solo, Weasley –murmuró un poco enfadado.

—Lo siento, como George dijo que querías salir con…

—Sí, ya sé lo que dijo –negó molesto, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, por fin volvía a ser ese Malfoy que ella recordaba, malhumorado por todo.

Observó el lugar cuando Draco fue a poner un poco de agua para preparar té.

—No sé qué haces aquí, para ser honesto –la asustó.

—Dijiste que en una mejor ocasión, podría ser tu amiga –citó -quiero ser tu amiga, Malfoy.

—Mis amigos no me llaman _Malfoy_ de forma despectiva, _Weasley_.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy sin tono despectivo.

—Mis amigos me dicen Draco, así como los tuyos te dicen Ginevra.

—No –negó con una sonrisa –mis amigos me dicen Ginny, no Ginevra.

—Pues... _a mí me gusta llamarte Ginevra_ –elevó una ceja para que acompañará ese tono tan áspero.

—Me gusta Ginny –admitió.

—Con el tiempo te agradará que te llame Ginevra, lo sé –se acercó a ella.

—Sólo quería decirte eso, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto si crees que soy gay ¿no lo crees? –Elevó las cejas con arrogancia –estarías a salvo.

—Por alguna razón comienzo a creer que eso es cierto, Draco –admitió –en cuanto a que hipotéticamente fuéramos atacados, en otros aspectos, no confío mucho en que estaría a salvo contigo.

— ¿Qué podría hacerte? Tus hermanos me perseguirían y me matarían si hiciera contigo todo lo que me gustaría hacer –se acercó aún más a ella –me gusta cuando te estremeces a causa de mi cercanía –murmuro en el oído de Ginny –luces completamente perfecta así –susurró rozando sus labios en su mejilla –pero algo me hace jurar que lucirías mejor desnuda –se alejó lo suficiente dejándola pegada al suelo.

La respiración de Ginny se agitó, levantó la vista hasta él, otorgándole una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con un poco de miedo que lo preocupo, pero... En una de sus fantasías, él había dicho esas mismas palabras, tragó saliva, aunque el contexto era diferente, estaban en un baño, ella estaba sucia y en una andrajosa toalla, había terminado haciéndolo con él en un baúl a los pies de esa cama.

— ¿Estás bien? –la sujetó del brazo.

—Sí –sonrío.

—Te pusiste un poco pálida ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien es sólo que... –no podía quitarse esas ganas de besarlo, pensó, verlo no iba a facilitar las cosas con aquella fantasía rebotando en su mente.

— ¿Qué? –Se agachó un poco para poder observarla –no creo que estés del todo bien, estas roja y sudando...

Lo observó un segundo cuando el toco su frente, ¡Por Merlín! Se dijo, iba a tener mucho tiempo para arrepentirse de aquello, ya él le había besado, sería algo así como su venganza. Su padre la desheredaría si supiera. Pero por todos los basiliscos, no era como si fuese a casarse con Malfoy.

Los labios de Draco eran extrañamente suaves y estaban sumamente hambrientos, porque el beso se volvió tan pasional, que tal vez se estaban devorando uno al otro, eso era mejor que las fantasías recurrentes con él, y más la manera que parecía que sus labios se conocían, sus manos subieron hasta los cabellos rubios alborotándolos, mientras las manos de Draco la acercaban más contra él.

—Es mejor que nos detengamos ahora, antes de que llames a lo que suceda un error –gruñó Draco usando todo su autocontrol para alejarse de ella.

—Tienes razón –coincidió agitada acomodándose el cabello –eso es lo mejor, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Ginny avanzó hasta la puerta, se giró para decirle algo pero él la sorprendió de nuevo besándola, chocaron con la puerta provocando un fuerte sonido.

—Es un error que quiero que cometas –admitió contra el cuello de Ginny.

Ella sonrió, lo alejó un poco de ella con un semblante serio, él se alejó un poco.

—Algunas veces, es bueno cometer errores ¿no dicen eso, Malfoy? –le sonrío –deberías continuar antes de que realmente me arrepienta de ello –rodeó su cuello para después rodear la cintura del rubio con sus piernas.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación, se quitó la camisa negra que tenía puesta y observó a Ginny recostada sobre su cama, con la respiración agitada, se subió sobre ella y sujetó sus manos junto a su cabeza, sonrió al verle a los ojos, hacía tanto tiempo que habían estado así, soltó las muñecas de la pelirroja y se alejó, dibujó la delgada figura de Ginny, ayudando así a deshacerse de ese suéter café con una enorme G que ella tenía puesto.

Acarició su mentón para evitar que se siguiera mordiendo el labio, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos seguían en el mismo lugar en las que él las había dejado a pesar de que ya no la estaba sujetando.

—Me detendré ahora –murmuró Draco.

—Son sólo nervios –musitó apenada.

—Bien, sólo nervios, no te creo –se alejó y tomó su camisa.

Ginny observó a otro lado y después fue hasta él, no tenía la menor idea de porqué le pasaba eso, pero era algo más fuerte que su propia razón, porque estaba de nuevo bajando la camisa de Draco Malfoy, lo aventó sobre la cama con una sonrisa y se subió sobre él.

Iba a ser complicado llevar todas aquellas fantasías a la realidad, pero si los besos eran mejores, no quería imaginar lo mejor que sería el sexo.

—&amp;—

Observó a su hija ir de un lado a otro, sus padrinos, Ron y Hermione irían por ella para llevarla de compras al callejón Diagon, donde después irían a visitar a George.

—No vayas a llegar tarde, papá –murmuró su hija –el abuelo Weasley jamás te lo perdonará.

—Lo sé –besó su frente.

Se levantó del sofá cuando escuchó ruidos y después se escuchó la voz de Ron llamando a la pequeña Eltanin.

—Hola –saludó Hermione a Draco.

—Hola –sonrío y observó a su hija que se soltó de su agarre para brincar a los brazos de su padrino.

—Pero que grande estas –aduló Ron –cada día estas más hermosa –besó su mejilla –eres toda una Weasley, pequeña Eltanin.

—También una Malfoy –contestó orgullosa.

—Claro, pero más Weasley que Malfoy –aconsejo, haciendo sonreír a Draco.

—Es ambos, al mismo nivel, Ronald, deja de darle ideas –lo reprendió Ginny.

—Vamos ya, o se nos hará más tarde –sonrío la castaña –tú madre dijo que tenías que ir a ayudarle con la cena, que Draco puede arreglárselas sin ti un rato.

—En seguida iré –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los observó irse, Ginny permaneció un segundo con él y después volvió a la habitación, él la siguió.

—Tenemos un poco de tiempo para los dos ¿no te agrada eso? –rodeó la cintura de su esposa.

—Por supuesto, si mi madre no fuera capaz de aparecer por aquí si me tardo mucho.

—Creo que comprenderá la tardanza –quitó el cabello pelirrojo del hombro de Ginny y comenzó a besarla –Te amo –susurró en el oído de la chica.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga, Malfoy? ¿Qué estamos juntos a causa de un error? –se removió en los brazos del rubio –que si aquella vez no hubiese terminado en tu cama esto no hubiese sido posible ¿no? ¿Quieres que te diga que esa es la razón por la que ahora estamos juntos? –Soltó una carcajada divertida –Te amo –lo besó.

—Draco –Ginny movió a Draco que había fingido quedarse dormido después del sexo –no olvides que tienes que ir con tus padres.

—No quiero ir, Gin –murmuró como un niño regañado.

— Eltanin gastó sus ahorros en esos obsequios –le recordó –además –su voz se suavizó –son tus padres, Draco, no quiero ni imaginarme como me sentiría si Eltanin se comportara como tú en algún momento –se acercó a él y lo besó –por favor, _amor, _ve con ellos y pasa un buen rato con ellos.

—No sé porque tienes consideraciones con ellos a pesar de lo groseros que han sido contigo y con tu familia.

—Oh por favor –se burló y lo golpeó en el pecho –si eso me importara, jamás me hubiese casado contigo, Draco Malfoy –sonrió.

—No te arrepientes ¿cierto? –se incorporó.

— ¡Todos los días! –Exclamó con una sonrisa –no tengo tiempo, sino, te demostraría de nuevo lo muy arrepentida que estoy de estar casada con un idiota egocéntrico que para colmo…

—Te vuelve loca en la cama –sonrió de lado.

— ¿Ves a qué me refiero? –Lo besó –voy a hacer que Eltanin elija tu castigo si no vas y pasas tiempo con tus padres ¿entendiste?

—Claro, mamá –bromeó.

—Tu madre no sería capaz de hacerte lo que yo te hago cuando te portas mal, Draco –mordió el lóbulo del rubio –se un niño bueno, nos veremos en la noche.

—Te amo, Ginevra –le recordó.

—También te amo, _Malfoy _–le hizo un gesto divertido y salió de la habitación.

Fue hasta la ducha un rato después de que Ginny se marchara, tenía que hacer muchas cosas ese día, una de ellas era ir con sus padres y felicitarlos por las fechas, no quería ir, la última vez que estuvo en la mansión Malfoy había sido cuando Eltanin nació, fue para informarles, y su padre le había dicho lo cuidadoso que tenía que ser cuidando de ella, _Eltanin Malfoy_ era la Descendiente de Merlín, y si eso no era suficiente como para buscarla, había algo más peligroso aun, era la Heredera de Morgana, y si ya habían buscado a Ginevra para usar los poderes de Morgana, no se tentarían el corazón un segundo para ir tras la única persona con una sangre tan importante y un poder totalmente desconocido.

No sabía cómo iba a decirle a Ginevra todo aquello, después de tanto tiempo, y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

Tenía que hablar con los hermanos de Ginevra. Pasará lo que pasara, él jamás dejaría que les hicieran daño a su hija y a la mujer que amaba.

—&amp;—

Sus padres estaban en el patio tomando el té, por lo que le dijo el elfo doméstico, así que avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras más rápido se fuera de la mansión mejor para él.

—Hola –saludó en ese tono tan frío, que sus padres siempre habían conocido de él.

—Hola cariño –sonrió su madre –me alegra que vinieras, toma asiento que ahora mismo te preparo un té.

—No mamá, no me quedaré mucho tiempo…

—_Weasley_ te ha prohibido demorarte tanto ¿cierto?

—Es Malfoy –le recordó –aunque te duela mucho admitirlo, madre, Ginevra es una Malfoy ahora.

—Y tengo una nieta a la que ni siquiera conozco ¿a quién tengo que agradecerle eso, Draco? –observó a su madre, estaba dolida, su mirada lo dijo todo.

—A ti, que no quisiste conocerla, de hecho, dijiste que no querías volver a verme si decidía casarme con una Weasley.

—Y estás aquí –se giró enfadada.

—Sólo vine a desearles felices fiestas –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, ahora largo –frunció el ceño.

—Vine a traerles algo –dejó un par de pequeños regalos mal envueltos.

— ¿Qué es esa basura? –Narcissa extendió la mano para tirarla de la mesa.

—La misma Eltanin los envolvió –musitó Draco –los eligió especialmente para ti, madre –observó a su padre –y ese es para ti, también lo eligió ella, gastó sus ahorros en eso –confesó –pero no espero que eso cambie algo en ustedes, en cuanto a mí concierne, le diré a _mi hija_ que les han encantado –se alejó.

—Draco –le habló su madre –espero que la próxima vez que vengas, la traigas contigo –sonrió débil –es una niña hermosa, la vi con _Molly Weasley _en el callejón.

—Lo sé, la Sra. Weasley le dijo a Eltanin que tú eras su abuela –negó con una débil sonrisa –eres la mujer más elegante y hermosa que conoce –abrazó a su madre –deberías ir a visitar a la tía Andrómeda –le murmuró –creo que le agradará verte, mamá, aparte de Teddy, tú eres lo único cercano y verdadero que le queda.

A pesar de que no quería, se sentó junto a sus padres, la charla fue tranquila, su padre le contó cómo iban los asuntos de negocios, mientras su madre le contaba todo lo que se había perdido de sus _amigos _anteriores, le agradó escuchar que Astoria y Blaise habían formalizado algo y que tenían un hijo un poco mayor que Eltanin, de Nott no necesitó mucho, ya que con él solía reunirse seguido.

—Tengo que irme –se puso de pie al ver que el sol se estaba ocultando.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto, Draco –sonrió su madre.

—Lo haré, traeré a Eltanin la próxima vez –sonrió.

—Me alegra que siguiera con la tradición, no es una constelación –murmuró Narcissa –y aunque sea una niña y no un niño –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, fue Ginny, la que sugirió que se llamara Eltanin, y tal vez no es una constelación, madre, pero creo que Ginevra realmente atinó en el nombre –sonrió Draco –nos veremos después.

Llegó a la Madriguera temprano, Arthur Weasley le otorgó una mirada seria y después le otorgó una sonrisa torcida, en aprobación de que llegara temprano en esta ocasión, fue hasta su esposa y le rodeo de la cintura.

—Te ves hermosa –murmuró besando su cuello.

—Estoy en medio de algo importante, Draco –sonrió –en un segundo estaré contigo –le guiñó un ojo.

—Bien ¿alguno de tus hermanos ha llegado?

—No, pero… creo que papá quiere mostrarte su colección de artefactos Muggles.

—De acuerdo, entonces me reuniré con él antes de que tenga que apresarse el mismo por irrumpir sus propias leyes –sonrió y se alejó.

Entró al cobertizo, y caminó hasta su suegro, que le daba la espalda.

—La última vez nos quedamos en el correcto uso del patito de hule –le recordó.

—Es bueno que me lo recuerdes –Draco se quedó pegado al suelo de madera.

Cuando se dio vuelta, la figura del Sr. Weasley había desaparecido para adquirir la forma de Smart.

—No vayas a gritar –se burló –sabes de lo que soy capaz y tu hija ha llegado, Draco observó sobre su hombro y vio la figura de Ron por la ventana, llevaba a Eltanin sobre sus hombros.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres? –interrogó enfadado.

—Pero no te pongas a la defensiva, Malfoy, ella es tuya, de nuevo ¿no?

—Sí, y no permitiré que…

—Yo hice que volviera contigo –sonrió –si no hubiese intervenido en tu patética estrategia de conquista, no estarías con ella ahora.

—Y… ¿por qué lo harías, Smart?

—Porque ella es el pago ¿recuerdas?

—No voy a dejar que…

—Hubo tres personas sacrificando algo esa noche, a una, no la viste –sonrió –te dije que cada quién sacrificaría algo, ella sacrificó sus memorias, al igual que tú sacrificaste no volver a tenerla, ella sacrificó sus memorias contigo, te preguntabas porque a pesar de tantos años aun no recuerda nada ¿no?

—Sí –admitió Draco.

—Es un sello, que mantiene todos los recuerdos atrapados en su interior, es el mismo que mantiene a Morgana atrapada, hubo un momento, en el que ese sello se vio removido, por ti –le sonrió –tuve que volver y sellarlo. Si tu hubieses elegido la muerte aquella noche, el ritual jamás hubiese funcionado, al igual que George y Ginevra, prefirieron elegir el dolor en lugar de la felicidad –admitió –eso fue lo que hizo que todo esto funcionara.

—Ella no va a recordar nada –Draco observó a otro lado.

—Estoy aquí, porque voy a ser algo que jamás pensaste que hiciera –admitió Smart y su rodilla derecha chocó con el piso.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –gruñó enfadado.

—En la antigüedad, para que una persona tuviese su propio guardián, primero se tenía que hacer una ceremonia –le informó –pero como carecemos de tiempo, haremos esto a mi manera –ofrezco mis servicios, mi vida y mis poderes en protección a Eltanin Malfoy –murmuró.

—Claro ¿y cómo le explico a mi esposa y a mi hija que serás su cuidador? –frunció el ceño.

—No tendrás que hacerlo, sólo acepta, para que pueda ponerme de pie –gruñó.

—Si no me gusta lo que dirás cuando estés de pie, revocaré todo esto, bien, acepto tus servicios, Smart –el mago se puso de pie.

—Este dije está hecho por un extraño metal, protegido por magia antigua –observó a Draco –no puedo decirte la forma en que se curó –le informó –protegerá a Eltanin, pero tienes que asegurarte de que lo lleve siempre puesto –advirtió –cuando esté en peligro, lo sabré, pero siempre estaré cuidando de ella desde las sombras, como lo he hecho con su madre desde que es una niña.

—No la cuidaste muy bien cuando…

—Mis intereses personales eran diferentes cuando Ginevra era una niña –le recordó –si ella moría, Morgana volvía, eso era lo que yo quería –admitió –pero el olvido y el dolor cambian a las personas, Draco Malfoy –negó –es mejor que vuelvas con tu familia, o tu suegro te aventará algún maleficio difícil de revertir.

—De acuerdo –hizo una mueca y salió.

Draco regresó a la calidez de la casa Weasley, le sonrió a Harry, que estaba sentado al otro extremo, junto a su esposa Charlotte y su hijo James.

—Volviste, pensé que tendría que ir por ti –sonrió Ginny.

—Una colección bastante extensa y entretenida –mintió.

—Sigo sin entender –murmuró Luna que estaba sentada junto a Neville –como es que tú y Ginny terminaron juntos, Draco Malfoy.

—Ahm… bueno… -tragó saliva.

—Era amigo de Ron, nunca ha sido un secreto que me gustan los amigos de mi hermano –Ginny soltó una carcajada divertida.

— ¿Así que sólo porque soy amigo de tu hermano? –elevó una ceja.

—Se ven muy enamorados para que sólo fuera eso –intervino Harry con una sonrisa.

—Hay muchas cosas que simplemente pasan –murmuró Ginny –un día simplemente despiertas al lado del enemigo de tu hermano y te das cuenta de que te casaste y tuviste una hermosa hija con él –besó la mejilla de Draco –ni se te ocurra decir lo de tu apartamento –murmuró en su oreja.

—Que simple –sonrió Luna.

—Lo sé –sonrió Ginny.

Draco sonrió, no es como que Ginny quisiera contar la verdadera razón, que después de que fuera a verlo, para pedirle que fueran amigos, y terminaran teniendo relaciones, se sintió abrumada y le dijo que se retractaba de todo lo que le había dicho, pero que pensándolo bien, no podían ser ni siquiera amigos, que todo había sido un error.

Un error que eventualmente volvió a repetirse a escondidas de todos, fingiendo ser _amigos _o al menos tolerarse un poco, al final, Ginny admitió que lo que sentía era algo más que un simple error que siempre los llevaba al mismo sitio, a la cama de Draco. Así que anunció su relación que a los dos meses terminó en boda.

—Fue una linda cena –murmuró Ginny y comenzó a desvestirse.

—Siempre tienes que hacer eso ¿cierto? –Sonrió el rubio –mentir sobre cómo te conquiste.

—Créeme que a mis padres no les parecerá romántica la historia, Draco.

—No estoy hablando del sexo, Ginevra –murmuró, la sujetó de la cintura y la dirigió a la cama subiéndose sobre ella.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a qué? –sonrió.

—A que realmente me costó conquistarte, no eres una chica de sexo solamente, no para mí –besó su cuello.

—Entonces… vas a decirle que me secuestraste para traer a una bruja tenebrosa para traer de entre los muertos a Voldemort, que entre tanta tortura, me enamoré de ti ¿y que para solucionar todo eso, hicieron de todo para volver a éste punto?

Draco que quedó quieto, sus manos apretaron un poco más fuerte las muñecas de la pelirroja que ni siquiera se quejó de la fuerza aplicada por el rubio.

—Pensaste que realmente ella había vuelto ¿cierto? –La risa cantarina no fue la de Ginny –jamás, Draco Malfoy, jamás ha vuelto a ti.

—Es imposible –murmuró y se alejó apresurado.

—No, no lo es, digamos que hice algunas cosas mal, lo acepto –se encogió de hombros –deshacerme de ese niño que íbamos a tener fue el primero, necesito la sangre de esa mezcla asquerosa –sonrió y se puso de pie –voy a drenar toda su sangre, porque la necesito –se encogió de hombros –y voy a matarte si interfieres –se acercó a él y besó su mejilla –está tranquilo –se burló –viene otro en camino, pronto reemplazarás a esa mocosa inservible.

—No voy a dejar que le toques un solo cabello a mi hija –la sujetó del brazo.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, _Draco Malfoy. _

Draco despertó aterrado, le dolía la cabeza, su respiración era agitada y sentía que el corazón iba a salirse en cualquier momento, volteó asustado cuando algo se movió junto a él, observó la cabellera roja junto a él, la espalda desnuda de Ginevra y su propia desnudes le informó que había ocurrido, pero aun así estaba preocupado.

—Tuvo que ser una muy mala pesadilla para que estés así –murmuró Ginny –así que… ¿Qué soñaste? –se incorporó.

—Seguimos desnudos –le informó –si Eltanin entra… no sería bueno que nos viera así –murmuró.

—Lo sé, pero estaba muy cansada, no despertará hasta mañana, además, Swing se hará cargo, lo sabes, no es la primera vez que dormimos desnudos desde que Eltanin nació, Draco –se acercó y lo besó –tranquilo ¿qué soñaste?

—Con tu pavo de acción de gracias –sonrió divertido.

—Eres un tonto, Draco Malfoy –lo golpeo divertida.

—Te amo, Ginevra –volvió a decir.

—No quise informarte de esto frente a todos, pero –hizo una mueca –tengo que decírtelo, de todos modos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –la observó.

—Voy a dejarte –sonrió –era un chiste, bobo –hizo una pausa –Draco, estoy embarazada –el rubio observó al frente con expresión ausente.

—Iré a ver a Eltanin –se puso los pantalones de la pijama y una playera y salió.

Atravesó el pasillo y entró a la habitación de su hija, estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando, salvo que había un lugar vacío frente a ella.

—Hola, cariño –sonrió.

—Hola, papá –lo miró y sonrió.

—Estás jugando.

—Iba a ir a verlos, tuve una pesadilla –se encogió de hombros.

—Y… ¿Por qué al final no fuiste? –se sentó junto a ella.

—Vino un hombre, uno que dijo que era tu amigo, papá –sonrió –jugó al té conmigo un rato.

—Un amigo mío –repitió –y… te he dicho que no hables con extraños, por muy mis amigos que sean, Eltanin.

—Lo he visto antes, cuidando de mamá –sonrió –se llama Smart, dijo que él cuidaría de mí cuando tu o mamá no pudieran hacerlo.

—Hablando de eso, Eltanin –Draco se quitó lo que Smart le había dado para su hija –quiero que uses esto, y por ningún motivo te lo quites ¿de acuerdo? Mamá y yo siempre vamos a cuidar de ti, pero… cuando no estemos cerca y tengas miedo, sólo sujétalo entre tu mano y todo se solucionará –la tomó en brazos y volvió a acostarla, la arropó y besó su frente.

—Papá –Eltanin lo detuvo.

— ¿Sí, cariño? –le sonrió.

—Smart te dejó un recado.

—Claro ¿cuál fue?

—Todo fue un mal sueño –murmuró su hija y se acomodó.

—Lo sé –sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Volteó cuando escuchó la madera crujir, la figura de Ginny apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sé que estás molesto –dijo seria –sé que tú y tu estúpida tradición de sólo un hijo pero… lo siento ¿está bien? De la misma forma en que tu madre me detesta porque su primera nieta fuera una niña, y no un _gran _heredero _varón. _

—Eso es lo de menos…

—Ya lo sé –frunció el ceño –crecí en una gran familia, Draco, al igual que para ti es normal ser único…

—No estoy enfadado –gruñó.

—Oh ¿entonces como tengo que interpretar tu reacción? ¿Podrías explicarme?

—Podría ser el padre de quince si tú fueras la madre ¿te deja claro eso? –Se levantó hasta ella –es sólo que tuve un muy mal sueño ¿bien?

—No hay…

—Es algo que no entenderías, Ginny, pero obviamente soy feliz porque volveremos a ser padres, por el hecho de que te amo ¿feliz? –la besó.

Ginny se refugió en los brazos del rubio, quien besó su frente, y es que… ¿cómo iba a explicarle, que si se topara con un boggart, éste tomaría la forma de ella? Negó y la estrujó más contra él.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño, Ginny. Sólo un muy mal sueño –la besó.


End file.
